La Braise sous la Cendre
by Satai Nad
Summary: WIP. Cinq ans après la guerre, Hermione retrouve Severus Rogue et lui sauve la vie. Elle ignore qu'elle vient de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage infernal... HGSS. Ne tient pas compte des événements du tome 6 et 7.
1. Là où brûle la Flamme

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'immense J.K Rowling. Cette histoire n'existe que dans un but ludique.

Résumé _: 7ème année à Poudlard. La Guerre contre Voldemort et ses partisans fait rage. Severus Rogue ne fait plus un mystère quant à son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix et à ses convictions. Avant de partir pour le combat qu'il pense être son dernier, le Maître des Potions écrit une lettre à Hermione Granger où il lui avoue son amour…_

**Prologue : Là où brûle la flamme**

_Miss Granger,_

_Depuis mes ténèbres, je vous observe en me demandant comment une créature telle que vous peut exister. Une créature de lumière, pleine de bonté, saine et pure. Une créature dont la gentillesse fait pâlir celle des anges. Une créature dont l'intellect me coupe le souffle. Avant vous, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aurait pu m'impressionner, excepté Albus Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après avoir gaspillé ma jeunesse et brûlé dans les feux de l'enfer._

_J'avais l'habitude de me moquer de ces sorciers qui parlaient de personnes capables « d'enchanter l'esprit et de capturer les sens ». Ironiquement, j'avais adopté sous forme de raillerie cette expression mélodramatique pour accueillir les premières années… Mais qui en a jamais compris son sens véritable ?_

_Puis, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune femme qui m'a permis de reconsidérer ce que ces hommes sages avaient dit. _

_J'étais heureux d'avoir trouver une étudiante qui finalement répondait à mes espérances. Une qui était pleine d'esprit, instruite et qui avait soif de connaissances. J'étais dur avec vous parce que je vous trouvais trop impatiente d'apprendre, trop sentimentale, trop… Gryffondor... Pour moi, vous ne pouviez réussir dans le monde extérieur, dur et froid qui menaçait de vous écraser. _

_Maintenant, je réalise que j'avais tort, que vous étiez dans cette Maison à votre juste place. Depuis que vous êtes entrée à Poudlard, les années ont passé au cours desquelles vous avez prouvé à maintes reprises que vous étiez une battante. Vous pouvez survivre à tout. Votre maturité est votre force. Vous n'avez besoin d'aucune protection. Mon admiration pour vous est allée grandissante, malgré les dangers qui vous entourent. Oui, je vous approuve et vous admire. Vous êtes la preuve qu'il y avait une personne digne de mon attention et que ma carrière d'enseignant n'avait pas été inutile. _

_Que les dieux, s'ils existent, me viennent en aide…_

_L'amour._

_Je ne savais pas que je pourrais éprouver un jour ce sentiment. Je ne savais pas que je possédais en moi le pouvoir qui a permis à Lilly Evans de sauver Potter, qui a laissé Arthur se sacrifier pour Molly, qui entraînera la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je l'espère de tout cœur. _

_Il était déjà trop tard quand je me suis rendu compte que je vous aimais. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui. Cet amour interdit est resté enfoui pendant des années et ne devait pas être un fardeau supplémentaire pour vous. _

_J'ai donc agis impitoyablement, en ignorant la tentation, en étouffant le moindre désir que je pouvais éprouver pour vous. Je vous ai ridiculisé pour vos manières attendries et à chaque occasion, j'ai persiflé. C'était le seul comportement que j'avais appris à parfaire et à présenter à la société. Je me rappelle encore ma remarque lors de votre quatrième année. J'ai éprouvé une fierté enfantine à la faire. J'étais alors maître de moi. Je n'étais pas cet être faible à qui les émotions sont commandées par chacun de vos gestes. Me pardonnerez-vous de vous blâmer, vous qui êtes ignorante des souhaits cachés d'un homme seul ? Si cela peut être d'un quelconque réconfort, cela me blesse amèrement de devoir être cruel envers vous. _

_Pourtant, en secret, je vous ai observé et ai gravé dans ma mémoire chaque détail. Vos gestes, vos expressions, votre concentration profonde quand vous étudiez dans la bibliothèque. Oui, Hermione Granger, vous êtes belle quand vous n'êtes pas sur vos gardes. Vous dégagez un charme indéniable qui est tout à fait bouleversant. Chaque fois que je vous vois, je suis pris de tremblements, frappé par l'intensité de ce que je ressens. _

_On dit que ce n'est pas de l'amour quand un homme agit de manière égoïste, en réclamant celle qui le captive sans son consentement. Mais l'amour n'est-il pas un euphémisme pour l'égoïsme ? Comment un homme ose t'il dire qu'il est heureux de voir celle qu'il désire dans les bras d'un autre, à condition qu'elle soit heureuse ? Celui qui le dit est un menteur. Ou peut-être n'a t'il jamais réellement aimé. _

_Au cœur de la nuit, je désespère. Mon futur est sans issue. La guerre bat son plein, ma tête est mise à prix, je n'ai rien auquel me raccrocher. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'entrevois la perspective de la mort comme une délivrance. La solitude – cette éternelle amie – me pèse aujourd'hui, même si elle m'a permis d'envisager ce qui aurait pu être. Je voulais tant être avec vous, défier votre intelligence, vous considérer comme une compagne, me plonger dans votre douceur, chercher la protection de vos bras, oublier les soucis du monde pendant que vous me réconfortiez. Je voulais pouvoir être aimé en retour. C'était tellement chaleureux de s'aventurer dans cette fantaisie comparée à la tristesse de la réalité. Cela me persuade presque que je dois simplement tendre la main pour montrer mes intentions, pour qu'elles deviennent réelles. Mais jamais cela ne se produira. Vous seriez terrifiée devant l'ampleur de mon obsession. Vous vous enfuiriez au loin et je vous perdrai définitivement. _

_Quel fou suis-je d'aspirer à une chose que je ne peux pas avoir ? Je peux seulement remercier le ciel de ne pas devoir faire face à l'épreuve de vous voir avec d'autres hommes alors que vous êtes encore à l'école. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter. Je suis déjà un homme jaloux quand je vois Potter et Weasley à vos côtés. _

_Vous recevrez bientôt votre diplôme. Je vous ai appris tout ce que vous deviez savoir. Vous m'en êtes reconnaissante. Vous m'avez toujours respectez et en retour, vous m'avez touché. J'ai confiance en vous. Vous réussirez quel que soit le chemin que vous choisirez d'emprunter. Que votre vie soit belle, Hermione Granger._

_Nous ne nous verrons plus. C'est comme cela que tout doit se terminer. Mourir pour la cause sera mon dernier souhait. Bientôt je ne serai plus que poussière et il ne restera plus dans les mémoires que l'image de l'infâme et odieux maître des potions. Pour vous, je souhaite simplement effacer les mauvais souvenirs et vous laisser l'impression d'un homme qui a eu le bonheur de vous connaître, même s'il n'a pas vu ses désirs les plus profonds se réaliser._

_Je vous aime._

_Eternellement vôtre,_

_Severus Rogue_

A suivre…


	2. L'Ombre de l'Hiver

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 1 : L'ombre de l'hiver**

Rassemblée à Poudlard, un des bastions de la Résistance, l'Armée de Dumbledore, comme on la surnommait, se préparait au pire. La guerre commencée huit mois plus tôt, tournait en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts. Les Forces de la Lumière se battaient bien mais elles perdaient inexorablement du terrain.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Quelques mois auparavant, les études à Poudlard avaient dû être brutalement interrompues après la mort suspecte de plusieurs étudiants et l'assassinat de leurs familles d'origine Moldues. La demande officielle de Dumbledore de faire appel aux Aurors pour protéger les enfants fut refusée par le Ministère de la Magie qui en retour, ordonna au directeur de Poudlard de fermer définitivement les portes de l'école. A partir de ce moment, Dumbledore décida de faire dissidence et se retrancha à Poudlard avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Incapable de gérer cette nouvelle crise, le Ministère voulut les déloger, mais les Aurors refusèrent d'intervenir et au contraire, se mirent sous les ordres du vieux sorcier. Le Ministère leur coupa alors les vivres. Sans résultat.

De nouvelles lois contraignantes pour les sorciers d'origine Moldue furent alors mises en place sous prétexte de les protéger. La presse, sous contrôle ministériel, s'en félicita et critiqua systématiquement les actions de certains sorciers qui essayaient de clamer haut et fort le véritable objectif de ces dispositions. De plus en plus régulièrement, des mages disparaissaient mystérieusement ou étaient emprisonnés sous des prétextes fallacieux. Le Ministère de la Magie se défendait en arguant que les fauteurs de trouble devaient être arrêtés pour le bien de tous.

En réalité, l'or de Lucius Malefoy avait permis de placer des Mangemorts partout et d'influencer les décisions importantes à tous les niveaux du système. La corruption et le sabotage avaient grippé l'organisation mise sur pied par le Ministère. Perturbée par des incidents de jour en jour plus graves, l'opinion publique finit par crier au scandale devant des injustices de plus en plus flagrantes. Il fallut de graves événements pour que le Ministère de la Magie, qui avait jusque là ignoré les avertissements de Dumbledore sous la direction du Ministre Cornelius Fudge, conviennent enfin qu'il était temps de mettre un terme aux agissements des troupes de Voldemort, finalement montrées du doigt. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Fudge était parvenu à s'enfuir et avait rejoint le cercle du Maître des Ténèbres avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de l'étendue du chaos. Aucune force ne pouvait plus s'opposer à la soif de pouvoir de Voldemort ; Azkaban lui appartenait et les Détraqueurs qui lui avaient juré allégeance, semaient partout la terreur.

L'état de guerre fut officiellement annoncé et les jours sombres commencèrent.

A Poudlard, la résistance s'organisa sous la conduite des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Les plus jeunes étudiants avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Seuls ceux qui étaient orphelins ou ceux qui insistaient pour apporter leur aide, restaient pour combattre. Poudlard avait été choisi comme quartier général, car le château magique, sous la direction des portraits et des fantômes, se défendait lui-même et défendait ses occupants bien plus efficacement que n'importe quelle armée.

Dans les environs, la Forêt Interdite portait toujours aussi bien son nom et était protégée par les Centaures. Nul humain ne s'y aventurait. Les troupes de Voldemort avaient bien tenté de l'incendier à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès. Aucune expédition n'en était revenue. On murmurait qu'Aragog nourrissait abondamment ses petits.

Des créatures mi-aquatiques, mi-terrestres surveillaient les abords du lac, et là encore, nul ne s'en approchait sans montrer patte blanche, de peur de disparaître à jamais dans les eaux sombres. Des patrouilles aériennes formées d'anciens joueurs de quidditch et des patrouilles terrestres composées d'Aurors et de quelques géants empêchaient toutes incursions étrangères dans un large périmètre, qui englobait le Pré-au-Lard et ses réfugiés. Pour faciliter les déplacements, un centre de transplanages avait été créé spécialement près du Saule Cogneur : ce dernier, dressé par Hagrid, avertissait immédiatement les guetteurs en cas d'intrusions ennemies. Il s'en était d'ailleurs donné à cœur joie les rares fois où cela s'était produit.

Le corps enseignant organisait la vie à Poudlard, chacun ayant une tâche bien précise à accomplir. Albus Dumbledore, assisté de Minerva McGonagall supervisait l'ensemble des actions menées par l'Ordre. Des groupes de travail avaient été ainsi constitués associant professeurs, Aurors et élèves selon leurs affinités et leurs spécialités. Le professeur Flitwick et ses élèves les plus doués planchaient sur l'expérimentation de nouveaux sorts. Les professeurs McGonagall et Vector, entourés de Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillaient sur la stratégie et la mise au point d'un plan d'attaque. Maugrey Fol-Œil, associée à Madame Bibine, Tonks, Hagrid et Rusard veillaient à parfaire la formation des élèves Aurors et supervisaient les défenses de Poudlard et de ses environs. Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin et l'étrange Monsieur Ollivander organisaient les réseaux d'informations à l'extérieur avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les professeurs Binns, Trelawney et Sinistra, associés à Madame Pince, faisaient des recherches sur les prophéties et les événements marquants dans l'histoire de la magie pouvant être utilisés contre Voldemort. Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Chourave formaient de jeunes apprentis pour donner les premiers soins aux blessés et apprendre à utiliser les plantes médicinales. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières s'étaient regroupés à Poudlard et apportaient eux aussi leurs expériences et leurs compétences dans leurs domaines. Chacun trouvait naturellement sa place et contribuait à faire avancer l'énorme machine de guerre.

Mais malgré les bonnes volontés, le temps manquait cruellement aux Forces de la Lumière. Durant de longues années, Voldemort avait soigneusement organisé clandestinement son retour et sa prise de pouvoir en détournant astucieusement l'attention de tous sur sa rivalité avec Harry Potter. Et ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir mis tous les atouts de son côté qu'il avait déclenché les hostilités, révélant au monde l'étendue de ses réseaux et sa puissance enfin retrouvée.

A suivre…


	3. Le Mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 2 : Le mariage du ciel et de l'enfer**

Hermione Granger avait un problème ce matin-là. Et pas des moindres selon ses critères de priorité : la veille au soir, Ron lui avait déclaré sa flamme ! Depuis quelque temps, elle avait bien observé le changement de comportement du jeune homme envers elle et redoutait une déclaration. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron, mais elle était sûre de ne pas partager ses sentiments de la même façon qu'il l'entendait

Sur le coup, elle avait été prise au dépourvu et avait protesté faiblement. Trop fatiguée pour lui expliquer les raisons profondes de son attitude, elle l'avait laissé dire. De toute façon, Ron était beaucoup trop empressé et enthousiaste pour l'écouter une seule seconde. Elle avait eu sous les yeux le mâle typiquement balbutiant et gêné d'avouer son trouble, puis comblé jusqu'au délire lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé.

A présent, Hermione s'en voulait d'avance de devoir être cruelle avec son ami. Car c'était bien d'amitié dont il s'agissait entre Ron et elle. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé de penchant débordant pour le jeune homme. Elle s'appuyait sur leur solide camaraderie et cela lui suffisait. De même avec Harry, avec qui elle entretenait un rapport réellement fraternel et complice.

Gérer la susceptibilité de Ron lui avait toujours posé des problèmes. Depuis le premier jour à Poudlard, des antagonismes existaient car ils étaient différents. Harry arrondissait toujours les angles entre eux. L'avantage d'être trois en amitié, c'était que le troisième pouvait toujours s'interposer entre les deux autres et les ramener à la raison. Mais là, c'était délicat. Ron devait certainement avoir averti Harry de ses projets ; Harry avait encouragé Ron en croyant bien faire pour ses deux amis. Elle soupira. _Oh, ces garçons qui ne comprennent rien aux filles !…_ Et maintenant, elle devait parler à Ron, sans l'appui d'Harry. A voir la réaction de Ron la veille, il le prendrait certainement mal. Comment lui dire la vérité sans qu'il se sente rejeté ? C'était impossible.

Elle avait pourtant bien d'autres soucis en tête que ses histoires de cœur. La guerre qui avait éclatée au grand jour entre Voldemort et les Forces de la Lumière pouvait basculer dans un sens comme dans un autre à tout moment. La situation était vraiment critique et requérait toutes les énergies.

Attablée seule devant son petit-déjeuner, elle ruminait de sombres pensées en lançant de fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte de la Grande Salle et en s'attendant à voir apparaître à tout moment son couple d'amis. Il n'y avait pas grand monde au petit déjeuner. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient, profitaient au maximum d'un repos difficilement gagné.

Enfin, Ron et Harry franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle, puis s'installèrent aux côtés d'Hermione en saluant leurs camarades présents. Ron déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir, gênée de cette attention. Le jeune rouquin ne remarqua rien et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, alors qu'Harry commandait leurs petits déjeuners. Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle essaya de se détendre et observa ses deux amis. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux épuisés.

« Bonjour 'Mione. Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé. Vous deux, en revanche, vous avez des têtes de déterrés. »

Harry se frotta les yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes en place. Ron se servit un bol de café en baillant une nouvelle fois.

« C'est à cause de Flitwick. Il n'a pas arrêté de demander à Harry de produire son Patronus pour le renforcer… »

« Et ça marche ? »

Harry fit la moue.

« Il faut que je travaille là-dessus. C'est Ron qui fait des progrès, tu sais. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Maintenant, j'arrive à donner une forme au mien ! » Dit fièrement le jeune rouquin.

« C'est vrai ? Et ton Patronus ressemble à quoi ? »

« Euh… »

Ron parut gêné. Harry éclata de rire.

« Il n'ose pas le dire. On dirait une grosse chauve-souris… »

« Hé ! Flitwick m'a dit que ce serait peut-être un aigle ! »

Hermione regarda les garçons se chamailler en souriant. Elle avait assisté à tellement de scènes semblables qu'elle n'en faisait plus le compte. Tout était comme avant la guerre. Maintenant, ces instants étaient particulièrement rares et précieux pour les apprécier pleinement. Ils apportaient un peu de détente dans un quotidien difficile. Quand la jeune femme sentit que Ron pourrait être blessé par les moqueries d'Harry, elle reprit la parole :

« C'est peut-être un signe. Tu pourrais aller aider ton frère Charlie en Roumanie après la guerre. »

« Et devenir chasseur de vampires ? Certainement pas ! Et puis maintenant que je dois m'occuper de toi… »

Harry tourna la tête vers son amie et lui sourit.

« Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

« Justement, Ron, à ce propos… »

Mais elle fut interrompue par des battements d'ailes. Les personnes présentes accueillirent avec plaisir et soulagement l'arrivée du courrier tant attendue depuis quelques jours. Enfin des nouvelles de l'extérieur, de parents et d'amis isolés par la guerre. Elle leva la tête et observa le ballet aérien des oiseaux qui larguaient leurs lettres ou leurs petits paquets au-dessus des tables. Comme elle regrettait le temps où la Grande Salle entière était envahie par une nuée de hiboux bruyants sous les acclamations des élèves !

Un hibou de la volière de Poudlard arriva dans la direction de leur petit groupe et se posa devant Hermione à qui il tendit sa patte. La jeune femme détacha le parchemin et donna un morceau de brioche à l'oiseau qui s'envola immédiatement. Harry, pour sa part, ouvrit « la Voix du Dragon », un journal clandestin d'informations, et commença à lire à voix haute les titres pour Ron.

« Ecoutes ça, Ron ! L'offensive à Vieux Faouët a réussi. Les Aurors ont repris le village ! »

« Fais voir ! »

Ron alla s'installer près d'Harry pour lire l'article. De son côté, Hermione ouvrit la lettre et commença à la parcourir. Intriguée, elle s'interrompit au milieu du premier paragraphe et regarda la signature en bas du parchemin. Elle eut une réaction de surprise qui passa inaperçue auprès des deux garçons et reprit sa lecture après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers la place habituelle du Maître des Potions à la table des professeurs. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Elle continua et eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait. Rogue la complimentait ! C'était bien la première fois. Plus loin, il faisait même plus que la complimenter, il lui disait toute son admiration ! Elle lança un nouveau regard vers la table des professeurs, mais comme précédemment, mis à part les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall qui bavardaient ensemble, Rogue brillait par son absence.

Le ton était élogieux, respectueux, loin de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer venant du professeur de potions détesté de tous. L'idée que quelqu'un lui faisait une blague la traversa et elle jeta un regard soupçonneux autour d'elle. Ron et Harry continuaient leur lecture sans s'occuper d'elle. Les autres élèves et les Aurors mangeaient en silence ou en bavardant. Certains lisaient leurs courriers et aucun ne prêtait attention à elle.

Elle observa l'écriture, fine et nerveuse. Pas de doute, c'était bien la même que celle qu'elle retrouvait sur ses parchemins de potions lorsqu'il daignait faire des commentaires. Elle reprit sa lecture, et cette fois, elle manqua de s'étrangler. Elle se mit à tousser violemment et dut boire un verre d'eau apparu instantanément devant elle. Ron la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Ca va, 'Mione ? »

« Oui, oui… »

Elle reprit sa lecture incroyable et termina la lettre d'une traite en se répétant que c'était impossible, que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il devait être tombé sur la tête, qu'il était déprimé – le ton était d'une tristesse terrible. Elle dut relire deux ou trois fois le parchemin pour se persuader que ce qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux, était bien réel. Elle pratiqua néanmoins sous la table un sort pour révéler si l'auteur présumé du texte était bien celui qui avait signé le document et en eut la confirmation. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ?

Trop choquée pour réfléchir, Hermione se leva et quitta la salle. Elle n'avait même pas entendu la question que lui avait posé Harry au moment de son départ, ni vu l'échange de regards entre les deux amis. Après un haussement d'épaule, Ron et Harry avaient continué à manger et à discuter des événements rapportés dans le journal.

Hermione trouva refuge dans son sanctuaire, une petite pièce isolée dans la tour d'astronomie. Pour seul mobilier, il y avait une table et un vieux banc, un fauteuil confortable et une lunette d'observation près de la fenêtre. Cette pièce circulaire située dans la tour la plus haute de Poudlard servaient aussi de vigie depuis la guerre. Ce matin là, il n'y avait personne. Une chance.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et essaya de réfléchir calmement. Elle était extrêmement perturbée par les révélations de son professeur et alarmée aussi par ses propos. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'y mettre de l'ordre. Elle relisait inlassablement le parchemin afin de comprendre la démarche de Rogue. Il était clair pour elle qu'il voulait faire amende honorable parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

Hermione s'interrogea donc et ses questions la renvoyèrent directement à ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Comme tout les élèves à Poudlard, elle ne l'aimait pas, même si intérieurement, elle était intriguée par sa personnalité complexe. C'était un être secret, doté d'une intelligence rare, arrogant et détestable. Un paradoxe vivant. Mais contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il fut un être humain comme les autres avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Connaissant son rôle d'espion avant la guerre, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne montrait qu'une facette de son caractère. Il était odieux en général mais ses actes ne manquaient ni de courage, ni d'honneur. Des qualités typiquement Gryffondor. S'il l'entendait ! Il serait certainement furieux ! Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et cela suffisait à Hermione pour lui accorder du crédit. Même si elle n'appréciait guère Rogue, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle serait tout de même peinée d'apprendre sa disparition.

Ils s'étaient peu fréquenté durant ses huit mois de guerre. Il n'enseignait plus les potions et était souvent absent, envoyé en mission secrète quelque part ou parti combattre aux côtés des Aurors. Ils ne se voyaient donc que lors des réunions de l'Ordre et à chaque fois, ses informations avaient été précieuses. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été tenté de l'aborder. Mais il lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle. La guerre avant tout. Egal à lui-même, il n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant le petit groupe qu'elle formait avec Ron et Harry. Il ne les appréciait toujours pas et les tolérait tout juste dans les réunions. Quant à ce qu'il éprouvait pour Harry depuis sept ans, il n'avait pas besoin de faire un dessin…

Pourtant, une fois, elle s'en souvenait, il avait eu un comportement étrange avec elle. A la fin d'une de ses réunions quelques mois auparavant, elle lui avait timidement tendu une lettre pour Remus Lupin. Avec réticence, il avait pris le parchemin, puis il l'avait regardé profondément dans les yeux. Habituée à ses tentatives d'intimidation, Hermione avait soutenu son regard et pendant un instant, elle avait cru voir une lueur fugitive dans les yeux perçants du sorcier. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas su alors identifier. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait et qu'elle revoyait la scène, elle aurait juré que cela avait été de la jalousie.

Devait-elle aller le voir ? Elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent que la lettre venait de lui. Si c'était une blague, il se mettrait probablement en colère, puis se vengerait en se moquant d'elle et de son sentimentalisme puéril. L'idée de s'exposer volontairement à des sarcasmes cinglants lui paraissait absurde.

Pourtant, c'était la seule solution. D'abord parce qu'elle tenait à s'assurer par-dessus tout qu'il allait bien, mentalement et physiquement. Le ton de la lettre était alarmant, d'autant qu'il ne semblait pas être du genre suicidaire. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce fatalisme. Mais que savait-elle de lui après tout ? Uniquement ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître - bien peu en vérité. D'ordinaire, il avait un caractère en acier trempé. Il résistait aux pressions et à la fatigue comme personne. Il ne connaissait pas la peur ou du moins, ne le montrait jamais. Alors quoi ? Etait-il allé trop loin ? En avait-il trop vu ? Etait-il en train de craquer ? S'il lui confiait ses états d'âme par écrit, alors elle se devait de lui tendre la main.

Ensuite, compte tenu de l'embarras soulevé, elle devait lui demander des explications même si cette lettre parlait par elle-même et était parfaitement claire. Et puis elle devait lui dire en face ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Ce ne serait pas facile face à un homme aussi intimidant qui n'avait jamais caché son indifférence envers elle, la « Mademoiselle je sais tout » de Poudlard. Avec tact, il fallait lui glisser qu'elle le respectait et était flattée de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait mais qu'elle ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait lui confier pour entretenir des relations cordiales à l'avenir avec lui, à compter qu'il ne se mette pas à la détester. Elle savait déjà ce que haïr signifiait avec lui et franchement, elle ne tenait pas à s'en faire un ennemi.

Ironiquement, elle repensa à ses hésitations matinales face à Ron et se dit qu'elle avait finalement trouvé les mots exacts à lui dire grâce au Maître des Potions. En comparaison, le cas de Ron n'était pas urgent et pouvait attendre. Celui de Severus Rogue, en revanche, ressemblait davantage à un challenge, dont le prix restait à conquérir.

A suivre…


	4. La Descente d'Orphée

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 3 : La descente d'Orphée**

« Severus, c'est l'heure... »

Rogue hocha la tête en direction de Lupin et vérifia une dernière fois que sa baguette magique glissait correctement hors de la poche spécialement cousu dans sa manche intérieur droite. Remus le regarda faire en silence, visiblement inquiet. Tout avait été dit et répété méticuleusement si bien que les mots entre eux étaient à présent inutiles.

« Bonne chance, mon ami… » Dit Lupin en tendant la main.

« Bonne chance. Ce soir, nous serons victorieux ou nous serons tous morts. » Répondit le Maître des Potions avant de prononcer la phrase rituelle : « Pour l'Ordre. »

« Pour l'Ordre. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Rogue s'engagea promptement dans le souterrain et disparut dans les ténèbres. En aveugle mais le pied sûr, il avança. Il connaissait bien le chemin pour être passé par ce passage secret trop souvent à son goût.

Il laissait derrière lui des hommes valeureux, dont quelques uns qu'il ne reverrait pas vivant, il le savait. Le combat qui se préparait serait brutal. Lupin allait diriger l'assaut de la forteresse de l'extérieur tandis qu'il s'infiltrait au cœur de l'ennemi pour déjouer les pièges tendus et les sortilèges de défense. Le but ultime de leur mission était de capturer vivant des Mangemorts proches du Maître des Ténèbres et de délivrer les prisonniers enfermés dans les cachots. « Histoire d'obtenir des informations et de rééquilibrer les forces en présence », avait dit Lupin.

Remus… Rogue était surpris par leur complémentarité. Le loup-garou qui avait failli le tuer bien des années auparavant et qu'il redoutait toujours à juste titre était devenu un partenaire idéal. Aussi brillants l'un que l'autre, ils n'avaient appris à se respecter et à se comprendre que très récemment. Il avait fallu la mort de Sirius Black deux années auparavant pour, paradoxalement, les rapprocher. Comme il était regrettable qu'ils soient passés à travers leurs meilleures années à Poudlard sans l'avoir découvert. Les préjugés avaient la vie dure. Mais le passé était mort. Seul le présent comptait.

Il continua à suivre des galeries humides qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus. Bientôt, il atteindrait son but.

Etait-il prêt ?

Rogue sentit son estomac brutalement se nouer à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il le devait à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il le devait à tous ceux qu'il avait tués de ses propres mains. Il serra les poings suffisamment pour imprimer la trace de ses ongles au cœur de ses paumes et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas succomber à la vague de panique. Il devait rester calme et focaliser ses pensées sur sa mission. Tout le monde comptait sur lui. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. La sécurité de Poudlard était à ce prix.

Poudlard, son asile depuis plus de trente ans et celui de centaines de sorciers à présent. Il se souvint du soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait vu le hibou déposer l'invitation pour se rendre à l'école de ses rêves. Il n'allait pas aller à Durmstrang selon la volonté de ses parents. Rogue se secoua. Il lui fallait éviter de penser à ses parents. Ils étaient associés à des souvenirs douloureux et à des pensées stériles.

Non, il ne serait jamais prêt à retourner en enfer après avoir vainement essayé pendant des années d'oublier les ténèbres et la folie. Il n'avait gagné la confiance de Voldemort et des Mangemorts que pour réaliser ce qu'ils apportaient réellement.

La damnation éternelle.

Dumbledore l'avait recueilli cette nuit-là, alors qu'il ne voulait rien de plus que mourir. Il avait littéralement supplié le vieil homme de mettre un terme à sa vie gâchée. Et Dumbledore avait refusé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas juste le laisser mourir ? Le directeur avait été résolu et doux. Il avait insisté pour que Rogue s'assoit et écoute son plan. Un plan qui débarrasserait le monde de Voldemort s'il réussissait. Un plan qui mettrait le jeune homme en grand danger il était vrai, mais un plan qui le rachèterait en partie et qui donnerait un sens nouveau à sa vie.

Dumbledore l'avait regardé avec une telle compassion… Rogue n'avait pas pu refuser. Il s'était rappelé toutes les victimes et leurs souffrances en sentant monter en lui une froide détermination. Oui, il les vengerait. Pour eux, pour lui, il détruirait Voldemort.

Mais il savait que bien peu l'apprécierait pour ce qu'il ferait. Et d'une certaine manière, il s'en moquait. Seule comptait la reconnaissance de quelques uns parmi les plus clairvoyants. Il n'était pas un héros et n'en serait jamais un, contrairement à Potter. Après tout, l'Ordre de Merlin n'était qu'un morceau coloré de satin et de soie. Cette récompense ne ramènerait jamais les disparus. Inconsciemment, sa main droite caressa son avant-bras gauche, là où la Marque des Ténèbres se trouvait.

On disait que l'être humain tirait les conséquences de ses erreurs et ne les refaisait pas. C'était faux. Les mémoires tendaient à s'effacer au fil du temps. Elles oubliaient ce qui était dangereux pour elles. Le retour de Voldemort en était la parfaite illustration. Presque deux décennies d'absence où tout le monde s'était voilé la face, puis le règne de la terreur avait à nouveau jeté la communauté entière des sorciers dans le chaos.

Il était temps de rappeler à tous ce que représentait la menace d'un être assoiffé de pouvoir.

Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, se redressa et se souvint de la promesse qu'il s'était faite quelques vingt ans plus tôt. A l'heure de combattre, il ne connaîtrait pas la peur et affronterait vaillamment son ennemi jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait.

Il sortit une fiole remplie de potion d'invisibilité et l'absorba d'un geste résolu. Il ne disposait plus que de vingt minutes pour remplir sa mission.

A suivre…


	5. Qui monet, quasi adjuvat

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 4 : Qui monet, quasi adjuvat (1)**

Hermione Granger traversa les couloirs encombrés de Poudlard pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur Rogue situé dans les cachots et s'étonna de l'atmosphère électrique qui y régnait. Depuis que la guerre avait commencé, le château grouillait comme une fourmilière en activité. On le sentait vibrer littéralement de toutes les énergies concentrées entre ses murs, en symbiose totale avec les sorciers.

Le plus bizarre tout de même dans cette agitation, pensait Hermione, c'était de passer devant des peintures désertés par leurs habituels portraits ou occupés par des personnages qui n'étaient pas à leurs places. On pouvait passer des heures à regarder tout ce petit monde figuratif se promener de murs en murs et s'apostropher silencieusement. Hermione essaya d'imaginer un instant le tintamarre infernal qu'aurait produit peintures et sorciers si le professeur Flitwick n'avait pas mis au point un enchantement capable d'isoler les paroles des uns et des autres. Cela fonctionnait d'ailleurs presque comme un système de fréquences. Les portraits étaient sur un canal et les sorciers sur un autre. C'était très pratique et discret, car les peintures magiques servaient de messagers et transportaient les informations à travers le château. Un portrait ne délivrait ainsi ses communications qu'au sorcier à qui elles étaient destinées.

Hermione croisa Sir Nicholas, l'esprit de Gryffondor, et le salua avec déférence. Les fantômes avaient aussi une mission d'intérêt général. Il veillait à la surveillance intérieure des lieux en permanence. Le Baron Sanglant, l'esprit des Serpentards, prenait son rôle très à cœur et dirigeait ses troupes d'une main de fer, même si Peeves profitait de la moindre occasion pour faire des blagues de mauvais goût à tout le monde. C'était les fantômes qui patrouillaient en silence la nuit alors que tout le monde dormait ou presque.

Hermione descendit un escalier et s'engagea dans un couloir moins fréquenté. Elle eut la surprise de marcher à la rencontre de Sibylle Trelawney, une pile de livres sous le bras. La sorcière sortait pourtant rarement de sa tour située dans l'aile nord du château. Sachant que le professeur de divination était myope comme une taupe et d'une maladresse inégalable - à part peut-être celle de Neville Londubat - Hermione tenta prudemment de passer au large pour l'éviter. Bien évidement, comme un fait exprès, la sorcière la heurta et les volumes tombèrent à terre dans une cacophonie de protestations. Elles se baissèrent toutes deux pour les ramasser.

« Oh, ma chérie ! Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute ! Il fait si sombre dans ces couloirs… »

« Ce n'est rien, professeur, il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Parlez pour vous ! répondirent les livres en cœur.

« Vous êtes la petite Granger, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Petite, petite_, pensa Hermione en se révoltant, _j'ai dix sept ans ! Dix huit même, si l'on compte mes sauts dans le temps !_ Elle se força au calme et répondit :

« C'est exact. »

« L'amie d'Harry Potter ? »

« En effet. »

« Pauvre garçon ! Il n'a vraiment pas de chance… Depuis sa naissance, cet enfant est destiné à de grandes choses, mais son karma est semé d'embûches… »

_Allez, c'est reparti pour un tour !_ pensa Hermione en essayant de fermer un livre récalcitrant qui se rebellait.

« Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Rien ! Je n'ai rien dit ! » protesta Hermione. _Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ! _

« Aaaahhh ! Combien de fois lui ai-je prédit un grand malheur ? » reprit Trelawney d'une voix tragique.

« On ne les compte plus... » lâcha Hermione avant de s'apercevoir en rougissant de sa maladresse. « Euh… Heureusement, Harry s'en sort toujours. »

Trelawney la regarda d'un drôle d'air avec ces lunettes à quintuples foyers. Par inadvertance, la main du professeur effleura celle de la jeune sorcière.

« Ma chérie… »

Hermione la regarda, alarmée par son ton.

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes très sarcastique. »

« Euh… » Hermione se sentit gênée et s'excusa. « Désolée, professeur. »

« Mais vous avez une âme noble et un cœur pur… Vous êtes de ces rares élues qui connaîtront le grand Amour, le vrai, celui qui transcende la mort... »

_Formidable_… pensa Hermione avec dérision. _Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça_. Heureusement, l'image de Parvati dans une situation identique s'imposa soudain à elle et Hermione réussit à prononcer un candide « C'est vrai ? » qui ravit Trelawney.

« Absolument… Oh, ma chérie ! Comme je vous envie ! »

Les deux sorcières se relevèrent en souriant et Trelawney, visiblement aux anges, ajouta en partant :

« Vous verrez… le grand Amour… »

Hermione s'éloigna en réprimant un sourire. Au moins, l'intervention de Trelawney l'avait un peu distraite de ses préoccupations. La pensée d'aller voir Rogue lui serra l'estomac et l'appréhension l'envahit à nouveau. Avec son bon sens et sa détermination habituels, Hermione la réprima rapidement.

Elle tourna le coin du couloir et arriva dans le hall d'entrée quasiment désert à cette heure de la mâtinée. Elle allait s'engager dans l'escalier menant aux cachots lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Harry l'appeler.

Hermione se retourna et vit ses deux amis courir vers elle.

« Hermione, où étais-tu passée ? Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche partout ! » dit Ron.

« Je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

« Un problème ? » demanda Harry, soudain inquiet. « C'est ce parchemin que tu as reçu ce matin ? »

« Ecoutez, je… Je dois aller voir Rogue. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Ron en grimaçant.

Hermione roula des yeux . « Pour parler avec lui. »

« Il n'est pas là, » dit Harry. « Je l'ai vu partir avec Remus hier soir. »

« Où sont-ils allés ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais ils avaient l'air de conspirer quelque chose tous les deux. »

Hermione parut sincèrement embarrassée, même si au fonds, elle bénissait cette absence qui l'empêchait d'affronter le Maître des Potions.

« On doit passer voir Hagrid. Tu viens avec nous ou tu restes planter là ? » demanda Ron.

« Allez-y sans moi. »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione eut un sourire. « Ca va. »

Peu convaincu, Harry laissa néanmoins son amie seule. Il savait qu'il était inutile de la forcer à parler si elle n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant, Hermione éprouvait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Pas les garçons, c'était sûr. Son amie Ginny ? Ce n'était pas non plus le bon choix. Elle avait besoin des conseils d'un adulte. Dumbledore ? Trop occupé, et honnêtement, elle ne se voyait pas parler des confidences de Rogue au vieil homme, même s'ils semblaient proches. Remus était absent, ainsi que la mère de Ron. Peut-être ses parents ? Non, ils ne comprendraient pas. Hermione soupira. Il ne restait plus que McGonagall.

La directrice d'études de Gryffondor la reçut immédiatement. D'ordinaire, elle ne faisait pas de favoritisme parmi ses élèves, mais elle avait toujours éprouvé une affection particulière pour cette brillante étudiante. Elles s'installèrent toutes deux confortablement dans le vieux canapé en cuir devant la cheminée et commandèrent du thé et des petits gâteaux. Quand enfin McGonagall lui demanda ce qui l'amenait, Hermione lui tendit le parchemin pour toute réponse.

La sorcière ajusta ses lunettes et lut la lettre en silence. Diverses expressions apparurent sur son visage ridé qui en disaient long : de la surprise d'abord, puis de l'inquiétude, enfin de la tristesse. Quand elle eut fini, McGonagall opéra le même charme qu'Hermione plus tôt pour vérifier l'authenticité du parchemin, puis devant le résultat, reposa la lettre lentement sur ses genoux, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer.

« Et bien, c'est plutôt surprenant, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête. « Je voulais aller le voir et lui demander des explications… »

« … Mais Severus est parti. Je sais... Et il ne sera pas de retour avant quelques jours, je le crains... »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Minerva observa attentivement son ancienne étudiante sous un nouveau jour. Comme elle avait changé ! L'adolescente aux cheveux rebelles s'était métamorphosée en une jeune beauté aux yeux de biche et au caractère de feu. Comment un homme pourrait-il être insensible aux charmes et à l'intelligence de cette jeune personne ? se demanda t'elle. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Dans l'immédiat, Minerva s'inquiétait davantage pour sa jeune protégée que pour le Maître des Potions.

« Comment prenez-vous les choses ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement inattendu… Je suis toute secouée… »

« J'imagine aisément. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme dont on ne soupçonne pas les sentiments, vous fait une déclaration d'amour… »

« Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard. »

Minerva eut un petit rire et se servit du thé.

« Severus est un être… complexe. »

L'affection que McGonagall ressentait pour le Maître des Potions transparaissait clairement dans ses quelques mots mais Hermione se sentit perdue.

« Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai jamais cherché à m'attirer ses faveurs ! Et il n'a jamais fait attention à moi ! »

« C'est ce que vous avez toujours cru, Hermione… Avec le professeur Rogue, il faut aller au-delà des apparences. Vous devez vous en douter, sinon comment aurait-il pu survivre face à Voldemort au cours de toutes ces années ? »

« C'est si difficile de concilier l'image que j'ai de lui et ce qu'il est dans cette lettre. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas de la même personne. Je veux dire… Au fonds, je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne le connais pas. »

« Je sais. Même nous qui le côtoyons tous les jours n'arrivons pas à le cerner. Il n'y a qu'Albus qui sache. Et encore, des fois, je m'interroge. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. McGonagall soupira.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je sois réellement surprise au fonds. Severus et vous avez plus d'un point commun. »

« Quoi par exemple ? »

« Une intelligence hors norme… La même envie d'apprendre… les livres… Si vous vous parliez, je suis sûre que vous trouveriez des centres d'intérêts communs. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« C'est possible, mais rien n'est sûr avec ce diable d'homme. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

« Minerva, que pensez-vous de sa lettre ? »

« Je désapprouve sa démarche. Même si la guerre change bien des choses et que vous n'êtes plus son élève, il n'avait pas à vous écrire de la sorte pour vous mettre dans un tel embarras… Hermione, vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable de ne pas répondre à ses attentes. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous n'avez qu'à le lui dire. S'il est sincère, sa fierté en prendra un coup, mais il est suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre. Il s'en remettra. »

« Il devait se sentir très seul pour avoir osé dévoiler ses sentiments. »

« Ou très déprimé… Cela lui arrive de temps en temps. Un conseil : ne vous apitoyez pas sur lui, il déteste ça. »

« Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas confié à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Severus est un homme très secret. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce je dois faire ? »

« Lui dire la vérité. »

« Mais s'il ne revient pas ? S'il meurt ? »

« Mon dieu, qu'allez-vous chercher là ? Severus reviendra. Il revient toujours. »

Hermione secoua la tête, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle venait de mettre enfin le doigt sur un élément qui la tracassait depuis la lecture du parchemin.

« Minerva, je sais que c'est complètement fou, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Allons, allons… »

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas revenir. Pas cette fois. »

Inquiète, Minerva McGonagall prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la serra.

« Ca ne vous ressemble pas de dire ça. C'est une pensée complètement irrationnelle. »

« Je sais, mais je sens que quelque chose de terrible va lui arriver. »

« Hermione, Severus est un battant. Si quelqu'un connaît le sens du mot survie, c'est bien lui… Il reviendra… et il aura affaire à moi, vous pouvez me croire. »

Hermione eut un faible sourire en imaginant le remontage de bretelles de McGonagall sur Rogue. Comme l'Animagus qu'elle était, la sorcière pouvait être excessivement protectrice et féroce quand il le fallait. Même Rogue n'osait se frotter à elle quand elle était dans cet état de fureur.

« Promettez-moi de ne pas être trop dure avec lui. »

« Hermione, vous êtes trop sentimentale. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute… Je ne l'apprécie peut-être pas, mais j'ai du respect pour lui et tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre. »

« Et il vous intrigue, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione se mit à rougir. McGonagall avait vu juste et se mit à sourire avec indulgence.

« Il fait cet effet sur toutes les femmes… Il est tellement mystérieux… A sa façon, il est séduisant… Et cette voix… Mon dieu, cette voix… »

Hermione se mit à rougir de plus belle en se rappelant le timbre particulier de la voix du Maître des Potions. Elle pouvait se faire tranchante comme une lame, dure et cassante comme de la glace, ironique avec une pointe de sarcasme, et parfois – rarement - soyeuse et caressante… Il savait parfaitement en jouer pour obtenir l'effet désiré. Elle secoua ses pensées qui commençaient à prendre un tour un peu trop fantasque. C'était quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler, surtout avec McGonagall. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Dès qu'il sera de retour, vous pourrez m'avertir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Même s'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Hermione… »

« Je sais… »

Avec un sourire rassurant, McGonagall promit de faire son possible pour obtenir des informations rapidement. La sorcière vit bien que la jeune femme avait besoin de temps et de réflexion. Avant qu'Hermione ne parte, elle lui glissa encore :

« Hermione, Severus est un écorché permanent. Il est déprimé. Quand il rentrera, il est à peu près certain qu'il niera avoir écrit ces mots en toute lucidité et vous vous serez inquiétée pour rien. »

La jeune femme essaya de faire bonne figure et s'en alla, à peine plus rassurée que quand elle était arrivée. Après son départ, un masque de vive inquiétude altéra les traits de la directrice de Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Albus Dumbledore de toute urgence.

A suivre…

_Note :_

_(1) Qui monet, quasi adjuvat : Conseiller, c'est presque aider. (Plaute)_


	6. La Rivière du Temps

_Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements. Si vous saviez comme c'est motivant d'avoir des retours ! Je vais donc continuer à essayer de vous satisfaire… Cette histoire n'était initialement qu'un one-shot, mais devant l'insistance de certain(e)s (qui avaient raison), j'ai décidé de développer une intrigue qui va prendre forme petit à petit. _

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à lire aussi « Le Maître des Songes », qui me divertit lorsque « la Braise » devient sombre ou que je cale (soupir). Très efficace comme procédé en tous cas, je vous le conseille, amis rédacteurs._

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

_Nadège_

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 5 : La Rivière du Temps**

« Ron, je suis vraiment désolée... »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. »

Le jeune sorcier se leva et quitta silencieusement la pièce en baissant la tête, l'image même de la défaite et du chagrin. Hermione le regarda partir en se mordant la lèvre, à la fois soulagée de lui avoir tout dit et pleine de remords devant le mal qu'elle venait de lui faire. Quel sentiment prenait le pas sur l'autre ? Elle n'arrivait pas pour l'instant à faire la part des choses.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Ron avait mal pris ses explications et bouda quelques temps dans un coin pour soigner ses blessures affectives. Suivant les conseils d'Harry à qui elle avait rapporté leur conversation, Hermione respecta la volonté de Ron de rester seul. Tacitement, ils s'arrangèrent pour ne pas dîner ensemble le soir même et ne pas se croiser en dehors des réunions de leur groupe de recherche et de leurs entraînements le lendemain. Mal à l'aise tout de même, Harry faisait le lien entre ses deux amis en s'efforçant de consoler le premier et de rassurer la seconde.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry remarqua d'ailleurs qu'Hermione était distraite et tenait difficilement en place. Quand Ginny rentra après quelques jours d'absence pour effectuer une mission à Londres, il lui en souffla un mot. La benjamine des Weasley en conclut avec son bon sens coutumier que son comportement pouvait être lié au malaise qu'elle éprouvait vis à vis de son frère. Harry ne partageait pas l'avis de sa fiancée sur ce point. Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées la majeure partie du temps, et alerte à d'autres, notamment lorsque les discussions tournaient autour des nouvelles en provenance du front. Son humeur générale s'en ressentait. Harry demanda à Ginny d'inciter Hermione à lui faire des confidences. En vain. Le jeune sorcier décida donc d'observer son amie pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Comme les déclarations de Ron et celle du professeur de potions tombaient mal, Hermione dut cacher la nature de ses inquiétudes à Harry et à Ginny. Elle était toujours aussi embarrassée par les révélations de Rogue et le sentiment qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose perdurait. Cela la perturbait profondément. Parfois cependant - et c'était une pensée horrible, elle le reconnaissait - elle en venait à désirer que le professeur de potions ne revienne pas. De cette façon, elle n'aurait pas à l'affronter et le secret de Rogue serait enterré à tout jamais. De toute manière, cette histoire était bien trop improbable pour révéler quoi que ce soit à Ginny et à Harry, qui aurait peut-être vu là une future manière d'exploiter une faille chez l'infâme professeur. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis pensent une seule seconde qu'elle délaissait Ron et qu'elle se faisait du souci pour un homme détesté par tout le monde.

La réunion hebdomadaire de l'Ordre du Phénix devait avoir lieu et Hermione n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle savait que la règle de confidentialité s'appliquait pour le bien et la sécurité du groupe mais elle espérait sincèrement que Dumbledore aurait des informations à leur communiquer prochainement.

A l'heure dite, les membres de l'Ordre se rendirent dans la grande salle circulaire spécialement aménagée pour leurs rencontres secrètes. Cette dernière était située dans les fondations même de Poudlard. On l'avait choisie car il y régnait une atmosphère étrange. Il n'était pas rare que la cheminée s'embrase d'elle-même ou qu'un vent venu de nulle part s'y soulève. Parfois, on pouvait aussi entendre comme des murmures ou de la musique qui s'interrompaient lorsqu'on tentait de mieux les discerner. On disait cette salle hantée par des esprits, et cette notion chez les sorciers prenait un sens particulier qui donnait la chair de poule à n'importe quel être sensé… Même les fantômes ne s'y aventuraient pas.

Au centre de cette vaste pièce, on avait donc disposé une lourde table ronde en bois précieux autour de laquelle étaient placés de nombreux fauteuils, sous le regard en bronze des quatre Fondateurs de l'école. Les torches et les draperies rouges fixés aux murs de pierre ajoutaient une solennité à l'ensemble. Un puissant charme de discrétion protégeait les conversations des oreilles étrangères.

Après de brèves salutations, chaque membre de l'Ordre s'installa à sa place habituelle autour de la table. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les sièges vides, occupés d'ordinaire par Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit la séance par les salutations rituelles. Puis le Directeur de Poudlard laissa la parole aux différents intervenants. Ce fut d'abord Flitwick qui fit part des découvertes et des progrès faits par le groupe de travail qu'il dirigeait. Les expériences préliminaires étaient très encourageantes et semblaient confirmer la théorie élaborée par Harry et Hermione au sujet d'une possible vulnérabilité de Voldemort. Comme à chaque séance, Flitwick termina son intervention en insistant sur la notion de temps, tellement primordiale pour lui.

Les autres rapports suivirent, et ce fut enfin le tour de Darius Ollivander. Le vendeur de baguettes magiques faisait le lien entre tous les groupes armés et recevait les rapports des unités sur le terrain.

« Comme vous le savez, ces derniers jours, nous avons mené des opérations de déstabilisation contre l'ennemi dans le but de délivrer nos camarades et de capturer quelques Mangemorts importants. Les résultats sont à apprécier diversement, d'autant que les informations arrivent au compte-gouttes… »

Ollivander ajusta ses lunettes et prit ses notes en main. Hermione se carra dans sa chaise, le cœur battant.

« … Commençons par les bonnes nouvelles : le groupe d'Orlando Casper a mené un raid à Canterbury contre la Maison des Willoughby et n'a rencontré aucune résistance en leur manoir. Une trentaine des nôtres ont été libérés avant leurs transferts vers l'Île de Circé où ils auraient été transformés en bétail. Les Mangemorts capturés ne sont que des gardiens.

« Vous les avez interrogés ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Nous sommes en train de le faire mais je crains qu'il n'en ressorte rien… »

« On ne sait jamais. L'expérience nous a appris que des Mangemorts influents se faisaient parfois passer pour de simples soldats lorsqu'ils étaient capturés », ajouta Dumbledore.

« Pas avec le nouveau véritasérum concocté par Severus. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi efficace. Les personnes interrogées ne se souviennent même plus de ce qu'elles ont révélé après coup et soutiennent mordicus qu'elles n'ont jamais parlé. Vous imaginez les applications ? »

Dumbledore se lissa la barbe pensivement.

« Il faudrait l'utiliser pour infiltrer des espions dans le Premier Cercle, si nous réussissons à capturer un proche de Voldemort. Tout maître en légilimencie qu'il soit, Tom ne réussira pas à savoir s'il a été trahi et par qui. »

« Exactement » reprit Ollivander. « Je crois qu'il serait important d'élaborer une théorie à ce sujet. »

« Minerva ? »

« Nous intégrerons cette option dans nos prévisions. »

« Continuez, Darius. »

Ollivander reprit ses notes.

« Le second groupe dirigé par Vaclav et Alonso a rencontré plus de résistance à Morton Hall. Il n'y a eu aucune perte dans nos rangs mais de nombreux blessés graves sont à déplorer. Tous les Mangemorts se sont battus avec acharnement et ont péri, dont Claire Morris et Dexter Warwick. Nous avons découvert des documents dans le bureau de Warwick. Certains de nos experts essaient d'attester de leur validité. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas exploitables. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle les Mangemorts se sont défendus, car il n'y avait pas de prisonniers à Morton Hall. »

« Quand pensez-vous que ces documents pourront nous être communiqués ? »

« Dès que possible, Minerva. Melainius d'Aquin a été blessé lorsqu'il a tenté de lire l'un des parchemins. Nous devons prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour éviter que cela se reproduise. »

« Si ces documents ont une réelle importance et qu'il les sait entre des mains ennemies, Voldemort aura le temps de changer ses plans une nouvelle fois », remarqua Harry.

« Nous en sommes conscients, Monsieur Potter. »

Le regard d'Ollivander se posa gravement sur le jeune sorcier. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, Harry avait l'impression que le vieil homme lisait à travers lui, comme à travers un livre.

« Vous avez parlé de bonnes nouvelles, Darius… » intervint une voix rauque, celle de Maugrey Fol-Œil. « … Peut-on savoir quelles sont les mauvaises ? »

« D'abord, le piège tendu au groupe d'Amon Bates… », répondit Ollivander avec tristesse. « … Visiblement, nous étions attendus. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Ceux qui en ont réchappés parlent d'un véritable carnage… »

« Les familles ont été averties ? »

« Oui, Albus. Kingsley s'en est occupé. Nous organiserons une cérémonie dès le retour de Remus. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Madame Pomfrey avec surprise. « Ne devait-il pas être présent aujourd'hui ? »

« Effectivement, mais il a préféré repartir à la recherche de Severus… »

Hermione se figea, comme tout le monde autour de la table. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le vendeur de baguettes magiques.

« Severus a disparu ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda avec inquiétude McGonagall en se tournant vers le Directeur. « Albus ? »

« Dites-leur, Darius » répondit gravement Dumbledore.

« L'attaque contre l'un des bastions de Lucius Malefoy a mal tourné. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes avant que Severus puisse ouvrir une brèche momentanée dans leur défense intérieure. Quand Remus a réussi à prendre le contrôle de la situation et que les combats se sont arrêtés, Severus était introuvable. Nous avons passé le château au peigne fin mais nous n'avons trouvé rien d'autre qu'un morceau de tissu de la robe de Severus. Il était couvert de sang… Le sien… Remus essaie de savoir s'il a pu transplaner et où. »

« Par Merlin, s'il est tombé entre des mains ennemies, nous sommes fichus… » s'écria Fol-Œil.

« Severus ne parlera pas, Maugrey ! » dit sèchement McGonagall.

« Sous la torture, il parlera… » insista le chef des Aurors. « … A moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Hermione sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

« Dans tous les cas, notre sécurité à tous est menacée. Nous devons changer nos plans » reprit Fol-Œil.

« Il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit » dit McGonagall avec lassitude. « Nous manquons déjà de temps pour préparer l'offensive initialement prévue. »

« Minerva a raison, Maugrey. Nous devons continuer ce que nous entreprenons, pas passer à autre chose » ajouta Flitwick.

« C'est un risque énorme » grogna Fol-Œil. « A vous de l'évaluer, Albus… »

« Volontairement, Severus ne voulait pas être au courant du plan et du rôle d'Harry avant la phase ultime d'attaque. Il ne sait donc pas tout. De plus, je le crois suffisamment conscient des risques encourus et rusé pour utiliser certaines informations et tromper Voldemort pendant un moment. »

« Albus, si c'est le cas, nous devons absolument le retrouver au plus tôt » intervint Madame Pomfrey.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. « Nous poursuivrons les recherches jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce qu'il est advenu de lui. »

« Et s'il nous avait trahis ? »

« Ronald Weasley ! Comment osez-vous ? » s'insurgea McGonagall.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le rouquin qui se mit à rougir furieusement. Toutefois, ce fut Harry qui vint à la rescousse de son ami.

« C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il n'est pas retourné auprès de Voldemort de son plein gré après nous voir joué la comédie ? »

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione, indignée.

D'autres voix s'élevèrent, certaines outrées par les paroles des deux jeunes sorciers, d'autres abondant dans le sens de Ron et Harry.

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre et pour vous, comment pouvez-vous encore remettre en doute sa loyauté ? »

« Mais c'est un ancien Mangemort ! Peut-on lui faire confiance ? »

« Si ses actes ne parlent pas en sa faveur, alors ce sont les actions de chacun ici présents qu'il faut remettre en cause ! »

« Allons, allons, mes amis… » dit Dumbledore en se levant pour calmer les esprits. « Je croyais que Severus avait fait ses preuves… » Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers les jeunes gryffondors et reprit avec tristesse. « … Mais il semble que des doutes demeurent. Outre sa trahison que ne lui a pas pardonnée Voldemort et qui lui coûterait la vie, Severus Rogue a des raisons personnelles pour ne pas adhérer au parti du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cela ne concerne que lui. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous révéler ce qu'il m'a confié il y a des années. »

Un silence suivit ces paroles. _Ainsi Rogue a un secret_, pensa Hermione.

« Je lui ai accordé ma confiance » reprit Dumbledore avec douceur. « Sa participation à notre action est capitale et sa disparition me peine énormément. »

Ron baissa la tête, soudain honteux.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Monsieur Weasley. Vous n'avez exprimé à voix haute que ce que certains pensent tout bas. Severus sait qu'il ne fait pas l'unanimité, même au sein de l'Ordre » dit Dumbledore.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? » demanda Neville d'une voix mal assurée.

« En attendant des nouvelles de Lupin, je peux aller visiter quelques contacts de Severus pour savoir si les Mangemorts le détiennent et à quel endroit il se trouve » proposa Ollivander.

« Vous prenez des risques, Darius » remarqua Fol-Œil. « Il ne faut pas que vous tombiez dans un piège. Si Severus parle, vous deviendrez une cible… »

« Si c'est le cas, nous sommes tous concernés » dit Dumbledore. « Mais Maugrey a raison. Je pense que quelqu'un devrait vous accompagner. »

« Prenez Tonks avec vous » proposa Fol-Œil. « Elle meure d'envie de partir en mission. »

Ollivander hocha la tête, scellant son accord.

« J'espère avoir des nouvelles de Remus rapidement. Vous serez informés aussitôt du résultat de ses investigations. »

« Merci Darius. »

Le vendeur de baguettes reposa ses papiers. Les visages graves et fermés se tournèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard dans l'attente d'une déclaration. Dumbledore se leva lentement, accusant sa fatigue et son âge.

« Plus que jamais, nous devons nous serrer les coudes. Les semaines à venir seront décisives si nous voulons l'emporter. A présent, je vous demande d'être prudent et de vous concentrer sur les tâches à accomplir. Ne négligez rien. Les raids chez les Mangemorts devront se poursuivre. Les groupes devront se tenir prêt pour l'heure fatidique.

J'ai bon espoir que nous mettions au point notre plan d'attaque finale malgré la disparition de Severus qui est un coup dur pour nous. Nous ferons tout pour le retrouver, je vous le promets.

En attendant, travaillez vite et bien. Que la force et le courage de Merlin nous accompagne !

Sur ces paroles, la séance fut levée. Les membres de l'Ordre se rassemblèrent en petits groupes pour échanger des propos et discuter des dernières modalités. Ron, Harry et Hermione restèrent seuls dans un coin.

« Tu ne perds jamais une occasion de te taire, hein ? »

« Hermione, il s'est excusé » dit Harry.

« Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas tous les deux que votre attitude est puérile. Il serait grand temps d'arrêter votre vendetta personnelle contre Rogue et de lui accorder du crédit ! »

« On en reparlera quand on aura retrouvé ce vieux sadique… »

« Arrêtes de parler de lui comme ça ! Peut-être qu'en ce moment, il est quelque part blessé grièvement et a besoin de notre aide. Ou pire. »

« Hermione a raison, Ron. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Hermione était furieuse et savait maintenant pourquoi. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Rogue la mettait à fleur de peau. Elle allait objecter quelque chose quand McGonagall l'appela et l'invita à la rejoindre.

« Veuillez me suivre Hermione. »

Les deux sorcières retrouvèrent Dumbledore.

« Miss Granger, Minerva m'a fait part de votre entrevue. Je m'inquiète à votre sujet. »

Hermione se figea. La jeune sorcière aurait préféré que McGonagall ne rapporte pas leur conversation au Directeur, mais trop d'éléments étaient en jeu. A commencer par sa propre sécurité, elle le comprit après les explications du vieux sorcier. Si la situation venait à se savoir, n'importe qui pouvait utiliser Hermione pour faire pression sur Rogue, soit en s'attaquant directement à elle et en menaçant sa vie, soit en enlevant la jeune femme. Et l'Ordre ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un autre membre influent qui avait son rôle à jouer dans le combat final contre Voldemort.

« J'ai bien compris la situation, professeur »

« Vous devez être très prudente, Hermione. Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, signalez-le à Minerva ou à moi. Et soyez toujours accompagnée par vos amis quand vous vous déplacez » ajouta Dumbledore en terminant ses consignes.

« Très bien. »

« Harry ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Quant à Severus… »

« Il vous a parlé ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Jamais à ce sujet malheureusement… Mais je connais son caractère vindicatif. »

« J'espère qu'on le retrouvera sain et sauf. »

« Moi aussi, Hermione. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit congé avec de nouveaux soucis à l'esprit. Elle fit des yeux le tour de la salle et vit Harry qui discutait avec Flitwick.

Le visage grave de son ami la frappa. Ses yeux avaient perdu depuis longtemps l'innocence de la jeunesse. Et pour cause : l'enfance d'Harry avait été inexistante, marquée par les tragédies et des enjeux qui le dépassaient. Propulsé contre son gré dans un monde d'adultes, il avait été protégé du mieux qu'on avait pu pour le préparer à ce qui semblait être son destin. Tant de choses reposaient sur ses épaules d'adolescent…

Hermione continua d'observer les groupes. Elle croisa le regard de Neville en grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave et lui sourit. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ces deux-là ne parlait que d'horticulture. Mais c'était dans des moments si rares…

A leur droite, Ron s'entretenait avec Maugrey Fol-Œil. De leur trio, c'était lui qui avait gardé l'insouciance des jours heureux. Amoureux naïf, ami indéfectible, il serait toujours là pour la protéger et épauler Harry.

Et elle, là-dedans ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli brutalement de plusieurs années en l'espace de quelques jours. Elle venait de comprendre qu'on n'était jamais vraiment préparé à affronter la réalité et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre… C'était la dure leçon de la vie.

Elle soupira et chassa ses pensées fatalistes pour se concentrer sur l'immense tâche qui les attendait. Oui, décidément, les temps étaient difficiles pour leur génération.

A suivre…


	7. La Chute de Prométhée

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 6 : La chute de Prométhée**

Rogue reprit conscience alors qu'on le secouait brutalement. L'esprit encore embrumé, il releva la tête et fit lentement le point sur sa situation. Il était assis contre un mur froid et humide et avait les mains enchaînées. Il devait se trouver dans une cave. Deux gardiens, tout de noir vêtus, le surveillaient. Plus loin, des silhouettes encapuchonnés parlaient à voix basse et lui jetaient de fréquents regards. Une réunion – et pas n'importe laquelle - allait se tenir. Les Mangemorts présents étaient ceux du Premier Cercle, les lieutenants de Voldemort. Il comprit immédiatement qu'on allait le juger.

Les silhouettes noires arrivèrent plus nombreuses et commencèrent à se rassembler. Un petit homme bossu allait de groupes en groupes. C'était Peter Pettigrow, l'homme qui avait trahi et tué James Potter, et fait accuser son autre ami, Sirius Black du meurtre. L'Animagus s'approcha d'une haute figure richement vêtue, et reconnaissable entre toutes, pour l'informer des ordres de leur maître. Lucius Malefoy fit un signe et les Mangemorts commencèrent à former le Cercle.

« Notre Maître arrive ! » s'écria Malefoy. « Qu'on amène le traître ! »

Rogue fut immédiatement traîné sans ménagement par ses deux cerbères et demeura le nez dans la poussière au centre du Cercle. Les rangs des Mangemorts s'agitèrent.

« Inclinez-vous devant sa Grandeur ! » cria Pettigrow d'une voix stridente.

Voldemort apparut soudain dans une explosion de lumières et de fumées. Les Mangemorts firent une génuflexion en baissant la tête et saluèrent leur maître d'une même voix. Courbé en deux, Peter Pettigrow courut jusqu'aux pieds de son seigneur. Au passage, il lança un regard plein de malveillance à Rogue et lui sourit avec malice, ravi de la tournure des événements.

Lord Voldemort fit un signe et les Mangemorts libérèrent Rogue qui se releva lentement.

« Severus, approche. »

La main décharnée de la créature fit un signe dans sa direction. Malgré lui, Rogue avança d'un pas et s'agenouilla alors que la main pâle s'abaissait. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits de Voldemort. Dans les ténèbres environnantes, la silhouette se découpait grâce à un halo de faible lumière – en fait un bouclier magique destiné à la protéger. Seuls les yeux rouges brillaient d'un feu comparable à celui de l'enfer. Voldemort respirait la confiance et la puissance.

« Tu étais l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Tu m'as bien servi parce que tu croyais en mon combat, à la différence de Queudver qui me sert dans la crainte... »

La figure noire se tourna vers la forme misérable ramassée sur le sol. La voix glaciale brisa à nouveau le silence.

« … Mais tu m'as trompé. Je croyais que j'étais ton seul et unique Maître. Il n'en était rien. »

Voldemort regarda autour de lui chacune des figures drapées, qui semblaient recueillies, et, tout en parlant, commença à tourner autour de Rogue au centre du cercle des Mangemorts.

« Comment ai-je pu croire que tu me serais fidèle ? J'avais tort de te faire confiance, Severus, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. »

« Monseigneur, je… »

« SILENCE ! » s'exclama Voldemort « Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. Oublierais-tu que je suis un maître en légilimencie ? Ta nervosité ne t'aide pas à dissimuler la vérité… »

Rogue fit courageusement face à son accusateur et se força au calme.

« … Ni ton hostilité… » dit Voldemort, son visage maladif reflétant un sourire malveillant. « En parlant de vérité, savais-tu que Dumbledore ne pensait pas un instant à t'accorder la position que tu désirais tant ? » Il eut un rire étrange. « Severus Rogue, le « modeste » Maître des Potions… Pas exactement ce que tu avais à l'esprit, hein ? Encore que cela ne t'importait guère. Tant que tu avais la confiance de Dumbledore et la protection de Poudlard, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu me craignes. Dis-moi, Severus, si je te donnais la chance de revenir sans te punir, le ferais-tu ? »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la ferma presque immédiatement. Voldemort eut un rire étrange.

« Naturellement, tu as fait ton choix… Pourtant, tu veux le pouvoir, Severus. C'est quelque chose que tu désires plus que tout au monde. Toi l'ambitieux, tu voudrais exercer ton autorité, mais il te manque le pouvoir... Un pouvoir que tu espères conquérir en me renversant, peut-être ? »

Rogue rassembla son courage et d'une voix assurée, déclara :

« J'ai peur que vous fassiez fausse route… »

Voldemort interrompit brutalement sa marche, un signe qui trahissait l'irritation de se voir ainsi contredit. Mais Rogue continua :

« J'ai tiré les conséquences de mes erreurs passées. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette amèrement mes actes. A présent, je n'aspire plus au pouvoir. Telle une pestilence, il ravage et pollue tout ce qu'il touche. »

Le ton méprisant des derniers mots fit mouche. Des grognements de mécontentement s'élevèrent et les rangs des Mangemorts s'agitèrent. Voldemort leva la main.

« Paix, mes fidèles, il ne sait même pas de quoi il parle. »

« Ce que j'ai vu et subi me suffit pour affirmer que le pouvoir corrompt le cœur des hommes. Et dans ce cas, voir les bas-fonds de la vie n'est pas le plus effroyable. Le plus horrible, c'est lorsque j'ai pris conscience que ces bas-fonds étaient ma propre vie, et que cela allait durer pendant toute mon existence…»

Amusé, Voldemort se pencha vers Rogue et ricana :

« Severus, pourquoi t'es-tu embarrassé d'une conscience ? Ah ! Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre la fascination qu'exerce le pouvoir... Quand le feu de la puissance brûle dans tes veines, il est impossible d'y renoncer. Demandes aux membres du Premier Cercle ici présents si mon pouvoir ne leur permet pas d'exercer leur autorité et demandes leur les bienfaits qu'ils en retirent…

« Vous prêchez ici en territoire conquis et personne n'osera vous contredire » répondit Rogue avec amertume. « Je n'ai rien à ajouter. »

Mécontent cette fois, Voldemort secoua la tête.

« Severus le Philosophe… Severus le Fou… Tu n'as jamais eu peur de dire ce que tu pensais. Je t'appréciais pour ton franc-parler et je le tolérais parfois car il apportait un point de vue original et constructif… Mais aujourd'hui… » Voldemort reprit sa marche autour de Rogue. « … Depuis le début, tu as tout fait pour m'empêcher d'atteindre Potter. Tu l'as sauvé à son premier match de quidditch. Tu l'as protégé contre moi en fermant ses pensées et en me faisant croire qu'il avait peur. Pourquoi as-tu constamment contrecarré mes plans au cours de toutes ces années ? »

« Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'il fallait laisser une chance à Potter de vous combattre à armes égales. »

« Ha, ha ! Dumbledore est un fou pour vous avoir tous fait croire qu'un enfant pouvait encore me vaincre alors que je suis revenu plus fort qu'avant.

« L'Ordre du Phénix… »

« L'Ordre du Phénix est impuissant face à mes Mangemorts ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Tu as choisi le camp des perdants, Severus. Pourquoi les as-tu rejoints d'ailleurs ? Comment peuvent-ils te faire confiance ? Après tout, tu portes la marque des Mangemorts, tu seras toujours un Mangemort à leurs yeux… »

« Je n'ai rien à leur prouver. Je ne fais que mon devoir au nom d'un idéal de justice et de liberté. »

« Devoir ? »

Rogue leva la tête et dévisagea courageusement Voldemort qui se pencha soudain au-dessus de lui en le dominant de toute sa taille.

« Quels sens accordes-tu à ce mot ? Et à celui de loyauté envers tes Frères ? »

Rogue avala sa salive et continua : « Monseigneur… »

« Ne m'appelle plus comme cela ! » hurla Voldemort avec colère. « Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un traître ! »

Rogue se tut et jeta un regard lourd de mépris vers le puissant sorcier. Malefoy s'avança alors au centre du cercle et inclina la tête en direction de Voldemort avec déférence.

« Monseigneur ? »

« Oui, Lucius ? »

« Peut-être que Severus a raison et voulait maintenir Potter vivant afin qu'il vous tue. Comme c'est écrit dans la prophétie. »

« Encore la prophétie… Qui irait accorder du crédit à des divagations de vieilles folles qui se prétendent voyantes ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces inepties, Lucius ! »

« Pourtant Potter n'a pas hésité à vous défier cinq fois, Maître. »

« Et à chaque fois, ce nabot a failli vous vaincre » ajouta Rogue avec raillerie.

Furieux devant l'insulte à peine masquée, Voldemort gifla violemment Rogue. Malefoy eut un sourire malveillant en voyant le Maître des Potions accuser le coup sans broncher.

« Quelle insolence ! Ignores-tu que tu peux le payer de ta vie ? » s'écria Voldemort.

Le sorcier chercha sa baguette magique dans sa longue robe et la sortit. Il la dirigea directement sur la poitrine du Maître des Potions. Rogue pâlit et retint son souffle.

« Severus, je crois que tu connais l'incantation… Il me suffit de prononcer deux mots. »

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort s'enflammèrent. Rogue serra les dents et fit bravement face au sorcier en attendant le sort fatal. Le regard de Malefoy passa de l'un à l'autre, dans l'expectative. Voldemort eut encore ce rire étrange.

« Quel effet ça fait de te sentir à ma merci ?... Je voudrais tellement que tu me supplies de t'épargner, mais je te connais, tu es trop fier pour t'abaisser à me faire ce plaisir. »

Rogue retourna un regard rempli de haine vers le Maître des Ténèbres, alors que ce dernier abaissait sa baguette.

« Monseigneur ? »

Sans se retourner, Voldemort répondit : « Oui Lucius ? »

« Pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas maintenant ? »

« Tu veux que je tue ton ami, Lucius ? »

Le ton était doucereux, presque vénéneux. Malefoy comprit la dangereuse allusion et regarda froidement Rogue en se redressant dédaigneusement.

« Il n'est pas mon ami. »

Voldemort examina Rogue un moment, satisfait de la réponse de Lucius. Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses lèvres minces, puis il regarda l'assemblée entière en annonçant :

« Je ne vais pas le tuer. »

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs des Mangemorts, vite étouffés par un geste de leur Maître. Seul Lucius osa braver Voldemort.

« Mais, Monseigneur, il nous a trahis, il doit servir d'exemple ! »

« Assez Lucius ! Ma décision est prise… J'admets qu'il m'aurait été agréable de me débarrasser de lui tout de suite, mais je veux qu'il soit présent le jour de mon triomphe. Et puis, dans l'attente, il peut encore nous être utile. »

« Si je puis me permettre, Maître… Que comptez-vous faire de lui ? »

« Tu le découvriras bientôt, Lucius, très bientôt. »

Rogue serra les dents et eut un rictus de dédain.

« Je refuse de vous aider. Plutôt mourir que d'obéir à vos ordres ! »

Voldemort eut un petit rire.

« Oh, les nobles intentions ! Serais-tu devenu un parangon de vertus au contact de Dumbledore et de ses amis ? »

L'assemblée éclata de rire. Des moqueries fusèrent en direction du captif. Voldemort leva la main et le calme se fit aussitôt. Avec du mépris dans la voix, il reprit la parole.

« Au lieu de te nourrir de paroles épiques mais vides de sens, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de faire preuve de pitié envers toi. »

« C'est cela que tu appelles de la pitié, Jedusor ? Mensonges ! Je dirais plutôt que tu as peur… Et plus précisément, tu as peur de la réaction de Dumbledore si je venais à disparaître ! »

Voldemort saisit Rogue par le col de sa robe et commença à le secouer en le dominant de sa haute taille.

« Tu t'accordes trop de crédit, misérable vermisseau ! »

« Oh non, Jedusor. Je suis prêt à mourir pour le prouver. Et toi, l'es-tu ? J'en doute ! Tu crains Dumbledore et tu as peur de Potter ! Son existence même remet la tienne en cause ! »

« Le vieil imbécile ne peut rien contre moi. Quant au gamin, je le détruirai. La guerre va bientôt s'achever et je serai victorieux ! »

« Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place… Tu ne disposes d'aucune arme efficace contre Potter ! »

Voldemort jeta Rogue au sol en riant.

« Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'une arme ? Ne suis-je pas le sorcier le plus puissant au monde ? »

Voldemort eut un sourire cruel et regarda froidement le Maître des Potions.

« Ah ! Si seulement tu voyais les choses sous ma perspective, ce serait infiniment moins désagréable pour toi. »

Rogue resta un instant sans voix alors qu'il comprenait. Avec un grognement, il se releva brutalement et voulut se jeter sur Voldemort, mais deux paires de bras puissants l'en empêchèrent en le retenant. Il tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Déterminé cependant, il réussit à vociférer :

« Que vas-tu faire, espèce de zombie ? »

« Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour le savoir, n'est ce pas ? » Voldemort eut un rire de triomphe. « Mais tu ne sauras rien de mes plans… En revanche, tu vas connaître le goût de mon courroux pour ton insubordination et ta trahison. »

Rogue se raidit, incapable d'échapper aux mains de ses bourreaux. Malefoy s'avança avec un sourire cruel et proposa ses services.

« Pas cette fois, Lucius… » Avec une gravité inhabituelle, Voldemort regarda Rogue. « Severus, tu es devenu faible. Tu n'es plus digne d'être un sorcier... Qu'on me donne sa baguette… »

Pettigrow se glissa jusqu'à son Maître et lui remit en tremblant l'objet magique. Sans effort, Voldemort rompit la baguette et en jeta négligemment les morceaux aux pieds de ses fidèles. Rogue contempla avec une fureur mêlée de désespoir les restes inutilisables piétinés par quelques Mangemorts.

« Voilà, tu n'es plus rien. Qu'on l'emmène hors de ma vue et qu'on lui administre le traitement qu'il mérite ! »

Les deux Mangemorts saisirent Rogue sous les aisselles et le tirèrent brutalement en arrière. Le cercle s'écarta lentement pour les laisser passer. Rogue se mit à hurler :

« Sois maudit, Jedusor ! Tes Mangemorts et toi, vous pourrirez bientôt en enfer ou dans les cachots d'Azkaban ! »

Au passage, Lucius Malefoy se saisit du col de Rogue et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire cruel :

« Je te jure, traître, que tu goûteras aux joies de ces geôles. Au risque de m'en salir les mains, je me chargerai moi-même de ton interrogatoire. Tu parleras et tu me supplieras de mettre fin à tes jours…Mais ce ne sera que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaîtra son heure de gloire que je t'achèverai et que je vengerai mon fils… »

Avant que Rogue ne réponde, Malefoy lui assena un violent coup sur la tête avec l'aide du lourd pommeau de sa canne. Rogue sombra dans l'inconscience en entendant le rire diabolique de Voldemort accompagné par ceux de ses fidèles serviteurs.

A suivre…

_Notes__ : Je suis bien consciente que ce chapitre et le précédent soulèvent quelques interrogations (le plan d'attaque, ce qui est arrivé à Draco, ce qui va advenir de Severus…) L'heure des révélations n'est pas encore venue, mais j'essaierai de glisser des indices dans les prochains chapitres pour vous faire patienter… Dans l'attente, priez pour votre Maître des Potions adoré, il va en avoir besoin… _

_Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires._


	8. Le Vagabond des Etoiles

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 7 : Le vagabond des étoiles**

Harry Potter appuya son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre et expira doucement. Il regarda son souffle chaud blanchir momentanément le verre par condensation. Sentant ses yeux se fermer, Le jeune sorcier essaya de lutter contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait. Il était près de cinq heures du matin et cela faisait trois heures maintenant qu'il était debout. Agacé de se tourner sans cesse dans le lit, il s'était levé pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et s'était installé sur le large rebord de la fenêtre du salon, son corps enveloppé dans une couverture de laine.

« Encore une nuit d'insomnie passée dans les courants d'air. Si Ginny te voyait… » murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Ses doigts se refermèrent automatiquement sous son menton, là où les plis de la couverture faisaient défaut. Il rencontra un accroc dans le tissu et décida d'y remédier sur-le-champ.

_Comment s'appelle ce sort qu'Hermione m'a enseigné ? _se demanda-t'il en sortant sa baguette. Harry n'aurait pas pu dire en cet instant ce qui l'avait incité à la prendre avec lui au cœur de la nuit. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait nu comme un ver et dépouillé de toute protection quand il n'avait pas l'objet magique sur lui. Il se concentra et chercha dans son esprit. Il fixa l'accroc dans la couverture mais rien ne vint. Exaspéré, il abandonna l'idée de réparer quoi que soit. Il avait bien d'autres inquiétudes en tête qu'un simple trou dans un bout de laine.

Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre. Une faible lueur pointait à l'horizon et il commença à distinguer les contours des hautes murailles de Poudlard. Dans une heure, le jour se lèverait avec son lot de soucis et de contrariétés.

La flamme minuscule d'une bougie tressaillit à la fenêtre de l'étude de Dumbledore. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul à être debout. Le chef de la résistance commençait sa journée de bonne heure. _Comment le vieil homme fait-il pour tenir le coup ?_ se demanda Harry. _D'où tient-il son incroyable énergie ?_ Mystère. Son courage et son abnégation faisaient l'admiration de tous. Et Merlin seul savait que lui aussi avait de nombreux problèmes à gérer. Dont un, non négligeable.

Quelque part, là dehors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait son heure.

Le jeune sorcier frissonna soudainement à cette pensée et une étoile de givre se forma sur la vitre devant lui. Son corps se ratatina à l'intérieur de la couverture à la recherche de chaleur. Harry se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable alors qu'un froid surnaturelle à glacer les os l'envahissait. Tout aussi soudainement, son visage se couvrit de sueur et son tee-shirt commença à lui coller à la peau. En cet instant, Harry n'aurait pu relâcher sa prise sur la couverture. Elle formait sur lui comme un bouclier, repoussant le mal loin de lui.

Il lutta pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Le sommeil essayait à nouveau de réclamer son dû, pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir sereinement. Son corps était las, mais son esprit refusait de se reposer. Le moment où Harry se laisserait gagner par le sommeil, il entrerait dans un monde de cauchemars.

Les ténèbres l'engloutiraient et il se mettrait à s'agiter de manière grotesque comme un pantin au bout de ses fils. Des images horribles défileraient devant ses yeux. Il verrait des groupes d'hommes et de femmes courir en tous sens, hurlant, paniqués, alors que des créatures noires déferleraient sur eux et décimeraient leurs rangs. Des enfants tendraient leurs petites mains implorantes vers lui et sangloteraient en exhibant leurs orbites brûlées et vides en lieu et place de leurs yeux. Et dans le ciel couleur de suie apparaitrait cette horrible tête de mort au centre de laquelle brillaient deux yeux rouges impitoyables. Voldemort l'observerait et attendrait, se nourrissant avec délectation de la peur d'Harry, son rire faisant écho aux battements de cœur désordonnés du jeune sorcier.

Harry se mordit violemment la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche et qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Cela s'était déjà produit avant. Mais il n'avait pas été autant effrayé qu'en cet instant. Le corps tremblant, il devait essayer d'oublier ses visions terribles. Pourtant, une crainte indicible saisit son cœur, ne lui permettant pas d'évacuer ses images d'horreur. Des bouffées d'angoisse l'inondèrent à la pensée que Voldemort puisse s'en prendre à ses amis, en les utilisant comme appât.

Harry imaginait Hermione à terre, rendue impuissante par un charme destructeur. Lui-même se tenait face à Voldemort et essayait de saisir la main d'Hermione pour l'écarter. A chaque fois qu'il avançait d'un pouce, la jeune sorcière semblait s'éloigner de lui. Puis, Harry entendait un grand cri et se tournait comme au ralenti pour voir Ron et une immense baguette magique géante pointée sur son ami. Et deux mots, toujours les mêmes, résonnaient à ses oreilles :

_Avada Kedavra ! _

Harry chuchota les mots pour lui-même en se rappelant la façon dont la voix profonde de Voldemort les prononçait dans son cauchemar. Nerveusement, il repoussa un rideau de cheveux noirs sur son front et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur sa cicatrice. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Depuis sept ans, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que quelqu'un le dévisage ou chuchote à propos de sa trop fameuse marque de distinction. Il imaginait sans peine les commentaires : « Regardez, c'est lui ! C'est Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu ! ».

"Le garçon qui a survécu" soupira Harry avec résignation.

_Qui a survécu pour voir le pire lui arriver, oui…_ pensa Harry amèrement. Il repoussa la couverture qui glissa à ses pieds sur le parquet. Le jeune homme étendit alors ses jambes et prit sa baguette, puis chuchota : « Lumos ». Il cligna brièvement des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qui l'entoura. Puis, il se pencha et prit un album de photos en cuir rouge et or posé sur l'étagère à côté de la fenêtre. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait reçu de Ron et d'Hermione quelques années auparavant. Une éternité. Il était rempli de lettres et de photos de l'époque où il était heureux et insouciant.

Sur la première page, il y avait un petit emballage doré attaché avec du ruban adhésif, sous lequel figurait une note de Fred et de Georges, les jumeaux Weasley. ' Tu te souviens, Harry ? ' Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait. Fred et George avaient imaginé une sorte de bonbon surprise au caramel et au sel de mer. Un délice. Sauf que les joues d'Harry s'étaient mises à gonfler, à gonfler… Son visage était devenu rond comme un ballon et le faisait énormément souffrir. Molly Weasley avait fait la leçon aux jumeaux facétieux pendant qu'elle soignait Harry du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Résultat : Ron et ses frères l'avaient surnommé 'Poisson Lune' pendant les deux jours suivants, le temps que sa tête reprenne des proportions normales.

Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'il continuait à tourner les pages. Des photos le renvoyaient vers un passé heureux. Il lut des lettres remplies de souvenirs joyeux qui suscitèrent des tas d'émotions contradictoires chez lui. Une larme s'écrasa sur la surface d'un parchemin, brouillant les mots qu'Hermione avait écrits. Encore une fois, elle lui avait remonté le moral avec sa simplicité coutumière au cœur de cet été où il s'était senti si seul chez les Dursley. A côté de la signature, elle avait dessiné un petit cœur naïf pour lui dire toute son affection.

Harry ne put s'empêcher ensuite de rire doucement en jetant un coup d'œil sur une photo de lui, volant sur son balai pendant un important match de Quidditch. L'animation le montrait virevoltant acrobatiquement de gauche à droite, au moment où il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or. Son sourire triomphal en disait long sur son bonheur.

Et puis il y avait les lettres tendres et les photos souriantes de Ginny. Son amie, son amante, son seul amour. Celle qui le comprenait si bien, celle pour qui il était prêt à tout, celle avec qui il voulait vivre…

Harry s'accrocha à tous ses souvenirs heureux, comme le ferait une mère voulant protéger son enfant.

_Voldemort ne m'aura pas_ pensa Harry, en déposant l'album. _Il peut essayer de tout ruiner, mais je ne le laisserai pas gagner._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant la bibliothèque. _Où est ce livre ?_ Harry chercha et retira un lourd volume de l'étagère, puis l'ouvrit. Il lista avec son doigt les différentes rubriques de sorts et se mit à rire lorsqu'il trouva le charme qu'il recherchait.

_Charme d'apaisement _

_Mode d'emploi__ : Ce charme est habituellement employé par ceux qui sont en proie à des insomnies dues à un grand stress, à des angoisses ou à des cauchemars terrifiants. Une fois que ce charme est formulé (correctement), alors le sorcier se sent immédiatement apaisé et peut s'endormir sans crainte. Ce charme agit pendant un temps limité. On peut l'utiliser plusieurs fois mais certaines précautions sont nécessaires..._

Harry lut la liste impressionnante des avertissements pour un charme aussi simple. Il trouva enfin la formule et la testa à voix basse. Il prit ensuite sa baguette magique dans la main, se concentra et s'apprêta à prononcer les mots de la formule en rythme. Enfin, il pourrait s'endormir sans s'inquiéter de Voldemort et de ses cauchemars.

« Harry… » dit la voix de Ginny derrière lui.

Le jeune sorcier suspendit son geste. Sa fiancée se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'approcha de lui, ses longs cheveux roux brillant sous l'éclat du charme de Lumos. Ginny le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. « Que fais-tu ?… »

« Je cherche un charme. »

« A cette heure-ci ? Ce sont encore tes cauchemars, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, mais tu pourrais me dire de quoi il s'agit… »

« Non, je ne veux pas. »

Blessée, Ginny se libéra des bras d'Harry.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le problème, Ginny » soupira Harry en la reprenant tout contre lui. « C'est simplement qu'en parler ne résoudra rien. »

« Que voulais-tu faire alors ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Ginny se pencha sur le livre que tenait Harry. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant le titre du sort que voulait employer le jeune homme.

« Harry, tu n'es pas sensé utiliser ce charme ! Mal dosé, il peut avoir de graves conséquences ! »

« Je sais, mais je voudrais pouvoir oublier ces visions… »

« Oh, mon chéri… »

Ginny le serra contre elle pour le rassurer. Harry se mit à revivre une scène semblable issue de ses cauchemars où c'était lui qui tenait le corps sans vie de Ginny contre lui, alors que Voldemort riait diaboliquement. Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre l'horreur sans nom causée par la perte de sa bien-aimée. La douleur et le vide brutal qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve, avaient été insupportables. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le livre et lut mentalement la formule à réciter.

« Quelque chose aurait pu mal tourner. Tu te souviens de cette histoire il y a deux ans ? C'était dans le journal. Une sorcière a mal prononcé la formule, elle s'est endormie et ne s'est jamais réveillée. Elle est toujours à Sainte Mangouste, dans le même état. »

« Peut-être qu'un homme devrait l'embrasser ? »

« Arrêtes, Harry, je suis sérieuse… »

« Excuses-moi. »

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu as changé ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne peur ou qu'elle souffre à cause de lui. Il ne répondit rien.

« Harry, quand tu es près de moi, je me sens en sécurité. J'ai peur parfois, c'est vrai, et je fais aussi des cauchemars où tu es perdu et dans lesquels je n'arrive pas à te trouver. Je vois Ron mourir. Je vois Voldemort te tuer. » Elle secoua la tête avec tristesse. « Tout le monde a peur. Même Harry Potter a le droit d'avoir peur. »

Le jeune sorcier baissa la tête, incapable de croiser les yeux si perspicaces de sa fiancée.

« Harry, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? » insista Ginny.

« La guerre… Ce que nous allons devenir si Voldemort réussit… ce que tu vas devenir… Hermione, Ron, tout le monde… »

« Tu en as parlé avec Dumbledore ? »

« Pas récemment, non. Il a d'autres inquiétudes en tête et n'a pas besoin d'entendre les miennes en sus. »

« Pas forcément. Il a toujours pris du temps pour toi, et maintenant que l'échéance approche, il doit bien se douter que tu gamberges un peu. »

Harry prit un air songeur.

« En fait, je n'ai pas peur pour moi. C'est pour les autres que j'ai des craintes. Que vont-ils devenir si j'échoue ? »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu as peur de ne pas réussir à vaincre Voldemort. »

« Ginny, il n'est écrit nulle part que je vais réussir. Je peux échouer. »

« Je sais. Mais moi, j'ai foi en toi… Ron et Hermione ont foi en toi… Et Dumbledore, et tous les autres… »

« On attend tellement de moi. Si tu savais comme ce fardeau est lourd à porter… »

« Harry, tu es le meilleur. Tu as déjà vaincu Tom à plusieurs reprises. Tu peux le refaire. » Ginny retira lentement le livre des mains du jeune sorcier. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'un sort, Harry. Souviens-toi seulement que tes amis sont tous unis derrière toi, qu'ils t'aiment et te soutiennent… »

Elle posa le livre sur l'étagère. Harry soupira.

« Le problème, c'est que j'ignore si je peux encore le vaincre. Sa puissance a augmenté, je le sens. »

« Ta cicatrice ? »

Harry secoua la tête doucement. « Non, c'est davantage une présence que je ressens en permanence. J'arrive maintenant à bloquer instinctivement ses intrusions mais je sais qu'il essaie de me prendre en défaut. C'est devenu une sorte de jeu entre nous. Quelque part, c'est même un mal pour un bien. Ca m'oblige à me tenir sur mes gardes. »

« Dumbledore le sait ? »

« Oui. Et je le remercie de m'avoir obligé à reprendre des cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Sans ça…

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Ginny reprit :

« Dans ce combat, tu n'es pas tout seul. Nous faisons tout pour te protéger. Si c'est ton destin d'affronter Voldemort, alors il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire sinon te préparer pour ce combat du mieux que nous le pouvons et te faciliter la vie. »

« Je vois bien tous les efforts que vous faites et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Loin de moi l'idée d'être un ingrat. Mais vaincre Voldemort, c'est quelque chose que je devrais faire seul, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire » dit Ginny avec gravité. « Alors, écoutes-moi bien : sans peur, il n'y aurait pas de vrai courage. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ces gens ordinaires qui sauvent d'autres personnes sur une impulsion ? Ca arrive même chez les Moldus. Prenons le cas d'un homme qui voit une voiture se précipiter sur un enfant… Si tu analyses ses réactions, il te dira qu'il a d'abord eu peur, qu'il tremblait pour le gamin en imaginant ce qui allait arriver. Puis soudain, quelque chose l'a poussé à s'interposer devant la voiture et à écarter l'enfant. A ce moment précis, s'il n'avait pas eu peur, il n'aurait jamais eu la force de faire ce qu'il fallait pour le sauver. »

Harry comprit et hocha la tête. Il lui fallait se servir de sa peur comme un moteur et non la subir comme un frein. Au cours des dernières années, et à chaque fois qu'il avait affronté Voldemort, il avait ressenti de la crainte mais il avait réussi à se dépasser. Tous ces cauchemars horribles qu'il faisait à présent, lui permettaient-il de se préparer à l'affrontement final ? Le rendaient-ils plus fort ? Plus prompte à réagir comme il fallait ?

Harry eut un sourire, le premier depuis le début de leur conversation.

« J'ai compris. Merci, mon ange. »

Ginny lui rendit son sourire. « Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu viens te recoucher ? »

« Avec plaisir... »

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ginny ouvrit la bouche et leurs baisers devinrent plus profonds, réveillant le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille entraîna son compagnon vers leur chambre…

A suivre…

Pas d'Hermione, ni de Severus dans ce chapitre… Désolée, mais j'avais trop envie de vous montrer l'état d'esprit d'Harry avant la bataille. Ce sont des détails qui auront leurs importances plus tard.

_Milles mercis pour vos commentaires encourageants et élogieux (Mes pieds ne rentrent plus dans mes chaussures, m'a fait remarqué mon copain l'autre jour !) Je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement sinon j'y passerai le peu de temps que j'ai pour écrire. Sachez que j'essaie d'organiser des chapitres sur une histoire au départ inexistante, car la lettre de Severus était un one-shot à l'origine. Donc parfois, c'est simple et ça vient tout seul ; et d'autres fois, plus compliqué quand je dois me creuser les méninges pour donner un sens et une cohérence à l'ensemble. _

_Pour les intéressé(e)s, j'adore les intensités dramatiques, les cliffhangers et autres suspens qui vous mettent l'eau à la bouche. Excusez-moi d'avance d'en abuser sur les prochains chapitres…_

_Je vous embrasse. Nadège. ;-)_


	9. Tranches de Vies

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 8 : Tranches de vie**

« Ce n'étaient que des propos incohérents, Albus. Elle devait encore avoir abusé du xérès… » dit tranquillement McGonagall.

Assis devant son bureau, Dumbledore regarda son adjointe avec ce regard particulièrement grave qu'il réservait dans les circonstances extrêmes.

« Je ne crois pas, Minerva. Pas cette fois. »

« Allons, Albus, cette vieille chouette imagine voir tous les malheurs du monde s'abattre sur Poudlard en permanence. Elle finit par ne plus faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité... »

« Minerva…

Le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix savait que McGonagall et Trelawney ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup. Cela faisait des années que c'était ainsi et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! »

La haute figure de Remus Lupin s'encadra dans l'entrée. Affublé d'une barbe d'au moins une semaine, l'ancien professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal semblait épuisé et gelé jusqu'aux os.

« Remus ! Enfin !

Lorsque le sorcier s'avança dans la pièce, tous les portraits se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, à l'écoute du moindre mot qui allait se dire.

« Albus, Minerva, désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt, mais j'arrive tout juste… »

« Venez vous asseoir près du feu, Remus, vous êtes complètement frigorifié… Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas fait un vrai repas ?

« Au moins une semaine, je meurs de faim, mais ça peut attendre… »

« Pas question ! Vous parlerez une fois que vous aurez l'estomac plein. Minerva, commandez lui un menu royal et pour nous, du thé et des petits gâteaux. »

« Bien sûr, Albus. »

Quand les Elfes de Maison eurent délivré la commande et que Remus se fut sustenté, les trois membres de l'Ordre purent enfin engager la conversation.

« Alors, vous avez retrouvé Severus ? »

« Non, j'ai perdu sa piste. Ollivander a mené l'enquête auprès de ses informateurs, et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Severus est aux mains de l'ennemi, c'est sûr. Est-il encore vivant ? Nous l'ignorons. Où est-il détenu ? Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée... Albus, il y a plus grave que la disparition de Severus malheureusement. Darius a appris quelque chose de capital : Voldemort se prépare à passer à l'offensive. C'est imminent… »

Un silence suivit ces déclarations. Même les portraits s'étaient immobilisés dans leurs cadres et attendaient anxieusement. McGonagall et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard inquiet, que surprit Lupin.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda l'ancien Maraudeur.

« Ces nouvelles ne nous surprennent guère, à vrai dire » dit lentement le vieil homme. « Sibylle a fait une prédiction ce matin où elle voyait une armée de damnés se relever et ravager la Terre… »

Lupin se mit à pâlir.

« Peut-elle se tromper ? »

« C'est possible. Rien n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent. »

« Il ne faut pas que cette nouvelle arrive aux oreilles de notre armée. Ce serait catastrophique pour le moral. Qui était là quand c'est arrivé ? »

« Minerva, moi et… Fumseck… Le Phénix a très bien compris. Il a pris son envol et a disparu. »

« Où est-il parti ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais il reviendra… Dans l'intervalle, il faut mettre nos troupes en alerte et renforcer la sécurité à Poudlard » dit Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers le portrait de Nigellus. « Phineas ? Vous avez entendu ?… »

« Parfaitement, si vous croyez que tout le monde dort ici… » bougonna l'intéressé. « J'avertis Fol-Œil et je fais passer le mot aux fantômes. »

« Merci, Phineas… Remus, je vais rédiger des parchemins que vous distribuerez aux principaux chefs de la Résistance que vous verrez. Nous utiliserons des hiboux pour avertir ceux qui se trouvent trop éloignés. »

« Et si nous réactivions le réseau des Miroirs, Albus ? »

« C'est dangereux, Minerva. Tout le monde peut surprendre les conversations. Il ne faudra les utiliser qu'en dernier recours… »

« Où en est-on dans la mise en œuvre du plan final ? » demanda Lupin.

« Dans la Salle des Cérémonies, l'équipe de Vector a terminé le tracé du Pentacle Sacré qui établira la domination de l'esprit sur les éléments. Les calculs ont été longs et ils ont créé un véritable chef d'œuvre. C'est par ce signe que l'on enchaînera les démons de l'air, les esprits du feu, les spectres de l'eau et les fantômes de la terre que pourrait invoquer Voldemort. Privé d'une partie de ses serviteurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devrait pas être en mesure de résister aux attaques des Initiés… » répondit McGonagall.

« Qui sont-ils, Albus ? » demanda Lupin.

« Le Nécromancien n'a pas encore révélé les noms des cinq Elus… »

« On suppose qu'Harry sera l'un d'eux, non ? »

« On ne peut que supposer… De même, pour tous ceux qui vont être choisis, Remus… »

« Mais le temps presse ! Quand va-t-il faire son annonce ? »

« Je l'ignore. Si les événements se précipitent comme vous le dites, alors il se manifestera bientôt. Il a apporté avec lui les pierres et les symboles cabalistiques nécessaires à l'accomplissement des sorts. Ils sont à présent tous réunis à Poudlard et sont en sécurité… »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle… Les Initiés pourront les utiliser pour renforcer leurs pouvoirs au moment de l'attaque contre Voldemort. Et les sorts, les a t'on tous déchiffrés ? » »

« Flitwick et l'alchimiste Halambik traduisent les derniers parchemins pour compléter la série des cinq sorts. »

« Ils n'auront jamais le temps de procéder à des essais… » dit McGonagall avec inquiétude.

« Ils devront s'en passer, je le crains » dit Dumbledore.

« Il nous faut encore gagner du temps. Est-ce possible, Remus ? »

« Nous ferons de notre mieux, Minerva, mais nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux. Nous aurons du mal à les retenir. »

Le vieil homme se leva.

« Minerva, allez prévenir tout le monde, nous allons tenir une assemblée extraordinaire de l'Ordre dans une heure. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire, Albus ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Je vais parler au Nécromancien. »

-----------------

Dans la salle commune de la Tour de Gryffondor à présent quasi-désertée, Harry procédait à l'entretien minutieux de son balai de quidditch en se concentrant sur la taille de la paille à l'arrière qui garantissait sa puissance et sa réactivité. C'était un travail délicat qui se faisait toujours à la main, sans l'aide de la magie. Assise au coin du feu, Ginny lisait. Parfois, elle relevait la tête et jetait un coup d'œil vers Harry.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier les sortirent du silence confortable qui les enveloppait. Ron fit son apparition, content de les trouver.

« Hé, Ginny, Harry, je venais vous avertir que Remus venait juste de rentrer. »

« C'est vrai ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il a l'air d'aller bien. »

« Et Rogue ? Il est avec lui ? » demanda Harry, immédiatement en alerte.

Ron secoua la tête.

« Remus était seul. Il est allé directement chez Dumbledore. »

« Ce n'est pas bon signe » dit Ginny.

Harry et sa fiancée échangèrent un long regard.

« Hé, vous en faites une tête d'enterrement ! C'est de Rogue dont on parle, là, pas d'un de nos amis ! »

Ginny soupira : « Oh, Ron… Tu ne comprends jamais rien. »

Elle retourna à ses lectures, laissant les deux garçons ensemble.

« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? » demanda avec perplexité Ron.

« Laisse tomber. A croire que Rogue est un sujet sensible pour les filles.»

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? » dit Ron en hochant la tête. « Tiens, tu nettoies ton balai ? »

« Oui, il aurait besoin d'être dérouillé, et moi aussi. »

« Et si on allait voler un peu ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas en ce moment » répondit Harry. « En fait, je le nettoie chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'y voir un peu clair dans ma tête. Ca me calme et m'aide à réfléchir. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète ? »

Harry fit signe à Ron de s'approcher après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers Ginny. Il murmura :

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Ron. »

Le jeune rouquin hocha la tête en comprenant et dit tout haut, spécialement à l'intention de sa sœur :

« Ca te dirait un petit duel ? J'ai envie d'essayer ce nouveau sort que nous a montré Dujardin.

« Ok » répondit Harry. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Ginny. « On se retrouve tout à l'heure… »

« Evitez de terminer à l'infirmerie tous les deux. »

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la Salle Commune et s'éloignèrent en silence. Ils prirent les escaliers magiques et sortirent marcher dans le cloître.

« Alors ? »

« C'est au sujet de ta sœur. J'ai l'intention de l'épouser. »

Ron tapa sur l'épaule de son ami et poussa un rugissement qui trahit son enthousiasme.

« Ca y est ! Tu t'es décidé ? Et Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas encore fait ma demande. »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est quand même la première intéressée, non ? »

« Ginny est mineure. Je dois d'abord demander à tes parents. »

« Je vois… » Ron parut embêté. « Tu as peur qu'ils refusent ? »

« Ecoutes, les circonstances sont exceptionnelles. Je veux que ce mariage ait lieu avant que… »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis. Harry soupira.

« Ron, je sais que tu me diras le contraire, mais j'ai bien réfléchi. Il est possible que je ne revienne pas après l'affrontement final. »

« Harry, ne dis pas ça… »

« Je veux que Ginny connaisse le bonheur qu'elle mérite et que nous soyons liés. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'épouser pour cela. Vous vous aimez. C'est le plus fort de tous les liens. »

« Ca ne suffit pas. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore. Il faut un sacrement magique via le mariage pour pouvoir la protéger au cas où, comme ma mère l'a fait pour moi quand j'étais bébé. »

« Oh, Harry, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses lui apporter… »

« Tu penses que tes parents accepteront ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire. Il y a cependant quelque chose qui peut parler en ta faveur. Maman avait dix sept ans quand mon père l'a épousé. Et lui n'en avait que vingt. »

« Alors il y a de l'espoir ? »

« Je le crois... _beau-frère_. »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et se donnèrent l'accolade. Le son d'une cloche résonna soudain et les interrompit net. L'inquiétude se peignit immédiatement sur leurs visages. C'était le signal d'une réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre…

_Pendant ce temps-là …_

Ginny considéra la jeune femme silencieuse, assise à ses côtés. Hermione venait de lui confier la nature de ses inquiétudes, en gardant toutefois le silence sur la lettre de Rogue.

« Hermione, depuis un moment, il était clair que quelque chose te préoccupait. Harry s'inquiétait pour toi, et moi aussi.

« Au début, ça n'a été qu'une impression qui s'est trouvée confirmée quand Ollivander a annoncé que Rogue avait disparu. Ca m'a fait un choc. Depuis, je n'arrête pas d'envisager le pire… »

« Hermione, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour lui… Dumbledore a dit qu'il connaissait les risques. Il en a certainement vu d'autres. Il va revenir. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde est-il si sûr de ça ? Et s'il était mort ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que sa disparition m'affecterait beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais ça me ferait bizarre… Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. Il m'a aidé après ce qui m'est arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Sur les ordres de Dumbledore, je suis allée le voir. Je ne voulais parler à personne de ce que Tom m'avait fait, de ce que j'avais vu et ressenti. Et surtout pas à lui… La première rencontre a été très étrange. Il m'a reçu dans son bureau dans les cachots, m'a demandé gentiment de m'asseoir devant lui et n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de me regarder dans les yeux… J'étais très gênée, nerveuse et franchement, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Il m'a simplement dit d'une voix calme et profonde : 'Contentez-vous de me regarder, Miss Weasley…' et c'est ce que j'ai fait… »

« De la légilimencie ? »

« Exact… Mais je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard, lorsque Harry a pris des cours avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Peu à peu, nous avons parlé… Je veux dire, j'ai parlé… Il m'écoutait sans porter de jugement. C'était singulier et… rassurant… Il m'a dit que je pouvais venir le voir quand j'en éprouvais le besoin, à la condition que je n'en parle à personne d'autre que Dumbledore ou lui… Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois quand j'ai fait une série de cauchemars tous aussi affreux les uns que les autres… Tu sais le plus drôle ? Je crois que j'ai eu le béguin pour lui en 2ème année ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était complètement puéril, je sais. Et ça m'est très vite passé quand j'ai vu comment il nous traitait ! Je crois juste que j'avais besoin d'une figure paternelle forte après l'incident avec Tom en première année. »

« Si Harry savait ça… »

« Il me traiterait de folle, c'est sûr ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

« Sérieusement Hermione, tu n'éprouves pas quelque chose pour Rogue ? Tu es la seule à n'avoir jamais rien dit contre lui, à tel point que tu en arrivais toujours à le défendre… »

« … Malgré moi, je le précise… Non, il ne m'a jamais intéressé. C'est juste que je sentais obscurément qu'il jouait un rôle devant nous tous, et principalement les Serpentards et Harry. Il est possible que ce soit dans son caractère d'être méchant, mais l'expression de cette méchanceté n'a jamais été gratuite… Il y avait toujours une raison valable - que nous ignorions - à ces agissements. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui, je vois. Le comportement des autres professeurs allait d'ailleurs dans ce sens. Rarement ils ont considéré qu'il dépassait les bornes avec nous... et puis, la perception que nous en avions enfants était beaucoup plus terrifiante… »

Hermione soupira. « Elle l'est toujours, mais nous avons grandi, Ginny… »

Un son de cloche retentit soudain dans le silence. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent d'un même élan. Ginny prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

« Hermione, j'ai peur… »

« Je sais… Harry… »

Hermione pressa la main de son amie pour la rassurer.

« II est prêt… Nous sommes tous prêt. »

_… A suivre…_

_Ouf ! Ça y est, s'en est fini de ce chapitre de transition qui m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre malgré les apparences... La narration peut sembler chaotique pour l'instant, mais elle prendra un tout autre sens quand on s'approchera de la fin de l'histoire... dans de nombreux chapitres… Patience ! Je vous réserve des surprises. _

_Pour ceux ou celles qui s'inquiètent de la tournure des événements, je confirme que c'est bien une SRHG, même si on ne les voit pas encore ensemble ! Diantre, Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour ! _

_'Wait and See' comme disent nos amis britanniques._

_Un vaste merci à la cantonade. J'espère reprendre un rythme de croisière pour les prochaines mises à jour. Promis !_

_Bises…_


	10. Elric le Nécromancien

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 9 : Elric le Nécromancien**

« Elric, vous devez me comprendre. Il faut que nous sachions… »

« Albus, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples » répondit ledit Elric avec un accent germanique prononcé.

Dumbledore considéra l'homme assis devant lui. Eclairé par un brasero, Elric le Nécromancien était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années au physique avenant. Le visage auréolé de cheveux blancs comme neige, était énergique et les yeux bleus glace qui cillaient rarement, avaient une qualité hypnotique impressionnante. Tout dans ce sorcier – sa prestance, ses gestes sûrs, sa voix - reflétait la puissance à l'état brut. _Il vaut mieux se faire un ami de cet homme plutôt qu'un ennemi_, décida le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Je ne peux invoquer les puissances occultes. Ce sont elles qui viennent généralement à moi… »

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de leur forcer la main ? » demanda Albus.

Le sorcier considéra son homologue en silence pendant quelques instants.

« Il existe un moyen… Je suppose que vous ne me demanderiez pas d'en arriver là, si vous n'étiez pas au pied du mur ? »

« Tous nos rapports les plus récents indiquent que nous sommes sur le point d'être attaqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Le Nécromancien se leva avec souplesse et se dirigea vers la magnifique statue d'Anubis posée sur son socle de pierre. L'homme contempla la figurine à la tête de chacal alors que les flammes du feu jouaient sur ses traits.

« Alors le temps est venu… Je connais les dangers encourus mais je vais pratiquer le rituel d'Aleph. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. L'approche d'Elric serait prudente, mais non dénuée de risques.

« Merci Elric. Puis-je rester ? »

« S'il vous plaît. Votre aide pourrait être précieuse si je rencontre quelques… difficultés. »

Le Nécromancien passa une robe noire et or sur laquelle de curieux symboles et des runes mystérieux étaient brodés. D'un coffre de voyage posé dans un coin de la pièce, il sortit un long fourreau précieux qu'il posa au milieu d'autres objets sur le petit autel qu'il s'était confectionné au fond, dans l'ombre. Du brasero, Elric retira ensuite un charbon ardent et le mit dans un encensoir. Aussitôt, la pièce se remplit de la douce odeur de l'encens et du cèdre.

Resté en arrière, Dumbledore observa le sorcier faire une génuflexion, puis allumer des chandelles blanches en prononçant des mots incompréhensifs. Dans quelle langue s'exprimait-il ? Le vieux sorcier, pourtant cultivé, ne la reconnaissait pas.

Elric se recula enfin et resta debout quelques instants, recueilli, la tête baissée. Puis il frappa dans ses mains pour signifier l'ouverture du rituel. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa dans une direction. Alors sa voix s'éleva, harmonieuse :

« Salut à Toi, gardien de l'est, puissance de l'Air, lieu de tous les commencements et du discernement. Salut aux Déesses Astarté, Aurore, Ushas de l'Aube, Sylphes, aigles, corneilles et tous les oiseaux, esprits de l'air. Venez et soyez présents en ce lieu sacré et témoins de ce rituel. »

Il se tourna vers une autre direction.

« Salut à Toi, gardien du sud, puissance du Feu, lieu de la grande passion et de la volonté. Salut aux Déesses Selket, Vesta et Bridgid, aux salamandres, aux étincelles et aux esprits du Feu. Venez et soyez présents en ce lieu sacré et témoins de ce rituel. »

De la même façon, il alla vers l'ouest et prononça :

« Salut à Toi, gardien de l'ouest, Puissance de l'Eau, lieu de la tradition et de la compréhension. Salut aux Déesses Aphrodite, née de l'écume de la mer, et Isis, initiatrice des eaux de la vie. Salut aux ondines, aux dauphins, aux poissons, à tous les esprits des eaux. Venez et soyez présents en ce lieu sacré et témoins de ce rituel. »

Enfin, il termina par le nord.

« Salut à Toi, Gardien du Nord, puissance de la Terre, lieu du mystère et de l'invisible. Salut aux déesses Cérès, Déméter et Perséphone, Mère de la Terre et des Parques. Salut aux gnomes, aux nains et aux esprits des cavernes, des terriers et de la Terre. Venez et soyez présents en ce lieu sacré et témoins de ce rituel. »

Il retourna face à l'autel et pointa sa baguette vers une petite statuette en terre cuite qui semblait très ancienne :

« En ce centre, j'invoque l'élément de l'esprit et la Déesse de l'espace infini et des astres infinis qui s'y trouve. Répandez votre bénédiction divine sur ce lieu sacré. »

Il se tut et posa sa baguette sur l'autel. Il prit l'encensoir et commença à le balancer doucement devant lui vers l'orient :

« A l'Est, j'invoque la Déesse Hathor. Douce Hathor, reine de beauté, douce mère de toutes les créatures, sois présente ici. Puisse ta lumière et ta pureté resplendir et me nourrir comme elles le font pour tout ce qui vit, afin que je puisse amener ces vertus sur mon chemin et en nourrir moi aussi tous ceux qui m'entourent. Cet encens est offert à la Déesse Hathor. »

Il reposa l'encensoir et prit une chandelle, puis se positionna face au sud :

« Au Sud, j'invoque la Déesse Bast, dame de la joie et de la générosité, protectrice du Soleil qui a tué le serpent Apet. Soit présente ici, accorde-moi la joie du chant et de la danse et le pouvoir de guérir, que je puisse en faire jouir la terre et tout ce qui vit. Cette flamme éternelle est offerte à Bast. »

Il déposa la chandelle sur l'autel et prit un calice rempli d'eau, puis se tourna vers l'ouest :

« A l'Ouest, j'invoque la Déesse Isis. Oh, Déesse aux mille noms, maîtresse de ce qui est magique, Reine Céleste, étoile de l'Ouest, J'implore ta grâce et ta bénédiction. Toi qui as enseigné tant de talents à l'humanité, sois maintenant ma maîtresse, que je croisse en sagesse et en amour et que je puisse me compter vraiment parmi tes enfants. Aide-moi dans mon travail et bénis cette Eau, offerte à Isis, vision du vrai. »

Il revint vers l'autel et prit cette fois une coupelle remplie de sel :

« Au Nord, j'invoque la déesse Nephthys, dame noire, souveraine de la nuit et de la mort. C'est par toi que nous parvenons à connaître ces mystères et à rencontrez l'obscurité au-dedans et au dehors. Ta face cachée affronte nos peurs et nous permet de contempler l'inconnu. J'implore ta protection et te demande d'être mon guide dans mon voyage intérieur. Ceci est offert à Nephthys. »

Il remit la coupelle de sel sur l'autel et éleva les bras vers le ciel, puis dit :

« Je lève les yeux au ciel et t'invoque, Nuit bénie, mère de l'univers et des Dieux. Ton corps étoilé se penche vers la terre dans sa splendeur nue. Sers-moi de voile. Que ta voie lactée s'étende comme une bénédiction, afin que je sois empli de la gloire des étoiles. Sous moi et autour de moi est la Terre. Puisse mon travail d'aujourd'hui enrichir la Terre de même que mon esprit est touché par l'éternité des étoiles. »

Elric se tut et se positionna devant l'autel. En fermant les yeux, il prononça :

« Au Nom de la Déesse Isis, que mon âme s'éveille aux Mystères... »

Le silence s'abattit sur les deux sorciers. Dumbledore avait suivi le rituel avec attention, fasciné par le contenu des incantations. Elric avait choisi la voie la plus respectueuse pour aborder les spectres qui le guidaient. Si l'un d'entre eux était froissé ou vexé d'être invoqué, le Nécromancien ne tarderait pas à le savoir et l'attaque contre lui serait violente. Dumbledore raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, prêt à intervenir au cas où.

Elric continuait à prier en silence les esprits des morts afin qu'ils franchissent leur plan astral et que l'un d'entre eux se manifeste et lui révèle les noms des cinq Initiés. Rien ne se produisit pendant quelques temps, puis Dumbledore prit conscience d'un bourdonnement dans l'air. Le vieux sorcier chercha l'origine de ce phénomène et finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur les objets posés sur l'autel. C'était eux qui produisaient ce son car ils vibraient de manière imperceptible.

Soudain, le corps d'Elric se raidit, comme possédé, et une voix sépulcrale jaillit de sa bouche en hurlant des mots incompréhensifs :

« Lasgaroth, Aphonidos, Palatia, Urat, Condion, Lamacron, Fondom, Arkapon, Alamar, Bourgasis veniat, Serebani !… »

La litanie s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Elric prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il manquait d'air et sembla reprendre momentanément le contrôle de son corps.

« Esprit des ténèbres et de la nuit éternelle, entends mon appel… Aide-moi… »

A nouveau, le corps du Nécromancien fut agité de soubresauts, et la voix d'outre-tombe lui demanda :

« Que veux-tu, Mortel ? »

« Oh, Loki, Prince des Maudits et des Bannis, révèle-moi le nom des Elus, ceux qui combattront sur cette Terre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vivant tout en étant mort… »

Le dénommé Loki poussa un sifflement strident, comme si cette tâche lui répugnait. Au même instant, les objets sur l'autel se déplacèrent nettement tout seul et les flammes des chandelles furent agitées et faillirent s'éteindre, comme si un courant d'air s'était produit.

« Noooon ! » cria Loki.

« Loki, Maître tout puissant des Cercles Infernaux, réponds-moi !… »

Elric fut agité de tremblements comme s'il était aux prises avec le démon qu'il avait invoqué. Son visage était à présent distordu, partagé entre la rage et le désespoir. Il fallait une énergie incroyable au Nécromancien pour soumettre le spectre à sa volonté Dumbledore serra sa baguette et se prépara à intervenir.

« Nooooooooooon ! » hurla la voix de Loki.

Elric posa la main sur le fourreau et tira l'épée qu'il contenait. Il la brandit devant lui par la lame.

« Par la Sainte Croix Celtique de cette épée, Loki, je te l'ordonne, réponds-moi !… »

Il y eut comme un gargouillis et Elric sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même. La voix étranglée de Loki reprit alors :

« Aux feux du couchant, le destin des deux Lions nés lorsque est mort le septième mois sera scellé. De leurs actions et de leur courage dépendra l'issue du combat. Comme leurs ancêtres mille ans plus tôt, la Sœur et le Frère à la crinière rousse seront unis dans la souffrance et dans le sacrifice. Bien que toute puissante et instruite, la Vierge à l'émeraude goûtera les fruits amers de la vengeance et ne trouvera la paix de l'âme qu'en embrassant la misère humaine. Charon acceptera l'obole de l'un d'entre eux et refusera de faire traverser les deux autres. Aux feux du couchant, seuls les puissants vivront… »

Tout fut soudain silencieux. Le démon venait de remplir sa mission de divination et attendait de nouveaux ordres de la part de son Maître. Elric se redressa et prit l'épée dans sa main en la brandissant devant lui.

« Loki, esprit errant de la Géhenne, je te libère… »

Après un dernier sursaut, le Nécromancien tomba à genou devant l'autel. Dumbledore s'apprêta à venir vers lui, mais Elric l'arrêta d'un geste. Le sorcier se releva péniblement en s'appuyant sur l'épée et fit face à l'autel.

« J'adresse à tous les êtres vivants le rayonnement de la bénédiction et de la santé. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'est et dit :

« Je rends grâce aux gardiens de l'est et à la déesse Hathor pour m'avoir fait don de ce jour. »

Il se tourna vers le sud.

« Je rends grâce aux gardiens du sud et à la déesse Bast pour les dons qu'elle m'a accordés en ce jour. »

Elric se positionna face à l'ouest et continua :

« Je rends grâce aux gardiens de l'ouest et à la Déesse Isis pour l'Amour qu'elle m'a accordé en ce jour. »

Enfin, il termina au nord.

« Je rends grâce aux gardiens du nord et à la Déesse Nephthys pour la protection et l'orientation qu'elle m'a accordées en ce jour.

Elric fit à nouveau face à l'autel et prononça la dernière phrase du rituel.

« Je rends grâce à la Déesse Isis pour la bénédiction des étoiles qu'elle m'a accordée. »

Le Nécromancien frappa dans ses mains et de ce fait, clôtura le rituel. Dumbledore put alors l'approcher.

Le sorcier semblait hagard et vidé de ses forces. Dumbledore se pencha pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

« Elric, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, Albus… Je suis juste fatigué. »

Le vieux sorcier aida le Nécromancien à s'asseoir et attendit, alors qu'Elric vidait la coupe d'eau d'un seul trait.

« Qui avez-vous vu ? »

« Cinq jeunes gens. Harry Potter est l'un d'eux. Je reconnaîtrai les autres lorsque je les verrai… »

« Je pense savoir qui ils sont. Loki a parlé du Frère et de la Sœur aux cheveux roux : ce sont les jeunes Weasley. Je crois qu'il a aussi parlé de Miss Granger. Quant au Lion né le même jour qu'Harry Potter, il ne peut s'agir que de Neville Londubat. »

« Albus, je n'ai pas vu l'issue de la bataille... »

« Alors l'avenir n'est pas encore écrit… »

Elric se leva, le visage résolu.

« Il est temps de les avertir. Menez-moi à eux… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Suivez-moi. »

… A suivre…

Notes : Elric le Nécromancien : j'ai choisi de l'appeler ainsi, en hommage à Michael Moorcock, auteur du cycle d'Elric. C'est le titre (en français uniquement) d'un des livres de ce cycle. Que je vous conseille de lire, amateurs de dark fantasy. 

_La description du rituel (incomplète) est inspirée par un vieux livre de magie abandonné dans un coin après un JDR D&D. Je ne conseille évidemment à personne de le pratiquer… Essayez plutôt de faire tourner les tables avec des potes, c'est plus drôle !_

_Pour vous faire patienter avant de retrouver notre duo glamour, je vous conseille de vous procurer le fichier SeverusSnapeHomemadevideo en consultation libre dans toutes les bonnes crémeries sur P2P. C'est un petit bijou de montage réalisé par Danny sur notre Maître des Potions favori, avec une chanson de Monsieur Phil Collins lui-même. (Bon, c'est vrai, j'avoue, j'ai un faible pour Alan Rickman…)_

_Et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires avisés._

_Cheers ! See you next time._


	11. Le Club des Cinq

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 10 : Le club des Cinq**

Réunis dans la Salle des Cérémonies, les Initiés considéraient avec attention le Pentacle Sacré dessiné au sol par Vector et son équipe. C'était un véritable ouvrage d'art. Dans la pénombre, l'étoile à cinq branches brillait comme de la braise et frémissait, donnant à la salle entière une sorte d'irréalité. Les proportions de l'ensemble étaient parfaites, suivant une logique et une harmonie universelles. Les lignes et les entrelacs subtils qui la traversaient semblaient faits d'or et d'argent. Divers symboles cabalistiques étudiés en Arithmancie par les cinq jeunes gens se trouvaient aux croisements des lignes et aux sommets de chaque pointe du pentacle. C'était une vision troublante de par sa signification profonde, un réceptacle de magie très ancienne et puissante.

Avec appréhension, Hermione observa ses camarades. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Neville se regardaient, eux aussi tendus. Les visages des Membres de l'Ordre autour de leur groupe reflétaient leurs inquiétudes communes. Cela n'avait été une surprise pour personne d'apprendre de la bouche de Dumbledore, les noms de ceux qui avaient été choisis pour combattre au final le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers le mystérieux Nécromancien. Qui était ce personnage qu'elle voyait pour la première fois et qui semblait rayonner de puissance malgré sa fatigue ? Albus l'avait présenté comme un allié de circonstance et un visionnaire. D'une manière générale, les paroles rapportées par Dumbledore l'avaient déconcertée. De leur petit groupe, seul Neville semblait le plus nerveux et le plus surpris de se trouver là. Ses trois autres camarades affichaient un air résolu malgré la solennité du moment.

Jusqu'à ces derniers instants, comme ses amis et beaucoup d'autres personnes présents dans la salle, Hermione n'avait pas été informée de la teneur réelle de la Prophétie découverte par Harry au Département des Mystères deux années plus tôt. De même, chacun d'entre eux ignorait en quoi consistait leur rôle dans les plans de Dumbledore. Seuls les proches du vieil homme – McGonagall, Flitwick et Vector - avaient travaillé en toute connaissance de cause. Avec la nomination des Initiés et la présentation du Pentacle Sacré, l'heure des révélations était donc arrivée.

« Mes amis, devant vous se dresse le Pentacle Sacré, œuvre de toute une vie de travail et de recherche, que nous devons à Magnus Vector… » Dumbledore hocha la tête en direction du petit sorcier en signe de reconnaissance, puis poursuivit : « … Il symbolise l'Homme par excellence. C'est la plus puissante protection invoquée dans les rituels. Ces cinq pointes représentent les cinq extrémités du corps humain, mais aussi les quatre éléments – l'Air, la Terre, l'Eau et le Feu – plus un cinquième, que l'on qualifiera de mystique, la Quintessence. »

« Les cinq Initiés viennent de nous être désignés... Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione et Ginny… Quand l'heure sera venue, chacun de vous devra prendre place à une extrémité du Pentacle et assumera la tâche pour laquelle il a été choisi… Grâce aux pierres que voici… »

Elric Le Nécromancien ouvrit le grand coffret en ébène qu'il tenait dans les mains et en exhiba le contenu. Cinq magnifiques joyaux resplendissaient sur le velours noir. Il y avait là un diamant somptueux qui étincelait de milles feux, symbole de lumière et de vie ; un rubis qui frappait l'œil par sa lueur pourpre et agressive ; une émeraude d'un vert si profond qu'on voulait s'y noyer ; un saphir d'un bleu si pur qu'il apaisait les craintes et redonnait de l'espoir immédiatement ; et une topaze si parfaite qu'elle apportait la paix de l'esprit à tout être qui la contemplait.

Le silence dans la salle était totale. Toute l'assistance demeurait captivée par ce spectacle flamboyant. Dumbledore reprit doucement :

« … Et grâce aux Cinq sorts que vous devrez prononcer dans un ordre précis, vous serez en mesure de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Il nous faut maintenant nous préparer aux événements difficiles qui précéderont ce jour funeste… Tetram Halambik terminera le travail commencé par Severus Rogue sur les Cinq Filtres et Potions nécessaires aux Enchantements des démons et autres esprits... Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Hermione, vous poursuivrez votre apprentissage commencé dans ce sens il y a des années. Filius Flitwick vous enseignera les cinq Sorts. Cinq d'entre nous vous mettrons en garde contre les dangers multiples que vous rencontrerez sur votre chemin... »

« … La guerre entre maintenant dans sa phase finale et va se durcir. Nous connaîtrons des jours sombres. Nous connaîtrons des défaites... La mort ravagera les champs de bataille. La souffrance sera notre quotidien. Nos cœurs seront emplis de chagrin. Mais Nous, Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ferons tout notre possible pour que vous, les Initiés, triomphiez définitivement du mal. Notre combat est juste. Nous vaincrons. »

Emue par ces mots, Hermione avait la gorge serrée. Pendant un bref instant, il lui sembla que le Pentacle Sacré venait de s'embraser comme s'il avait été vivant. Etait-ce l'effet des larmes qui lui brouillait présentement la vue ?

Les Membres de l'Ordre baissèrent la tête et se recueillirent un moment, puis chacun sortit silencieusement de la Salle des Cérémonies, laissant les cinq Initiés en compagnie du Nécromancien, de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector et d'Halambik.

Elric s'approcha du groupe d'adolescents en tenant le coffret des cinq Pierres Précieuses dans ses mains.

« Ma tâche s'achève aujourd'hui par la remise à chacun des Initiés, des Joyaux qui le guideront dans les épreuves… Honneur aux demoiselles… »

« Pour vous, Ginny Weasley, l'Astre d'Orient fera merveille… » Il prit la topaze en forme de soleil et la lui passa autour du cou. « Fruit de l'Amour et de la Raison, il éloignera les mauvais esprits et sera votre conseiller avisé... »

Emue, la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête en remerciement. Puis son visage exprima de la surprise et un léger sourire se peignit sur ses traits.

« Pour vous, Hermione Granger, l'Oeil de Vénus... » La jeune sorcière reçut l'émeraude ovale. « La Pierre de Chasteté représentera la pureté de votre quête et chassera les démons des enfers. Soyez en digne et elle vous le rendra aux centuples... »

Hermione sentit les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment, couler sur ses joues. Son ami Ron lui serra doucement la main.

« Pour vous, Ron Weasley, Chevalier Flamboyant, l'Escarboucle… » Elric lui remit le rubis. « Dans l'épreuve, vous vous révélerez et goûterez les feux de la gloire. Mars veillera sur vous et vos compagnons. Soyez brave et prêt à affronter l'adversité. »

Rouge comme un pivoine, Ron bafouilla un remerciement, confus.

« Pour vous, Neville Londubat, la Larme d'Allah… » Elric accrocha le saphir en forme de poire au cou de Neville qui tremblait comme une feuille. « Pierre de l'espérance, symbole de sincérité et de vérité, elle vous protégera contre la malchance. Ayez confiance et laissez votre cœur s'exprimer en toute liberté, Chevalier Blanc. »

Neville ne put s'empêcher de retenir son émotion à ces mots. Hermione lui prit doucement la main et la lui serra à son tour en souriant.

« Enfin, pour vous, Harry Potter, la Pierre des pierres… l'Indomptable… » Le Nécromancien passa le magnifique diamant autour du cou du jeune homme qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. « Vous puiserez votre courage dans sa force infinie et comme lui, serez patient et incorruptible. Symbole de vie et d'amour éternel, il vous soutiendra dans votre combat, Chevalier de Lumière. »

Harry contempla le diamant qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Avec émerveillement, il s'aperçut que la puissance de la pierre faisait écho à la sienne. C'était une sensation étrange et rassurante.

Elric le Nécromancien se recula et considéra les Initiés à tour de rôle.

« Ces joyaux sont vôtres à présent. Chérissez-les. Leurs histoires remontent à la Nuit des Temps et ils n'ont été créés que dans un seul but : détruire le mal… Individuellement, ils ne sont que de somptueux bijoux. Ensemble, ils forment une arme redoutable. Apprenez à maîtriser leurs propriétés magiques et ils seront vos plus précieux alliés... Bonne chance à tous. »

Dumbledore remercia Elric. Le puissant sorcier quitta la pièce après un dernier salut. Albus s'adressa à son tour aux jeunes gens.

« Voici quelques recommandations pour commencer. Désormais, vous êtes unis comme les cinq doigts de la main. Vous ne devez jamais rester trop longtemps éloignés les uns des autres. Vous ne devez jamais ôter les Pierres de votre cou jusqu'à ce que votre tâche soit accomplie. Et surtout, pour l'instant, vous n'utiliserez que des sorts mineurs et simples, sous notre conduite… »

« Chacun de nous va vous consacrer du temps pour vous familiariser avec les Pierres. Je suppose que vous avez déjà ressenti leurs présences à différents degrés. Cette sensation s'intensifiera à chaque fois que vous utiliserez la magie. Cela peut-être très perturbant. Nous vous aiderons à canaliser l'énergie spontanée qui résultera de cette fusion de l'esprit et de la matière. »

« Ron, vous êtes associé avec Filius ; Ginny, vous travaillerez avec Magnus ; Neville, Minerva vous assistera ; Harry, vous pratiquerez avec moi… Hermione, vous serez avec Tetram. Votre tâche sera double, car vous devrez finir ensemble les travaux commencés par Severus Rogue, en plus de votre formation. Tetram vous expliquera. »

« Le temps presse. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons immédiatement commencer par les rudiments… »

Le laboratoire personnel de Severus Rogue... Hermione Granger ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la salle gothique et voûtée des cachots qui servait aussi de bureau au Maître des Potions de Poudlard. C'était la première fois en sept années qu'elle y mettait les pieds, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de visiter les lieux, contrairement à Harry et à Ron qui les avaient fréquentés plus souvent que nécessaire.

Non pas qu'elle le regrettait – l'endroit était à l'image de son propriétaire : sombre et sinistre - mais c'était quelque chose que de voir tous ses murs couverts d'étagères remplies à ras bord de flacons, de bouteilles et de bocaux ; d'observer ces tubes et ces alambics en cuivre brillant ; de se pencher sur ces énormes cornues remplis de mystérieux liquides qui bouillonnaient doucement…

Hermione fit lentement le tour de la salle. Dans un coin se trouvaient une paillasse noire entamée au fil des ans par la lame d'un couteau et un vieux mortier en marbre ; là, une petite forge où sommeillaient des charbons de bois prêts à l'usage ; ici, des rangées de chaudrons polis et un solide écritoire entouré de chandelles ; au fond, le large bureau de Rogue, sur lequel s'entassaient des rouleaux de parchemin par dizaine…

L'alchimiste Tetram Halambik la regarda s'imprégner des lieux en silence. Lui-même avait découvert le bureau quelques jours auparavant avec étonnement, quand il avait remplacé le sorcier disparu à la demande de Dumbledore. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Rogue, seulement de réputation, et cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise. Même encore maintenant.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau et promena ses doigts sur la surface de bois. Toucher les objets lui apportait de nouvelles impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises selon les cas. C'était dû à la présence de l'émeraude autour de son cou. Une étrange sensation désagréable s'empara d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Peut-être que cela serait finalement plus difficile qu'elle le pensait.

Halambik vit l'expression contrariée d'Hermione et l'interpréta comme du dégoût. Il tenta de la rassurer maladroitement et de compatir.

« Vous auriez dû travailler avec lui, vous savez. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il n'était pas du genre facile… »

Hermione continua de promener son regard sur le plateau de bois en mémorisant machinalement les objets qui s'y trouvaient : un porte-plume dans son encrier, un petit sablier, une loupe en argent, un petit trébuchet pour les pesées délicates… Sans les quitter des yeux, elle dit doucement :

« Ne parlez pas de lui au passé. Il est encore en vie… »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« A preuve du contraire... »

« Je vois. »

Elle continua son inventaire. Des livres traitant de potions, une coupelle toute simple contenant des bouchons, des filtres, divers accessoires… un presse-parchemin pyramidal en cristal... Intriguée par ce dernier, elle le prit. Immédiatement à son toucher, quelque chose de chaud l'enveloppa, comme si on lui avait mis une couverture sur les épaules. Déroutante sensation... Elle observa le petit objet : en son centre, une violette était prisonnière de l'enveloppe de roche. C'était surprenant de trouver un tel objet dans un lieu aussi austère et auprès d'une personne peu encline à ce type d'attention. Etait-ce un cadeau ? Le presse-parchemin resplendissait et semblait neuf. Cet objet devait avoir une signification particulière pour Rogue.

« C'est parce qu'il a laissé toutes ses affaires comme ça que vous réagissez de la sorte. C'est comme s'il allait rentrer dans cette pièce d'un moment à l'autre. »

_Si seulement c'était vrai…_ Hermione fronça les sourcils. D'où lui venait cette pensée qui venait de jaillir brusquement dans sa tête ? Elle continuait à manipuler la petite pyramide dans sa main en répugnant à la remettre à sa place. Elle regarda dans la direction de l'Alchimiste qui était penché au-dessus d'une cornue et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur le cristal, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'empocha. De manière incroyable, elle se sentit bien et en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait... _Surprenant…_

Hermione s'approcha de l'homme qui lui parlait, mais dont elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

« Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? »

Le sorcier ne prit pas ombrage de son intervention et sourit.

« Albus m'avait prévenu que vous pouviez être distraite à cause de la Pierre, le temps que vous vous habituiez à sa présence. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas travailler. Je vais juste vous faire un compte rendu des recherches de Rogue et vous expliquer où il en est resté. Heureusement, il nous a laissés suffisamment de notes pour poursuivre ses travaux. »

« Les cinq potions que nous allons concocter sont destinés à vous protéger et à vous rendre plus réceptifs aux forces que vous allez invoqués. Elles vont de pair avec les Cinq sorts et sont propres à chacun des Initiés. Trois sont déjà mises au point. Les deux dernières sont les plus délicates. Et c'est là que votre talent entre en jeu… »

« Moi ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un alchimiste. Mes connaissances en potions sont limitées. Par contre, et c'est là que j'interviens, je connais les propriétés de toutes les plantes et de tous les éléments que vous seriez amenés à utiliser et surtout, je sais organiser des recherches. Si j'en crois Albus, votre niveau en potions est bien plus étendu que celui de vos camarades et vos capacités intellectuelles vous permettent de rivaliser avec les meilleurs sorciers de notre monde. »

Hermione rougit.

« C'est beaucoup d'honneur… Mais le professeur Rogue n'appréciera peut-être pas que j'empiète sur son domaine… »

« Hermione, qui sait quand Rogue va revenir ? A supposer qu'il revienne… Nous ne pouvons plus compter sur lui. Dans l'attente, mettons-nous à l'ouvrage. Prenez des notes et posez-moi des questions quand vous ne comprenez pas… »

Hermione s'installa et fit comme Halambik lui avait dit. Très vite, elle se passionna pour le sujet et la discussion s'engagea entre eux. Elle commença aussi à lire les notes de Rogue avec avidité. Tout y était très clair, brillant et précis. Elle ne vit pas les heures passer. Halambik dut l'envoyer dîner pour l'arrêter.

« Allez retrouver vos quatre amis. On se revoit demain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Les cinq Gryffondors se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous encore abasourdis par la journée extraordinaire qu'ils venaient de passer. Chacun parla de son expérience personnelle et de sa réaction en présence de la Pierre avec passion. Très vite, cependant, le sujet devint plus grave. L'enthousiasme laissa la place à l'inquiétude et aux nouvelles responsabilités qu'impliquait l'appartenance au « Club des Cinq », comme ils se désignaient eux-mêmes.

La guerre était plus que jamais dans tous les esprits. L'offensive finale venait de débuter et ne s'achèverait que par la disparition de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts ou alors par la destruction de l'Ordre du Phénix et de ses membres.

A suivre…

_Notes :_

_Tetram est le prénom du chef de famille troll dans la série BD « Trolls de Troy » excellent dérivé du non moins fameux « Lanfeust de Troy »._

_« L'emprunt » d'Hermione est pour la bonne cause… Voilà pourquoi elle ne se sent pas coupable d'avoir agi de la sorte pour ceux que ce geste surprend._

Pour les impatient(e)s, c'était le dernier chapitre de mise en scène nécessaire avant la réapparition tant attendue de Severus… 

_Encore merci de commentaires. Continuez, ça motive !_

_Bises. Nadège_


	12. Le Prix de la Rédemption

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 11 : Le Prix de la Rédemption**

La douleur. Ce fut la seule sensation que le malheureux ressentit de prime abord. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Pourtant, il croyait qu'il savait tout de la douleur. Après tout, c'était la vieille ennemie qu'il fréquentait malgré lui régulièrement depuis son enfance.

Ses bourreaux avaient fait preuve d'une créativité nouvelle en matière de tortures pour le faire parler et lui faire franchir des seuils insoupçonnés d'agonie. Combien de fois avait-il perdu conscience, combien de fois avait-il accueilli le trou noir avec bonheur, en suppliant de s'y perdre à jamais ? Son corps meurtri hurlait alors, mais il ne l'entendait plus. Quand le _Doloris_ avait cessé d'avoir de l'effet sur lui, ses tortionnaires s'étaient tournés vers d'autres sorts tout aussi dévastateurs. Parfois, l'un d'entre eux modérait leurs ardeurs imaginatives : le traître ne devait pas mourir. Les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été très clairs. Il devait être présent le jour du triomphe du Maître.

L'obscurité. Son âme s'était enfoncée dans des ténèbres infinies, sans l'espoir de revoir un jour une once de lumière salvatrice. Les ombres mortes de son passé l'avaient englouti, le laissant dériver à l'intérieur d'un enfer personnel qu'il revivait inlassablement. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir émergé une première fois avant de sombrer à nouveau, là où le temps n'avait pas de prise.

Animé d'un instinct de survie désespéré, il s'accrocha à un moment à une bribe de conscience qui l'avait ramené dans le monde des vivants. Intérieurement, il se mit à chérir cette étincelle chancelante quand ses bourreaux lui laissaient un peu de répit.

La folie. L'homme pleurait la perte de sa raison. Lui qui chérissait tant la connaissance et l'intelligence, il hurlait dans son silence intérieur alors que son esprit brillant était déchiré et que les morceaux étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents. Il ne parvenait ni à saisir l'essence de ses pensées, ni à leur donner un sens cohérent. La douleur et les visions occultaient tout.

La solitude. L'absence de compagnie. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était cette impression grandissante d'être seul. Ayant perdu toute notion de temps, il s'interrogeait dans ses moments de lucidité : les jours avaient dû se transformer en semaines, et les semaines en mois. Mais personne n'était venu à son secours. Même les visites de ses bourreaux s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares. On l'avait abandonné. Il n'était plus rien.

Alors le désespoir s'abattait sur le prisonnier enchaîné. Il commençait à gémir – un signe que son esprit brisé allait bientôt basculer dans le néant – et frottait les entraves de ses poignets l'une contre l'autre, réouvrant ses plaies à vif. Ses longues mains dont il avait été si fier, étaient à présent informes, brûlées par des acides. Plus aucune sensation de toucher ne circulait dans ses nerfs.

Son cerveau lui jouait alors des tours : il revoyait des visages familiers et inconnus, entendait des voix, des rires, des chants. Son monde se peuplait d'images qui finissaient par ne plus avoir de sens. Pour leur échapper, il se roulait en boule sur la paille de son cachot et se berçait en chantonnant doucement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne et lui fasse oublier sa misère. Le froid ne l'incommodait plus, même s'il était pris parfois de tremblements convulsifs. Il passait la majeure partie du temps dans une hébétude totale, inconscient de la réalité. On le nourrissait alors pour le maintenir en vie.

-----------------------

Un jour, ce furent les hurlements d'un prisonnier dans une autre partie des cachots qui sortirent le malheureux de sa catatonie. Désorienté, paniqué, l'homme s'assura d'abord qu'il n'était pas celui qui criait et qu'il était bien seul dans la pénombre. Les mots incohérents qui lui parvenaient n'avaient pas de sens, mais c'était les premiers qu'il entendait depuis bien longtemps.

Le temps passa lentement. Le pauvre bougre finit par s'endormir et quand il se réveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, il se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un n'était pas venu pour arrêter le malheureux qui continuait à gémir. Il laissa sa tête barbue et hirsute reposer sur le banc et écouta les bruits de sa cellule. De la vermine, certainement des souris, courait sous la paille pourrie. Des relents de salpêtres envahirent ses narines. Quelque part, des gouttes d'eau tombaient régulièrement et devaient former une flaque. Il se laissa dériver en laissant vagabonder ses souvenirs où émergeaient quelques images heureuses de son enfance et le visage souriant d'une jeune femme dont le nom lui échappait mais à laquelle il se sentait attaché.

Tout fut soudain silencieux. L'homme fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête légèrement pour écouter attentivement si ses bourreaux approchaient. Il attendit avec résignation et crainte que la porte s'ouvre mais rien ne se produisit de ce côté là. A la place, il ressentit un brusque serrement au cœur. Une tension palpable dans l'air s'abattit sur le cachot. Mal à l'aise, il remua et attendit, tous ses sens en éveil.

Tous les sorciers et les sorcières prisonniers sentirent qu'une magie puissante et ancienne était utilisée. Le sentiment d'immense puissance s'intensifia et l'homme frissonna, heureux de ressentir pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses propres pouvoirs magiques répondre instinctivement à ce mystérieux appel. Les courants d'énergie qui entouraient le manoir disparurent brusquement. Une onde argentée d'une incommensurable puissance traversa alors rapidement les murs du cachot comme une vague avant d'être accompagnée par un grondement sourd phénoménal qui fit trembler tout l'édifice. Puis le silence se fit.

Après cet événement magique étrange, une douleur fulgurante explosa dans l'avant-bras gauche du prisonnier. Il porta la main droite sur son bras et avec un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge, roula sur lui-même, incapable de respirer. La brûlure de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras atteignit son paroxysme avant de disparaître soudainement comme elle était apparue. L'homme resta en boule pendant un certain temps en haletant et en transpirant à grosses gouttes. Quand la douleur reflua, il fut à nouveau capable de bouger et toucha la peau de son bras gauche d'une main tremblante.

L'homme laissa ses doigts se poser à l'endroit où la marque horrible se trouvait et ne rencontra aucune aspérité. Il releva sa manche et eut un exclamation de surprise : il n'y avait plus aucune trace du tatouage familier sur sa peau encrassée, ni défauts, ni cicatrices. Il comprit que quelque chose de très important venait de se produire. Mais trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il s'allongea sur la paille et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

A suivre…

_Chapitre court, mais dont l'intensité émotionnelle est à son comble._ _Pauvre Severus, je dois dire qu'il aura connu l'enfer sous ma plume… _

_Désolée pour son arrivée tardive, mais j'avais besoin de planter le décor pour une fic digne de ce nom… Personnellement, je n'aime pas bâcler les intrigues et le monde d'Harry est trop riche pour négliger les autres personnages. J'ai lu malheureusement trop d'histoires sans intérêts qui ne parlent que d'Hermione et Severus, et les mettent tout de suite ensemble - comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde - sans montrer leurs relations au préalable et leur attirance. Pour moi, la séduction et le désir sont les bases qui permettent à deux êtres de se connaître et d'établir un rapport de confiance avec des liens profonds. Ce n'est seulement qu'après cette étape qu'une relation amoureuse peut se développer. _

_Ces deux-là auront donc une histoire à partager. Tant pis pour ceux ou celles qui n'auront pas la patience d'attendre…_

_Dans l'intervalle, je pars profiter des bienfaits de la mer et du soleil. La prochaine mise à jour aura lieu dans une dizaine de jours à mon retour. Je vous embrasse, et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer vos petites reviews toujours tant appréciées…_

Nadège 


	13. La Danse des Chimères

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 12 : La danse des chimères**

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et seuls les draps blancs trahissaient la présence d'un corps allongé sur le lit. Hermione Granger resta un instant sur le seuil de la pièce, laissant ses yeux s'habituer au peu de lumière prodiguer par les braises mourantes dans l'âtre. Capturant un mouvement, elle finit par distinguer une silhouette sombre assise à côté du lit, alors qu'une voix enrouée s'éleva dans le silence :

« _Incendiare_ »

Dans la cheminée, le feu reprit soudain de la vigueur en crépitant et les flammes éclairèrent la chambre. Ginny Weasley jeta un regard hagard vers son amie et, sans un mot, se leva et s'étira, puis alla se servir un café situé sur une petite desserte.

Hermione observa le visage las de l'adolescente et ses gestes qui accusaient la fatigue accumulée au cours des dernières semaines de combat. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient tirés et leur pâleur accentuait les angles de sa mâchoire. Mais c'était surtout l'expression des yeux de Ginny qui avait changé : on y lisait cette fragilité causée par la perte d'êtres chers et cette prise de conscience des responsabilités qui reposaient sur ses épaules de 16 ans, avec ses espoirs et ses doutes ; Déjà un regard d'adulte hanté par le malheur et la douleur, un regard qui en avait trop vu pour son âge…

Ginny observait Hermione de la même façon et la jeune femme gênée, détourna le regard vers la forme allongée sur le lit. Harry Potter – celui qui avait survécu par deux fois - reposait, aussi blanc que les draps qui le recouvraient.

« Comment va t'il ? »

« Toujours pas de changement. »

Ginny sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement se tut et but une gorgée de café. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine lorsque l'alliance au doigt de son amie captura l'éclat des flammes.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Ginny. »

« Ca va aller. »

« Depuis quand n'as-tu rien avalé ? »

La cadette des Weasley ne répondit rien. Hermione prit doucement son amie par le bras et la fit sortir de la chambre.

« Va voir Tonks, elle a préparé des sandwiches. Ensuite, tu essaieras de dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Je vais rester auprès d'Harry. »

« Tu me fais appeler s'il se réveille, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Restée seule, Hermione observa Harry qui gisait devant elle et qui ne devait la vie qu'à un miracle nommé Neville… Sans son intervention héroïque et surprenante, l'ultime rempart contre Voldemort ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Avec chagrin, elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers tous les disparus qu'elle connaissait. A commencer par Ron, son ami, qui était mort en combattant à ses côtés dans le Pentacle. Ron, son soutien moral, qu'elle ne reverrait plus, dont elle n'entendrait plus le rire et les propos acerbes… Disparu comme Maugrey Fol-Œil, Seamus Finnegan, Lee Jordan, Severus Rogue… La liste était trop longue. Trop de pertes avaient diminué les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à la victoire finale.

La guerre contre les forces du mal était terminée. Voldemort avait été vaincu. Ses troupes privées de chef, avaient cessé le combat. Mais combien de vies avaient été brisées ?

Qu'allaient-ils devenir, tous ceux qui avaient survécu ? Pour sa part, Hermione décida qu'elle prendrait les choses comme elles viendraient et qu'elle aiderait ses amis avant de penser à elle. La jeune femme se devait de protéger Harry et de s'occuper de Ginny à présent. Harry qui ignorait la mort de Ron. Ginny désemparée par la disparition de son frère et par le coma profond de son mari.

Il lui était difficile d'envisager l'avenir et d'imaginer un retour à la normale dans les semaines et les mois à venir. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour guérir les blessures et apaiser les douleurs. Le deuil était le premier pas sur la voie de la guérison, lui avait-on dit. Mais cela ne serait pas suffisant pour elle, qui sentait la haine brûler en elle.

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur le lit d'Harry et pour la première fois, s'abandonna aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. Elles avaient un goût amer, celui du poison insidieux qui coulait dans ses veines. A présent, comme elle comprenait les propos de Dumbledore la concernant… Oh, combien elle voulait venger Ron, nouvelle victime de Bellatrix Lestrange. La nuit, elle se réveillait encore, glacée et frissonnante, en entendant son rire diabolique. Elle s'était fait un serment : elle y consacrerait du temps et de l'énergie, mais elle retrouverait la maudite Mangemort qui avait déjà tant fait souffert ceux qu'elle aimait : Neville au travers de ses parents rendus fous ; Harry au travers de Sirius, disparu derrière le Voile ; Ginny et tant d'autres… et elle lui ferait payer.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de Remus Lupin, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer dans la chambre.

« On m'a dit que tu étais auprès d'Harry... Comment va t'il ? »

Hermione secoua la tête en essuyant ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Remus s'installa et observa Harry un instant avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme accablée à ses côtés.

« Et toi ? »

« Ca va aller, Remus, je te remercie. »

« Ginny tient le coup ? »

« Elle ne dort pas beaucoup. L'attente, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire... »

Remus soupira. Il n'était pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles pour la jeune femme qui était devenue sa confidente dans les jours précédant l'affrontement avec Voldemort.

« Tu voulais que je t'avertisse de nos dernières opérations contre les Mangemorts. Nous avons capturé Malefoy au moment où il a tenté de fuir à l'étranger. »

« Et les autres, vous les avez eus ?

« Il y a eu pas mal de morts et de blessés… » Remus savait ce qu'Hermione voulait entendre, pour avoir été témoin des terribles paroles que la jeune femme avait proférées après la mort de Ron. « … Les Lestrange nous ont échappé. »

Hermione serra la mâchoire pour contenir sa colère. Remus reprit doucement :

« Ils n'iront pas loin. Les avoirs de tous les Mangemorts chez Gringotts ont été gelés. »

« Ils ont pu utiliser sous de faux noms les services des banques Moldues pour protéger leur argent. »

« Des sorciers au Sang Pur, agir de la sorte ? Tu vois des Mangemorts faire confiance aux banques Moldues ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as qu'à interroger Malefoy à ce sujet, et je suis sûre qu'il finira par avouer qu'il a procédé de cette façon pour préserver ses intérêts et ceux de Voldemort. »

« C'est noté. »

« Son procès est prévu pour quand ? »

« Dans quelques semaines… Nous devons réunir des preuves solides contre lui, car il va prendre le meilleur avocat qui existe pour démolir notre accusation. »

« Ne me dis pas que ce monstre peut s'en sortir avec tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Nous n'avons que des témoignages mineurs contre lui et ce n'est pas suffisant, car c'est un personnage puissant qui a de nombreuses relations. Il fait peur, Hermione. Il peut révéler n'importe quoi sur tout le monde... » Le sorcier se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. « Mais nous finirons par l'avoir… Je le soupçonne d'avoir tué lui-même bon nombre de nos compagnons, dont Severus. Il m'a ri au nez quand je lui ai demandé ce que Voldemort avait fait de Rogue. »

« Alors ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il s'était beaucoup amusé avec lui et qu'il avait appris des choses très intéressantes… »

« Quoi, par exemple ? »

« Il s'est contenté de me regarder avec son petit rictus dédaigneux et n'a rien ajouté… J'ai réellement eu envie de le frapper à ce moment là… »

« Quel salaud ! »

« De toute façon, il parlera sous _veritaserum_. »

La jeune femme serra les poings. « Comme je voudrais tant être présente pour lui faire payer… »

Remus revint vers elle et lui serra l'épaule à nouveau : « Hermione, je sais que tu es en colère, que tu en veux au monde entier, mais par pitié, ne te laisse pas aveugler par ce que tu ressens… Laisse faire la justice des sorciers. Maintenant que les Détraqueurs sont revenus à Azkaban, les criminels seront châtiés, je te le promets… »

« … Concentres-toi plutôt sur tes amis et ton avenir… Il y a quelques temps, tu m'as dit que tu voulais poursuivre des études de potions. C'est toujours ce que tu as l'intention de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Remus. Travailler sur l'élaboration des dernières potions a été une grande révélation, c'est vrai, mais maintenant que je vois toutes les horreurs qu'a causé cette guerre… Nous manquons cruellement de médicomages. »

« Tu es à un âge où tu peux faire comme bon te semble… Tu es douée partout. Tu réussiras. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… »

« Je veux être là le jour où Harry se réveillera. Je veux l'accompagner dans son retour à la vie. Le Nécromancien a dit qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans les Limbes. Quand il sera prêt, il reviendra. »

« Cela peut prendre des années, Hermione. »

« Je sais. »

Remus revint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et décida de changer de sujet.

« On m'a proposé un poste d'enquêteur au Ministère… »

« Tu as accepté ? »

« C'est peut-être un moyen de faire changer les mentalités… » répondit Remus en faisant allusion à sa lycanthropie, taboue pour les sorciers.

« Tu as tout mon soutien » dit Hermione en lui serrant doucement la main.

« Merci… Je vais bientôt partir interroger les prisonniers que nous avons délivrés et visiter les hôpitaux. Je dois recueillir le plus de témoignages sur les bourreaux pour pouvoir les traquer et les livrer à la justice. »

« Ce n'est pas une tâche facile. »

« Non, je m'attends à entendre des monstruosités sans nom. Ceux qui ont survécus à l'enfer des prisons de Voldemort sont des rescapés marqués dans leur chair et dans leur esprit. »

« Si tu veux en parler ou te changer les idées, tu sais où me trouver… »

« Je n'oublierai pas. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, confortable. Chacun savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'amitié de l'autre et combien c'était un bien précieux. Tout en veillant sur Harry, ils continuèrent à bavarder comme ils en avaient pris régulièrement l'habitude, jusqu'à ce que finalement Hermione tombe de sommeil et quitte la chambre d'Harry.

----------------------------------

L'homme s'éveilla en sursaut et faillit hurler, totalement désorienté et paniqué. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissait personne et surtout, pensait qu'on lui voulait du mal. La femme s'avança dans un premier temps vers lui, mais en voyant sa réaction terrorisée, se retint et essaya plutôt de calmer ce patient inconnu en lui parlant doucement.

Il ressemblait à un pauvre animal chétif et tremblant, acculé contre la tête du lit. Ses yeux qui n'avaient rien d'humain en cet instant, exprimaient la plus vive des terreurs. Malgré un bain, il avait conservé ses longs cheveux et sa barbe emmêlée, car il se mettait à s'agiter et à hurler dès qu'on essayait de l'approcher avec une paire de ciseaux. L'infirmière ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il avait été torturé par des monstres sadiques dans les prisons de Voldemort.

_Comme celui-là est maigre et décharné_, pensa t'elle. _Ces monstres ont dû croire que tu allais mourir de faim et de mauvais traitements. Mais toi, tu es un survivant, ça se voit à l__'__éclat dangereux qui brille dans tes yeux... _

L'homme gronda sourdement. Il faisait toujours comme cela pour avertir du danger que courait toute personne qui l'approchait d'un peu trop près.

« Tu ressembles à un chat sauvage… Es-tu un Animagus ? … On le dirait bien. Tu sais quoi ? Tu me rappelles mon premier mari… »

Elle eut un petit rire agréable. L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, étonné par ce son étrange. Elle continua doucement à lui parler pour le mettre en confiance. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence et qu'il la tolère. Mais l'essentiel était fait : peu importe ce qu'elle racontait, elle avait toute son attention. Le premier pas vers l'humanité et la compréhension de l'autre était fait.

---------------------------

Il s'était lentement habitué à elle et la laissait maintenant l'approcher et le toucher. Kathryn – c'était son nom – l'avait aidé à renaître petit à petit et à redécouvrir le monde. Cette femme énergique de 55 ans qui avait élevé seule ses cinq enfants, était son soutien imperturbable, patient, déterminé. Elle était là pour le calmer lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars et se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, totalement terrorisé. Le jour, elle éloignait la peur des autres et l'agressivité du monde extérieur.

Pendant les longues journées à l'hôpital, sa seule joie était la perspective de la promenade quotidienne avec elle. Il se contentait de l'écouter. Elle avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter. Quelque chose d'apaisant et de rassurant.

Les médicomages pensaient qu'il avait basculé dans la folie irrémédiablement, qu'il vivait dans un monde intérieur pour se protéger et qu'il avait oublié son identité réelle. Pour eux, il était le patient numéro 24 qui ne parlait pas. Pour Kathryn qui le traitait avec affection comme un enfant, il était simplement 'Will'.

Mais 'Will' était loin d'avoir oublié son passé, ni qui il était. De même qu'un chat retombe systématiquement sur ses pattes, il avait repris son rôle familier de dissimulateur. C'était une seconde nature chez lui. Si son équilibre émotionnel était toujours instable, il avait toutefois retrouvé peu à peu toutes ses capacités intellectuelles. Il raisonnait à nouveau et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa psyché. Très vite, il avait compris que l'hôpital était un lieu sûr pour lui où il lui était facile de se cacher de tous ses ennemis : les Mangemorts en fuite, l'Ordre et le nouveau Ministère… Depuis que la chute de Voldemort avait été annoncée, il se savait recherché et bon à être enfermé à Azkaban. Après tout, de son propre point de vue, il n'était rien de moins qu'un traître. Sous la torture, il avait parlé.

Comment aurait-il pu garder secret une partie des plans de l'Ordre ? Confusément, il se souvenait des drogues qu'on lui avait injectées et des sévices qu'il avait subis. Il avait souffert mille morts, en sachant qu'il n'y aurait point de salut pour lui. Ses cauchemars nocturnes quotidiens lui rappelaient ce fait en permanence.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait peut-être la possibilité de disparaître définitivement et de recommencer une nouvelle vie, quelque part dans un endroit lointain. Apprendre à vivre avec les autres ? C'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Oublier son passé ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais…

'Will', alias Severus Rogue, attendait donc son heure, à l'abri du monde extérieur. Elle vint plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait…

--------------------------

L'inspecteur Lupin arpentait les couloirs de l'Hôpital de la Dame Blanche en compagnie de ses six adjoints. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il occupait ce poste à responsabilités et qu'il pourchassait comme bon nombre de ses collègues, les criminels de Voldemort dans toute l'Europe.

Recueillir les témoignages des victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres - notamment ceux des prisonniers retrouvés vivants - puis les recouper était la première étape de la traque. Remus Lupin connaissait déjà de nombreux succès et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

C'était la première fois que son service venait en cet endroit. Le directeur de l'hôpital lui avait signalé quelques cas intéressants. D'une part, des malades voulaient témoigner contre des Mangemorts que les Aurors avaient déjà arrêtés. D'autre part, les médicomages soupçonnaient l'un des patients d'être un criminel et de se faire passer pour une victime.

On s'agita autour de lui, mais Remus était coutumier du fait. Rarement les visites des sorciers du Ministère de la Magie passaient inaperçues. C'était pour cette raison qu'il fallait agir vite si un Mangemort se cachait dans l'hôpital.

L'infirmière lui indiqua la porte. Lupin fit un signe de tête et ses hommes se postèrent, baguette en main, prêts à intervenir. Remus pénétra dans la chambre…

--------------------------

Un formidable rugissement surprit le patient numéro 24 qui se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il découvrit une incroyable scène : au milieu des infirmières affolées, des inconnus tâchaient de maîtriser un patient survolté qui hurlait des imprécations à leur encontre…

Severus Rogue fut tenté d'intervenir quand un des hommes fit un geste impérieux dans sa direction. Ce ne fut pas cet ordre péremptoire qui le cloua sur place. Avec un choc, le sorcier venait de reconnaître Remus Lupin, qui demandait présentement au captif de se calmer et qui n'avait pas reconnu son ancien compagnon à cause de sa barbe.

« … Au nom du Ministère de la Magie, vous êtes en état d'arrestation… » disait Lupin à l'homme. « … Vous êtes accusé d'avoir comploté avec l'ennemi et d'avoir servi Voldemort… »

« Mensonges ! » hurlait l'homme. « C'est faux ! «

« Vous allez nous suivre au Ministère… Aymar, veuillez lui lire ses droits… »

« Vous êtes fou !… Enfin, c'est insensé !… C'est moi qui suis la victime ! »

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence… Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous… Vous pouvez vous faire assister d'un magiscribe pour votre défense… » récita le dénommé Aymar d'une voix monotone.

« Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !… » cria encore l'individu.

« Emmenez-le… Il s'expliquera devant le juge… »

Rogue recula, secoué par la scène qu'il venait de voir. Remus venait pour l'arrêter, lui et non cet homme ! Il se mit à paniquer. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici tout de suite. Il n'était pas question qu'il retourne dans l'enfer d'une prison, surtout si cette dernière s'appelait Azkaban. Car c'était dans ces sombres cachots qu'il finirait sa misérable vie si on le prenait…

_Reprends-toi, reprends-toi__…_ se répéta t'il avec angoisse comme un leitmotiv. Il hasarda un rapide regard dans le couloir pour voir que Lupin et ses hommes s'occupaient de patients qui demandaient des explications et étaient horrifiés d'apprendre qu'en réalité, l'un des leurs était un partisan de Voldemort. Il y eut du tumulte tandis que les infirmières et les médicomages tentaient de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qui était avant tout un hôpital.

Rogue profita de la situation et tenta sa chance. Il sortit dans la direction opposée au petit groupe et tourna rapidement le coin du couloir, puis se mit à hâter le pas avant que quelqu'un donne l'alerte. Il prit le premier escalier qu'il rencontra et descendit deux étages avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait sortir dehors dans sa tenue de malade. Avisant un vestiaire, le sorcier y pénétra et commença à chercher des vêtements. C'était son jour de chance. Il trouva une robe accrochée à une patère et s'en vêtit. Il prit aussi des chaussures à sa taille et fouilla dans ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver quelques gallons. Il n'y avait hélas pas de quoi s'acheter une baguette, ni même à manger dans le monde des Moldus. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il devait quitter l'hôpital au plus vite.

Ce ne fut seulement que lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors qu'il se mit à courir loin du lieu qui avait été son asile pendant des mois…

A suivre…

_Chapitre remis en ligne correctement cette fois… Grrrrrrr…. Ma mise en page !_

_Bon, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et vos critiques. _

_Pour tous ceux qui s'inquiètent d'avoir manqué un chapitre ou qui ont l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, pas de panique… Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, mais j'ai besoin d'un flash-back plus tard dans le récit, et au risque de me répéter – plus tard - j'ai préféré zapper temporairement le combat titanesque des 5 contre Voldemort… Patience donc._

_Il est maintenant temps que j'attaque la seconde partie (- sombre et + romantique) qui est sensée voir l'émergence du grand amour d'Hermione pour l'horrible bonhomme des cachots… _

_Petite précision : dans ce chapitre, Severus n'est pas encore complètement lui-même et développe une paranoïa extrême, alliée à un sentiment aigu de culpabilité. Il voit tout en négatif et panique facilement. Pas étonnant à ce qu'il ne fasse confiance à personne. Mettez-vous à sa place cinq minutes et vous comprendrez qu'il doit fuir pour échapper à la prison, son pire cauchemar. D'ailleurs, à l'avenir, il ne supportera plus d'être enfermé dans des petites pièces sombres. On est devenu claustro, Severus ?_


	14. Le Tombeau du Roi

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires constructifs et encourageants qui me vont droit au cœur… Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre qui va nous permettre d'entrer dans la seconde partie de la fic. _

_Là encore, volontairement (ne m'en voulez pas trop !) je passe sous silence la vengeance d'Hermione envers Bellatrix… Vous aurez le récit homérique (et parodique) de ce duel plus tard, promis. _

_Pour répondre à Sevichou du Québec - c'est ça ? pas trompée ? - j'écris au fur et à mesure et n'ai rédigé qu'un seul chapitre futur (non, ce n'est pas celui que vous pensez !) J'ai surtout fait un plan au début pour tout le déroulement de l'histoire. C'est pour ça que je ne mets pas à jour très régulièrement. Il faut que je cogite, d'autant que des fois, la muse ne m'habite pas… A ne pas confondre avec… Hum ! on vous la déjà faite celle-là… (Lol)_

_Bonne lecture._

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 13 : Le Tombeau du Roi**

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

Le glas résonna de manière lugubre dans la fraîcheur de cette mâtinée de mars alors que le soleil tentait timidement de faire son apparition en perçant les lambeaux de brume qui recouvraient la lande d'Ecosse. L'atmosphère sur le petit cimetière de Poudlard était recueillie et silencieuse, parfois ponctuée de reniflements et de chagrin. Toute de noir vêtue, l'assistance était venue nombreuse à des funérailles que le défunt avait voulues simples.

Albus Dumbledore n'était plus. Tous ses amis avaient tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Comme il n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier pour la communauté magique, les officiels étaient aussi là, prêts à honorer sa mémoire de leurs présences.

Tout autour de la tombe fraîchement creusée, on avait empilé des fleurs à une hauteur surprenante. Chacune des Maisons de Poudlard était représentée par une reproduction florale de ses armoiries. Partout, des couronnes et des gerbes avaient été disposées en hommage au vieux sorcier. L'odeur douce et écœurante embaumait l'air d'une senteur printanière et se mélangeait à celle de l'encens brûlant dans le photophore laissé par les représentants de _Tushiro Takeshi_, l'équivalent japonais de Poudlard.

Le chant d'un chœur d'étudiants s'éleva mélodieusement jusqu'aux cieux. Un petit groupe composé de parents et d'amis proches se tenait devant le cercueil qu'on allait bientôt mettre en terre sous un magnifique chêne tricentenaire. Minerva McGonagall s'en détacha et fit quelques pas avant de se poster derrière un pupitre qu'on avait mis là pour ceux qui souhaitaient dire un mot. Elle attendit que les voix juvéniles meurent avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix enrouée par l'émotion s'éleva :

« Je viens ici, au nom du corps enseignant et des élèves de Poudlard, adresser un suprême adieu à l'éminent directeur qu'il vient de perdre, à l'un de ses membres qui a le plus illustré l'histoire de notre collège et de notre monde, et dont le souvenir lui restera le plus cher… »

« … L'ami que nous pleurons s'est doucement éteint, alors que nous espérions le voir longtemps encore parmi nous. Son esprit était si jeune et son cœur si vaillant qu'il semblait défier les atteintes de l'âge. Debout, toujours ardent au travail et au devoir. Travail, devoir… Deux mots qui résument la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, de cet homme qui a toujours œuvré pour le bien… »

« … Je connaissais Albus depuis plus de soixante dix ans. J'étais alors une jeune étudiante dans cette école où il enseignait les Métamorphoses. Il a été pour beaucoup dans ma vocation d'enseignante. Quand la guerre contre Grindewald a éclaté, j'étais à ses côtés et il m'a appris à me battre pour la liberté de notre monde. Au cours d'un combat titanesque, je l'ai vu vaincre notre ennemi en y laissant presque la vie… »

« … Albus était un sorcier puissant, peut-être le plus puissant qui ait existé, mais il a toujours consacré sa vie à de bonnes oeuvres, comme s'occuper du destin de Poudlard. Dans l'esprit des Quatre Fondateurs, il a dirigé cette école avec brio pendant plus de quarante ans. C'était aussi un éminent chercheur et un alchimiste de renommée mondiale. Ses nombreux écrits sur la Matière Noire ont fait avancer la compréhension de notre monde. Il a aussi longuement travaillé sur le sang de dragon et ses propriétés curatives. Grâce à lui, des dizaines de remèdes contre de graves maladies ont vu le jour. »

« Puis, plus récemment, en des temps devenus difficiles, il avait créé l'Ordre du Phénix pour à nouveau reprendre les armes contre l'intolérance et le mal, et faire triompher la raison. Voldemort le craignait à juste titre. Albus a préparé toute une génération de jeunes sorciers à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et a dignement passé le flambeau en montrant l'exemple. »

« A cette rapide et incomplète esquisse des travaux de notre ami, il faut ajouter les aptitudes merveilleuses de sa grande intelligence qui n'étaient pas les seuls traits de cette nature généreuse : sous les manifestations de l'esprit, on sentait, chez lui, toujours battre un cœur. Sévère avec lui-même, bon, indulgent avec les autres, n'hésitant pas à donner une seconde chance à ceux qui en avaient besoin, on peut dire qu'il n'aspirait qu'à rendre service. »

« Quel appui, quels conseils il a donné à ses anciens élèves et à ses anciens collègues ! Les sorciers qui ont fait appel à son expérience ou à ses lumières, ne savaient souvent qu'admirer le plus, de son dévouement, de son intelligence, de sa modestie ou de son désintéressement ! »

« Voilà l'homme que nous avons perdu : perte irréparable, vide immense, que sentiront cruellement tant de sorciers formés à son enseignement, tant de personnes qu'il a obligées et plus encore les collègues et amis qui, comme nous, ont pu l'approcher de plus près. »

« Je viens, au nom de tous ceux-là, au nom de l'École de Poudlard, qui lui doit tant, dire un suprême adieu au Maître, à l'ami que nous avons tant aimé. Et je viens saluer sa famille qui n'ignore pas qu'à l'élévation de l'esprit, il joignait les qualités qui constituent l'homme de bien. Elle comprendra avec quelle émotion nous venons lui dire un dernier adieu, au nom des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont il représentait l'honneur, la droiture et la force. »

« Adieu Albus… »

Dans la foule, de nombreux sanglots ponctuèrent la fin du discours. Minerva McGonagall reprit sa place avec émotion parmi le groupe et un dignitaire du Ministère lui succéda. L'homme parla en termes simples d'Albus et le remercia pour sa contribution à la guerre contre Voldemort. Puis le pasteur reprit brièvement la parole et invita les proches à déposer une rose sur la bière avant la mise en terre.

Le défilé dura de longues minutes. Quand ce fut terminé, on descendit le cercueil dans le caveau et on le recouvrit. A la fin, il ne resterait plus qu'un petit monticule de terre, où bientôt pousserait du gazon et des fleurs devant une dalle avec un nom et une épitaphe.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin. Hermione Granger aida Ginny Potter à déplacer le fauteuil roulant de son mari pour leur permettre de rendre un dernier hommage à celui qui avait été leur directeur et ami au cours de ces dernières années. Entourés du corps enseignant de Poudlard - McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector, Sinistra, Trelawney, Chourave, Londubat et Hagrid – de Madame Pomfresh et de Remus Lupin, ils restèrent ainsi les derniers à honorer le disparu.

Ils étaient tous membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et dans leur tradition, ils se devaient de pleurer ensemble leur ancien président et fondateur. Fumseck apparut d'ailleurs soudainement dans l'air et se posa sur l'épaule de McGonagall, désormais chef de l'Ordre et Directrice de Poudlard. Le phénix se mit d'abord à siffler tristement, puis son chant reprit de la vigueur et apaisa le chagrin en chacun d'entre eux en les laissant mélancolique, tous se remémorant avec émotion des moments partagés avec Dumbledore.

Ils reprirent finalement ensemble le chemin du château, l'esprit en paix. Hermione marchait aux côtés de Remus qui poussait la chaise roulante d'Harry, et de son amie Ginny. Les amis ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques temps et cette triste réunion leur permettait d'évoquer de vieux souvenirs. Ils bavardaient doucement à voix basse en prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres.

Hermione regarda Harry dont l'état ne s'améliorerait certainement plus. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait mis de longues semaines avant de sortir d'un coma profond qui l'avait laissé gravement paralysé. Harry ne marchait plus et ne parlait plus depuis son réveil. Il lui avait fallu des mois et des mois de rééducation pour lui réapprendre les choses les plus élémentaires. D'ailleurs, il ne s'exprimait qu'en écrivant maladroitement de la main gauche. Dans le combat contre Voldemort, il avait payé le prix fort.

Avec son amour et sa patience remarquable, Ginny soutenait son mari dans ses efforts. Mais les années d'épreuves avaient déjà laissé leurs traces sur elle. Hermione savait que son amie ne s'était jamais épanouie dans le mariage, même si cette dernière affirmait le contraire en prétendant que sa relation avec Harry était devenue plus profonde et spirituelle. Pour le meilleur et pour le _pire_, répétait-elle. Avec le recul, Hermione savait ce dont une femme avait besoin et ce qu'Harry ne pouvait lui apporter. Cette relation de couple n'en était pas une, et même si Ginny n'en disait rien, fidèle à son devoir, elle en souffrait.

Remus, quant à lui, était devenu une personnalité du monde des sorciers. La traque des Mangemorts lui avait apporté gloire et fortune. Avec la potion que lui avait concoctée Hermione un jour – d'après les travaux initiaux de Severus Rogue - et qu'il se faisait faire tous les mois, il maîtrisait mieux les effets de sa lycanthropie et ne disparaissait plus que deux jours, au lieu de cinq. Hermione lui avait promis de le guérir complètement un jour. Après tout, c'était désormais son métier.

La jeune sorcière venait d'achever ses études de médicomage, doublées – s'il vous plaît – d'une maîtrise en potions. Sa soif de connaissances ne s'était pas tarie au fil de ses années et elle envisageait maintenant de se lancer à corps perdu dans la recherche médicale. Elle avait déjà participé à des travaux en collaboration avec son Maître d'apprentissage et publié quelques théories dans des revues magiques de notoriété internationale.

Côté cœur, la jeune femme était libre, après avoir vécu pendant un an avec un étudiant en médecine aussi brillant qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés diplômés, ils s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord, désireux de se consacrer à leurs carrières respectives. Même si au début, cela avait été dur, Hermione devait admettre qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps en dehors de son travail qui la passionnait. Elle rentrait tard le soir, sortait rarement et ses rares loisirs, elle les passait à faire des recherches, seule dans son petit appartement londonien.

La seule digression dans cette vie somme toute bien rangée et organisée avait été son besoin de vengeance à l'encontre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Rongée par une haine qui avait failli la mener dans de ténébreux territoires, Hermione avait finalement fait la paix avec elle-même en tenant la promesse qu'elle s'était fait quelques années auparavant. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait accompli. C'était son secret le plus sombre, celui dont elle n'était pas fière et qu'elle emporterait avec elle dans la tombe.

La sorcière soupira. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à cet épisode tragique de sa courte vie. Aujourd'hui, elle était là pour honorer Dumbledore et ses camarades disparus pendant la guerre : Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lee et tant d'autres… Inconsciemment, la jeune femme se retourna et jeta un dernier regard vers le petit cimetière où ils reposaient.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant disparaître derrière une tombe une haute silhouette noire…

Hermione s'arrêta. Ses amis continuèrent leur chemin en bavardant, mais Minerva McGonagall stoppa à sa hauteur et regarda vers l'endroit que la jeune sorcière observait attentivement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ? »

« J'ai cru voir… » Elle secoua la tête, incertaine.

« Quoi ? Un fantôme ? »

« Oui, ça doit être un fantôme… » dit-elle finalement en cherchant à nouveau des yeux une ombre noire. Mais rien ne bougeait dans le petit cimetière.

« Cela arrive plus fréquemment depuis la guerre. Les élèves se sont plaints à une époque que le cimetière était trop près du château et que des spectres en émergeaient… » Elle soupira. « Venez, rejoignons les autres et laissons Albus reposer en paix... »

Hermione hocha la tête et offrit son bras à la vieille sorcière. Ensemble, elles repartirent derrière le petit groupe et rentrèrent à Poudlard.

--------------------

Hermione Granger n'avait pas rêvé. A l'abri des regards, sous le chêne, une frêle silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait près de la tombe de Dumbledore après avoir déposé d'une main gantée, une rose noire sur la terre fraîchement retournée.

La tête penchée, Severus Rogue se recueillait et se souvenait de Dumbledore. Il se rappelait ce premier Noël à Poudlard où ils avaient fait véritablement connaissance. Le Directeur l'avait surpris près du sapin gigantesque tout illuminé dans la Grande Salle. Severus n'en avait jamais vu de semblable et le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, totalement émerveillé. Patiemment, le vieux sorcier lui avait expliqué les traditions de Noël, mais cela n'avait pas intéressé le garçon. Seules les propriétés du gui - plante parasite toxique qui conduisait à la folie, puis à la mort dans d'intenses souffrances - avaient retenu l'attention du jeune Serpentard qui en voyait déjà les multiples applications dans des potions.

Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre, Rogue se souvint d'une poignée de main chaleureuse, de deux yeux bleus comme l'azur remplis de bienveillance et d'un sourire confiant. Le puissant sorcier venait de le pardonner et lui accordait une seconde chance, en plus de son amitié.

C'était pour lui le début d'une nouvelle vie ici à Poudlard. Même s'il l'avait rarement admis, Rogue aimait enseigner et transmettre ses connaissances. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était d'avoir affaire à des élèves indisciplinés et peu travailleurs ou persévérants.

Le plan à long-terme de Dumbledore requérait un homme de confiance qui jouait double jeu et se cachait derrière un masque. Rogue était l'homme de la situation. Le sorcier avait encouragé le jeune homme à exagérer certains traits de caractère difficiles et à développer un certain don pour la dissimulation. Comme Rogue avait alors travaillé pour mériter l'estime du vieux sorcier qu'il considérait comme un père ! Comme ils avaient appris l'un de l'autre en partageant leurs expériences !

« Vous étiez un visionnaire et un fou, Albus. Vous saviez tirer le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous… » murmura sourdement le sorcier avant qu'une quinte de toux ne l'oblige à s'interrompre. « … Vous avez vaincu Voldemort en prouvant au monde entier que Potter était l'Elu… Mais à quel prix ? Dites-moi, Albus, est-ce que vous vous sentiez coupable de l'avoir sacrifié ? D'être responsable de son infirmité ? Sans doute, car vous étiez aussi un merveilleux manipulateur… »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua le sorcier qui sortit un mouchoir et essuya son visage pâle couvert de sueur. Dans la brise légère, le sorcier grelottait sous l'effet de la fièvre.

« … La fin justifiait les moyens. C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit un jour… Et je vous ai cru… Pour vous, je suis allé en enfer et j'en suis revenu… Pourquoi ? Pour rien au total… Je vous ai trahi, comme j'ai trahi tous ceux qui me faisaient confiance… »

Epuisé, le sorcier s'appuya contre l'arbre et reprit avec difficulté son souffle. Il était temps qu'il rentre. Il avait déjà trop tardé auprès de la tombe et quelqu'un l'avait peut-être vu.

« …De toute façon, cela n'aura bientôt plus d'importance… » termina t'il. « Adieu, Albus… »

Rogue se tourna vers Poudlard et embrassa le château du regard. Mentalement, il adressa un adieu à ses habitants et s'éloigna pour pouvoir activer son Portoloin.

-------------------------

_Je n'ai pas rêvé, il y avait bien quelqu'un… _A la fenêtre de sa chambre,Hermione suivit des yeux la silhouette noire qui s'en retournait vers les ruines de l'ancienne chapelle à l'autre extrémité du cimetière et qui allait bientôt disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle prit sa décision en un quart de seconde et se rua vers la porte.

Hagrid se trouvait encore le hall et discutait avec Matteo, le concierge qui avait remplacé Rusard. Il regarda avec étonnement Hermione descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Hermione ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda le géant de sa voix profonde.

« Ce n'est rien, Hagrid, ne t'inquiète pas… » répondit la jeune femme. « … C'est juste quelque chose que je dois vérifier dehors... »

« Par Merlin ! Quelle mouche la pique ? » marmonna Matteo de manière bourrue.

« Je reviens tout à l'heure ! » cria Hermione en passant à côté d'eux.

Les deux gardiens la regardèrent sortir, médusés. Hagrid soupira et renifla, soudain nostalgique.

« Elle n'a pas changé… Avant, elle courait toujours comme ça avec ses amis Ron et Harry… Pauvre Ron, parti trop vite… Pauvre Harry, maintenant cloué dans un fauteuil pour le restant de ses jours… »

Matteo marmonna quelque chose, comme quoi ce n'était pas une attitude à avoir un jour d'obsèques et hocha finalement la tête en compatissant avec le géant.

Mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était cet étrange personnage qui était venu rendre un dernier hommage à Albus Dumbledore seul. Elle sortit par le pont-levis et dévala le sentier qui menait au cimetière.

Après quelques minutes de course, elle fut devant la tombe de Dumbledore. Hermione remarqua immédiatement la rose noire qui avait été déposée par l'inconnu et chercha sur le sol d'autres indices de sa présence. Finalement, sans rien voir de plus, elle releva la tête et se précipita vers les ruines de la chapelle où il avait disparu.

De tous temps, les élèves avaient eu ordre de ne pas s'en approcher. L'endroit était dangereux car les pierres de l'édifice pouvaient s'en détacher à n'importe quel moment. Les ruines avaient cependant un caractère si romantique et calme qu'Hermione se souvenait d'avoir bravé l'interdiction pour venir y lire par beau temps ou pendant les matchs de quidditch. Hermione s'avança donc précautionneusement et commença à visiter les pièces de cette chapelle à ciel ouvert.

Quelques arches tenaient encore debout par on ne sait quel miracle. Partout, l'herbe et la mousse avaient envahi le sol et les murs détruits. Parfois, un arbre avait poussé entre deux dalles, se frayant un chemin dans le sol rocailleux. Dans le cœur de l'édifice, des tas de pierre s'étaient amoncelé, attestant de la destruction lente et irrémédiable du temps. Le silence régnait en maître ici. Dans le souvenir d'Hermione, l'endroit n'avait guère changé.

Pas la moindre trace de l'individu en noir. Elle allait repartir, déçue, lorsqu'elle aperçut un objet à quelques mètres d'elle sur l'herbe. C'était peut-être un papier soulevé par le vent. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un mouchoir tâché. En l'observant plus attentivement, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sang, et plus exactement, à en juger par sa présente couleur, de sang frais.

L'inconnu s'était trouvé ici. C'était la seconde preuve et cela soulevait une foule d'interrogations dans sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas les événements qui se produisaient, mais son sixième sens l'avertit de l'imminence d'un danger. Hermione sortit sa baguette et se tint sur ses gardes.

Après un moment, l'impression disparut. La jeune sorcière sortit alors son propre mouchoir et ramassa celui qui se trouvait au sol. Elle l'examina en espérant trouver des initiales. Peine perdue. Après réflexion, Hermione décida de tenter sa chance et exécuta un geste avec sa baguette qui lui permit de capter les flux de magie utilisés dernièrement en cet endroit.

Comme elle s'en doutait, peu de magie résidait dans la chapelle et elle obtint sa réponse. L'individu avait transplané à l'aide d'un Portoloin quelques minutes auparavant. Si elle reproduisait le même flux, elle pourrait se rendre à l'endroit où l'objet magique avait transporté la silhouette noire. C'était une opération difficile, mais pas insurmontable.

Calmement, Hermione se concentra et ferma les yeux…

A suivre…

_Allez, on y va de son petit commentaire ?_


	15. L'Homme foudroyé

_Ca y est, on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Voici le chapitre qui célèbre les retrouvailles d'Hermione et de Severus. J'avoue que ce n'est pas très folichon. Certain(e)s seront même peut-être ulcéré(e)s par une description trop poussée… Mais bon, j'assume…_

_(Petit clin d'œil à Sevichou : j'ai un chum québécois qui est « tombé en amour » d'une française… Moi-même à une époque, j'ai très bien connu un jeune homme de la Belle Province, mais il ne faut pas le dire trop fort, ça fâche…)_

_Bonne continuation !_

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 14 : L'homme foudroyé**

Ses dernières forces épuisées après son transfert magique, Severus Rogue se traîna difficilement jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'effondra en toussant et en grelottant de froid.

Sa maladie ne lui laissait plus de répit à présent. Au moindre effort – physique ou magique - la fièvre le terrassait et l'empêchait de prendre du repos ou même de dormir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'enfer frappait à la porte de son subconscient.

Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'être sorti malgré son état. Là, soigneusement caché dans les ruines de la chapelle, il avait revu tous ses anciens amis, rassemblés devant la tombe d'Albus. Même si les souvenirs associés aux Membres de l'Ordre étaient douloureux, il avait apprécié de revoir pour la dernière fois ces visages qu'il chérissait.

Surtout un. Celui d'Hermione Granger.

Pendant toutes ces années de solitude, il avait scrupuleusement fait taire ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à ce moment dans le cimetière où il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans. Comme un boomerang, tous ses sentiments avaient resurgi, anéantissant en un battement de cœur tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour l'oublier.

Il s'était senti si faible à cet instant qu'il avait dû s'asseoir. Incapable de quitter des yeux la jeune sorcière, il s'était émerveillé de sa beauté et avait souri. Le destin acceptait de lui faire une dernière fleur.

En cet instant, entre rêve et réalité, l'image d'Hermione Granger retenant ses larmes devant le cercueil d'Albus revint le hanter. Si seulement la vision de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessée d'aimer pouvait lui permettre de s'éteindre en douceur…

Mais c'était trop demandé. Une quinte de toux à fendre l'âme le secoua et le laissa au bord de l'étouffement. Alors que Severus Rogue se sentait sombrer, il tendit une main tremblante vers la petite fiole posée sur la table de chevet.

Il n'acheva pas son geste. La fiole tomba au sol et roula sous le lit, alors qu'un nouveau râle le déchirait et que la fièvre l'entraînait dans un ballet d'images infernales…

-----------------------

Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, tous les sens en alerte, la baguette magique levée. Personne.

La jeune femme se trouvait présentement dans une pièce sombre misérablement meublée avec une vieille table branlante et deux chaises dépareillées. Des rideaux rouges décolorés couverts de poussière étaient pendus au mur près d'une fenêtre aux volets presque clos. La vieille tapisserie sinistre et les peintures étaient jaunies et noircies en certains endroits. Elle fit la grimace : l'odeur de renfermé lui donnait la nausée.

Hermione s'avança prudemment vers une petite pièce qui devait être la cuisine, mais se figea lorsqu'un râle atroce déchira le silence et la glaça jusqu'aux os. Elle avait déjà entendu ce son affreux à l'hôpital…

Elle fit demi-tour et se retrouva dans un couloir. Elle ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite et découvrit des rangées de bocaux, tandis que de doux parfums envahissaient ses narines. _Une herboristerie ?_

Un nouveau râle profond la guida vers une porte entrouverte qu'elle poussa lentement. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et l'odeur de mort la fit chavirer. Instinctivement, le professionnalisme d'Hermione fit son apparition et la blinda contre ce qui devait se trouver là. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer aux ténèbres et aperçut le corps d'un homme recroquevillé sur un lit.

« Monsieur ?… » demanda t'elle, inquiète. « Monsieur ?… »

Pas de réponse. Seule la respiration sifflante et difficile de l'homme lui répondit. Elle alluma l'électricité et s'approcha du lit. Les draps jaunis et l'oreiller étaient souillés de sang frais et séché. L'homme en noir lui tournait le dos, mais Hermione savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir sur la maladie de l'inconnu. _Tuberculose au dernier stade…_

Hermione retourna l'homme sur le dos qui se mit à gémir doucement et a râlé, les yeux fermés. Le visage pâle de l'inconnu était couvert de sang, et ses cheveux de jais étaient collés par la sueur et les vomissures. _Mon dieu, il va s'étouffer !_

La jeune médicomage n'hésita pas à le soulever légèrement pour le mettre en position assise en faisant taire sa répugnance. Elle prit ensuite le pouls – faible - de l'homme et sentit qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Avisant un lavabo, elle mouilla une serviette et revint vers lui.

Elle commença à lui nettoyer le visage. Le teint de la peau de l'inconnu était cireux et ses joues amaigries accentuaient des traits déjà anguleux, dominés par un long nez crochu. De grandes cernes noires sous ses yeux attestaient de son état d'épuisement extrême. Il était vraiment mal en point.

L'homme marmonna indistinctement quelque chose et ouvrit les yeux à moitié puis les referma, comme si ce simple effort lui coûtait trop. Hermione se mit à le secouer.

« Monsieur… Ouvrez les yeux… si vous m'entendez, ouvrez les yeux… »

L'homme ouvrit encore une fois les yeux brièvement et continua à produire de faibles sons inintelligibles en grimaçant. Elle pensa qu'il délirait.

« … mon... bus… mione… »

La jeune femme le secoua plus énergiquement. Cette fois, il ouvrit des yeux noirs brillants de fièvre à tel point qu'ils lui mangeaient tout le visage et réussit à fixer la sorcière quelques secondes.

« Her… mione… »

Elle poussa un cri et eut un mouvement de recul, totalement effrayée. Derrière ce masque de souffrance, la jeune femme venait de reconnaître Severus Rogue ! C'était impossible, impossible ! Il était mort ! Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle l'observait attentivement, elle reconnaissait la forme de sa bouche, ses yeux, son large front et ses expressions…

« Professeur… Oh ! Mon Dieu !… Professeur, c'est vous ? »demanda t'elle faiblement.

L'homme ferma les yeux. Désemparée, Hermione sentit que Rogue allait à nouveau plonger dans les ténèbres. Elle le secoua en l'appelant.

« Professeur, restez avec moi ! Bon sang, battez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! Severus Rogue, je sais que vous m'entendez ! »

La respiration de Rogue devint difficile. La jeune femme déboutonna sa chemise pour lui permettre de mieux respirer. Mais déjà une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua, brisant ses dernières forces, l'emportant un peu plus loin d'elle, en un long râle d'agonie. Elle lui essuya encore la bouche, puis décida d'agir immédiatement. Il était mourant.

Elle imposa ses mains sur la maigre poitrine de Rogue et commença à prononcer une formule magique. Très lentement, un transfert d'énergie s'effectua. Mais c'était inutile. L'homme était par trop épuisé pour survivre, elle le sentait. Et elle n'avait aucune potion à sa disposition pour le soigner.

Hermione eut un gémissement de désespoir. Elle ne venait pas de le retrouver pour le perdre aussitôt. Elle allait se battre, retourner le ciel et l'enfer pour le ramener. Déjà, son esprit commençait à envisager diverses possibilités pour lutter contre le temps.

Dans la pièce à côté, il y avait certainement de quoi concocter une potion. _Oui, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant dans l'immédiat… Quoi d'autre ? Cherche, Hermione, cherche… Non, pas ça… il faut quelque chose de puissant… Un remède de cheval… Un remède de… Un phénix !_ La sorcière eut un geste de rage. Elle ne pouvait transporter Rogue dans cet état à Poudlard, cela le tuerait. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner pour aller chercher Fumseck… Mais il y avait peut-être une autre solution.

La légende disait que si l'on pensait très fort à un phénix, alors il pouvait vous entendre et venir à votre secours. Pour Hermione, il était temps de savoir si ce vieil adage magique se vérifiait. Elle pria pour que Fumseck ne se soit pas consumé pour renaître après l'enterrement d'Albus. Si tel était le cas, ses efforts étaient inutiles…

« Fumseck, j'ai besoin de toi… si tu m'entends, je t'en prie… Viens… ! » répéta Hermione en se concentrant sur l'oiseau au plumage de feu. « Fumseck, viens… Severus Rogue a besoin de toi… Fumseck… »

Elle continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes en visualisant l'oiseau légendaire. Elle se concentra si fort qu'elle en eut mal à la tête.

Il y eut soudain un 'plop' sonore et un battement d'ailes. Surprise, Hermione leva la tête et aperçut Fumseck se poser sur la tête de lit. De son œil brillant, l'oiseau regarda étrangement Hermione, puis l'homme à l'agonie devant lui. Alors il se mit à chanter.

Combien de temps dura ce chant ? Hermione l'ignora mais quand elle sortit de sa torpeur, Fumseck avait produit deux larmes qui s'étaient déposées sur la poitrine de Rogue.

Avec reconnaissance, Hermione caressa la tête du phénix et attendit avec angoisse. S'il était trop tard, les larmes ne servaient à rien.

Le corps de Rogue se tendit soudain et ses poings se serrèrent, alors que les gouttes d'eau magiques pénétraient sa peau. Il se mit à gémir doucement. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et s'empara de la main gantée de son ancien professeur.

« Professeur, battez-vous… Je vous en prie ! Revenez !… »

Elle passa le linge mouillé sur son visage en sueur et attendit en écoutant sa respiration. Déjà, il lui semblait que le râle se faisait moins bruyant, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet de son imagination ?

Elle lui imposa les mains à nouveau afin de lui redonner de l'énergie. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, concentrée, s'épuisant à transmettre sa force à l'homme qu'elle refusait de voir mourir.

-------------------

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en sentant sa tête dodeliner. Un moment désorientée, elle se souvint et examina immédiatement son patient en lui prenant le pouls.

Le cœur battait régulièrement. Rogue dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Malgré sa pâleur, il semblait hors de danger. Sa peau n'était plus aussi brûlante qu'avant, mais il était certainement déshydraté.

Elle décida de ne pas l'éveiller. Doucement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa de l'air pur entrer dans la chambre. Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient et une brise légère soufflait. L'air était léger et il faisait beaucoup plus chaud qu'en Ecosse. De même, la luminosité solaire était plus importante. L'après-midi était bien avancée. Hermione sentit qu'elle se trouvait dans le Sud de la France.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Maintenant que son cas n'était plus critique, elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de son confort. Elle sortit une serviette et un pyjama propre d'un placard et trouva une paire de draps.

Hermione commença d'abord par le déshabiller, puis lentement le rafraîchit en passant une éponge sur son corps amaigri. Rogue lui fit pitié car il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Elle remarqua aussi les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient sa chair et ne put que s'interroger sur leurs origines. Sur son avant-bras, la Marque des Ténèbres était invisible. C'était étrange, car d'habitude, les Mangemorts la conservaient toute leur vie et ne parvenaient pas à la faire disparaître.

Elle lui enleva les gants qu'il devait porter en permanence et eut un serrement au cœur en voyant l'état de ses mains. Hermione avait le souvenir de longs doigts fins qui manipulaient avec souplesse divers ingrédients. Ils étaient maintenant crispés et gravement brûlés.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, mon Dieu ? » murmura t'elle pour elle-même. « Que vous ont-ils fait subir ? »

La jeune sorcière sentit la colère l'envahir. Il avait été sauvagement torturé et certainement laissé pour mort. Il n'avait jamais vraiment dû se relever de ces épreuves. Son état de santé actuel en était la preuve.

Elle observa son visage maladif et tenta de le comparer avec le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Quand elle revoyait son image, elle ne pouvait qu'invoquer l'intensité et la sévérité de son regard noir qui transperçait un interlocuteur, comme s'il lisait à travers lui. Et puis, il y avait ce formidable charisme. Quand il était dans une pièce, tous les regards se tournaient machinalement vers lui. Sa présence était telle qu'il en imposait grâce à son autorité naturelle, et il fallait bien le reconnaître, une réputation épouvantable et effrayante. Sa langue était toujours acérée comme celle d'une vipère et ses réparties cinglantes et dévastatrices. Il ne respectait personne, sauf Albus Dumbledore, pour lequel il avait toujours eu un profond respect.

Rien de tout cela n'apparaissait maintenant. Elle avait devant elle un homme brisé qui avait vraisemblablement beaucoup souffert dans son existence. Son retour à la vie risquait d'être difficile.

Quand elle eut terminé sa toilette, elle lui passa le pyjama. Avec un _Mobilicorpus,_ elle déplaça Rogue puis nettoya le matelas magiquement. Elle remit des draps propres et réinstalla le sorcier dans le lit.

Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas bronché.

Il avait besoin de repos. Hermione le laissa dormir et alla voir ce qu'il y avait à manger. Elle avait une faim de loup, mais il n'y avait rien qui convenait pour elle comme pour lui. Elle sortit et alla acheter quelques victuailles à l'alimentation. En repassant devant la maison, elle s'aperçut que Rogue tenait bien une herboristerie moldue.

Etrange. Hermione ne l'avait jamais imaginé pouvant vivre chez les Moldus. Et pourquoi pas ? Il avait certainement été forcé de s'adapter… de se cacher peut-être… C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas revenu dans le monde des sorciers.

Elle retourna voir Rogue mais il n'avait pas bougé.

Un éclat de soleil sur un objet caché sous le lit attira son attention. Elle se pencha et ramassa une fiole. Elle l'ouvrit et en sentit le contenu. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'odeur distinctive de l'opium. Il avait dû vouloir s'en servir comme d'un puissant narcotique qui lui permettrait d'accueillir la mort comme une bénédiction. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas absorbé sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire revenir.

Elle fit disparaître le petit flacon dans sa poche et alla inspecter le contenu des étagères dans la pièce voisine. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva tous les ingrédients pour lui confectionner une potion revitalisante.

Quand ce fut fait, elle déjeuna enfin et décida d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Elle pensa retourner brièvement à Poudlard pour que personne ne s'inquiète de son absence, mais jugea préférable de rester auprès de Rogue.

Dans l'attente, elle installa un fauteuil dans la chambre, prit un livre et l'ouvrit…

A suivre…


	16. Voyage en Avallon

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 15 : Voyage en Avallon**

Il marchait au travers d'un brouillard cotonneux dans lequel il ne distinguait rien, pas même le sol qu'il foulait, à tel point qu'il avait parfois l'impression de flotter. Il avançait mais ne s'inquiétait pas du silence surréaliste qui régnait en cet endroit mystérieux. Tout était paisible et aucune menace ne pesait sur lui, il le sentait.

Il ignorait où il était. Il ne faisait ni froid, ni chaud ; ni sec, ni humide. Il se sentait bien, et c'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui qui ne vivait plus que dans la douleur. Il appréciait ce répit et en éprouvait presque une joie enfantine.

Au loin, il entendit faiblement le bruit des vagues. Il continua d'avancer dans ce qu'il croyait être la bonne direction. L'air se chargea peu à peu d'iode et d'autres senteurs florales. Il emplit ses poumons de cet air sain destiné à le purifier. Les volutes de brume commencèrent à se dissiper devant lui et il distingua la lande sous ses pieds.

L'air devint plus vif et plus agité. Le bruit des vagues enfla. C'était celui de la mer se brisant sur des rochers. Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira soudain son attention. Une silhouette apparut brièvement et disparut. Il se mit à la suivre.

Dans la brume, la figure fantomatique jouait à cache-cache avec lui. Il la héla sans succès à plusieurs reprises. Il décida alors d'accélérer le pas dans la direction où elle disparaissait systématiquement.

Des pierres gigantesques en granit se dressèrent tout à coup devant lui. Toutes étaient gravées de curieux symboles et d'une écriture qu'il ne reconnut pas. Certaines formaient des portiques sculptés, défiant le temps et les éléments. Il passa sous l'un d'eux et s'arrêta pour tenter d'apercevoir la silhouette qu'il avait perdue. Il appela doucement mais rien ne bougea.

Ici, le brouillard était plus opaque. Par instant, il distinguait d'autres pierres dressées vers le ciel ou d'autres portiques. _Je suis dans un Cercle_ pensa t'il, en prenant conscience de la forme ronde sacrée que les Anciens avaient dessinée autour de lui. Une voix douce qui semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois s'éleva sans briser la quiétude des lieux.

« Severus… »

« Albus ?… » Surpris, Rogue regarda tout autour de lui mais n'aperçut aucun mouvement. Il était sûr en revanche d'avoir reconnu la voix du vieux sorcier. « … Albus, où êtes-vous ? »

« Par ici… » reprit la voix.

Rogue avança vers l'intérieur du cercle sans rien distinguer d'autre qu'une masse blanche et uniforme de brouillard.

« Je ne vous vois pas. Guidez-moi, Albus… »

« Par ici, mon garçon… »

Rogue tourna la tête et avisa une silhouette immobile à sa droite. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'arrêta enfin à quelques mètres du sorcier, incertain devant l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui.

Il s'agissait bien d'Albus Dumbledore, mais c'était comme si Rogue voyait à travers lui, comme s'il avait été… transparent. Rogue ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'impression qu'il ressentait. Albus portait pourtant sa magnifique robe bleue constellée d'étoiles dorées et argentées. Derrière les lunettes demi-lune, perchées sur son nez, les yeux bleus étaient toujours autant pétillants et bienveillants, et son sourire affable se dessinait derrière son éternelle barbe blanche.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, Albus ? Où suis-je ? »

« Vous vous êtes perdu en chemin, Severus… Ici, vous êtes à Avallon… »

Avallon ! Le nom résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'esprit de Rogue. L'île mythique des Anciens ! La dernière demeure de Merlin ! S'il se trouvait à Avallon, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : c'est qu'il était mort !

« Non, Severus, pas encore… » dit Dumbledore, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Mais comment ?… » Rogue essaya de se rappeler ses derniers instants, mais c'était le noir complet dans sa mémoire.

« Vous avez encore tant de choses à accomplir… Votre heure n'est pas encore venue… »

« Quelle choses ?… Expliquez-moi… »

« Je ne peux pas… Ce sera à vous de le découvrir… »

Rogue se sentit singulièrement désemparé : « Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Veuillez me pardonner pour ce que je vais vous faire… » murmura gravement le vieil homme.

Rogue fut soudain déchiré par un souvenir de son passé. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, il se revit prisonnier, torturé, désespéré et lâche. Il s'entendit parler et avouer des informations à Lucius Malefoy, tout en implorant sa pitié et en l'insultant tour à tour... Ce furent des secondes douloureuses quand le souvenir cuisant reflua. Touché dans sa chair et au plus profond de lui-même, Rogue resta mortifié et se prit le visage à deux mains en ne remarquant pas qu'il était tombé inconsciemment à genoux devant le vieil homme.

« Je vous ai trahi, Albus… Vous et les Membres de l'Ordre… » dit-il en ployant sous la honte.

« Non, Severus. Jamais vous n'avez trahi… C'est moi qui vous ai trahi… De grâce, relevez-vous… »

Dumbledore tendit la main et aida Rogue. Le sorcier regarda avec incertitude le vieil homme dont la tristesse avait envahi les traits. A ce moment, Albus Dumbledore paraissait plus que son âge.

« Il faut que vous sachiez la vérité… »

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Nous avions convenu d'un commun accord que vous deviez en savoir le moins possible sur l'issue finale de la guerre... »

Comme Rogue hochait la tête à ces mots, Dumbledore continua d'une voix grave :

« A votre insu, vous êtes devenu un agent de désinformation. Avant votre disparition, je vous ai abreuvé de faux renseignements car vous preniez des risques considérables avec Remus. Ce sont ceux-là que vous avez révélés à Voldemort et qui ont détournés son attention en l'orientant dans la mauvaise direction… En l'ignorant, vous nous avez fait gagner un temps précieux, Severus, et je ne pourrai jamais assez vous en remercier… » dit douloureusement le vieil homme.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Dumbledore reprit :

« … Severus, je sais combien vous avez souffert. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi… Je vous ai volé votre vie pour servir un propos qui nous dépassait tous les deux et je vous ai manipulé en sachant que vous seriez la parfaite victime, prête à tous les sacrifices... Ce que j'ai fait est inqualifiable car vous étiez plus qu'un ami fidèle… Vous étiez comme un fils à mes yeux… C'est à mon tour de vous demander pardon, mon garçon, pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait… »

Abasourdi, Severus contempla le vieux sorcier en silence pendant quelques secondes, poignardé par un sentiment de trahison comme il n'en avait jamais connu. L'homme à qui il faisait le plus confiance l'avait trahi ! Dumbledore s'était servi de lui et l'avait sacrifié !

Au fond, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était réellement surpris d'avoir été doublé. Ce qui le médusait en revanche, c'était la duplicité du vieux sorcier qui reconnaissait implicitement l'avoir envoyé à une mort quasi-certaine s'il se faisait capturer. Mais n'avait-il pas fait la même chose avec Potter et ses autres camarades ? _La fin justifie les moyens_. Il comprenait maintenant les paroles du vieil homme. Une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit.

« M'avez-vous vendu à Malefoy ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix sourde remplie d'appréhension.

Déjà accablé, le vieil homme parut en plus horrifié par cette idée.

« Non, Severus, jamais je ne serai allé aussi loin… Seulement je savais que la probabilité était trop grande pour qu'elle n'arrive pas… C'était juste une question de temps… Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher… »

Alors Rogue pensa que c'était bien de sa faute s'il s'était fait capturé lors de cette dernière mission. Lucius, Goyle et Crabbe l'avaient surpris, alors qu'il s'évertuait à faire disparaître les sortilèges qui protégeaient le manoir de l'attaque menée par Remus. C'était un risque qu'il avait pris en toute connaissance de cause. Le sentiment de trahison s'atténua en lui pour ne laisser qu'un goût d'amertume… _Maudit… Il était maudit et le resterait à jamais._

« Vous n'auriez pas pu l'empêcher de toute façon… Ce soir-là, j'étais prêt à tout. »

« Severus, je suis tellement désolé. »

Le vieil homme paraissait sincère. Comme toujours, Dumbledore avait vu juste et déjoué Tom Jedusor de la manière la plus inattendue. Parfait pion dans une gigantesque partie d'échecs, Rogue avait rempli sa mission à merveille Il ne pouvait s'en prendre au vieil homme, même si ce dernier l'avait manipulé avec toute la science d'un Serpentard. Il fit quelques pas et dit d'une voix démunie de sarcasmes :

« Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais consenti à être votre marionnette, Albus. En fait, depuis que vous en aviez appelé à ma conscience quand je suis revenu vous voir il y a plus de vingt ans… Vous m'aviez laissé le choix de vous suivre ou de continuer dans cette voie infernale… »

« Je m'en veux tellement… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière… »

Rogue l'interrompit d'une voix tranchante. « Non, Albus, vous savez très bien que si c'était à refaire, vous feriez exactement la même chose… L'intérêt du plus grand nombre passe avant celui d'un seul… »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable entre les deux hommes. Dumbledore le regardait, complètement défait, comme un enfant pris en faute. La comparaison était telle que Rogue faillit le secouer énergiquement et le réprimander vertement. Il s'abstint de le faire lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait en face de lui Albus Dumbledore, Grand Maître de l'Ordre de Merlin, puissant sorcier et héros des guerres contre Grindewald et Voldemort.

« C'était une décision difficile qui a dû vous empêcher de dormir… » dit lentement Rogue de manière rhétorique. « … Et que vous devez continuer à regretter, même encore maintenant… »

Dumbledore baissa les yeux, attendant la condamnation irrévocable du Maître des potions. Cela s'annonçait mal pour le vieil homme. Finalement, il murmura douloureusement :

« Me pardonnerez-vous jamais ? »

Le silence se prolongea, chargé de tension. Rogue fit encore quelques pas puis planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux du vieil homme et répondit doucement : « C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous, Albus. »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira d'un sourire miraculeux. Le vieux sorcier s'avança et étreignit Rogue avec émotion. L'ancien Maître des Potions grogna :

« Les Gryffondors… Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?… »

« Si vous, entre tous, pouvez pardonner, alors il y a de l'espoir… »

Le vieil homme continua à serrer Rogue dans ses bras. Le sorcier ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un sourire.

« Albus, vous savez que tout ceci me met mal à l'aise… »

« Un peu de chaleur humaine ne fait pas de mal, Severus. Vous devriez pratiquer… »

« Je ne crois pas que le bonheur soit fait pour moi, Albus. »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler, Severus ? Ecoutez-moi bien, car mon temps ici arrive à son terme et nous ne nous reverrons plus… »

« … Merlin sait combien j'ai essayé de vous sauver de vos démons intérieurs en vous offrant mon amitié et ma protection… Mais il sait aussi combien j'ai échoué en vous renvoyant en permanence vers un passé que vous abhorrez et qui vous poursuit encore aujourd'hui en vous détruisant à petit feu… Pourtant, vous avez payé votre dette, Severus. Même si vous pensez le contraire, vous êtes un être de Lumière…

« Albus… » protesta Rogue.

« Si vous en doutiez un instant, vous ne vous trouveriez pas ici… Mon garçon, vous êtes sur le chemin de la Vérité. Cette quête est longue et semée d'embûches et vous n'êtes pas encore parvenue à son terme. Pour l'achever, il vous faudra tourner la page, cesser de vous tourmenter et de vous reprocher vos actions d'hier. Le passé est le passé. Enterrez-le… »

« Albus, je ne sais pas si je peux… »

La voix de Dumbledore se fit ferme : « Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir, mais de vouloir… Promettez-moi que vous vous occuperez de vous et que vous chercherez à être heureux… »

« Albus, si vous essayez de… »

« Promettez-le… » insista Dumbledore en prenant le bras du sorcier.

« … D'accord, espèce de vieux fou !… » finit par lâcher Rogue, visiblement à contre-cœur.

« Severus, vous avez maintenant la chance de recommencer une nouvelle vie et de changer. Saisissez-la et soyez ouvert aux possibilités qu'elle vous offre. C'est ce qui peut vous arriver de mieux, croyez-moi… » dit avec ferveur Dumbledore. « Repartez maintenant, il y a là-bas quelqu'un qui a besoin de vous, mais qui ne le sait pas encore. »

« Qui ? »

L'image de Dumbledore commença à s'altérer mais le vieil homme eut un sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Vous le découvrirez bientôt. Quand le moment sera venu, vous vous souviendrez de mes paroles… et vous comprendrez… Adieu Severus… »

Le vieux sorcier sembla s'effacer physiquement et disparut après un dernier geste de la main. Le brouillard s'épaissit à nouveau autour de Rogue. Il se tourna et toute chose perdit de la substance. Le bruit de la mer disparut.

Il était seul, perdu, au milieu du néant. Et le temps s'allongea…

Rogue ouvrit les yeux sur un décor familier.

La chambre était lumineuse et il entendit le chant des oiseaux dehors. Avec curiosité, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et contempla le cerisier en fleurs dans le jardin et les nuages dans le ciel. Le vent agitait doucement les rideaux et lui apportait les senteurs du printemps et de la terre humide. Il inspira profondément, comme un nageur reprend sa respiration après une longue période d'apnée, et laissa lentement l'air s'expulser de ses poumons, à nouveau fonctionnels. Comme c'était bon de pouvoir respirer normalement !

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre en l'entendant et attendit, soudain anxieuse. Comment allait-il réagir en la voyant ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Rogue se figea en l'apercevant et une expression de surprise se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il la reconnut, remplacée rapidement – il faut le dire – par une grimace dédaigneuse dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? »

Sa voix était éraillée, rugueuse comme du papier de verre, mais l'intonation - et « l'amabilité » sous-jacente - était toujours la même. Hermione eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas changé.

« Moi aussi, professeur, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir… » dit-elle d'un ton aimable qui contrastait avec ses manières brusques. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Rogue se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse et la suivit des yeux, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table de chevet sur laquelle elle avait posé une carafe. Elle lui versa un verre d'eau et le lui tendit.

« Buvez »

Il la regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et de suspicion, et hésita avant de prendre le verre d'une main tremblante. Comme il faillit en renverser le contenu dans le lit, Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne pour stabiliser l'opération. De l'autre, elle lui souleva la nuque, avant qu'il puisse protester. Elle s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il était tendu.

« Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous empoisonner après tout le mal que je me suis donnée… » dit-elle, déjà exaspérée par son attitude peu conciliante.

Il lui jeta un regard noir puis vida le verre d'un trait. Hermione fit le geste de poser sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température, mais il détourna la tête comme si ce contact lui déplaisait.

« Bon sang, fichez-moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! » s'écria t'il d'une voix toujours aussi rauque.

Rogue tenta de se redresser, mais retomba sur l'oreiller. Il se rendit compte qu'il était extrêmement faible et que la tête lui tournait. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Hermione se pencha sur lui à nouveau et put cette fois lui prendre la température. _Fiévreux, surtout s'il continue à s'agiter comme il le fait._

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Granger… » murmura t'il. « Vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir et d'oublier que j'existe… »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Certainement pas. Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors vous allez vous calmer et rester tranquillement allongé. Il faut vous reposer et reprendre des forces. »

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, n'étant visiblement pas habitué à ce qu'on lui donne des ordres. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, il devait surtout se souvenir qu'il avait en face de lui, « l'insupportable Miss Je sais Tout de Gryffondor » comme il l'avait une fois surnommée et qu'il n'avait à cet instant qu'une envie : l'écraser comme une mouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à me dicter ma conduite ? Ici, sous mon toit ? » gronda t'il, confirmant les doutes d'Hermione.

« Votre état de santé que je juge déplorable en tant que médicomage » répondit-elle. « Si je ne vous avais pas trouvé, vous seriez mort à l'heure actuelle… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les gens mourir, Severus Rogue… »

« Petite fouineuse, vous vous êtes encore mêlée de ce qui ne vous regardait pas ! »

« J'ai fait ça dans votre intérêt, que vous le vouliez ou non !… » déclara Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Avez-vous appris l'insolence toute seule ou bien est-ce votre ami Potter qui vous a montré comment faire ? »

La jeune sorcière serra les poings. S'il se mettait à insulter Harry, elle lui jetterait un sort bien senti et le laisserait se débrouiller seul.

« Ne mêlez pas Harry à tout ça… Nous ne sommes plus à l'école et je ne laisserai pas une tête de mule comme vous me dicter mes actions !… Continuez à être de mauvaise humeur, ruminez dans votre coin, ronchonnez si vous voulez, ça m'est égal ! Vous ferez ce que je vous dis ! »

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre, furieuse en essayant d'étouffer des envies de meurtre.

_Non mais quel ingrat ! Pour la reconnaissance, tu peux repasser… Franchement, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Il est toujours le même personnage infâme, sinon pire ! Vas donc aider ton prochain… Ah ! si j'avais su…_

Mais Hermione savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et que sa conscience ne lui aurait pas pardonné de le laisser mourir. Après tout, elle s'en moquait qu'il ne la remercie pas. Elle pouvait comprendre que sa vie ne devait pas être enviable. Il suffisait de regarder cette cuisine sinistre et cette maison triste pour s'en convaincre.

Hermione tenta de reprendre son calme. Et bien, ça promettait ! En l'espace d'à peine cinq minutes, il avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sang froid… Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Rogue allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, qu'elle était adulte et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas piétiner comme un paillasson.

Pendant ce temps là, dans son lit, l'intéressé l'avait regardé quitter la pièce comme une tornade. Elle n'avait pas changé : toujours la même furie en train de se battre pour des causes perdues, en l'occurrence, la sienne. La perspective de devoir affronter la jeune sorcière à ce sujet le réchauffait singulièrement. Si elle avait fait cette démonstration de caractère pour lui faire retrouver la gnaque, elle avait pleinement réussi. Présentement, malgré sa fatigue, il avait envie de lui voler dans les plumes.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les heures à venir pourraient se révéler intéressantes...

A suivre…


	17. L'Adieu aux Armes

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 16 : L'Adieu aux Armes**

Severus Rogue émergea de sa sieste alors qu'Hermione Granger pénétrait dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme portait un plateau repas et un verre rempli d'un liquide épais et marron, plutôt repoussant.

« Encore là, Miss Granger ? » demanda t'il d'un ton narquois. « Après une sortie aussi théâtrale, je croyais que vous étiez partie… Mais c'est sans doute trop vous demander… »

La sorcière ne releva pas le commentaire qui sonnait comme un défi à son autorité et décida d'étouffer toute réaction colérique. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'une joute orale qui ne mènerait à rien, sinon à son départ – ce que Rogue souhaitait visiblement. Plus tard, oui, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui répondre du tac au tac lorsqu'il serait rétabli.

Elle installa le plateau sur la table de chevet et lui tendit le verre.

« Buvez d'abord le _Revigorant_… »

Rogue posa les yeux sur le liquide avec dédain. « Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait eu cette couleur douteuse… » remarqua t'il en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

« Je l'ai amélioré … »

« Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas étonné … ? Vous l'avez déjà testé ou vous vous réjouissez à l'idée que ce soit moi qui serve de cobaye ? »

_Il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le système_…pensa Hermione très fort en lui retournant un regard brûlant de fureur contenue…

Avec un rictus narquois, Rogue but finalement le philtre et fit une nouvelle grimace.

« Immonde comme goût, je vous conseille… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. A peine absorbée, la potion se mit à produire immédiatement son effet. Rogue sentit son estomac s'enflammer, puis la chaleur se diffusa à travers tout son corps en l'espace d'une seconde. La brusque poussée d'adrénaline dans ses muscles le rejeta brutalement en arrière comme si un Magicobus venait de le percuter à pleine vitesse. Choqué, il resta un instant sans voix jusqu'à ce que l'effet s'atténue et disparaisse, le laissant délicieusement baigné dans un univers de bien-être physique comme il en avait rarement connu.

« Convaincu ? » se moqua Hermione en voyant avec satisfaction son expression quasi-béate et ses joues qui avaient repris soudainement des couleurs.

Rogue ne tarda pas à se ressaisir, sans toutefois chercher à masquer un nouveau rictus qu'Hermione interpréta cette fois-ci comme un petit sourire.

« Vous avez réellement trouvé la définition de l'expression 'réveiller un mort', Miss Granger… »

Il pouvait parfois être beau joueur et reconnaître sa défaite. Hermione accepta la trêve qu'il lui proposait implicitement. Elle lui proposa le plateau et le sorcier attaqua alors le bol de soupe avec un appétit qui faisait plaisir à voir. Elle s'apprêta à le laisser seul, lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'un ton péremptoire :

« Restez… J'ai des questions à vous poser. »

_Seigneur ! Que me veut-il ? Si c'est encore pour m'agresser… _Elle prit néanmoins le fauteuil qu'il lui indiquait d'une main - gantée à nouveau – comme le remarqua la jeune femme et attendit.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, la jeune femme prit son temps pour observer le visage de cet étranger si familier. Malgré les joues creuses couvertes par une barbe de plusieurs jours et le teint plus cireux que d'habitude, il avait peu changé. L'expression de ses yeux noirs légèrement en amande était toujours aussi intense et indéchiffrable. Quand il parlait, les coins de sa bouche se relevaient toujours en un rictus sardonique, comme s'il était le seul à savourer les traits cinglants qu'il envoyait à ses interlocuteurs. Sa voix particulière aux accents mélodieux était toujours un instrument dont il jouait à merveille.

Pour la première fois, elle prit conscience qu'elle le voyait sans ses éternelles robes noires flottantes qui semblaient ne faire qu'un avec lui. Le tissu du pyjama qu'il portait présentement était suffisamment fin et révélait les contours de ses épaules osseuses. Il était beaucoup trop maigre pour un homme de sa carrure. La maladie y était certes pour beaucoup, mais Hermione penchait aussi pour l'idée qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment attention à lui en règle générale. Peut-être une conséquence de la solitude ?

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes devenue médicomage ? » demanda Rogue calmement après un moment et en interrompant le fil des pensées de la jeune femme.

« Oui »

« Vous exercez ? »

« A Sainte Mangouste… Je suis spécialisée dans les maladies dégénératives du système nerveux. »

« Inutile de vous demander pourquoi… Vous faites de la recherche ? »

« Quand les malades m'en laissent le temps, oui. »

« Votre sujet d'études ? »

« Les _Impardonnables_ et leurs actions sur le système nerveux. J'essaie de trouver des solutions pour minimiser leurs conséquences sur l'organisme. »

« Je vois. »

Rogue la regarda étrangement comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement il replongea le nez dans son assiette de viande et de légumes.

« Vous n'avez pas suivi d'études moldues ? »

« Non, mais j'ai eu la chance de suivre un apprentissage en potions auprès de Maître Phelps… »

« Virgile ! » dit Rogue en sursautant de surprise. « Mais je croyais qu'il ne prenait jamais d'apprentis ! »

« Je suis la seconde qu'il ait prise… » dit tranquillement Hermione avec un petit sourire, avant d'ajouter : « … Après vous… »

Le sorcier digéra l'information et observa la jeune femme avec une expression indéchiffrable. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

« Et alors ?… »

« Je viens d'obtenir ma maîtrise… » dit simplement la sorcière.

« Ceci explique cela… » dit lentement le sorcier avec une lueur nouvelle de respect dans les yeux. « … Je ne ferai plus l'erreur de vous sous-estimer à l'avenir. »

C'était une première ! Abasourdie et en même temps fière, Hermione accepta le compliment en hochant légèrement la tête. Le connaissant, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas davantage de lui. De là à penser qu'il la traiterait maintenant en égale, c'était beaucoup s'avancer… Elle devrait certainement faire ses preuves à ses yeux. Sans oublier qu'elle ne possédait pas son expérience.

« Comment vont Minerva, Filius et les autres à Poudlard ? » demanda Rogue, alors qu'il faisait un sort à une cuisse de poulet.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sans nouvelles d'eux ? »

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je vis plutôt retiré du monde… » Le sarcasme refit son apparition dans ses propos. « Ca va faire cinq années maintenant… »

« Pourquoi cet exil ? »

Hermione attendit en vain une réponse, mais Rogue se contenta de l'observer sans rien trahir de ses pensées.

« Très bien… » soupira la jeune sorcière. « Ils vont tous bien malgré le décès de Dumbledore. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé … ? »

« Vous n'avez pas lu ?… »

« Miss Granger, si j'avais lu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, je ne vous demanderai pas ce qui s'est passé… »

_Il aurait mieux fait de dire 'coupé du monde'.._. La jeune femme rassembla ses idées et expliqua :

« Albus avait mis beaucoup d'énergie dans la guerre contre Voldemort. A la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était épuisé. Il n'a accepté de se reposer que lorsqu'un semblant d'ordre a été mis en place, ce qui a pris plus d'un an… Il était aussi très accablé moralement. Je pense qu'il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à Harry… Toujours est-il qu'il s'est retiré de la scène politique, en a profité pour suivre quelques cures de repos et poursuivre des recherches personnelles. Malgré tout, lentement il s'est mis à décliner… Dans les derniers temps, il refusait de s'alimenter. Il est parti paisiblement avec tous ses amis autour de lui. »

« C'est Minerva qui l'a remplacé à la tête de Poudlard ? »

« En fait, dès que l'école a réouvert il y a quatre ans. Flitwick est devenu son adjoint. De nouveaux professeurs ont été embauchés. Neville est venu renforcer l'équipe pédagogique… » Hermione n'avait précisé ce fait rien que pour le faire réagir. Il tomba dans le panneau.

« Londubat ! Allons donc !… Et que fait ce bon à rien ? »

« Il a remplacé Madame Chourave. C'est un excellent botaniste, il est très capable, vous savez… »

« C'est le monde à l'envers… » murmura Rogue en secouant la tête.

« Sans son intervention providentielle, Harry serait mort et nous aurions perdu… »

Rogue continua à mastiquer en silence, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le commentaire d'Hermione.

« J'ai aperçu Potter à la sépulture… A t'il… Est-il conscient de ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Oui, il se bat contre ce qui est en train de le détruire. »

« De quoi souffre t'il ? »

« On l'ignore... Ce n'est pas une maladie à proprement parler. On penche plutôt pour une malédiction… »

« De la Magie Noire ? »

« Oui, évoquée par Voldemort. »

« Alors peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il meure… »

« Professeur ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? »

« Vous croyez que votre héros apprécie de n'être plus qu'un légume ? »

Le sarcasme fit mouche. Hermione ne chercha pas à dissimuler qu'elle était blessée par les paroles du sorcier à l'encontre d'Harry.

« Je trouverai un remède ou un contre-sortilège… »

« Je vois que l'optimisme débordant et la naïveté font toujours partie intégrante de votre personnalité… »

La remarque pouvait être insultante. Ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'Hermione la considéra, Sans laisser le temps à Rogue de s'expliquer, elle riposta immédiatement.

« Ca vous est facile de dire ça ! Si on vous écoutait, personne ne tenterait jamais rien ! »

Rogue leva les mains. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de sa maladresse, car ce n'était pas dans son intention de remettre en cause les capacités de la jeune sorcière.

« Ne vous méprenez pas… Vos efforts sont louables et vous voulez tenter de sauver Potter… Mais je doute que vous parveniez à un résultat positif si c'est Voldemort qui a lancé ce mystérieux sortilège… »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? »

« Plus que vous ne croyez… » répondit brutalement le sorcier. « Avez-vous une connaissance quelconque de ce qu'est la Magie Noire, Miss Granger ? De ce qu'elle représente et demande ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle avait étudié des grimoires interdits ? Qu'elle avait failli basculer dans des abîmes si profonds qu'elle avait craint ne jamais pouvoir refaire surface ? Impossible. Personne ne devait savoir. Surtout lui…

« Alors ? » insista t'il.

« Pas vraiment… » mentit-elle.

Un signal d'alarme résonna dans l'esprit de Rogue. Il essaya de capturer le regard de la jeune femme en même temps que cette dernière s'évertuait à éviter ses yeux perçants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous tentez de cacher ? » demanda le sorcier d'une voix sourde.

« Rien ! » s'écria Hermione en s'alarmant à son tour et en le regardant cette fois dans les yeux. « Je ne connais rien à la Magie Noire ! »

Rogue tenta bien d'en appeler à ses pouvoirs d'occlumencien, mais il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. Il fut incapable de savoir si elle disait la vérité ou si elle mentait. Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux, qui s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Rogue détourne finalement la tête. Il n'insista pas, mais garda à l'esprit ce curieux comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir pour plus tard.

« Pourriez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant le combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Pourtant, tous les journaux n'ont fait que de parler de ça pendant des mois ! »

« Je n'étais pas… moi-même… dans les semaines qui ont suivi ces événements… » dit-il avec hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce que Voldemort vous a fait? »

Rogue se renfrogna soudain et écarta le plateau repas, l'appétit coupé.

« Miss Granger, j'aimerais maintenant entendre la version d'un témoin direct. »

« D'accord… Si vous me promettez de me raconter tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre… »

« Ce n'est franchement pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler… »

Hermione ignora l'avertissement dans sa voix et se leva, excédée. Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre sans parvenir à se calmer.

« Je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas en parler... Croyez-vous que ce ne soit pas pareil pour moi ? J'ai vu des choses horribles se produire que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer… J'ai surtout vu l'un de mes meilleurs amis mourir sous mes yeux... Et après, il y a eu tous ces journalistes et ces gens qui nous harcelaient parce qu'ils voulaient absolument tout savoir sur les 'pauvres héros'… Il ne se passait pas une semaine où ils se délectaient comme des chacals de nos malheurs et, en plus, ils se permettaient de nous faire la leçon !… J'ai vécu l'enfer, j'en suis revenue, alors ne me dites pas que vous avez l'apanage de la souffrance ! »

A ces mots emplis de colère, Rogue devint livide. Sa voix prit des inflexions métalliques et sembla paradoxalement encore plus calme et glaciale qu'auparavant.

« Croyez-moi sur parole, Miss Granger, quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous aimeriez entendre… »

A suivre…

_C'était donc les prémices d'une longue relation ( ?) entre Hermione et Severus._

_Comme vous le voyez, nos deux tourtereaux ont du caractère. C'est bien connu, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs… Je vous promets qu'il va y avoir de l'action avec ces deux-là avant qu'ils ne se laissent amadouer ! (LOL)_

_Prochain chapitre : la Bataille du Pentacle__, selon le point de vue d'Hermione (1er flash back)… Je ne pense pas pouvoir le mettre en ligne avant le 8 septembre malheureusement. Je pars en famille quelques jours, puis en stage intensif de golf... L'intensif, c'est juste pour préciser que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire ou seulement même d'y penser. _

_Ca signifie aussi que « Le Maître des Songes » est provisoirement remis à plus tard._

_Ne m'en veuillez pas trop et continuez à m'écrire des petits mots encourageants. Ca fait du bien au moral !_

_A bientôt. Bises. Nad_


	18. La Bataille du Pentacle

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 17 : La Bataille du Pentacle**

« Croyez-moi sur parole, Miss Granger, quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous aimeriez entendre… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se souvenant que, chez lui, cette colère froide était un signe d'extrême irritabilité et qu'il fallait être stupide pour l'affronter quand il était dans cet état. La sorcière décida de ne pas insister et retourna s'asseoir sans un mot.

La colère de Rogue était bien réelle, mais ce qu'Hermione ignorait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Le sorcier avait senti un élan de souffrance dans les propos de la jeune femme, comme un écho à la sienne. Ses paroles pleines de rage avaient traversé la cuirasse dont il se paraît en permanence, et l'avaient rendu vulnérable à sa détresse. Severus Rogue avait alors pris conscience qu'Hermione Granger avait changé. Il n'en fût pas surpris au fond car c'était dans l'ordre des choses. La jeune femme avait mûri et perdu son innocence comme beaucoup de ces adolescents involontairement impliqués dans un conflit qui les dépassait. Mais il y avait bien plus que cela. Il sentait confusément que de l'amertume et de la hargne consumait la sorcière, deux sentiments qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui l'avait détruit au fil de toutes ces années. Ce changement dans sa personnalité l'inquiétait profondément, et le rendait furieux contre les responsables qui l'avaient provoqué.

Mais qu'espérait-il ? Qu'elle soit restée la même jeune femme innocente, généreuse et pleine de bonté après avoir vu le pire ? Un être qu'il adorait pour sa pureté et qu'il ne pouvait toucher, de crainte de la salir ? Il savait pour l'avoir lui-même vécu qu'on ne ressortait pas indemne de tels événements. Chaque blessure laissait sa marque indélébile. Lui l'avait gardée graver au fer rouge - au propre comme au figuré - bien en évidence pendant plus de vingt ans sur son bras et dans son esprit. Et même depuis la mystérieuse disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans qu'il en vint à regretter son erreur de jeunesse.

Hermione Granger semblait perdue dans de sombres pensées. Rogue la dévisagea longuement, la découvrant pour la première fois réellement telle qu'elle était à présent. Il avait devant lui une jeune femme à la beauté froide et réfléchie, et à l'expression réservée et sévère. Il en éprouva un choc, lui qui l'avait connue si souriante et si spontanée, à un point tel qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qu'elle était devenue le désolait et l'attristait profondément.

« Que saviez-vous au juste du combat final ? » demanda t'elle au bout d'un moment.

« Ce que Dumbledore avait jugé prudent de me révéler… » Rogue repensa à sa rencontre avec le vieux sorcier à Avallon et à ses paroles. « … C'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Le risque était trop grand si j'étais capturé. »

« Pourtant, vous saviez pour les cinq potions… »

« J'ai travaillé sur certaines en ignorant leurs champs d'applications finales. Je savais seulement quels étaient les effets que je devais obtenir, mais j'ignorais dans quel but précis je les mettais au point… De même, l'étendue des travaux de Vector et de Flitwick était un mystère pour moi et j'ai respecté leurs discrétions, même si la tentation de savoir a été parfois forte. Seul Albus connaissait la finalité de nos efforts individuels et comment ils s'inscrivaient dans un plan commun qu'il avait imaginé en s'inspirant de ses recherches personnelles… Malheureusement, vous connaissez la suite. Je n'ai pas pu poursuivre mes travaux et Dumbledore a dû me remplacer… »

« Non, c'est moi qui les ai achevés… »

« Vous ? » demanda t'il avec surprise.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Dumbledore m'a demandé de jeter un œil après votre disparition. Vous aviez laissé des notes si détaillées… Je n'ai eu qu'à passer à l'expérimentation pour ainsi dire ! »

« Pour ainsi dire… » répéta t'il lentement en la fusillant du regard.

Hermione se mit à rougir de sa maladresse et s'en voulut immédiatement. Involontairement, elle venait de signifier à Rogue que cela avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle de terminer les potions… Evidemment, cela n'avait pas été aussi simple. Les travaux du sorcier avaient été un véritable défi intellectuel pour elle et comptaient pour beaucoup dans sa décision de poursuivre des études dans ce domaine exigeant. Certes, elle était parvenue à surmonter les difficultés, mais seulement après avoir fait tout de même quelques erreurs qui avaient failli lui coûter cher…

_Orgueilleux comme un Serpentard_, disait-on. Et bien la vanité de Rogue venait d'en prendre un coup et il devait fulminer derrière son masque d'acier. En cet instant, Hermione redoutait une réaction explosive de la part de son ancien professeur…

Rien de tout cela ne se produisit même si le silence se prolongea, la mettant mal à l'aise. En fait, Rogue résista à l'envie de lui faire la leçon. Il connaissait l'avancée de ses travaux à l'époque et savait qu'il avait été proche du but quand il avait dû s'interrompre. Il était aussi parfaitement conscient que la jeune femme, même inexpérimentée, savait se servir de sa tête. Elle pouvait d'une certaine manière, s'enorgueillir de sa réussite, mais ça, jamais Rogue ne l'aurait admis à voix haute. Autant la laisser se morfondre et croire qu'elle avait commis une gaffe…

Il se contenta donc de la regarder énigmatiquement et de jubiler intérieurement pendant un court moment, en se réjouissant du petit effet qu'il produisait toujours, avant de reprendre tranquillement.

« Donc vous les avez mises au point… Et ensuite ? »

Hermione resta interloquée quelques secondes. Aucune remontrance, pas de reproches… Elle attribua son humeur généreuse au fait qu'il était fatigué et ne voulait pas s'engager dans une discussion à ce sujet avec elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit froncer les sourcils qu'elle réagit et répondit à sa question.

« Elric le Nécromancien a révélé les noms de ceux qui devaient combattre Voldemort et leur a attribué les Pierres dont il était le Gardien. »

« Je connais cette partie de l'histoire. Il y avait Potter, les deux Weasley, Londubat et vous… Par pure curiosité, auriez-vous hérité de la Pierre de Connaissance ? »

Hermione tira sur la chaîne en or autour de son cou et sortit l'émeraude de forme ovale qui miroita alors de milles feux dans toutes les nuances de verts permises. Malgré lui, Rogue fut fasciné et plongea ses yeux au cœur du joyau.

« On m'avait vanté sa beauté, » murmura Rogue. « Elle est magnifique… »

« Est-il vrai que Salazar Serpentard aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la posséder ? »

« Hein ? » Rogue sembla sortir de sa rêverie. « Oui, il paraît… Rangez-la maintenant… » dit-il en détournant le regard.

Hermione s'exécuta sans faire de commentaires. On l'avait mise en garde contre les convoitises que pouvaient susciter l'Oeil de Vénus chez certains sorciers. L'histoire de cette pierre était semée de drames. D'ailleurs, elle la tenait cachée sous ses vêtements en permanence pour éviter tout problème. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait heureusement rencontré personne qui réagissait à la vue du joyau quand elle le montrait. Et elle espérait bien qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

Rogue avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et semblait attendre. Hermione rassembla brièvement ses souvenirs et commença son récit.

« Je me souviens du jour de la Bataille du Pentacle comme si c'était hier… » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « … Je me suis réveillée brutalement au petit matin, au son de la cloche qui annonçait l'apparition des troupes de Voldemort dans la vallée. Il faisait encore nuit, mais c'était l'effervescence au château. Tout le monde s'empressait, sans panique, prêt à accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été assignée. Nous étions prêts car Firenze le Centaure avait prédit cet événement en le lisant dans une conjonction de planètes. Les Centaures se trompent rarement et des rumeurs nous étaient parvenues qu'une offensive contre Poudlard se préparait. Nous étions donc sur le qui-vive depuis plusieurs jours... »

« … Les Mangemorts ont d'abord attaqué Pré-au-Lard. Les combats y ont été acharnés et ont fait de nombreuses victimes. Quand le soleil s'est levé, le village était tombé aux mains des ennemis qui nous coupaient toute retraite. Les troupes menées par Lucius Malefoy ont ensuite marché sur Poudlard. On m'a rapporté qu'il paradait fièrement en tête de colonne comme un prince royal, sûr de sa victoire prochaine… »

« … Les Mangemorts ont ensuite évité la Forêt Interdite et ont même tenté de l'incendier. Heureusement, dans nos rangs se trouvait un puissant marabout africain qui a provoqué un véritable déluge en invoquant un obscur esprit de la pluie et qui a empêché ainsi le pire de se produire. Le duel magique entre les forces du bien et du mal s'est alors enclenché. »

« … Nos troupes se sont postés à des endroits stratégiques pour retarder la progression des sorciers de Voldemort. Des séries de sortilèges avaient été mis en place pour les affaiblir et les fragiliser. Rien de bien méchant, juste quelques sorts pour qu'ils se sentent suffisamment malades pour être moins combatifs et efficaces. Dans un premier temps, ça a marché. Puis ils ont pris des potions revigorantes et sont revenus à l'assaut… Cela a été terrible. Il y avait des morts partout. Jamais autant d'_Impardonnables_ n'avaient été lancés en une seule mâtinée… Remus vous raconterait cela mieux que moi, il était sur place… »

« Pendant ce temps là, où vous trouviez vous ? »

« A l'intérieur du château, dans la Salle des Cérémonies… Tous les Cinq réunis, nous attendions le moment propice pour nous attaquer à Voldemort. »

« Comment saviez-vous quand intervenir ? »

« Grâce à Elric… Cela a été un long apprentissage pour apprendre à maîtriser les pouvoirs des pierres et les sorts à invoquer. Le travail de préparation s'effectuait toujours individuellement et séparément pour de courtes périodes. C'était trop dangereux de travailler en groupe, et cependant, chacun savait ce que l'autre était capable de faire. Le Nécromancien nous avait longuement décrit ce qui se passerait une fois le combat engagé dans le Pentacle, comment nous réussirions automatiquement à nous ajuster les uns aux autres pour ne former qu'un, comment nous serions projeté dans un autre dimension, alors que nos corps restaient physiquement à Poudlard…»

« Voldemort a fait une erreur tactique en sous-estimant ce sorcier aux pouvoirs occultes extraordinaires » dit Rogue en hochant la tête. « Il est à bien des titres aussi puissant et doué que l'était Dumbledore. Heureusement pour notre monde, Elric n'a jamais eu d'ambitions… »

« C'est un sorcier humble et d'une grande sagesse, comme l'était Albus. C'est ce qui fait qu'il est certainement le nécromancien le plus important de notre histoire. Elric a réussi à interroger les Morts et à prédire assez précisément que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésiterait pas à invoquer des alliés surnaturels en utilisant la Magie noire, des Démons et des Esprits… Cela se sentait d'ailleurs dans l'air. Comme un être vivant, le Pentacle Sacré de Vector réagissait en leurs présences… »

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogatif mais la laissa continuer.

« … Comme tout les autres dans la Salle, je contemplais le Pentacle dont la couleur rouge braise virait progressivement au blanc. C'était réellement fascinant de le voir frémir comme s'il allait brutalement prendre feu. Les murs de la pièce semblaient s'animer sous l'effet d'ombres chinoises insaisissables qui semblaient se combattre. Chacun d'entre nous se tenait à une des pointes de l'Etoile. Nous devions attendre qu'elle nous attire de manière irrésistible, boire nos potions et nous engager à l'intérieur... »

« … En soi, l'opération était assez compliquée et nécessitait un parfait synchronisme. Ginny avait été désignée pour orchestrer cette action. La tension était extrême entre nous et j'avoue que je guettais Neville du coin de l'œil… Ce qui était injuste. Il avait consacré une énergie incroyable à l'entraînement et une persévérance qui faisait notre admiration…. Etiez-vous au courant pour la Prophétie qu'Harry avait découverte dans le Département des Mystères il y a sept ans ? »

« Celle qui laissait planer un doute sur l'identité de celui qui vaincrait Voldemort ? »

« Oui… Neville n'a jamais été informé de son existence. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de la pression sur ses épaules. »

« Et il avait raison… »

« Mais c'était injuste ! Dumbledore a exposé Harry à tous les risques ! »

« Miss Granger, Albus Dumbledore était un fin stratège. Il a toujours su que Potter, avec son potentiel, serait la cible idéale pour Jedusor, qui chercherait par tous les moyens à prendre sa revanche. En détournant l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur votre ami, il laissait à Londubat le temps de mûrir et d'apprendre à gérer ses pouvoirs… et surtout sa peur. »

« Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous imaginiez peut-être que je prenais un plaisir sadique à terroriser Londubat en cours de potions ? » demanda vicieusement Rogue.

« Et bien… » Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux.

Le silence qui suivit était éloquent. Apparemment, la jeune sorcière ne lui accordait pas le bénéfice du doute. Rogue finit par secouer la tête.

« Je guettais des réactions de rébellion de sa part… Mais jamais il n'y en a eu. »

Ces paroles soulevèrent des tas de questions dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il y en avait notamment une qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Votre comportement vis-à-vis des élèves… c'était feint ? Je veux dire, vous jouiez un rôle, celui du méchant ? ou bien… »

« A votre avis ? »

La question revint comme un boomerang. Hermione rougit à nouveau et hésita, en se maudissant de s'être engagée dans ce bourbier. « Je ne sais pas. C'est à vous de me le dire… »

Hermione regarda Rogue attentivement mais ce dernier resta parfaitement impassible, ne trahissant aucune émotion. La jeune femme sentit confusément que quelque chose lui échappait mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Etait-il important qu'il sache ce qu'elle en pensait ? Elle doutait qu'il fut le genre de personnes à se préoccuper de sa réputation, surtout après tant d'années. Alors quoi ? Le sorcier ne la laissa pas s'appesantir sur cette idée et reprit doucement :

« Nous nous sommes éloignés du sujet. Reprenez votre récit, Miss Granger. »

« Oui… Lorsque la pression a été insupportable, Ginny nous a donné le signal et nous sommes entrés d'un même élan dans le Pentacle… Comment vous décrire l'impression que j'ai ressentie ? Il y a d'abord eu la confusion liée à cet environnement étrange, comme si tous mes sens étaient agressés en même temps par des bruits indistincts, des odeurs variées, des souvenirs du passé, des images multicolores et insaisissables… Puis j'ai eu soudain la sensation d'être arrachée du sol… Ce n'était pas douloureux, simplement totalement désorientant. La panique s'est emparée de moi, alors que qu'en bien même, je savais que mon esprit se dissociait de mon corps… J'ai vu - sans réellement voir physiquement avec mes yeux - que les autres subissaient le même sort et se débattaient contre le phénomène en vain. Nous sommes ensuite tous sortis de la pièce, puis du château… Nous avons commencé à nous élever et à survoler les troupes qui se battaient en contrebas, puis le lac a défilé sous nos corps astraux… Nous volions en esprit vers une destination inconnue… »

« … Harry s'est imposé comme notre guide spirituel grâce à la cicatrice sur son front. La prophétie parle d'elle comme d'un pouvoir que n'aurait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La marque faite par Voldemort lui-même allait être à l'origine de sa perte. Pour la première fois, Harry allait laisser Jedusor s'immiscer partiellement dans ses pensées et tromper sa vigilance en lui envoyant de fausses informations… Vos leçons d'occlumencie ont été très précieuses, et croyez-moi, Harry vous en est reconnaissant… »

Rogue se contenta de la regarder avec dédain, comme si la reconnaissance d'Harry Potter était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Poursuivez. »

« Nous volions donc jusqu'à ce que nous parvîmes à ce qui semblait être notre destination finale. C'était un vieux château fort perché sur une falaise au-dessus de la mer. En cet endroit, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et un orage se préparait à l'horizon… Sans hésitation, nous avons suivi Harry qui est descendu sur l'une des tours… »

« … Nous avons atterri au milieu d'une vaste salle plongée dans la pénombre. Le feu dans la cheminée était la seule source de lumière. Il n'y avait apparemment personne, mais nous sentions une présence malveillante. En inspectant l'endroit, Ron a aperçu une grosse boule de cristal, noire et brillante sur un piédestal. Il nous a interpellés et il semblait que c'était la source du mal que nous sentions. Harry a dit de ne pas y toucher et de la regarder le moins possible. Tandis que je lui jetais un dernier regard, j'ai vu vaciller en son cœur une petite flamme… »

Hermione se tut un instant en se souvenant de l'attraction qu'elle avait ressentie et combattue immédiatement sous l'action de l'œil de Venus.

« L'objet que vous avez vu était un Palantir, Miss Granger. C'est une Pierre Clairvoyante très puissante et très rare, crée par les Noldor pendant les jours anciens. Celui qui observe la Pierre, voit la petite lumière s'étendre jusqu'à ce que la surface du globe devienne une masse tournoyante de couleurs. L'esprit peut alors se projeter à l'intérieur et se transporter à l'endroit où celui qui regarde le désire, sans limite de temps, ni de distance. »

« C'est ce qu'a fait Voldemort… Nous avons entendu une vibration qui est allée crescendo. Alors que nous regardions dans la direction de la Pierre, elle s'est enflammée et la réalité a semblé se tordre devant nos yeux. Le phénomène a duré quelques secondes, et soudain, IL était là… Et il n'était pas venu seul… »

Hermione frissonna à ce souvenir.

« … Je croyais connaître ce qu'était le Mal, mais je me trompais. L'image de Voldemort que nous avions devant nous était répugnante et dégageait une telle malveillance qu'on aurait dit que c'était l'essence même du Mal… Jamais un être humain n'avait été autant corrompu par la Magie Noire. Instinctivement, je crois, nous avons tous reculé devant cette vision d'horreur… Pendant un instant, j'ai senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et le désespoir s'abattre sur moi comme si plus rien n'importait et ne valait la peine d'être vécu… »

« … Heureusement, à cet instant, c'est notre entraînement qui nous a tous sauvé la vie… De curieux phénomènes de distorsion spatiale se sont produits quand Voldemort a tenté d'invoquer les esprits liés aux éléments que nous représentions… Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que chacun d'entre nous bloquait ses actions via les Pierres et les Potions… »

« … A peine avait-il pris apparence avec Adrian MacNair Jr, Aldwin Montagu, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, que les sorts d'attaque ont commencé à pleuvoir sur chacun d'entre nous. Au début, je me suis défendu de manière réflexe. Je faisais ce pour quoi j'avais été formée. C'était une gigantesque partie d'échecs où chacun tentait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre sans y parvenir. J'ignore combien de temps cela a duré. Nous rendions coups pour coups jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts manœuvraient pour isoler Harry de notre groupe… »

« … Notre équilibre à tous était menacé. J'ai réussi à le faire comprendre aux autres et nous avons contré ces tentatives. Nous nous déplacions rapidement, esquivant les attaques et ripostant. Cela s'est avéré de plus en plus compliqué et cela demandait une concentration extrême. A un moment, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange ont lancé un sort conjugué sur Neville qui a atteint partiellement son but. Neville a été mis hors jeu quelques temps. Ginny et Ron sont intervenus pour le protéger. Nous avons été déséquilibrés et Harry s'est retrouvé seul face à Voldemort, MacNair Jr et Montagu. J'ai hurlé quand j'ai compris qu'il était à la merci de Jedusor. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à écarter Harry mentalement… »

« … J'y ai juste pensé très fort, et tous, nous avons ressenti ce bref déplacement sur un autre plan de conscience. Harry a été le premier surpris, puis nous nous sommes mis à 'permuter' – c'est le terme le plus proche pour décrire de ce que nous faisions mentalement - tous les deux de plus en plus vite pour éviter les sortilèges. Ginny m'a rapporté qu'à cet instant là, nous n'étions plus que deux ombres qui bougeaient tellement vite qu'il était impossible de prévoir où nous nous trouvions. MacNair Jr est tombé le premier et a disparu. Nous ignorions à ce moment quelle était l'étendue des dommages qui pouvaient être causé dans cet univers particulier… »

« … Pendant ce temps, Neville avait récupéré. Ron, Ginny et lui s'occupait du couple Lestrange qui commençait à pratiquer les permutations à leur tour. Tout était flou autour de moi. J'ai perdu toute notion d'espace et de temps… Parfois, la nuit quand je rêve, il m'arrive encore de ressentir ces mêmes impressions fugitives… »

Hermione se tut, les yeux dans le vague. Rogue s'aperçut qu'elle était ailleurs, sans doute en train de tenter de ressaisir ces sensations étranges. Le silence se prolongea.

« Miss Granger ? » demanda t'il doucement au bout d'un moment.

Pas de réaction. Rogue se leva lentement, éprouvant ses forces par la même occasion. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans une forme terrible, et se traîna prudemment jusqu'à la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Miss Granger, vous m'entendez ? » demanda t'il encore. Il se pencha sur elle et lui serra doucement l'épaule droite.

Hermione cligna des yeux et rougit en le découvrant si près d'elle, le visage visiblement inquiet. Elle fut surprise par cette expression qu'elle voyait pour la première fois sur les traits de son ancien professeur et qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux noirs. Lui qui, dans son souvenir, ne trahissait jamais un sentiment, qui était constamment sur ses gardes, semblait en ce moment même complètement ouvert et transparent.

« Ca va ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je… ? demanda t'elle, désorientée, avant de s'écrier soudain pour masquer son embarras : « Bon sang ! Voulez-vous me faire le plaisir de retourner dans votre lit immédiatement ! Dans votre état… »

« Je ne suis pas en verre… » grogna Rogue pour toute réponse.

Malgré sa protestation, il obtempéra et soupira d'aise quand il fut à nouveau allongé. Hermione l'observa pendant tout ce temps, hésitant à poursuivre. Il était fatigué. Il devait se reposer. Elle fit le geste de se lever lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

« Restez… Racontez-moi la fin de l'histoire… »

« Demain. Vous devez dormir… »

« Seulement après que vous m'ayez tout dit… » Comme elle secouait la tête, il ajouta : « S'il vous plaît … »

Involontairement, Rogue l'avait implorée avec le ton et la moue qu'aurait employés un enfant dans la même situation, et cela fit sourire Hermione tout en la surprenant. _Y aurait-il des restes d'humanité en lui ou est-ce que je découvre enfin un autre Rogue ?_ se demanda t'elle, intriguée par cet être complexe qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de partir maintenant qu'elle le trouvait… _attachant_. A sa façon…

« Très bien, mais votre numéro de charme ne marchera pas la prochaine fois… »

« Vous croyez ? » laissa t'il échapper en la dévisageant intensément.

Hermione resta sans voix. Les yeux du sorcier brillaient d'une indéniable lueur amusée… Une première ! Rogue flirtait avec elle ! Alors là, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait de sa part, même si elle se rappelait qu'il avait été attiré par elle et qu'il lui avait écrit sa passion ! Etrange, c'était la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles qu'elle repensait à cette lettre qu'elle avait conservée par devoir de mémoire, comme le souvenir d'un être cher… _Eprouvait-il toujours cette attirance pour elle ?_ se demanda t'elle brièvement. Elle soutint son regard un instant en se disant que, malgré leur passé commun, elle avait en face d'elle un parfait étranger, mystérieux et intriguant. Elle préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet Severus Rogue, par trop perturbant, et tâcha de se concentrer sur la reprise du récit de la Bataille du Pentacle.

« Comme je vous disais tout à l'heure, les événements se sont précipités. Montagu a disparu à son tour. Tout le monde permutait et les duels étaient acharnés. Chacun y mettait de sa personne. A un moment, un cri nous a soudain alertés et nous nous sommes presque tous figés. Ginny venait d'être blessé. Harry a été désemparé et a voulu courir au secours de sa femme. Mais Ron et moi l'avons devancé. Nous nous sommes précipités vers Ginny pour la protéger… » Le ton d'Hermione devint grave. « … C'était une erreur. A cet instant, nous étions tous les trois vulnérables. Bellatrix Lestrange a joint ses efforts à ceux de son mari et Ron est devenu leur cible… Ron, qui se battait comme un lion, se dépensant sans compter… »

L'émotion étreignit la voix d'Hermione et la sorcière détourna soudain la tête vers la fenêtre – en regardant le cerisier sans réellement le voir. Rogue ne dit rien, respectant ce moment où les souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface.

« … Ron se tenait à quelques pas devant moi quand il s'est effondré… Avant que je puisse intervenir, Bellatrix l'a éloigné et s'est déchaînée sur lui avec un rire démoniaque. Ron hurlait de douleur, mais j'avais toujours un temps de retard sur eux deux. Ils bougeaient sans cesse et cette… cette ordure jouait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris… Elle ne le lâchait pas et le torturait en riant comme une démente qu'elle était… Neville a essayé d'intervenir, mais sans succès. Comme il savait Harry exposé face à Voldemort et Lestrange, il est revenu vers eux… »

« … Je voyais que Ron était à la merci de Bellatrix… Oh ! comme cette chienne a fait durer le plaisir… Ron s'affaiblissait et ne faisait plus que gémir en me lançant des regards implorants... J'ai dû atteindre Bellatrix une ou deux fois, mais c'était insuffisant… Quand elle a senti qu'elle était en danger, elle a fini par achever Ron… Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher… »

La voix de la sorcière se brisa et elle ravala un sanglot. Rogue fut tenté de se lever à nouveau et de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint de toute la force de sa volonté.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute… » dit doucement le sorcier. « … Bellatrix Lestrange a beau être folle, c'est une sorcière redoutable et redoutée. Weasley n'avait aucune chance contre elle… »

Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter pour qu'elle se sente moins coupable ? Rien, car il connaissait la Mangemort et la savait impitoyable. A contrecœur, Hermione reprit :

« … Ron a essayé de me dire quelque chose, puis il a brusquement disparu… J'ai compris à cet instant qu'il n'était plus, que c'étaient nos âmes et nos cœurs qui se battaient en cet endroit étrange et éthéré… Et que plus rien ne le ramènerait… »

Hermione se leva et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Tête baissée, image même de la désolation, elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre, les mains serrés autour de sa poitrine pour empêcher le chagrin de la submerger. Le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant était toujours aussi vivace, ainsi que la douleur de ces derniers moments.

Devant cette détresse à peine contenue, un sentiment de jalousie envahit Rogue à la pensée que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger aient pu être plus que des amis. Il y avait eu des bruits à une époque, des rumeurs qu'il avait d'entendues et qui avait jetées le doute dans son esprit. Il avait refusé cette éventualité, observant les jeunes gens à la dérobée, épiant malgré lui tous signes confirmant ce qu'il avait fini par imaginer. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'était raisonné et avait décidé de ne plus en souffrir… Et maintenant, la question revenait le hanter. Et s'ils avaient été _réellement_ amants ? Et si, malgré la disparition de Weasley, elle continuait à l'aimer ? Cette pensée lui était insupportable, même encore maintenant, alors qu'il croyait avoir tout fait pour étouffer son amour envers la jeune femme.

Il l'observa, alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

« … Bellatrix a profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir avec son mari. J'étais seule et en regardant autour de moi, j'ai vu les dégâts que nous avions causés. Le château n'était plus qu'une ruine. L'orage grondait au-dessus de nous et des éclairs annonçaient la tempête qui approchait à l'horizon sur les flots déchaînés. Je suis revenue vers Ginny et Neville, puis j'ai cherché Harry et Voldemort des yeux… »

« … C'était une vision terrifiante. Harry et Jedusor se jetaient des sorts destructeurs et modifiaient en permanence leurs formes et leur environnement. Ils absorbaient l'énergie des sorts parfois, sans se soucier des conséquences. Jamais je n'avais vu ça. Ils n'étaient qu'énergies pures et volontés. C'était à celui qui céderait le premier… »

« … A un moment, Harry a semblé accusé le coup, puis a formulé un sort qui a touché Voldemort. Ce dernier a réagi furieusement comme une bête blessée. C'est le moment où il a porté l'estocade et a blessé Harry grièvement. Nous avons tous hurlé quand nous avons vu Harry s'effondrer. Neville s'est interposé immédiatement pour détourner l'attention de Jedusor. Mais Voldemort a balayé Neville d'un geste négligent et ne s'est plus occupé de lui, trop absorbé par la destruction finale d'Harry Potter... Ce fut son ultime erreur. Neville s'est relevé tout de suite, a rassemblé ses forces et son courage et s'est mis à prononcer une incantation dans un langage incompréhensible… Il a frappé Voldemort alors que ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce à Harry. Surpris, Voldemort s'est tourné vers Neville comme s'il n'y croyait pas, puis il a brutalement disparu en nous maudissant tous et en se consumant… »

« … Tout était calme soudain… Neville ouvrait des yeux ronds et n'en revenait pas. Je me suis précipitée vers Harry qui était inconscient. Il n'avait aucune blessure externe. J'ai tenté de le ranimer sans succès, jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque plus forte que les autres me rappelle l'endroit insolite où nous nous trouvions... Neville a pris Harry dans ses bras et je me suis occupée de Ginny, qui était consciente mais très faible… Nous sommes revenus en quelques instants dans le Pentacle à Poudlard… »

« … Minerva et Madame Pomfresh nous attendaient. Les premiers soins ont été donnés à Harry. Ginny était folle d'inquiétude, mais Madame Pomfresh l'a mis sous sédatif immédiatement. Neville et moi étions épuisés, vidés de toute énergie. Assis dans un coin, nous regardions, sans y croire, la forme étendue sur un brancard, recouverte d'un drap blanc… C'était Ron… »

Elle se tut un instant, le regard empli de tristesse. Elle soupira enfin et reprit :

« … Après un moment, Dumbledore est entré et nous a annoncé l'arrêt des combats… Nous avions gagné… Mais nous avions payé le prix fort… Nous lui avons raconté ce qui s'était passé, et il a expliqué à Neville le pourquoi de son intervention miraculeuse… »

« … Madame Pince, ainsi que les professeurs Trelawney et Sinistra avaient fait des recherches sur la famille Londubat. C'est l'une des plus anciennes lignées de Sang-Pur qui remonte aux Temps Anciens. Un certain Maximilien Londubat a été le meilleur ami de Godric Gryffondor et des rivalités l'ont opposé à Salazar Serpentard parce qu'il détenait un secret transmis de générations en générations... L'Héritier savait que les Londubat représentaient un danger pour lui, et c'est pourquoi il a d'abord essayé de convertir les parents de Neville à sa cause. Comme ils ont refusé, Voldemort les a punis. Il ne pouvait les tuer, sinon il s'attirait les foudres de toute la communauté des sorciers. Alors il a ordonné qu'on les rende fous et a lancé un sort d'_Oubliette_ contre leur fils… »

« Mais Londubat s'est rappelé. » intervint Rogue.

« Pendant qu'il affrontait Rodolphus Lestrange, il a ressenti une impression de déjà-vu qui s'est intensifiée. Puis il s'est rappelé une histoire que lui racontait sa grand-mère quand il était enfant… »

« Cette histoire, il la vivait en réalité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Il n'a fait que prononcer les mots étranges qu'elle lui répétait quand le Chevalier Blanc tuait son ennemi juré. »

« Comment avez-vous su que Voldemort était parti pour de bon ? »

« La cicatrice d'Harry avait disparu de son front… Dumbledore a dit que le lien entre eux était brisé pour toujours. »

Rogue pensa à sa propre Marque, disparue dans des conditions similaires. Comme rare témoignage d'estime, c'était Voldemort lui-même qui l'avait apposée sur son bras. « Je me suis toujours demandé, » murmura t'il pour lui-même.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Hermione se leva, prêt à le laisser dormir.

« Il se fait tard, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Je suis partie un peu trop précipitamment pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas... » Rogue se tendit à ces mots et la regarda, soudain inquiet. « … Et je ne leur parlerai pas de vous… à deux conditions… »

Hermione le vit serrer lentement les poings et s'assombrir.

« … D'abord, vous m'autorisez à revenir demain pour m'assurer que vous allez mieux… »

Les yeux noirs de Rogue lancèrent des éclairs. Très habile de la part de la jeune femme. Cela impliquait qu'il ne devait pas disparaître de la circulation, sinon elle avertissait Remus Lupin.

« Et ensuite ? » grinça t'il entre ses dents, concédant implicitement ce point.

« Vous me promettez de me raconter ce qui vous est arrivé. »

« Mais c'est du chantage ! » protesta Rogue, révolté.

« Et alors ?… » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « … Personnellement, je pense que vous avez tout à y gagner. »

Rogue considéra un moment ces paroles. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'Hermione Granger n'irait pas tout raconter à Lupin ?

Hermione vit qu'il hésitait et en comprit la cause. Accepterait-il de se fier à elle ?

Peut-être était-il temps en effet qu'il fasse confiance à quelqu'un. Il connaissait les risques encourus mais vivait seul depuis si longtemps avec un passé qu'il ne pouvait plus partager avec Dumbledore. S'il lui expliquait, alors que peut-être, elle comprendrait.

« Très bien… » concéda t'il finalement. « Je vous le promets. »

« Parfait… Reposez-vous maintenant… Je vous retrouve demain… »

Hermione lui adressa un salut. Elle allait refermer la porte, lorsqu'il l'interpella.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Hermione eut un dernier sourire qui éclaira ses traits, puis quitta la chambre en se disant qu'elle allait devoir sérieusement revoir son point de vue sur cet homme.

A suivre…

_Ouf ! Je suis heureuse d'en avoir terminé avec le – long - premier flash-back ! _

_Impossible de résister à la tentation de glisser une référence au « Seigneur des anneaux » et des mystérieux Palantirs. Ceci dit, avez-vous remarqué combien Harry Potter « emprunte » à l'œuvre de Tolkien ? Commencez par comparer Dumbledore et Gandalf, et vous découvrirez d'autres points communs troublants avec d'autres personnages._

_Je m'aperçois qu'il est possible qu'il y ait quelques erreurs de noms, de lieux ou de sorts dans mon récit. Ce sont mes traductions, étant donné le fait que j'ai lu la série en anglais._

_D'un point de vue technique, mes mises à jour risquent d'être erratiques pendant quelques temps. J'ai du travail par-dessus la tête en cette rentrée, et pas franchement de temps pour écrire._

_Autre chose : pour les personnes qui souhaiteraient glisser un lien vers cette histoire sur leurs sites ou y poster cette fic, merci de me demander mon accord avant. En général, je ne suis pas contre. C'est juste que je veux en être informée. _

_Et bien sûr, comme toujours, merci de me laisser un petit commentaire fort apprécié._

_Bises. Nad._


	19. L'Espion, la Sorcière et les Brigands

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 18 : L'espion, la sorcière et les brigands**

Vingt quatre heures après sa visite, Hermione Granger transplana dans le salon de la maison de Severus Rogue. Signalant immédiatement sa présence, elle eut la surprise de ne recevoir aucune réponse à son appel.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la chambre du sorcier et frappa. Là encore, il n'y avait personne, constata t'elle après avoir jeté un œil dans la pièce. Le lit était fait et tout semblait en ordre.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'herboristerie et constata que le rideau était baissé. Rogue ne se trouvait pas non plus dans la réserve attenante. Hermione commença à s'inquiéter et se demanda si le sorcier n'était pas parti, en n'honorant pas sa promesse de la veille.

Elle revint dans le salon et pénétra dans la cuisine. Personne. Par contre, la porte qui donnait sur le jardin était entrouverte. Hermione l'ouvrit et son regard saisit tout de suite l'image de Severus Rogue allongé sur une vieille banquette en bois, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur déclinante des rayons de soleil en cette fin de journée.

Rogue ne devait pas l'avoir entendue. Hermione resta un moment immobile à l'observer. Il était habillé comme un Moldu, et portait un pantalon noir et une chemise en soie à manches longues également noire, ouverte au col. Malgré sa maigreur apparente, l'ensemble lui conférait une certaine élégance. Il était rasé de près et ses traits pâles se découpaient de manière aiguë dans le soleil qui filtrait à travers le cerisier, donnant à ses cheveux d'ébène un aspect soyeux et des reflets presque bleutés, comme ceux que l'on voit sur les ailes des corbeaux. L'effet était saisissant et captivait Hermione qui se demandait à présent si ce que des centaines d'élèves à Poudlard avaient toujours pris pour des cheveux gras, n'était tout simplement pas dû à l'absence d'un effet de lumière sur des cheveux fins et sans volume.

« Ce que vous voyez vous plaît-il ? » demanda soudain Rogue d'un ton nonchalant.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Surprise en flagrant délit, Hermione se mit à rougir furieusement, alors que les yeux du sorcier trahissait un certain amusement. Dans un souffle, elle réussit à dire :

« Bonsoir, professeur Rogue… »

« Severus, s'il vous plaît… » dit-il tranquillement, après s'être redressé. « Le professeur Rogue de Poudlard n'existe plus. »

Hermione Granger se sentit gênée par son commentaire et se demanda si elle réussirait à l'appeler par son prénom, elle qui ne l'avait connu qu'en tant que son professeur. Rogue s'aperçut de ses hésitations et avec un sourire rassurant, il lui fit signe d'approcher et de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Comment s'est passée cette journée ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je n'ai fait que dormir, Miss Gran… Au fait, c'est toujours Miss Granger ? »

« Effectivement… » répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant d'ajouter : « … Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Hermione… »

Voilà qui les remettait sur un pied d'égalité. Rogue lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, visiblement aussi peu à l'aise qu'elle, quelques instants plus tôt.

Hermione Granger se rendit compte qu'ils faisaient tous deux des efforts pour paraître amical et conciliant, malgré leurs mécanismes de défense qui avaient automatiquement refait surface. Ce n'était pas que la confiance de la veille avait disparu, mais tout simplement que de nouveaux codes étaient en train de se mettre en place entre eux. Ils avançaient en territoires inconnus et ignoraient où cela les mènerait.

Hermione n'osait lui poser des questions et Rogue semblait nerveux, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle lui réclame ce qu'elle lui avait fait jurer la veille. Il s'éclaircit finalement la voix.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Hermione avisa quelques bouteilles d'alcool posées sur la table de jardin. L'une d'elles contenait un liquide vert étrange. A sa connaissance, jamais elle n'avait vu une boisson présenter une pareille couleur. Sa curiosité naturelle l'emporta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Dans notre monde, cette liqueur a pour nom 'Fée verte'… Chez les Moldus, elle est connue sous le nom d'absinthe… »

« Je la connais. On prétend qu'elle rend fou ! »

« C'est vrai. C'est dû à une toxine contenue dans l'extrait de plante. Cependant, il faut en consommer sans modération avant d'en arriver là. »

« Je croyais que sa vente en était interdite ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai fabriquée… »

« Vous l'avez distillée ? »

« Oui, vous voulez goûter ? »

Hermione le regarda, incertaine, puis accepta pour ne pas le froisser, bien qu'elle ne bût jamais d'alcool. Il lui en versa une rasade dans un verre qu'il lui tendit ensuite. Elle contempla l'étrange breuvage aux couleurs irisées, qui lui rappelèrent l'éclat de son émeraude. La question qui la tracassait depuis la veille lui traversa à nouveau l'esprit et elle se décida enfin à la lui poser.

« Votre état s'est détérioré lentement, je ne me trompe pas ? … Pourquoi alors n'avez-vous pas concocté une potion pour vous soigner ? »

Rogue la contempla en silence. La sorcière soutint son regard.

« Si je n'ai rien tenté, c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire… » dit-il lentement en se versant à boire à son tour.

« J'écarte l'idée que vous _vouliez_ mourir… Alors expliquez-moi… »

« C'est simple : je suis dans l'incapacité d'utiliser la magie, Miss Granger. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration aux conséquences dramatiques. Hermione fronça les sourcils et sut qu'il avait choisi méticuleusement ses mots. Un sorcier ne perdait pas brutalement ses pouvoirs qui étaient innés, à moins d'avoir subi de puissants dommages physiques et moraux. De son propre aveu, Rogue n'était pas incapable de faire de la magie, il n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs, mais seulement la _possibilité_ ou la _capacité_ de les utiliser. Il reprit :

« Pour me punir de ma désobéissance, Voldemort a brisé ma baguette… »

Hermione comprit l'implication politique et sociale de cet acte dans le monde magique. Sa légitimité pouvait être remise en doute puisqu'il avait été commis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, mais le geste était tout de même significatif car il brisait le lien entre le sorcier et l'outil qui exprimait sa puissance.

Malgré elle, Hermione laissa échapper un regard compatissant, qui eut pour effet immédiat d'irriter Rogue, qui détestait ce genre d'attitude apitoyée.

« … En soi, ce préjudice est réparable… » dit-il d'un ton désagréable. « … Il suffit d'en acheter une nouvelle. Mais je ne m'en suis jamais procurée, car la vente de baguettes est strictement contrôlée par le Ministère de la Magie qui répertorie ainsi efficacement tous les sorciers et les sorcières... »

« Or, vous tenez à votre anonymat… »

Rogue hocha la tête, puis la garda baissée. Le visage caché derrière le rideau de ses cheveux, il semblait profondément vulnérable.

« C'est la raison première… » Il soupira bruyamment, comme si les paroles qu'il allait prononcer lui coûtaient beaucoup. « … En réalité, une baguette ne m'aurait servi à rien à cause de… »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« … A cause de l'état de vos mains ? » avança prudemment la jeune femme, dont le regard tomba sur les gants noirs de Rogue.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et faillit lui demander comment elle avait deviné. Il se tut quand il se souvint qu'elle était Médicomage, et donc, mieux à même de comprendre comment la magie circulait dans le corps humain.

« Laissez-moi les examiner… »

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, Rogue hésita un long moment avant d'enlever lentement ses gants. Hermione prit sa main droite dans la sienne et l'examina avec attention. De nombreuses boursouflures dues à des brûlures marquaient la peau en divers endroits, jusqu'au-dessus du poignet. Au-delà de la gravité physique des lésions, la blessure morale devait être profonde pour qu'il cache ainsi l'état de ses mains. Il ne devait pas supporter cette vue qui lui rappelait constamment son handicape.

« Fermez le poing… »

Rogue s'exécuta, visiblement avec des difficultés. Ses doigts crochus ressemblaient à ceux d'un vieillard arthritique.

« Ressentez-vous des douleurs ? »

« Oui. »

« De quelle intensité. ? »

« Cela dépend… Parfois, ce n'est qu'une gêne, comme des douleurs articulaires. Parfois, c'est insupportable… à s'en couper les mains. »

Hermione tiqua. « A quelle fréquence ? »

« Souvent… »

« Que faites-vous alors ? »

« J'utilise de la glace… Jusqu'à ce je ne sente plus rien… C'est le traitement le plus efficace. Il m'est arrivé d'utiliser un baume, mais sans grand succès. »

Hermione fit apparaître un kit qu'elle portait en permanence sur elle. Il contenait quelques outils de travail. Elle sortit une longue aiguille et prit sa main.

« Je vais tester votre sensibilité. Si vous sentez quelque chose, vous réagirez de manière réflexe. »

Elle commença à piquer la peau du bout des doigts. Rogue ne tressaillit qu'à de rares moments. Des zones entières de ses mains semblaient insensibilisées, des zones où il n'avait plus de toucher. Sachant que les mains étaient les membres qui véhiculaient la magie, elle comprenait mieux maintenant son incapacité à produire des sorts et des enchantements. De fait, il n'était plus un sorcier, et encore moins, un Maître des Potions en état de travailler. Elle comprenait aussi mieux maintenant pourquoi il s'était isolé chez les Moldus.

« C'est inutile » finit par lâcher Rogue avec amertume, alors qu'elle faisait subir le même test à la main gauche.

Hermione resta quelques secondes silencieuse et se mit à réfléchir. David, son ex-petit ami, lui avait parlé d'une nouvelle molécule mise au point tout récemment, dont les capacités régénératrices étaient impressionnantes. Heureusement qu'ils étaient restés bon amis après leur séparation, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande conseil dès le lendemain. Elle en informa Rogue, en lui demandant son accord pour effectuer des tests et en insistant sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit efficace dans son cas.

D'abord réticent, le sorcier finit par céder et accepta l'idée d'un éventuel traitement, à condition que personne ne se doute qu'il était toujours en vie. Hermione considéra sa réponse comme une grande victoire et mesura l'importance de cette fragile confiance qu'il plaçait en elle. La jeune femme était décidée à faire son possible pour ne pas le trahir.

Il lui restait cependant encore une question importante à résoudre.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à faire disparaître votre Marque des Ténèbres ? »

« Vous avez remarqué ? » demanda t'il, surpris, en se massant inconsciemment le bras gauche. « Je n'ai rien fait. Il semblerait que ce soit votre action finale contre Voldemort qui ait déclenché sa disparition. Je pense que c'est exactement le même processus que pour la cicatrice de Potter… »

« Mais pourquoi vous, et pas les autres Mangemorts ? »

« La mienne a été faite par Jedusor lui-même. Seuls quelques rares _privilégiés_ ont eu ce triste honneur… »

« Vous n'êtes donc pas le seul… Cela signifie que d'autres Mangemorts pourraient se retrouver sans la Marque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact… »

« Qui, par exemple ? »

« Des fidèles de la première heure, à commencer par notre _ami_ Lucius Malefoy… » Le sarcasme mordant de ces propos n'échappa pas à Hermione. « … Que devient-il d'ailleurs ? »

« Du fait de l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres, il a nié toutes les accusations en bloc et n'a pas été reconnu officiellement comme un partisan de Voldemort. Ses défenseurs – grassement payés - ont obtenu qu'il soit emprisonné à la prison de Nottingham pendant vingt ans. »

« Une bien douce punition pour un sorcier qui a brisé tant de vies… »

Avec raideur, Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Hermione.

« Chercher la preuve qu'il était l'un des serviteurs les plus dévoués de Voldemort… Je reviens tout de suite... »

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement devant cette nouvelle inattendue. Elle se souvint des paroles de Remus Lupin et de son désespoir devant son impossibilité à faire emprisonner le riche sorcier à la prison d'Azkaban – et ce, malgré les révélations obtenues sous _veritaserum_, invalidée pour des raisons de procédure administrative. Elle-même avait été folle de rage en entendant le verdict plutôt clément des juges.

Si Rogue possédait une preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de Malefoy, alors il serait peut-être possible de revoir son procès et de le condamner à finir ses jours à Azkaban. En quoi consistait-elle, cette preuve ? s'interrogea Hermione avec curiosité. La jeune sorcière se doutait que Rogue connaissait depuis longtemps Malefoy – les deux hommes avaient un passé commun trouble - et devait détenir des éléments contre le puissant sorcier. Pourquoi Rogue ne les avait-il pas utilisés ? Sa volonté de rester caché n'excusait pas tout. Il devait certainement avoir gardé des contacts dans le monde magique. Il lui aurait été facile de donner ces preuves à un ami sans dévoiler son existence. A moins que les choses n'aient pas été aussi simples… ce qui semblait être souvent le cas avec Rogue.

Le sorcier tardait à revenir. Hermione n'avait pas touché à son verre et contemplait le curieux breuvage aux parfums d'anis et de racines végétales. Une autre odeur très caractéristique l'interpella soudain. Son odorat particulièrement aigu et ses études de toxicologie lui permirent d'associer immédiatement l'odeur de l'amande amère avec le produit et elle eut une réaction d'horreur. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cyanure !

Rogue avait cherché à l'empoisonner ! Ce fut sa première pensée. Puis elle s'interrogea sur la raison qui avait poussé le sorcier à vouloir sa mort lorsque son regard tomba sur le verre qu'il s'était versé. Elle le prit et le renifla. L'odeur particulière était présente. Elle prit la bouteille et renouvela l'opération, avec le même résultat.

Hermione vérifia ainsi tous les alcools présents sur la table. Tous, sans exception, renfermaient du cyanure. C'était incompréhensible.

Un fracas de verre brisé à l'intérieur de la maison la fit se retourner et froncer les sourcils. Hermione se leva et rentra dans la cuisine. Des sons étouffés lui parvinrent du salon, suivis par des vociférations et des bruits de lutte. Hermione sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à intervenir, lorsque au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Hermione se retrouva face à face avec un inconnu armé d'un couteau. La jeune sorcière n'eut que le temps de reculer et de prononcer un _repulso,_ suivi d'un _stupefix_, alors que l'homme se jetait sur elle, avec la franche intention de la trucider.

L'homme s'effondra, paralysé. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba ensuite sur deux inconnus qui maintenaient solidement Rogue au sol, alors qu'un troisième essayait d'étouffer le Maître des Potions en lui maintenant la tête sous un oreiller ! Hermione réagit instinctivement :

« _Evanesco_ oreiller ! »

L'oreiller disparut. L'homme qui le tenait laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se retourna vers elle en poussant un rugissement. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'assurer que Rogue allait bien et lança un nouveau sort :

« _Waddiwasi_ vase ! »

Un vase chinois traversa la pièce à une vitesse phénoménale et vint se fracasser contre le visage de l'homme qui la menaçait. Assommé, ce dernier s'écroula alors que les deux autres agresseurs traînaient Rogue hors de la pièce. Hermione se lança à leur poursuite en enregistrant machinalement le fait que ces hommes étaient des Moldus.

« _Locomotor Mortis_ ! »

L'un des inconnus poussa un juron, alors que ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il sortit un revolver et essaya de s'en servir contre Hermione.

« _Accio_ pistolet ! »

L'arme à feu vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et glissa sous le vieux canapé. Avec un _Petrificus Totalus_, elle saucissonna le bandit, puis s'avança vers l'autre malfrat qui menaçait d'égorger le Maître des Potions, toujours inconscient.

Ils s'observèrent brièvement. Le Moldu mourait visiblement de peur et était prêt à tout.

« Lâchez-le immédiatement ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

L'homme essaya de se glisser vers la porte, mais sa progression était ralentie par le corps de Rogue. Il regardait alternativement vers la porte et la jeune sorcière ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

« Qui vous envoie ? »

« T'occupes ! »

« Je vous préviens : si vous ne me répondez pas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous transformer en un hideux crapaud plein de pustules… »

« C'est des conneries ! »

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Tu as pourtant vu ce que j'ai fait à tes petits camarades… »

L'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres en hésitant. Pris au piège, il cherchait visiblement une solution sans en trouver une à sa convenance. Hermione avança d'un pas, mais s'arrêta lorsque le bandit raffermit sa prise sur Rogue et hurla :

« N'approches pas, sorcière, ou je lui tranche la gorge ! »

Ainsi, le Moldu savait très exactement ce qu'elle était. Cette attaque n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Quelqu'un devait les avoir prévenu de ce qui les attendait en s'attaquant à Rogue et à elle.

« C'est vous qui avez mis le cyanure dans les bouteilles, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez agi sur ordre, c'est ça ?... Je veux savoir le nom de celui qui a tout manigancé. »

L'homme ne répondit rien.

« Il te fait peur celui qui t'a demandé de nous tuer, hein ? » demanda Hermione. « Est-il comme moi ? Est-il aussi un sorcier ? »

Le Moldu secoua la tête un peu trop énergiquement et Hermione sut immédiatement qu'il mentait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans l'impasse avec lui et qu'elle devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La vie de Rogue en dépendait. Avec rapidité, elle leva sa baguette et lança le sort :

« _Gueurnouillis_ ! »

Touché, le Moldu essaya d'égorger Rogue, mais déjà ses mains… ou plutôt ses pattes lâchaient le couteau et son corps rapetissait… En l'espace d'une seconde, il n'y eut plus qu'une masse de vêtements informes au sol, avec en son centre un gros crapaud baveux et pétrifié, qui émit soudain un coassement pitoyable !

Hermione se précipita vers le corps de Rogue pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Le pouls battait régulièrement, mais comment savoir s'il n'avait pas ingéré le poison mortel ? Hermione secoua le sorcier et se mit à l'appeler en n'essayant de ne pas céder à la panique…

Rogue reprit lentement conscience et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé contre un corps qui sentait bon. Gardant les yeux fermés, il se laissa guider par son exceptionnel odorat. C'était un parfum délicieusement envoûtant que celui d'une femme jeune et nubile. Il y avait toute une palette d'odeurs distinctes, fruitées et/ou épicées, boisées et/ou ambrées. Les dominantes étaient composées de fleurs d'eau, de roses, de zestes de citron et d'orange amer, de muscade, de cannelle, de notes d'huile d'amande douce et d'essence de géranium. Rogue cessa de dresser la liste des caractéristiques olfactives des femmes pour simplement les apprécier chez cette jeune personne.

Quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez et il le frotta doucement contre la courbure d'un sein, en expérimentant un sursaut de désir dans son bas-ventre. Il fut sur le point de saisir entre ses lèvres le mamelon qui pointait de ce fait au travers du tissu de la robe de la jeune femme quand il se rendit compte que la voix inquiète et haut perchée qui prononçait son nom, était celle d'Hermione Granger.

La femme qu'il aimait… mais sur laquelle il n'avait aucun droit.

Merde…

Passée la déception, il garda les yeux fermés et retint des larmes de pur bonheur, à l'idée qu'après toutes ces années stériles, il pouvait encore avoir envie d'elle.

Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de partager cette découverte avec le jeune femme – ni avec qui ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. S'il restait allongé, sa démonstration de désir finirait par s'apaiser d'elle-même. Evidemment, d'un autre côté, voir disparaître cet indéniable marque de bien-être et de vie, était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Il ne voulait pas non plus bouger. Cela faisait très, très longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait plus tenu ainsi. La main de la jeune femme placée sous sa tête lui massait doucement la nuque et le cuir chevelu, lui donnant envie de ronronner de plaisir. Et à part le fait qu'elle sentait merveilleusement bon, elle avait vraiment la plus belle des poitrines.

Oh, Merlin ! Pourquoi pensait-il soudain à son corps ? Déjà qu'elle réussissait à le tourmenter rien qu'en respirant !

Ce qu'elle sentait bon ! C'était une vraie torture pour ses sens !

Celui qui aspirait à devenir un Maître des Potions digne de ce nom, se devait de posséder un excellent odorat, bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Dans la Corporation, il existait un test implacable qu'on faisait passer à un apprenti. On le plaçait dans une salle remplie de jeunes filles en fleurs et on le mettait au défi de citer les différents ingrédients qui entraient dans la composition de quelques chaudrons bouillonnants. S'il parvenait à les isoler et à les identifier, alors il pouvait aspirer à la Maîtrise… Rogue avait vécu ce cauchemar pendant plus de vingt ans à Poudlard, sans que jamais ses élèves ne soupçonnent un seul instant ce qu'il endurait au quotidien…

Un signal d'alarme résonna soudain dans sa tête. Quelque chose au sujet d'une odeur bizarre et familière… Il essaya de capturer cette pensée et de se rappeler… Il se trouvait dans le salon, s'apprêtant à sortir des papiers compromettants de leur cachette, quand des hommes l'avaient agressé au moment où il réalisait…

Rogue se redressa soudain comme un ressort. Hermione sursauta brusquement alors que le sorcier la saisissait aux épaules et la regardait avec affolement.

« L'alcool ! Est-ce que vous y avez touché ? » demanda t'il, paniqué. « Avez-vous bu l'absinthe ? »

Hermione secoua avec véhémence la tête. « Non ! Non !… Et vous ? »

« Non… Oh, Merlin ! Merci !… »

Le soulagement dans ses paroles en disait long sur la peur qu'il avait ressentie. Hermione lui sourit et lui serra l'épaule doucement pour le rassurer.

« Du cyanure… » prononcèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps en frissonnant.

Rogue hocha la tête. « Qui ? Qui étaient ces hommes ? »

« Quatre Moldus… Nous devrions les interroger… »

« Je m'en charge… » dit-il avec un regard vengeur.

Rogue se releva prestement et lui proposa de l'aider. Elle accepta la main gantée qu'il lui tendit. Une fois debout, il garda la main d'Hermione dans la sienne en regardant intensément la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« C'est la seconde fois que vous venez à mon secours… Comment vous remercier ? »

« Accordez-moi votre amitié, » hasarda Hermione en rougissant de son audace.

« Vous l'avez… » Et il lui baisa doucement la main, comme un galant homme le ferait avec une dame.

Ce simple geste de respect et de confiance toucha Hermione plus que tout au monde. Avec regret, il lui lâcha la main et retourna dans le salon où il trouva les bandits neutralisés.

« Où est le quatrième ? »

« Je l'ai transformé en crapaud. Il reprendra forme humaine dans vingt quatre heures. »

Rogue lui lança un regard acéré, indiquant à quel point il détestait ce qu'il appelait poliment 'les mouvements de baguette insensés'. Hermione s'en amusa et fut tentée de lui tirer la langue, mais finalement se contenta de lui dire :

« C'était la seule façon de le rendre inoffensif… Il allait vous égorger. »

Rogue se pencha sur l'homme saucissonné à ses pieds et défit son bâillon. Le Moldu se mit aussitôt à gémir et à supplier qu'on le libère.

« Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais… » dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. « Sinon, je te tuerai lentement pour en apprécier chaque seconde… »

Immédiatement impressionné, le Moldu écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard implorant vers Hermione qui resta parfaitement impassible.

« Tu ne dis rien ?… » Rogue sortit le poignard que le complice avait voulu utiliser contre lui quelques instants plus tôt. « … Voyons voir, par où vais-je commencer ? »

Rogue fit mine de chercher sur le corps tremblant de l'homme. Puis revint sur son visage. Avec un sourire diabolique, dont il avait le secret, il s'écria :

« Je sais ! Je vais d'abord t'arracher un oeil ! »

« Non ! »

« Ensuite, je passerai au second… »

« Par pitié ! »

« Dis-nous qui vous a envoyé ici… »

« Je ne connais pas son nom. Nous l'avons surnommé 'le Vampire' ! »

« Pourquoi ? A t'il d'étranges pouvoirs ? »

« Oui… Comme… comme votre amie ! »

« A quoi ressemble t'il ? »

« Il est grand… blond aux yeux bleus… sinistre… toujours habillé en noir et rouge… »

Rogue et Hermione échangèrent un regard significatif. Ils pensaient à la même personne, mais comment était-ce possible ?

« Pourquoi veut-il nous tuer ? »

« Je crois qu'il a un compte personnel à régler avec vous. »

« Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? »

L'homme hésita. Rogue pointa son poignard vers son visage.

« J'en suis sûr ! »

« Et la jeune dame ? »

« Elle ne devait pas se trouver ici ! »

« Alors vous deviez aussi vous en débarrasser ? »

« Oui. Elle gênait. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ils me surveillaient » répondit Rogue. « Quand ils ont vu que je n'allais pas mourir 'naturellement' grâce à vous, ils ont décidé d'agir. C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Moldu hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Où rencontriez-vous votre commanditaire ? » continua Rogue

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Il me tuerait… »

« Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi qui le ferais… Alors ? »

L'homme se tut. Hermione eut alors une idée et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rogue, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Combien vous a t'il payé ? Je suis prête à vous en offrir le double… »

« Cent mille Livres ! » s'écria l'homme. « … Je doute que vous ayez cette somme sur vous… »

« Et si je vous remettais ceci… » dit Hermione, en sortant l'Oeil de Venus. « … en gage de ma bonne volonté. »

« Miss Granger, non ! Ne faites pas ça ! » s'exclama Rogue, alarmé.

Le Moldu ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant la taille de la magnifique émeraude.

« Bon sang, ce n'est pas une vraie ? »

« Oh si, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vraie… »

« Vous êtes folle… » s'écria Rogue. « Cette pierre est inestimable ! »

Le Moldu regarda Hermione de manière incertaine. Rogue semblait en colère devant le geste inconsidéré de la sorcière, mais la jeune femme ne céda pas à son intimidation. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance.

« Il nous a donné rendez-vous demain soir au pub gothique MacMillan à Canterbury… » finit par dire l'homme.

Evidemment, ce nom éveillait des souvenirs chez nos deux compagnons. C'était un repaire de Mangemorts.

« Vous me libérez maintenant ? » demanda l'homme.

Hermione leva sa baguette. Rogue l'arrêta.

« Vous n'allez pas le libérer ! Il va aller tout raconter à celui qui est derrière tout cela ! »

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

« _Oubliettes_ ! » s'écria Hermione.

L'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et demeura assis, à se demander ce qu'il faisait par terre, dans le salon de deux inconnus.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda t'il.

Hermione prit doucement l'homme par le bras et le guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Vous avez pris un mauvais coup sur la tête en travaillant. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… »

« Mais je ne me souviens de rien… »

« La mémoire vous reviendra plus tard… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rentrez chez vous maintenant… »

« Mais c'est où, chez moi ? »

« Vous devez avoir un carnet d'adresses sur vous ? Regardez à l'intérieur et appelez un ami… » et sur ce, elle ferma la porte sur un homme passablement désorienté, perdu dans la rue.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Rogue examinait les deux autres Moldus toujours inconscients.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? »

« On utilise le même sort que pour notre ami qui vient de partir et on les laisse ici. »

« Ici ? Et moi ? »

« Je crois que la meilleure solution, c'est que vous veniez à mon appartement. C'est plus sûr… Je ne pense pas que ces hommes savaient qui je suis… »

« Possible. Nous serons vite fixés de toute façon si c'est Malefoy qui a organisé tout cela. »

« Mais comment a t'il fait ? Il est en prison ! »

« Il dispose de réseaux d'informations qu'il continue à contrôler. Des hommes à lui ont dû retrouver ma trace. Il veut se venger. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la trahison de son fils et sa mort, dont il me rend responsable. »

« Draco ? »

Hermione resta perplexe un instant. Rogue se dirigea vers le buffet et s'agenouilla. Dans le fond du meuble, il actionna un mécanisme. La sorcière le regarda avec curiosité se pencher et chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« … En outre, il sait que je détiens des preuves de son implication avec Voldemort. Moi, vivant, je représente un réel danger pour lui… Heureusement, ses sbires sont intervenus un peu trop tôt et ne m'ont pas vu fouiller dans ce meuble… pour retirer ceci… »

Rogue sortit une petite serviette en cuir brun assez ancienne, qu'il ouvrit et d'où il retira des parchemins tâchés.

« C'est le sang de Draco… Lucius a découvert qu'il travaillait pour moi, contre ses intérêts. Il a torturé son propre fils jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout... Draco a profité de l'intervention de sa mère, folle d'inquiétude, pour s'enfuir et venir me rejoindre… Il est mort dans mes bras en apportant ces documents qui accusent son père… »

« J'ignorais tout ceci… »

« Draco refusait d'être un Mangemort. Il pouvait être arrogant et fier, mais il était loin d'être un idiot… »

« Jamais je n'ai soupçonné qu'il était de notre côté… »

« Lui-même ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Penser et agir comme Potter, allons donc, quelle idée ! » ajouta Rogue avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

Dans ses yeux brillait cependant une lueur amusée et Hermione éclata de rire, agréablement surprise. Elle venait de découvrir que Rogue avait un sens de l'humour particulier, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru.

« Il faut mettre ces papiers en sécurité. » reprit la jeune femme après ces quelques secondes de distraction.

« Il n'y a qu'un endroit sur terre où personne ne viendra les chercher. »

« Gringotts... »

« Exact… Il faut qu'on parte maintenant. »

Hermione s'occupa des deux hommes pendant que Rogue jetait un dernier regard grimaçant à son salon. Enfin, il rejoignit la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à les renvoyer à Londres.

« C'est sans regret que je quitte cet endroit… » dit Rogue.

« Je suis toute prête à vous croire… »

Avec un _plop _caractéristique et de petits scintillements, ils disparurent.

… A suivre…

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires encourageants. Un seul mot d'ordre : continuez !_

_Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour la petite erreur de temps dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai rectifié 'demain matin', par 'demain' (tout court)…_

_'Gueurnouillis' est un sort de mon invention. Tous les autres sorts existent dans les livres ou les jeux. _

J'espère que les scènes d'action préfigurent bien de ce qui va se passer par la suite. Désolée pour les gens qui me réclament à corps et à cris un 'bisou', mais Severus Rogue est un gentleman qui, comme vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure, est plutôt vieux-jeu… Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'être aussi un fieffé coquin…

_Quand à Hermione, elle nous réserve quelques surprises, je ne vous dis que cela…_

_Le prochain chapitre porte sur le passé de Rogue et son histoire personnelle. Vous devriez apprendre plein de choses surprenantes… et logiques. Il est terminé depuis très longtemps – le seul chapitre écrit en amont - mais ne sera pas posté avant une semaine. Patience, donc…_

_A plus. Nadège._


	20. Le Temps des Révélations

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 19 : Le temps des révélations**

Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger se reposaient et discutaient au calme dans le salon de la jeune femme. La sorcière possédait un petit appartement simple et équipé « à la moldue », sur deux étages, situé dans le quartier calme et résidentiel de Westminster à Londres, pas loin de Sainte Mangouste où elle travaillait.

A peine arrivés, ils avaient lu la nouvelle dans le journal et comprit les raisons de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Lucius Malefoy s'était évadé grâce à des complicités extérieures, en même temps que se déroulaient les funérailles de Dumbledore. Le temps qu'on s'aperçoive de sa disparition, le sorcier renégat était déjà loin. Cela expliquait l'absence de Lupin, fit remarquer la jeune femme, rappelé d'urgence au Ministère le soir où Hermione était revenu à Poudlard…

Pensif et fatigué, Rogue tenait un verre de whisky à la main, bien qu'il ne se soit pas senti réellement l'envie de boire. Résigné à mourir vingt quatre heures plus tôt, sa vie venait à nouveau de basculer en l'espace de quelques heures passées avec la jeune femme qui peuplait ses souvenirs. Présentement, pour tout dire, il était troublé et partagé.

La Miss Granger dont il se rappelait n'était pas encore cette jeune femme courageuse et déterminée qu'elle était à présent, même si elle montrait déjà à l'époque des prédispositions singulières. Ce qui avait attiré obscurément le sorcier durant toutes ses années à Poudlard, jaillissait maintenant en pleine lumière devant ses yeux et l'éblouissait. Il était tout bonnement en train de retomber amoureux d'elle – si jamais il avait cessé de l'aimer ? - et cette fois, il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas…

Cette idée l'effrayait, le paniquait même dans une certaine mesure. Pauvre comme Job, plus âgé qu'elle, malade, meurtri par un passé qui l'accablait et le rendait aigri, incapable d'utiliser la magie, d'être un sorcier et de s'affirmer comme un homme, qu'avait-il à lui offrir ?… _Rien,_ lui soufflait une petite voix intérieure. Même en cherchant des arguments insensés, voire utopiques, il était persuadé qu'Hermione Granger ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à lui. Les agissements de la médicomage à son égard n'étaient motivés que parce qu'il lui inspirait de la pitié.

De toute manière, ils étaient trop différents. Tout les séparait. Si seulement c'était elle qui lui était redevable, et non l'inverse. Par deux fois, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Comment diable allait-il s'y prendre pour payer sa dette vis-à-vis d'elle ? Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas la solution. Et puis il y avait un fait irréfutable : la jeune femme n'avait pas _besoin_ de lui. C'était aussi simple que cela. Avec opiniâtreté, elle venait de démontrer brillamment qu'elle était capable de se défendre toute seule. Si Malefoy tentait de s'attaquer à elle, il trouverait à qui parler. Si jamais Lucius parvenait à… Il n'osa formuler cette pensée qui le glaça. Même si cela devait à nouveau lui briser le cœur, la meilleure solution était de partir tout de suite, de fuir loin d'elle et de disparaître encore pour éloigner le danger qui la menaçait. Mais ce ne serait pas facile.

Rogue grimaça comme il le faisait souvent, et ce tic facial n'échappa à Hermione, qui, ignorante de ses préoccupations actuelles, fit un rapide point sur leur situation :

« Demain matin, je me rendrai à Gringotts déposer les documents… Peut-être devrions-nous laisser des instructions s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à Canterbury ? »

« '_Nous_' ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix sarcastique, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je viens avec vous » dit fermement la sorcière. « Vous ne pensiez pas me laisser hors de cela tout de même ? »

Rogue secoua la tête, soudain alerte. « Il n'est pas question que vous veniez. C'est une affaire entre Malefoy et moi. »

« Malefoy est aussi _mon_ problème... Dumbledore, Lupin et moi avons essayé de le faire enfermer à Azkaban… En vain… Si nous pouvons le coincer… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'organiser sa capture, Miss Granger. Il s'agit de savoir ce qu'il manigance pour l'empêcher de nuire… Je vais au pub uniquement pour l'observer discrètement. »

« Et si c'est un piège ? Et s'il ne vient pas seul ? Et s'il vous voit ? Mon devoir est de vous accompagner… »

Rogue soupira. « Miss Granger, c'est trop dangereux… »

« Comment allez-vous vous y prendre s'il vous attaque en lançant des sortilèges ? »

La jeune femme n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Face à Malefoy, Rogue était impuissant. Le sorcier préféra de pas répondre. Hermione se sentit frustrée. Ou il ne savait pas quoi faire ; ou il ne voulait rien lui dire de ses intentions. La sorcière penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution.

« Vous pouvez toujours retourner dans la clandestinité et disparaître... » Rogue tressaillit, malgré lui, car la jeune femme venait clairement de lire dans ses pensées. « … Mais moi ? J'ai un travail, des amis, une vie dans ce monde… Et surtout, je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur, sous le joug d'un homme qui cherche à se venger de ses ennemis… Si Malefoy s'attaque à moi ou à mes amis, alors je veux mettre le maximum d'atouts dans mon jeu pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne cherche à les tuer… »

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais vous devez me faire confiance. »

« Vous aussi… »

Il y eut un silence pesant où chacun mesura le chemin à parcourir. Un acte de foi, voilà ce qu'ils réclamaient l'un et l'autre, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Tout en le dévisageant, Hermione sut que cela passait d'abord et avant tout par le dialogue. Il était grand temps que Severus Rogue s'ouvre à elle.

« Vous m'aviez promis de tout me dire. C'est le moment, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Rogue avala nerveusement une gorgée d'alcool et évita le regard perspicace de la jeune médicomage. Il avait réussi plus tôt à éluder ses questions, mais cela ne servait plus à rien de retarder davantage des explications inévitables. Il fallait jouer cartes sur table même si l'idée lui déplaisait profondément.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton cassant.

« Tout. »

Le visage soudain fermé, le sorcier se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon dont la température venait de chuter de quelques degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Automatiquement, il avait repris une attitude glaciale, distante et inamicale. Le changement fut si brutal qu'Hermione se mit à l'observer attentivement, inquiète de ce qui allait survenir.

« Il me faudrait des heures pour tout vous raconter » dit finalement Rogue d'un ton froid.

« Nous avons toute la soirée devant nous » dit calmement Hermione pour cacher le fait qu'elle était soudain nerveuse.

« Vous êtes comme les teignes, vous n'abandonnez jamais… »

Le propos fut dit sur un ton tellement désagréable qu'il sous-entendait une attaque personnelle destinée à être blessante. Hermione se força immédiatement au calme en s'apercevant que le comportement hostile du sorcier avait tendance à refaire surface quand il était sur la défensive et très tendu. Loin de vouloir se laisser entraîner dans une joute oratoire inutile et qu'elle savait perdue d'avance, la jeune femme décida qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve de tact et de compréhension... pour l'amadouer quelque peu.

Avec un petit sourire désarmant, Hermione dit doucement : « Je suis patiente et persévérante. Cela fait partie de mon charme... »

« Un charme dont on se passerait bien… » persifla t'il avec colère.

Immédiatement, le sorcier baissa la tête et se tut. Intérieurement, il se fustigeait d'être aussi dur envers elle, alors qu'elle ne méritait pas son courroux. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour se contenir. Pendant ce temps, Hermione ne laissa rien paraître et attendit. Rogue finit par aller se rasseoir et soupira. A présent, il était partagé entre l'irritation et la honte. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et eut un rictus. _Par où commencer ?_ se demanda t'il. _Tout est si compliqué.._. Hermione lut la question et l'indécision sur le visage fatigué du sorcier, puis doucement se pencha vers lui.

« Vous devriez commencer par le début. »

Rogue eut un rire bref, dénué de joie. « Toujours aussi pragmatique… Comment parler d'un sujet aussi vaste que celui de ma vie ? Je ne suis pas du genre bavard… Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Il y eut un long silence alors qu'Hermione retenait son souffle. Le visage de Rogue devint grave et ses yeux prirent une expression lointaine, alors qu'il se souvenait. Il commença son récit d'une voix profonde.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être issu d'une famille au sang pur… La mienne l'était. Pour mon père surtout, c'était un honneur. Il était l'exemple type de fanatique ultra-conservateur que Voldemort affectionnait. Selon ses théories, nous représentions l'élite de la sorcellerie. Nous devions tenir notre rang… A tous prix… »

« … Quand j'étais jeune, il ne voulait m'envoyer qu'à Durmstrang, l'école des Sang-Purs... J'ai dû batailler pendant des jours avec lui pour le convaincre de me laisser aller à Poudlard quand ma lettre d'admission est arrivée. Il était furieux, mais il n'a accepté qu'à la condition que je me retrouve à Serpentard… »

« … Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, le Choixpeau magique a d'abord suggéré Gryffondor… » Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. « … Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, sur le coup, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle… J'étais réellement terrifié. D'abord parce que mon père n'aurait jamais toléré une telle infamie et m'aurait mis à la porte en me reniant sur le champs. Ensuite et surtout, parce que je venais de prendre conscience de la possibilité que je sois brave, moi qui m'étais jusqu'alors toujours considéré comme un lâche… Vous comprendrez tout à l'heure où je veux en venir… »

Hermione retint ses questions et laissa Rogue poursuivre.

« L'attitude de mon père a été la cause de tous nos problèmes. Il a toujours cru que le fait d'être un Sang Pur l'exemptait de devoir travailler. Il considérait que la richesse et le rang lui revenaient de droit divin. '_Noble par nature'_ était son livre préféré. Naturellement, ce genre d'idées s'est transmise de générations en générations dans notre famille. A l'époque de mon père, les Rogue n'étaient plus qu'une sombre lignée, manquant d'éclat. Ainsi, plutôt que d'améliorer sa position en travaillant dur, il a misé toute la fortune familiale sur une affaire qui devait lui rapporter beaucoup de Gallions en peu de temps. Vous avez entendu parler de la faillite du Transilvania? » demanda Rogue.

« Je me rappelle vaguement quelque chose à ce sujet. Arthur Weasley a dû le mentionner une fois. Beaucoup de gens ont perdu des sommes colossales dans ce projet d'investissement. L'argent a disparu sans laisser de trace. »

« Notamment le nôtre. Mon père a tout perdu. Tout… Ma mère était issue d'une famille modeste de sang pur. L'attrait de son pedigree était trop fort pour mon père. Il aurait pu épouser l'argent d'une Sang Mixte qui était impatiente de se marier avec un vieux nom, mais il aurait vu ce geste comme une salissure dans notre noble lignée. Mon père ne voulait pas vivre pauvre parmi ses pairs. Trop fier, il n'aurait pas supporté que l'on montre du doigt ses échecs et que l'on rit de lui. Inutile de le dire, il se mit rapidement à blâmer le manque d'argent de ma mère pour la situation dans lequel il se trouvait. Excepté un petit revenu annuel et une maison en mauvais état dans le Londres des Moldus, nous n'avions plus rien... »

Rogue fit une pause et resta silencieux un instant, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il avala d'un trait le reste d'alcool. Hermione se leva et lui resservit un verre.

« … Ainsi, nous étions pauvres, mais mon père ne s'est jamais abaissé à travailler pour remédier à la situation. Ma mère a dû reprendre son travail de traductrice pour gagner le peu d'argent qu'il dépensait en buvant. Et quand il avait bu, c'était un vrai monstre. Ce qui s'était produit était la faute de tout le monde, mais jamais la sienne. Il s'en prenait à ma mère, lui en voulant d'être pauvre, et à moi... J'avais environ six ans à l'époque quand c'est arrivé… Comment diable dans son esprit, étais-je censé avoir causé la perte de la fortune des Rogue, je ne l'ai jamais su… »

« … Ces colères commençaient toujours de la même façon, par une sorte de litanie générale comme quoi le monde était injuste, qu'il avait permis qu'une noble famille de sorciers connaisse la déchéance et le malheur, que des sorciers d'origine moldue ne devraient pas avoir autant de privilèges… Puis les choses devenaient plus personnelles. Il s'en prenait à ma mère ou à moi. Alors, les coups commençaient à pleuvoir. Et il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire pour éviter sa fureur. Nous étions à blâmer. Collectivement ou séparément… Il n'a jamais montré de favoritisme pour l'un ou pour l'autre, je dois le reconnaître. Il nous battait ou… » Il fit une pause.

« … Ou quoi? » demanda Hermione presque timidement, horrifiée par les terribles propos de son ancien professeur.

« … Il nous infligeait sa spécialité, son morceau de choix, si on peut dire. Quand il était ivre mort, il utilisait le _Doloris _sur nous..La plupart des sorciers deviennent incapable de faire de sérieux dommages avec les sorts quand ils sont très ivres, mais pas lui. Cela le rendait plus dangereux. Savez-vous combien de fois ai-je lu dans les yeux des gens cette question qu'on n'osait me poser à voix haute : commentavez-vous pu survivre tant d'années auprès de Voldemort ?

Interdite par ces révélations, Hermione secoua la tête.

« … Parce que j'ai commencé à résister aux _Impardonnables_ quand j'avais sept ans… Mon père connaissait aussi d'autres sortilèges intéressants et d'autres malédictions cuisantes. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'avais plus de connaissances en Magie Noire que la moitié des étudiants de septième année. Je me suis littéralement instruit en me tenant aux genoux de mon père, le plus souvent en sanglotant pour implorer sa pitié… »

Même après toutes ces années, les yeux de Rogue brûlaient d'une fureur et d'une haine à peine dissimulées. Le sorcier se leva et fit quelques pas pour se calmer. Hermione le regarda aller et venir, en essayant de contenir les émotions qui l'avaient l'envahit. Elle avait conscience qu'elle devait être l'une des rares personnes – la seconde après Dumbledore ? - à qui il se confiait et elle ne voulait pas briser la confiance ténue qu'il avait placée en elle. Elle le vit porter le verre à ses lèvres et le boire d'un trait. Sa main gantée tremblait, tellement il tâchait de se contrôler. Il se tourna finalement vers elle.

« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un autre ? » demanda t'il. « C'est une tâche épuisante que d'évoquer un passé aussi sordide que le mien. »

Hermione se leva en silence et leur versa à boire à tous deux. Elle ne buvait jamais une goutte d'alcool, mais là, elle en éprouvait le besoin.

« Où en étais-je ? » Il s'appuya contre le mur et réfléchit une seconde. « Ah oui !… La vie avec Père... La vie avec Demetrius Rogue… Avez-vous remarqué que les noms classiques sont traditionnels dans les familles de Sang-Pur ? C'est stupide. Dans la mienne, il semble que tous les mâles aient endossé les noms de tous les tyrans célèbres de l'histoire de Rome… Ma mère avaient d'ailleurs une théorie intéressante à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi en privé elle m'appelait autrement. Mon horrible patronyme prenait alors un sens héroïque quand elle l'évoquait… J'étais alors son petit Persée, mais je ne le méritais pas… Oh, mon dieu !… »

Sa voix se brisa. Rogue se prit la tête à deux mains et se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur. Alarmée, Hermione vint s'agenouiller en face de lui. Il semblait vidé de ses forces.

« Allez-y doucement… » dit la jeune sorcière avec inquiétude.

« Je l'entendais tard dans la nuit quand il frappait ma mère à l'aide de ses poings, quand il ne pouvait pas… Vous savez… A cause de la boisson… Et j'étais allongé dans le noir en _voulant _venir à son secours, mais j'étais trop effrayé… Espèce de sale lâche ! J'aurai pu l'aider ! »

Hermione fut frappée par la profondeur du dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même. Elle aurait aimé lui prendre la main, mais il était complètement hagard, perdu dans ses souvenirs, oubliant visiblement à qui il était en train de parler. Il but une gorgée et reprit :

« Je suis allé à Poudlard quand j'avais onze ans » continua Rogue. « Dans une vieille robe bien trop large pour moi et raccommodée de partout. Il semblait toujours y avoir assez d'argent pour l'alcool de mon père, mais jamais assez pour m'envoyer décemment à l'école. Comme j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle baguette magique, ma mère a mis en gage son collier de perles, son seul trésor, un héritage de son premier mariage… J'ai détesté l'école. Vraiment. Surtout les autres enfants. J'ai aimé les cours et l'enseignement. Mais le reste du temps, vivant dans une telle proximité avec les autres, dormant dans les dortoirs, je ne supportais pas. Enfant unique et solitaire, je ne pouvais pas faire face à mes camarades… Ironique, quand on pense que j'ai passé plus de trente ans là-bas... »

« Pourquoi avez-vous tellement détesté les autres enfants ? Il y avait sûrement quelques gamins avec qui il était possible de vous entendre ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il y avait deux raisons principales : James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils ont été les premiers élèves que j'ai rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express… » Rogue leva ironiquement son verre à leurs mémoires, preuve que le whisky commençait à agir sérieusement sur lui. « Paix à leurs âmes !… Ces deux branleurs ont fait de ma vie un enfer de la première année jusqu'à la septième… Ils ont presque réussi à me faire tuer à un moment, vous le saviez ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en se remémorant ses conversations avec Lupin. Transformé en loup-garou, Remus avait failli tuer Rogue et s'en voulait toujours de cet accident qui avait manqué de les faire renvoyer, lui et ses amis.

« Nous étions constamment en compétition dans tous les domaines… Tout semblait réussir à ces deux-là, alors qu'ils dépassaient tout le temps les bornes. Et c'était moi le vilain petit canard, le souffre-douleur de ces messieurs… Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui se comportait correctement avec moi. »

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Hermione.

« Qu'importe ! Ca n'a plus d'importance. »

Hermione sentit que Rogue lui mentait. Elle planta fixement ses yeux dans les siens. Il y eut un long silence alors que Rogue lui retournait un regard légèrement trouble.

« D'accord, ne dites rien » dit Hermione d'un air exaspéré au bout d'une minute.

Rogue fut soudain honteux de ne pas être honnête avec elle et s'apprêta à boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son verre était à nouveau vide. Il baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Très bien, mais que ceci reste entre nous » dit Rogue en relevant la tête. « C'était Lily Evans… Vous savez qui elle était et avec qui elle a fini… Je suppose que pour un œil extérieur, elle n'était qu'une fille généreuse, plutôt gentille et aimable envers un jeune adolescent, inadapté et infâme. C'était une sorte de croisade pour elle, toujours là pour l'opprimé de service. Mais il y avait bien plus derrière tout cela.. » Rogue aperçut le demi-sourire d'Hermione et l'arrêta d'un geste. « Et ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Lily était ma demi-sœur… »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Ma mère s'était mariée par amour avec mon père après un veuvage. De son premier mariage, elle avait eu deux filles qui étaient restées à la charge de ma grand-mère maternelle et que je ne voyais jamais. Mon père ne voulait pas reconnaître Lily et Pétunia. Lily n'était paraît-il qu'un bébé qui pleurait constamment. Quand à Pétunia, l'aîné, on savait déjà à quatre ans qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir… Impensable pour une famille au Sang Pur… »

« Ma mère souffrait en silence de la séparation d'avec ses filles qu'elle voyait tout de même en cachette, et en même temps, elle était heureuse de les tenir éloignées de l'alcoolisme et de la violence de mon père. Ce n'est qu'à la mort de mon père que ma mère m'a révélé cet état de fait. Lily était au courant depuis qu'elle m'avait vu pour la première fois à Poudlard, mais même quand je l'ai su, nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce lien de parenté… »

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. « Lorsque Mark Evans est entré à Poudlard, Harry a voulu savoir s'il s'agissait d'un cousin à lui. Il l'a interrogé mais Mark ne connaissait pas Lily. Je crois qu'Harry a ensuite demandé à sa tante Pétunia si elle avait entendu parler d'un lien quelconque, mais elle ne lui a rien dit. C'est vous qu'Harry recherchait, n'est-ce pas ?… Quelqu'un dont Sirius lui aurait parlé… »

« Black aurait su… ? » demanda le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… Seul Harry pourrait répondre à cette question. »

« S'il le pouvait… Seule Pétunia était au courant pour moi. Mais elle ne dira rien, vu qu'elle a renié sa famille de sorcier. Voyez-vous, c'est une Cracmole. Elle déteste tout ce qui est magique et devait me considérer comme le diable en personne de mon vivant… »

Hermione le considéra un instant et ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant une chose. « Vous êtes l'oncle d'Harry ! Et vous le saviez depuis le début ! »

« Bien vu, Miss Granger » dit doucement Rogue en fermant les yeux. « Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, je ne pouvais rien dire à Potter. »

« Mais quand vous avez combattu ensemble avant la chute de Voldemort, vous pouviez le lui dire ! »

« Nous n'avions rien à nous dire, lui et moi. De plus, j'imagine que Black lui a tout raconté sur son père et sa mère… Quant à moi, mes relations avec ma famille ont toujours été… difficiles et singulières... Savez-vous que ma mère avait un sens de l'humour particulier ? Elle m'appelait Perseus Evans. Or, c'est exactement l'anagramme de mon nom… (1) »

« Où se trouve votre mère ? Est-elle encore vivante ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Rogue se raidit à ces paroles et ouvrit les yeux. « Ma mère a tué mon père il y a plus de vingt ans, Miss Granger... Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle se promène dans notre monde en toute liberté ? Recherchée par les Aurors, elle vit cachée chez les Moldus depuis cette époque… Et pour sa sécurité, vous n'en saurez pas plus sur elle. »

« Je ne dirai rien. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

« Je l'espère pour vous » dit-il lentement. « Si jamais j'apprends que vous êtes allée voir votre ami Potter pour lui raconter ce que vous venez d'apprendre... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la menace était implicite. Hermione le considéra en silence, en soutenant son regard noir. Il se contenta de lui tendre son verre et elle comprit qu'elle devait le lui remplir à nouveau. Ce qu'elle fit. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et ce fut Hermione qui reprit la discussion.

« Comment êtes-vous devenu un Mangemort ? »

« Juste après la mort de mon père, alors que ma mère était en fuite, j'ai commencé à fréquenter un groupe de Serpentards... Dites-moi ce qu'évoquent ces noms pour vous, Miss Granger… Wilkes, McNair, les frères Lestrange, la somptueuse Bellatrix Black ? »

« Ces monstres et cette salope… ! »

Les mots venaient de lui échapper et Hermione s'en voulut de s'être laissé aller à parler sans réfléchir.

« Votre langage s'est singulièrement enrichi tout à coup… » dit-il en faisant une grimace éloquente. « Mais vous avez raison sur le fond… » Rogue se releva et marcha vers la cheminée contre laquelle il s'appuya. « … J'ai été accepté dans ce groupe parce qu'ils voulaient quelqu'un qui maîtrisait les Arts Secrets et Mystérieux de la Magie Noire… Et regardons les choses en face : les gens ne se pressaient pas pour devenir mes amis. Secrètement, j'étais plutôt flatté et fier… C'était nous contre les Gryffondors ! Que du bonheur ! »

Rogue se mit à rire amèrement et avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

« Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis. Il me semble même que ça a toujours été comme ça : Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Je me demande si cela changera un jour… » dit Hermione.

« Peut-être… Ces vieilles rivalités sont ridicules, mais malgré tout nécessaires pour forger les caractères… Pour en revenir à la question qui nous préoccupe, j'étais plutôt dans une mauvaise passe pendant ma dernière année d'école. Je n'avais plus d'argent, je n'avais plus de toit, hormis Poudlard, et surtout, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Alors que je préparais mes examens, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore en me demandant ce qui allait encore me tomber sur la tête… Lucius Malefoy m'y attendait, souriant comme le chat dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles..._ Il savait pour mes parents. Rien ne devait lui échapper. Et aucun doute, il avait ses sources. Il m'a invité à séjourner au Manoir de son père pour les vacances de Pâques."

« Vous y êtes allé ? demanda Hermione en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oh oui ! Quel imbécile j'ai été… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il recrutait, naturellement. Je n'ai pas réalisé non plus dans quel but il recrutait. La moitié de mes prétendus amis de Serpentard avaient été contactés eux aussi. Malefoy a su parfaitement me comprendre et manipuler mes plus mauvais instincts et ma soif de reconnaissance. Tout ce en quoi mon père avait cru, rejaillissait dans ses belles paroles. Mais quand Lucius me parlait, elles semblaient soudainement plausibles et obscurément attrayantes. J'ai entendu l'habituel couplet au sujet du mérite des Sangs Purs, au sujet de nos droits de plus en plus usurpés par les Moldus et les Sangs Mixtes, et la promesse que nous, les princes dépossédés, nous serions respectés. Nous ne devions plus tolérer l'indifférence honteuse avec laquelle on nous traitait. Oui, nous _pouvions _faire un choix pour forger nos destins. Lucius nous avait dits qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui partageait notre angoisse, qui avait prévu de remodeler le monde magique pour que nous puissions retrouver notre légitime position de supériorité. Ce sorcier était extrêmement puissant et avait prévu d'employer toute son énergie pour purger notre monde des Sangs-de-Bourbe… »

Comme à chaque fois que ce mot était prononcé devant elle, Hermione se sentit choquée et souillée par l'insulte. Rogue n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction, perdu dans ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs, le sorcier venait de parler comme s'il répétait des phrases qu'on lui avait rabâchées maintes et maintes fois. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires et le laissa poursuivre.

« Naturellement, à ce moment-là, aucun de nous ne savait que Tom Jedusor était lui-même d'origine Moldue. J'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de me joindre à eux. Lucius m'a trouvé un appartement à Oxford pour étudier quand je suis parti de Poudlard et le meilleur Maître d'apprentissage qui soit, Virgile Phelps. Son cercle d'influence était déjà très large à l'époque. En quelques semaines, je suis devenuun Mangemort, lié pour la vie au plus vil de tous les sorciers… » Rogue s'interrompit et regarda fixement le feu.

« Mais vous avez changé de côté, vous vous êtes tourné vers la lumière » dit doucement Hermione, fascinée par ce récit.

« Est-ce que vous croyez sincèrement que cela excuse ce que j'ai fait avant ? Miss Granger, j'ai commis des actes qui vous révulseraient si vous saviez. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours su que ce que je faisais, était mal. Mais je trouvais toujours une justification pathétique à mon comportement lâche. J'obéissais aux ordres. L'Histoire ne retient plus ce genre d'arguments pour excuser une telle culpabilité. »

« Vous étiez jeune… »

« Comme l'étaient aussi un certain nombre de mes camarades. Ils ne sont pas tous devenus des Mangemorts. Et quand je considère le groupe de dérangés auquel j'appartenais, il y a une chose qui m'apparaît clairement, c'est que notre cause n'avait rien d'admirable. »

« Quand avez-vous commencé à vous poser des questions ? »

« Au bout d'une année, je pense. J'étais mécontent. Je croyais me sentir accompli et dans mon juste droit. Puis j'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi toutes les familles de Sangs-Purs ne s'étaient pas ralliées à notre cause. Et pourquoi nous devions tuer tous ceux qui ne pensaient pas comme nous. Des questions dans ce genre ont commencé à me ronger, particulièrement la nuit. Je me suis intéressé discrètement aux arguments de la partie adverse et j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai réalisé dans quel piège j'étais tombé. Même pour penser de cette façon, j'aurais pu être tué. Voldemort n'avait qu'à prononcer mon nom et des dizaines de volontaires se seraient précipités pour devenir mes assassins. »

« C'est là que vous êtes allé trouver Dumbledore ? »

Rogue secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai encore attendu deux ans pendant lesquels j'ai pris du recul par rapport à mon engagement, en prétextant la poursuite approfondie de mes études de potions. On m'a laissé tranquille. Puis quelque chose s'est produit. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai découvert certains plans de Voldemort. Il projetait notamment de tuer les Potter. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas accepter. Il y a des principes à l'intérieur de chaque être humain qui ne sont simplement pas négociables, des choses qu'on ne peut pas laisser se produire, en aucune circonstance… Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire pour celle qui était malgré tout ma sœur. »

« Je suis allé voir Albus et je lui ai tout dit. Je n'étais pas venu pour me racheter. Je m'attendais même à ce qu'il me livre aux Aurors. Mais Dumbledore était unique. Il a été compatissant et sévère. Il m'a jugé et m'a pardonné en même temps. Pour ça, je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant. »

Rogue abandonna sa position près de la cheminée et se rassit sur le canapé. Il semblait à nouveau complètement à bout de forces. Hermione le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Ce soir d'Halloween 81, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu… Voldemort n'est pas allé seul à Godric's Hollow. Il a pris un homme de confiance avec lui, quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières en quelque sorte… J'étais cet homme. Albus m'avait incité à me porter volontaire pour cette mission. Ensemble, nous avions mis au point un certain nombre de mesures destinées à assurer la sécurité des Potter. Albus a essayé de persuader cet idiot de James de devenir son gardien via un charme _de Fidelius_. Quand Potter a refusé, je me suis proposé. Je lui ai dit que je serai la dernière personne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres suspecterait. Je lui ai révélé que j'étais le demi-frère de Lily, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il m'a ri au nez et a refusé tout net d'en entendre parler. Il a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire. Il pensait à son ami, Black. Qui a alors démontré un vif sens des responsabilités en confiant sa mission à leur autre vieil ami, Peter Pettigrew… Quel gâchis… J'ignorais que Pettigrew était vendu corps et âme à Voldemort. Il a tué Potter, comme je ne l'ai compris que bien des années plus tard… »

« … Quand nous sommes arrivés à Godric's Hollow, Voldemort n'avait donc plus à se préoccuper de Potter. Nous avons surpris la mère seule avec son bébé. L'enfant était la cible, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour les sauver tous les deux… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a avancé dans la chambre du bébé et moi, je suivais derrière. Quand elle nous a vus… »

Rogue cessa de parler et ferma les yeux, alors que la douleur de ces instants pénibles l'envahissait. Hermione lui serra doucement la main, mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. D'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, il continua.

« … Quand Lily m'a vu, elle m'a tout de suite reconnu. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard empli de dégoût devant mon apparente trahison. J'aurai voulu lui dire : 'je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis venu ici pour te sauver !' Voldemort lui a demandé de s'écarter et elle a refusé en protégeant le bébé de son corps. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'est effondrée... » Il y eut un long silence. Rogue baissa la tête. « Ca s'est passé si vite… J'étais pétrifié... Pendant ce temps, ce monstre riait… Il riait encore quand il a lancé le sort fatal sur l'enfant. Oh, _Hermione_, ce n'était qu'un bébé !… »

Un sanglot brisa sa voix, mais il se reprit immédiatement, honteux de sa faiblesse.

« … Et là, j'ai vu le miracle se produire… Le sort a littéralement ricoché sur l'enfant. Il y a eu une explosion terrible... Je crois que je me suis évanoui quelques instants. Quand j'ai repris conscience au milieu des gravas, Voldemort avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que les cris du bébé en pleurs. Une partie de la maison avait été soufflée par la puissance du contre-sort. »

« Je me suis levé et j'ai pris le bébé dans mes bras pour le calmer. Il n'avait rien, hormis une cicatrice toute fraîche sur son petit front. Puis j'ai vu Lily… Je me suis agenouillé près d'elle. J'ai serré sa main mais je savais qu'elle était morte. Je lui ai juré de veiller sur son fils. J'ai reposé le bébé dans son berceau et j'ai sorti un miroir magique de ma poche. J'ai raconté à Albus ce qui s'était produit et il m'a dit de m'enfuir. Il prendrait des dispositions immédiatement pour la sécurité de l'enfant. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit et j'ai transplané jusqu'à mon appartement… »

« Les Mangemorts n'ont pas tardé à me retrouver. Ils recherchaient leur Maître. J'ai raconté ce que j'avais vu à la maison des Potter… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais quelqu'un a commencé à parler d'une prophétie qui venait de se réaliser… Cette histoire s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre. » Rogue vida son verre d'un trait, puis il se mit à rire amèrement. « Et dire que c'est moi qui ai colporté cette légende de l'enfant qui a survécu, elle est bien bonne… »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Rien… On a célébré la chute de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts sont entrés dans la clandestinité. Pendant un an, j'ai continué mes études et je suis passé Maître es Potions... Dumbledore m'a alors proposé d'enseigner à Poudlard. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Personne n'a jamais su ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce que Potter ne découvre jamais que j'avais assisté à la mort de sa mère. Nos rapports ont toujours été exécrables quand votre trio était à Poudlard. L'aversion était mutuelle et il m'aurait détesté encore plus s'il avait su. C'est en partie de ma faute parce que j'ai été profondément influencé par sa ressemblance extraordinaire avec son père… C'était plus fort que moi. »

« Harry n'est pas tout à fait comme son père. Il a les yeux de sa mère » remarqua Hermione.

« Compte tenu des circonstances, vous pensez vraiment que cela faisait une différence ? » demanda froidement Rogue. « Je vous rappelle, Miss Granger, que j'ai été incapable d'empêcher la mort de Lily, sa mère… Chaque fois que je voyais Potter, cela me renvoyait à un épisode de ma vie que je voulais oublier… Vous comprenez maintenant ? » demanda t'il douloureusement.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, secouée par cet élan de détresse humaine. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une longue minute. Rogue se renversa en arrière dans le canapé et se frotta les yeux, épuisé. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Toute ma vie a été un enfer permanent… Je m'étais résigné à abandonner, et il a fallu que vous débouliez comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles pour changer les règles du jeu…» Il se mit à rire faiblement. « … Bon sang, il faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, je suis pathétique… J'ai beaucoup trop bu pour continuer à tenir une conversation décente… »

« Vous avez surtout besoin de dormir... Allongez-vous sur le canapé. »

Il ne protesta pas. Hermione l'aida à s'installer. Rogue ferma les yeux et bailla, incapable de résister au sommeil. Quand elle lui enleva ses chaussures et étala une couverture sur lui, il dormait déjà. Doucement, elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Vous ne croyez pas aux bonnes fées, hein, Severus ?… » murmura la jeune femme en portant la main à l'émeraude qu'elle portait autour du cou. « Et bien ça va changer… Vous aussi, vous aurez droit à votre part de bonheur, je vous le jure… »

A suivre…

Perseus Evans Severus Snape. Anagramme qui ne fonctionne malheureusement que dans la version originale. Il s'agit d'une des nombreuses théories sur le mystérieux maître des potions et sur son véritable rôle vis à vis d'Harry.

J'ai juste traduit le prénom grec Perseus en Persée. Dans la mythologie grecque, c'est lui qui tranche la tête de Méduse, et épouse Andromède, après l'avoir sauvé des griffes d'un monstre marin qui devait la dévorer.

_Il y avait longtemps que je voulais exposer ma théorie sur les rapports difficiles entre Rogue et ses parents, entre Severus et les Maraudeurs, et comment il était devenu un Mangemort, par désir de reconnaissance et par ambition, deux attitudes qu'il semble avoir abandonnées par la suite... Quant à son rôle la fameuse nuit où Voldemort a tué Lily, il fallait bien que ce soit lui qui soit présent et ait prévenu Dumbledore de ce qui était arrivé afin qu'Harry soit ensuite sauvé. Seul un témoin direct a pu rapporter le récit (qui devient légende) de ce qu'il avait vu réellement ce soir-là… Et on sait que ce n'était ni Dumbledore, ni Minerva, ni Hagrid… alors reste qui ?_

_Les choses se mettent peu à peu en place…Pour les impatients, bientôt il devrait y avoir des signes qui ne trompent pas…_

_Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…_


	21. Le Pub McMillan

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 20 : Le Pub MacMillan**

En ce début de soirée, le pub gothique MacMillan à Canterbury était un endroit fréquenté par une assemblée nombreuse des plus hétéroclite et plutôt mal famée, comme le constata Hermione quand ses yeux se furent accoutumés à la faible lumière ambiante. Cette dernière venait principalement d'un feu de bois flamboyant car les lanternes qui pendaient aux vieilles poutres centenaires étaient ternes et à demi voilées par la fumée. Le fonds musical typiquement écossais et le brouhaha de voix et de rires qui régnait dans le caveau en pierre, empêchaient toutes indiscrétions. Comme bon nombre de convives cachés sous de longues robes noires à la capuche relevée, Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger s'étaient attablés dans un coin reculé et observaient silencieusement les gens qui allaient et venaient dans le pub.

Un groupe de marins étrangers attirait immédiatement l'attention car ils parlaient et riaient tous bruyamment près du bar où s'affairaient des serveuses pressées. Autour des tables bondées, des sorciers de diverses conditions conversaient eux aussi de manière animée et échangeaient des plaisanteries en gesticulant. Un peu plus loin, des hommes jouaient aux dés ou aux cartes animées en buvant des grandes pintes de bières brunes ou du whisky de feu. Il y avait aussi ceux qui n'arrêtaient pas de circuler entre les tables et les silhouettes difficiles à distinguer assises sur des bancs dans les ombres et les recoins derrière les piliers en pierre.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue attendaient, et toujours pas de Lucius Malefoy en vue._ Ce n'est sûrement pas le genre de lieu populaire que fréquente assidûment l'élégant Mangemort_, pensa la jeune femme en glissant un nouveau regard vers son compagnon taciturne, dont le visage restait dans l'ombre et dont les yeux vifs brillaient d'un feu étrange.

Hermione se prit à repenser à la soirée de la veille qui l'avait laissée tellement bouleversée au point qu'elle avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil. Pendant des heures, dans le silence de son appartement, elle avait ressassé les propos de Rogue et s'était repassé mentalement le film des événements extraordinaires de ces dernières quarante huit heures, depuis l'instant où elle avait retrouvé le sorcier.

Indéniablement, Hermione voyait à présent Severus Rogue sous un jour nouveau. Comment, elle, une Gryffondor émotive, sentimentale, n'aurait-elle pas pu être interpellée par cette vie de souffrance ? Ballotté au gré des infortunes, Rogue avait vécu des épreuves pénibles et douloureuses. La violence d'un père alcoolique ; le désespoir d'une mère dont il avait été contraint de se séparer, alors qu'il voulait la protéger de manière naïve du haut de ses dix ans ; le meurtre de ce père honni ; les moqueries de ses camarades à l'école ; des mauvais choix à un âge où il aurait eu besoin des conseils d'un parent, d'un mentor ou d'un ami. Et puis la solitude… une solitude terrible, pesante qui s'attachait à lui, qui l'empêchait de s'épanouir et d'être en harmonie avec lui-même, encore maintenant… Hermione comprenait son hostilité, son amertume et ses doutes, surtout quand tous ces sentiments faisaient bizarrement échos aux siens et l'obligeait à ne plus se mentir à elle-même. A cet instant, elle dut faire un effort pour refouler cette dernière pensée par trop dérangeante et se concentrer à nouveau sur Rogue.

Serpentard par nécessité, Gryffondor de cœur… Car de courage, le sorcier n'en manquait pas. Rogue avait toujours fait face à ses responsabilités et à ses actes, et les avait assumés, peut-être aidé en cela par un sens de l'honneur, une loyauté rarement égalée, dont Albus Dumbledore avait su tirer parti. Et Hermione n'en doutait pas, Rogue n'avait pas trahi la confiance du vieil homme, ni l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune sorcière ignorait encore ce qui s'était produit quand il avait été capturé et conduit devant Voldemort, mais elle redoutait à présent le récit qu'il lui avait promis de lui faire. Peut-être avait-il raison et valait-il mieux qu'elle n'entende pas son histoire ?

Agacé par l'attention insistante que lui portait la jeune femme à ses côtés, Rogue planta soudain ses yeux perçants dans ceux d'Hermione en lui intimant l'ordre silencieux d'être plus attentive. La sorcière détourna la tête en rougissant et fit un effort pour se ressaisir.

Satisfait, Rogue reporta son regard sur les nouveaux arrivants. Dès le retour de la jeune femme à l'appartement après son absence du matin, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup adressés la parole. Après sa lamentable soirée de confession – l'alcool ne lui avait jamais réussi - le sorcier avait éprouvé le besoin de prendre de la distance avec Hermione Granger, en regrettant amèrement - bien évidemment - tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé sur son passé. Cela avait été une erreur de sa part de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Froidement, il avait alors déjoué toutes les tentatives de bavardages de la jeune femme et n'avait répondu à ses questions que lorsqu'elles concernaient la mission au pub dans la soirée. Déçue, et peut-être blessée, Hermione Granger avait finalement renoncé à le harceler et l'avait laissé seul à ruminer ses sombres pensées.

Maintenant, elle devait sans doute le voir comme un chevalier noir, maudit, dont l'armure implacable, indestructible, cachait des blessures profondes et un cœur qui voulait continuer à battre malgré les épreuves. Quelle ironie ! Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, et c'était sans doute tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire naître en elle en lui dévoilant combien le destin s'était joué de lui depuis le jour de sa naissance. Même si elle n'en disait rien, il était clair qu'elle ne voulait l'aider que parce qu'il lui inspirait ce sentiment…

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione Granger vit soudain Rogue se raidir. Machinalement, elle tourna la tête vers l'individu qu'il fixait et vit un homme qui s'avançait en cherchant une table libre des yeux. Il était grand, large d'épaules et vêtu à la dernière mode Moldue, en jean et chemise de marque. Un autre type qui mâchait du chewing-gum le suivait en jetant à l'assistance des regards provocateurs, comme s'il cherchait la bagarre au moindre prétexte.

Les deux individus allèrent se planter devant une table à quelques pas de notre couple. Immédiatement, les actuels occupants de ladite table se levèrent sans poser de questions et déguerpirent comme s'il y avait le feu. Une serveuse s'activa vers les deux hommes, nettoya la table et prit la commande sans tarder.

Hermione qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, se pencha discrètement vers Rogue et demanda en murmurant :

« Vous le connaissez ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Le bras droit de Lucius… Jeremy Bentham… La pire des canailles que la Terre ait porté. »

« Malefoy ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

Et il se tut en se renfonçant dans l'ombre. Hermione suivit son exemple et observa discrètement les deux hommes qui jetaient sur l'assemblée des regards plus que méprisants.

Une heure passa encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu entre et s'approche de la table de Bentham et de son acolyte pour leur glisser quelques mots. Une conversation agitée s'engagea avec le nouveau venu pendant de longues minutes, puis l'individu fut prié de se retirer.

Hermione jeta un regard interrogatif vers son compagnon, lui demandant clairement ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. Rogue se pencha vers elle et lui glissa froidement :

« L'échec de notre tentative d'assassinat et notre disparition soudaine soulèvent beaucoup d'interrogations chez nos deux amis… Ils sont décidés à nous retrouver pour nous faire subir le même sort qu'aux quatre incapables venus nous abattre… »

Hermione frissonna en comprenant ce qu'impliquaient les propos chuchotés par le sorcier, puis regarda Rogue avec étonnement.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Il est impossible que vous ayez entendu leurs paroles avec tout ce bruit. »

« Je l'ai lu sur leurs lèvres... »

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec surprise pendant de longues secondes. « Vous êtes un homme qui ne manque pas de ressources… »

Les lèvres fines du sorcier s'étirèrent brièvement en ce qui pouvait être interprété comme un léger sourire mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« De quoi ont-ils encore parlé ? » reprit Hermione.

« Je vous le dirai tout à l'heure » répondit simplement Rogue. « Le petit teigneux jette de fréquents regards dans notre direction… »

« Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont reconnus ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Non, mais ils savent qu'ils ont attiré l'attention… Il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte d'ici avant eux… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Rogue se leva et jeta quelques pièces sur la table. Hermione l'imita et le suivit sans un mot vers la sortie en ayant l'impression que deux paires d'yeux lui transperçaient littéralement le dos. Dans la ruelle sombre, Rogue tourna la tête et entraîna rapidement la jeune femme vers un renfoncement sous un porche. Il était temps. Les deux hommes surgirent du pub et tournèrent la tête à droite et à gauche, en les cherchant visiblement.

« Bon sang… » murmura Rogue en observant leurs mouvements avant de se tourner vers la sorcière. « Est-ce que vous connaissez un endroit sûr où vous pourriez vous cacher pendant quelques temps ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. « Oui, je crois savoir où aller… Mais pas sans vous. »

« Miss Granger, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion… »

« Et je vous ai dis ce que j'en pensais !... » s'anima Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas hausser la voix. « … Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je vais vous laisser seul, avec ces deux brigands ? »

« Tête de mule… » murmura Rogue entre ses dents et en la fusillant du regard. « Je vous aurais prévenu… »

Les deux bandits s'avancèrent lentement dans leur direction et ils surent que toute retraite discrète leur était coupée. Hermione serrait sa baguette dans sa main, prête à intervenir en cas d'attaque. Heureusement, au même instant, le groupe de marins sortit du pub avec fracas. Tout en riant, ils commencèrent à chanter et à faire un raffut de tous les diables. Immédiatement, des figures solitaires et légèrement vêtues sortirent de l'ombre comme par miracle : c'étaient des prostituées en quête de clients avinés, prêts à dépenser des Gallions pour quelques instants de plaisir. Bentham et son comparse se regardèrent un moment, surpris de cette soudaine affluence féminine dans la ruelle sombre.

Des briquets s'allumèrent dans tous les recoins, y compris celui où Rogue et Hermione se cachaient. Une jeune femme rousse sortit près d'eux après avoir lancé une oeillade marquée au sorcier. Sa tenue donna soudain une idée à Hermione qui laissa tomber rapidement sa robe noire au sol et releva sa jupe. Rogue la regarda avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?… »

« Embrassez-moi ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Embrassez-moi, je vous dis, et mettez-y de l'entrain ! »

Avec urgence, la sorcière attrapa la nuque de Rogue avant que ce dernier ne proteste et l'attira à elle sans cérémonie. En même temps, elle dévoila une cuisse au galbé superbe qu'elle souleva et passa autour de la taille du sorcier.

Surpris, Rogue sentit des lèvres fraîches chercher les siennes et un corps menu se blottir contre le sien. Pris au dépourvu, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et répondit tant bien que mal à la requête de la jeune femme impulsive.

Hermione commença à se tortiller contre lui en émettant de petits gémissements alors que ses mains s'activaient dans le dos du sorcier. Le cerveau en tumulte, et commençant à peine à comprendre où la jeune sorcière voulait en venir, Rogue agrippa la cuisse d'Hermione et commença à mimer un acte vieux comme le monde en émettant des grognements sourds afin de donner le change... A un moment, il rompit le baiser de la jeune femme pour jeter habilement un bref coup d'œil dans la ruelle et savoir si les deux hommes approchaient. C'était le cas. Il replongea alors le nez dans le cou d'Hermione et inhala presque honteusement l'odeur délicieuse de sa peau.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes à se livrer à cette pantomime grotesque pendant que Bentham et son compagnon les observaient en hésitant. Finalement, les deux individus s'éloignèrent du couple en pensant que leurs véritables proies devaient être loin à présent. Bentham émit un juron sonore et tourna le coin de la ruelle en maudissant tous les marins et toutes les femmes de petite vertu du monde en des termes assez colorés...

Severus Rogue avait imaginé mille scenarii avec Hermione Granger, mais celui-là ne faisait pas parti du lot. Il commençait à peine à apprécier la situation lorsque la jeune sorcière le repoussa doucement et se racla la gorge, gênée. Un bref échange de regards chargés de tension, un sourire embarrassé et la jeune femme se recomposa une expression, pendant que Rogue redescendait brutalement sur terre.

« Ils sont partis… » Hermione remit sa baguette magique dans la robe noire et enfila cette dernière. « Désolée… Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour les éloigner… »

« Très efficace… » Rogue bénit l'obscurité relative de la ruelle qui masquait la rougeur soudaine de son visage et le trouble qu'avait fait naître son commentaire à double sens face aux effets de cette brève étreinte sur une partie très précise de son anatomie. « … Et très impressionnant. Vous êtes une excellente comédienne, Miss Granger » ajouta t'il pour masquer son embarras.

« Merci, mais il faut être deux pour jouer à ce jeu… » répliqua doucement la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Rogue la dévisagea de manière incertaine. Flirtait-elle avec lui ou se jouait-elle de lui ? Le sorcier doutait qu'elle eut apprécié cet échange improvisé, maladroit et surtout involontaire. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet car Hermione s'engageait dans la ruelle.

« Vous venez ? » demanda t'elle en se retournant impatiemment vers lui. « On les suit ! »

« Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ? » s'exclama Rogue. « Ils cherchent à nous tuer ! »

« Raison de plus pour retrouver Malefoy ! » et elle le laissa planter sous le porche en continuant son chemin.

Rogue courut vers elle et l'arrêta. « Espèce de petite écervelée ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

Le regard qu'Hermione lui renvoya n'exprimait aucune frayeur, rien qu'une force tranquille, une certitude implacable.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Si Malefoy ne vient pas à nous, c'est nous qui irons à lui… »

« Par Merlin, pourquoi vous obstinez vous à aller au devant des problèmes sans réfléchir ? » s'écria le sorcier avec véhémence.

« Parce que je veux anticiper les mouvements de Malefoy pour ne pas me faire surprendre la prochaine fois qu'il enverra ses tueurs… »

« Lucius est quelqu'un d'excessivement prévoyant et patient, Miss Granger » dit-il en tentant de garder son calme. « Ce n'est pas en agissant de manière impulsive et irréfléchie que vous réussirez à déjouer ses plans. »

« Que proposez-vous alors ? De laisser filer la seule chance que nous ayons de le retrouver ? Ces deux hommes vont nous conduire à lui. Profitons-en pendant que nous avons l'avantage de la surprise ! »

Rogue savait qu'elle avait raison. Pourtant, il hésitait à agir de manière inconsidérée car il y avait trop d'inconnues en jeu. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

« C'était une erreur de venir au pub. Nous avons eu tort de croire que Lucius viendrait ce soir. Il vient de reprendre sa liberté et doit soigneusement se cacher, loin des curieux. Si ces deux hommes transplanent pour le rejoindre, je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner. »

« Me laisser y aller seule, c'est ça qui vous inquiète ? »

« Miss Granger, vous pourriez aller au diable que cela ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid » répliqua Rogue avec son habituel sarcasme et son rictus dédaigneux.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques instants comme au bon vieux temps. Bien sûr, le sorcier n'aurait jamais admis à voix haute l'éventualité qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Seulement Hermione n'était pas dupe maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux. Son sens de la chevalerie et de l'honneur prenait toujours le pas sur des considérations rationnelles. _Il ne me laissera pas tomber,_ paria Hermione. Elle hocha simplement la tête et reprit sa marche, déterminée à poursuivre la mission, avec ou sans lui.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de nager dans les problèmes depuis que vous m'avez retrouvé, Miss Granger ? »

Rogue marchait à nouveau à ses côtés, visiblement à contrecoeur. Hermione eut un petit sourire devant son commentaire fataliste. La jeune femme était paradoxalement fière de sa mince victoire sur lui et s'en voulait de lui avoir forcé la main de cette façon. Elle voyait bien à son maintien rigide qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement cet incident.

Tous deux cheminèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes sur les traces des deux hommes qu'ils apercevaient devant eux par intermittence. A un moment, Rogue la tira par le bras derrière un mur lorsque les deux bandits arrivèrent devant un grand Portail Magique qui scintillait faiblement dans la nuit. Aux yeux des Moldus, ce dernier était invisible et ressemblait à une banale porte cochère. Ils s'engagèrent dessous après avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière et disparurent, transportés instantanément en un endroit inconnu. Faisant taire sa nervosité, Hermione s'apprêta à les suivre lorsque Rogue la retint à nouveau.

« Attendez, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux… Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend de l'autre côté. »

« De quoi avez-vous peur, Severus Rogue ? » demanda t'elle, tendue, en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Le sorcier eut un mouvement de recul comme si la jeune femme venait de le gifler. Il se mit à pâlir en serrant la mâchoire, puis redressa le torse en serrant les poings :

« Miss Granger, il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu d'enfants où l'on teste le courage et les limites de chacun » gronda Rogue en retenant sa colère. « A deux, nous aurions une chance. Mais seule, vous êtes vulnérable. De plus, vous n'avez aucune expérience de l'infiltration et vous ne connaissez pas Lucius comme je le connais… Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi il est capable, surtout quand il est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins… »

« Et vous ignorez de quoi _je_ suis capable pour parvenir aux miennes… » répliqua la jeune femme à son tour, agacée par les réticences du sorcier.

Severus Rogue éprouva une impression de déjà-vu, alors qu'un signal d'alarme résonnait dans sa tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais la jeune femme ne s'était autant montrée vindicative qu'en cet instant.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ecoutez, je sais que je suis capable de l'affronter... Je le sais, c'est tout, et ne me demandez pas comment… » ajouta t'elle avec détermination en voyant qu'il doutait de ses paroles. Au durcissement du regard de Rogue, elle vit immédiatement qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur stratégique. « … Laissez-moi y aller… » ajouta t'elle en se radoucissant pour essayer de l'amadouer.

« Certainement pas ! » gronda Rogue. Le sorcier tordit le bras de la jeune femme qui essayait de lui échapper en gémissant. « … Vous n'irez nulle part tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné des explications ! »

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! »

« … Donnez-moi les vraies raisons qui vous poussent à agir ainsi… » dit-il en ignorant sa plainte de manière impitoyable.

Une multitude d'expressions apparurent sur le visage de la jeune sorcière qui secoua la tête, soudain aux prises avec sa conscience. Peut-être qu'un jour prochain, elle lui dirait ce qu'elle avait vécu, comment elle s'était consumée de haine dans une lutte contre elle-même et ses instincts, mais pour l'instant, le temps comptait. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve les deux hommes au plus vite.

« Non… Je ne peux pas… pas maintenant… plus tard, peut-être… » dit-elle d'un ton implorant. « Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je vaux !… »

Elle semblait si vulnérable en cet instant que Rogue hésita une seconde. S'agissait-il seulement pour elle d'une volonté de faire ses preuves à tous prix ? Il en doutait car il pressentait qu'elle était obsédée par quelque chose qui la rongeait, un sentiment qui lui était familier et auquel il redoutait de donner un nom. Le sorcier la considéra en silence quelques instants.

« Vous avez changé. » dit-il simplement avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Hermione ne chercha plus à se débattre et attendit avec appréhension la décision du sorcier. Rogue la regarda intensément, le visage grave. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle maintenant en l'intimidant ou en la malmenant.

« Je vais vous laisser y aller puisque vous tenez tant à les suivre… » A ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaircit. « … Mais vous allez d'abord me promettre de me révéler pourquoi vous agissez ainsi – dans le moindre détail, j'entends… »

« Mais… »

« … Pas de 'mais' quand je pose mes conditions… » l'interrompit-il d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle ôta à Hermione toute envie de protester à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, la jeune femme sentit tout le poids de la présence intimidante de son ancien professeur et une peur familière surgir à nouveau au creux de son estomac alors qu'il continuait : « … Ne commettez pas d'imprudences et au moindre danger, vous revenez ici... Localisez seulement Malefoy et ne vous approchez pas de lui… Je ne veux pas vous voir accomplir de ces actes héroïques et irréfléchis dont seuls les Gryffondors sont les spécialistes… » ajouta t'il avec un dédain non dissimulé. « … Nous sommes bien d'accord sur tous ces points ? »

« D'accord… » répondit-elle d'une voix qui sonna faiblement à ses oreilles.

« Promis ? » insista t'il encore.

« Promis… » souffla t'elle, incapable de regarder le sorcier en face.

« Je ne manquerai pas de vous rappeler votre serment. »

Sans se départir de sa froideur, Rogue lâcha enfin le bras d'Hermione. La jeune femme resta indécise quelques secondes comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, consciente d'avoir déçu le sorcier et fragilisé leur confiance balbutiante. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle avait forcé sa chance et cela s'était retourné contre elle. Finalement, elle fit quelques pas, puis se retourna :

« A tout à l'heure… »

Rogue hocha simplement la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en une attitude distante et hautaine. Hermione Granger s'éloigna, chagrinée par sa réaction. Mentalement, le sorcier lui souhaita bonne chance et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu à travers le Portail Magique.

Hermione fit son apparition dans un long corridor silencieux et sombre, éclairé faiblement par quelques candélabres en bronze. Elle était seule, un bon point pour elle, qui avait pris le soin de cacher ses cheveux châtains clairs sous la capuche de sa robe noire. Elle embrassa le décor et remarqua immédiatement les boiseries qui tapissaient les murs et sur lesquelles quelques portraits dormaient. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ici aussi, c'était la nuit. Elle n'avait donc pas changé de continent, ni d'heure et devait toujours se trouver en Angleterre, d'après le style victorien des lieux.

Tout était silencieux, hormis les craquements habituels que seules les vieilles demeures savent produire. Tous les sens en alerte et sa baguette à la main, Hermione avança silencieusement sur l'épais tapis de laine qui recouvrait le vieux parquet du couloir, encombré ça et là de quelques meubles anciens, d'armures et de tapisseries qui représentaient des scènes mythologiques et fantastiques. Vu les hauteurs sous plafond et les vieilles poutres en chêne ancestrales, elle ne pouvait que se trouver dans un château.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Les propriétés et les comptes à Gringotts de la famille Malefoy avaient été saisis à la chute de Voldemort, mais une grosse partie de la fortune de Lucius avait échappé aux agents du Ministère de la Magie, surtout les investissements avec des prête-noms dans l'économie Moldue. Malefoy avait toujours eu un don pour les affaires. Du fonds de sa cellule, le Mangemort devait avoir géré ses fonds et les avoir réinvestis discrètement dans diverses affaires juteuses.

Parvenue devant une porte massive, elle essaya de savoir si elle entendait des voix de l'autre côté en collant son oreille au vantail. Rien. Le cœur battant, elle tourna la poignée mais la porte était fermée. Elle devrait recourir à la magie si elle désirait entrer dans la pièce. Après réflexion, Hermione se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et décida de n'utiliser sa baguette qu'en cas de nécessité. Telle une ombre, elle repartit et se glissa jusqu'à une autre porte avec le même le résultat que précédemment.

Devant elle, à quinze pas, le couloir marquait un angle. Elle avança jusqu'au coin et jeta un coup d'œil discret. Ce corridor-ci était également désert mais son extrémité débouchait sur un escalier. Avec précaution, elle s'engagea dans cette nouvelle portion, en veillant à ne pas s'approcher des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour intérieure du château. A la clarté de la lune, elle remarqua les allées et les bassins dans le jardin trois étages plus bas. Elle vit aussi et surtout les pièces du château occupées à cet instant, celles où filtrait de la lumière. Momentanément, elle essaya de les situer. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de conversations et de pas qui s'amplifiaient. On venait vers elle par l'escalier.

Hermione retourna précipitamment sur ses pas, car le présent corridor n'offrait aucune protection. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait remarqué une vieille console, dont les pieds étaient cachés par une lourde étoffe en velours. Ce serait une excellente cachette, à moins que ceux qui approchaient ne disposent d'un chien pour la débusquer.

La sorcière se glissa en effet sous le meuble massif et attendit. Un homme et une femme arrivaient en discutant dans une langue que la sorcière ne reconnut pas. Hermione se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Devait-elle prendre le risque d'écarter le tissu pour les identifier ? Elle entendit un cliquetis de clés et le bruit d'une serrure, alors que l'homme devait inviter sa compagne à entrer. La femme eut un petit rire et répondit sur le même ton. N'y pouvant plus, Hermione écarta avec précaution l'étoffe. Elle mémorisa les traits de la femme inconnue et ne vit pas ceux de l'homme aux cheveux de jais qui lui tournait le dos. Le couple disparut et ferma la porte avec un dernier rire sans la remarquer.

Que faire maintenant ? Elle devait se trouver à l'étage des chambres, et à cette heure de la nuit, d'autres personnes monteraient probablement se coucher. Elle ne pourrait pas s'aventurer dans les couloirs sans être aperçue. Elle frissonna soudain, non pas de peur, mais de froid, car elle venait de sentir un courant d'air glacial dans son cou.

« _Minima Lumos_ » chuchota Hermione.

Une faible lueur jaillit de sa baguette et éclaira son abri de fortune. Hermione découvrit alors la source du courant d'air. C'était une large grille d'aération en laiton. Intriguée, la jeune femme l'observa.

Une idée germa alors dans sa tête et elle souleva la grille le plus doucement possible pour éviter qu'elle grince. Le conduit qu'elle protégeait était assez large pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser. Après avoir changé sa jupe en un pantalon, elle s'introduisit dans la bouche en rampant sur les genoux et les coudes. La poussière de plusieurs siècles et les toiles d'araignées – le cauchemar de son ami Ron ! – collaient déjà à ses membres.

Elle avança ainsi pendant une quinzaine de mètres. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas claustrophobe ! Devant elle, la gaine croisait un autre conduit. Elle prit à gauche et continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près d'une autre grille d'aération. Après avoir éteint sa baguette, elle s'en approcha et vit que ce conduit donnait sur l'escalier qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Il lui fallait poursuivre.

En se déplaçant, Hermione soulevait de la poussière qui s'immisçait dans sa gorge et elle toussa à plusieurs reprises en priant pour que personne ne l'entende. Elle passa devant d'autres grilles qui donnaient sur des pièces inoccupées et plongées dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse dans un conduit un peu plus large. Devant elle, de la lumière filtrait faiblement au travers de ce qui devait être une bouche d'aération et elle entendit des voix étouffées.

Hermione éteignit sa baguette et progressa lentement en veillant à ne pas signaler sa présence. A mesure qu'elle approchait, les voix enflèrent et des paroles intelligibles lui parvinrent :

« … Non, rien de bien neuf. Vous savez, c'est un travail lent qui risque de me prendre encore un certain temps. »

Une bouche d'aération masquée par des moulures en plâtre se trouvait bien là. Lentement, avec des mouvements calculés, Hermione s'agenouilla et risqua un œil dans la pièce qu'elle dominait et qui s'avérait être un bureau. _Bingo_, pensa la jeune femme, soudain sur ses gardes.

Toujours aussi arrogant, Lucius Malefoy se tenait appuyé de manière désinvolte contre un secrétaire en acajou alors que son mystérieux interlocuteur était debout, près de la cheminée dans laquelle flambait une bûche énorme. Deux dobermans étaient couchés sur le vaste tapis et ne quittaient pas l'intrus des yeux, n'attendant qu'un geste de leur maître pour se jeter sur l'inconnu.

« Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider ? »

« Non, mon cher Lucius, mieux vaut pour l'instant continuer comme nous avons procédé jusqu'à maintenant. On ne s'y retrouverait plus si nous nous mettions à décrypter le grimoire en même temps. »

« Très bien… » répondit Malefoy avec froideur. Il était clair que cette décision lui déplaisait. « … Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. »

Il s'éloigna du secrétaire, signifiant à son invité que l'entrevue était terminée. L'homme le suivit jusqu'à la porte et lui adressa encore quelques mots :

« Je ne manquerai pas de vous faire part prochainement de mes progrès. »

« Je compte sur vous, Graham. »

« Adieu, Lucius. »

Malefoy hocha la tête et ferma la porte derrière l'homme. Aussitôt, les deux chiens se levèrent et prirent formes humaines. Les deux _Animagi_ n'étaient autre que Jeremy Bentham et son acolyte.

« Devons-nous vous débarrasser de lui ? » demanda Bentham en faisant référence à l'homme qui venait de sortir.

« Non, il peut encore nous être utile. En revanche, une fois que notre affaire en cours sera réglée... » Il désigna les fauteuils aux deux hommes. « … Messieurs, avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ? »

« Pas vraiment, Votre Grâce… Il y a eu quelques complications… »

Malefoy se redressa avec raideur et jeta un regard acéré vers les deux hommes, mais resta calme extérieurement.

« Expliquez-moi » dit-il d'un ton froid.

« Tout d'abord, les Moldus ne se sont pas présentés ce soir au rendez-vous. L'homme qui les surveillait est venu m'expliquer que trois d'entre eux avaient subi un sort d'_Oubliettes_ et que le dernier restait introuvable. Quand mon homme est allé à l'herboristerie, Rogue avait pris la poudre d'escampette… »

« Mais votre dernier rapport indiquait qu'il était mourant ! »

« Il l'était, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme lui sauve la vie. »

« Voilà qui nous complique singulièrement la tâche. Qui est-elle ? »

« Nous ignorons son identité. Mais Flavius va la découvrir. » répondit Bentham en adressant un signe vers son compagnon.

Malefoy se leva et commença à arpenter son bureau en s'agitant. Hermione se fit singulièrement plus petite dans son conduit et recula, comme si elle craignait que Lucius la découvre tout à coup.

« Ah oui ? Savez-vous combien de temps et d'argent j'ai consacré à la recherche de ce renégat ? Plus de deux ans... » Malefoy se tourna avec colère vers l'associé de Bentham. « ... Et un homme dont j'ignore tout va le retrouver comme ça... » Il produisit un claquement sec avec ses doigts.

« Vous pouvez faire confiance à Flavius. Pour la traque, je ne connais pas de meilleur limier que lui... » assura Bentham.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, Votre Grâce... » intervint Flavius. « Je vous amènerai la tête de ce Rogue sur un plateau d'argent... »

A cette évocation sinistre, Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, soudain inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Malefoy eut un rire mauvais.

« Ah oui ? Jeremy vous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Severus Rogue ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un quelconque sorcier. Cet homme m'a habilement trompé pendant des années, ainsi que Lord Voldemort. Ses actions souterraines ont causé la perte de notre noble cause. Pire, il a utilisé mon fils contre moi, puis l'a tué. Il est intelligent, brillant, et coriace. »

« Rassurez-vous, j'ai mis Flavius en garde. Il connaît mieux Rogue que sa propre ombre. Il réussira... »

« ... D'autant que je le frapperai quand il s'y attendra le moins... »

Il y eut un silence. Malefoy les regarda avec des yeux dénués de chaleur.

« J'espère pour vous parce qu'il vous en coûtera à tous les deux si vous ne le retrouvez pas rapidement » ajouta Lucius d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus. « Je vous préviens que je ne tolèrerai aucun échec... »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, signifiant par là même que le message était reçu cinq sur cinq.

« Doit-on aussi s'occuper de la femme ? » demanda Bentham.

Il parlait d'elle. Hermione se contracta et réprima un frisson en attendant le verdict de Lucius.

« Oui. Cela lui apprendra à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. »

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres, votre Grâce » dit Flavius. « Me donnez-vous carte blanche ? »

« Je ne veux rien savoir de vos méthodes. Seul le résultat importe... »

Flavius se leva en souriant, prêt à passer à l'action.

« Je vais lancer mes recherches immédiatement, pendant que la piste est encore chaude. Vous serez informé rapidement de mes avancées. »

Malefoy hocha la tête, signifiant la fin de l'entretien et Flavius quitta la pièce.

« Vous lui faites confiance ? » demanda Malefoy en servant un verre de whisky à Bentham.

« Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre, Lucius » répondit le complice. « Nous nous sommes rendus mutuellement des services pendant la guerre et je sais que je peux compter sur lui. En outre, j'ai choisi Flavius parce que Rogue ne le connaît pas. Et c'est un _Animagus_ non enregistré. Tous les atouts sont de notre côté. »

Malefoy se versa un verre à son tour et se réinstalla derrière le secrétaire.

« Restez en contact avec lui. Je me méfie de Rogue. »

« Bien, Lucius. »

« Maintenant, passons à notre autre affaire. Où en êtes-vous ? »

« Tout marche à merveille. Nos deux complices sont introduits dans la place. Ils tromperont aisément la vigilance des gardiens et pourront s'approcher suffisamment près de la cible pour l'éliminer au moment opportun. »

« Ils auront le temps de s'enfuir discrètement ? »

« Oui, le sortilège n'agira que cinq minutes après son incantation. Tout le monde croira d'abord à un malaise, avant de se rendre compte que c'est en fait un sortilège. Alors l'assassinat sera revendiqué et votre nom sera sur toutes les lèvres comme vous le souhaitez… »

« Parfait » dit Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. « Ce maudit Arthur Weasley apprendra à ses dépens qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de Lucius Malefoy... »

Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Malefoy projetait de faire assassiner Arthur Weasley, le Ministre de la Magie depuis la fin de la guerre, l'homme qui avait su réunifier la communauté des sorciers, alors dans la tourmente ! Qui aurait cru quatre ans plus tôt, que le placide Arthur, avec ses idées parfois farfelues et son penchant pour les Moldus, aurait été l'homme de la situation ? Dumbledore avait encore une fois vu juste en suggérant un homme pragmatique à la tête du Ministère, un sorcier simple, honnête et travailleur dont la patience et la diplomatie faisaient merveille et qui savaient s'entourer de collaborateurs compétents. Cet attentat risquait de faire basculer dans le chaos une société qui avait déjà du mal à se remettre de la guerre contre les forces du mal.

Hermione se força à respirer profondément pour calmer le rythme des battements de son coeur. Elle devait en savoir plus à tout prix. Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Malefoy voulait-il faire disparaître Arthur Weasley ? Où, quand, comment, le Mangemort comptait-il s'y prendre ? Mais dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle en fut pour ses frais. Pas une seule allusion ne fut faite ou un seul indice prononcé en vue de l'orienter. La conversation entre les deux hommes s'éloigna du sujet qui intéressait la sorcière et partit sur d'autres considérations mineures.

A un moment, Malefoy tira sa montre gousset et consulta l'heure. Il se faisait tard. Bentham comprit le message et salua le Mangemort. Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Lucius rangea quelques papiers alors qu'Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux en se morfondant, puis il quitta le bureau quelques minutes plus tard en éteignant le feu dans la cheminée et les bougies, avec visiblement l'intention de ne pas revenir travailler.

Restée seule, Hermione attendit encore un instant avant de pousser la grille d'aération. A quatre mètres sous le conduit se trouvait un canapé. Elle sauta et sa chute fut amortie par les coussins. Méticuleusement, la jeune sorcière entreprit de fouiller le secrétaire de Malefoy, là où il lui avait semblé que Lucius avait caché les documents. En vain, car sa quête de papiers compromettants ne donna rien.

Quelque part dans le bureau devait se trouver un coffre-fort soigneusement dissimulé et protégé par de puissants charmes de protection. Si elle se fiait à la personnalité paranoïaque de Malefoy, il devait être dangereux, voire mortel, de tenter de l'ouvrir. Malgré cela, elle chercha à le localiser... et le trouva derrière la bibliothèque en éprouvant un fort sentiment d'attraction. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation et s'en méfiait comme de la peste depuis qu'elle avait failli y succomber : de la Magie Noire.

L'Oeil de Vénus réagit violemment, comme à chaque fois qu'un danger se présentait sous la forme d'un sortilège détourné. Hermione n'insista pas et opta pour la prudence. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse prendre avant d'avoir transmis l'information capitale qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Avec regret tout de même, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

La _poudre de cheminette_ l'emmena directement dans un centre de transplanage à proximité de l'endroit où elle avait laissé Rogue. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la rue où il devait se trouver.

Rogue l'attendait dans la même posture distante et froide que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Le sorcier ne trahit aucune émotion quand il la vit arriver, même s'il remarqua immédiatement son agitation.

« Il faut que nous parlions. J'ai vu et entendu des choses qui… »

« Pas ici » dit-il brièvement en la tirant par le bras. « Marchons. »

Rogue l'entraîna en silence au travers d'un dédale de rues. Hermione perdit rapidement pied et ne chercha plus à s'orienter. Où le sorcier l'emmenait-elle ?

Arrivés devant une maison anonyme où ne perçait aucune lumière, ils s'immobilisèrent. A la lumière de l'éclairage public, Hermione constata l'état délabré des lieux extérieurs avec la peinture écaillée de la façade et le jardin où poussaient des herbes folles et des ronces. La maison semblait être à l'abandon. Rogue s'approcha de la porte et sans hésitation, donna un violent coup d'épaule contre le chambranle, qui ne résista pas. Il n'eut plus qu'à pousser le battant.

« J'ai oublié le mot de passe... » dit-il simplement en lui faisant signe d'entrer rapidement.

Hermione le regarda avec stupéfaction, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A l'intérieur, cela sentait l'humidité et le renfermé. Elle n'y voyait rien et entendit Rogue s'affairer dans son dos. Le sorcier craqua une allumette et alluma une vieille bougie à demi consumée.

« Venez. »

« C'est à vous ? »

« Non, à un vieil ami, mais il n'en a plus l'usage » se contenta de répondre Rogue.

Intriguée, Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison qui était en aussi mauvais état que l'extérieur. Ils traversèrent deux pièces vides de tous meubles, avant d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Dans cette petite pièce, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Rogue s'agenouilla immédiatement devant la cheminée et entreprit d'allumer un feu en plaçant de petites branches et une bûche au centre de l'âtre. Il finit par jurer à voix basse quand le bois humide refusa de s'enflammer. Hermione l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Laissez-moi faire... » dit doucement la sorcière. « ... _Incendiare_. »

Immédiatement, le bois s'embrasa et commença à réchauffer l'âtre froid. Hermione tourna la tête vers Rogue et l'observa, alors que les flammes dansaient sur son profil d'aigle. Le visage du sorcier ne trahissait aucune émotion mais elle sentait qu'il était désoeuvré et amer. Tous les gestes Moldus qu'il produisait à la place du moindre sort – surtout ceux d'une simplicité enfantine - lui rappelaient en permanence ses propres limites. C'était sans doute la raison première pour laquelle il avait quitté le monde des sorciers, mais certainement pas la seule.

Hermione choisit de ne pas lui poser de questions. Elle fit le tour du salon avec ses yeux. Une petite table couverte de poussières et des chaises en piteux état se trouvaient à sa droite. Devant elle, il y avait un vieux canapé en cuir sur lequel un plaid usé jusqu'à la corde avait été jeté à la hâte, et un fauteuil dont le crin dépassait du coussin en velours fané. Un buffet immense trônait contre le mur à sa gauche. Elle s'en approcha. Des tas d'objets hétéroclites s'y trouvaient, eux aussi sous une pellicule de poussière. Elle prit un cadre qui contenait une photo jaunie. Les personnages s'animèrent et lui sourirent comme s'ils n'attendaient que cela. Elle ne reconnut personne de sa connaissance. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur un vieux cendrier contenant encore des cendres de tabac, des pots de diverses formes, des chandelles éteintes depuis longtemps, un vieux numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier... Hermione fronça soudain les sourcils en reconnaissant un objet familier appuyé contre le mur.

« Mais c'est la canne de Maugrey Fol Oeil ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? » demanda Hermione, avant de comprendre soudain. « Cette maison était la sienne ! »

« Exact. Nous y tenions des réunions secrètes de l'Ordre... autrefois. »

Rogue s'était redressé et balayait la pièce du regard, presque avec nostalgie. Hermione considéra ses paroles et eut une intuition.

« C'est dans cette maison que vous vous êtes caché avant de quitter le monde des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez sûr que personne ne penserait à venir vous chercher ici... » »

« Bravo... » murmura Rogue. « On ne peut rien vous cacher... »

« Pourquoi nous avez-vous fait croire que vous étiez mort ? Si vous étiez revenu, nous vous aurions aidé... »

Rogue secoua lentement la tête. « Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide. Je voulais disparaître et tenter d'oublier... »

Hermione s'approcha de lui. C'était tellement typique de lui, cette volonté de se débrouiller seul quand il avait des ennuis. Il fallait vraiment des circonstances extraordinaires pour qu'il se confie à quelqu'un. Rogue avait baissé la tête et contemplait farouchement le feu. Elle voulut dire quelque chose pour l'assurer de son soutien, mais il releva brusquement la tête et d'un regard tranchant, coupa court à toute discussion.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose d'important ? » demanda t'il d'un ton brutal.

Son soudain changement d'humeur la déstabilisa quelque peu, mais Hermione prit sur elle de ne pas réagir. Il n'était visiblement pas encore prêt à aborder certains sujets sensibles.

« Oui, j'ai appris de la bouche de Lucius Malefoy qu'il projetait d'assassiner Arthur Weasley. »

« Quoi ?... Quand cela ? »

« Je l'ignore. Comme j'ignore l'endroit et la manière dont il compte s'y prendre. »

Hermione lui fit le récit de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. A mesure qu'elle dévoilait l'histoire, elle vit Rogue se renfrogner.

« Il faut que nous avertissions le Ministère » conclut-elle. « Cela nous dépasse. »

Le sorcier resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Vous ne dites rien ? »

« Miss Granger, Arthur est un homme très occupé. Je doute qu'il nous accorde toute son attention si nous n'avons pas plus d'informations à lui fournir. Malefoy et ses complices peuvent frapper n'importe quand, n'importe où. »

« Je sais. » Hermione parut frustrée et impuissante. « Bon sang ! »

« Ne soyez pas désolée. Vous avez fait du bon travail pour une espionne amateur. Nous savons qu'il existe un complot pour tuer Arthur et nous sommes tous les deux fixés sur notre sort. Ce que Lucius ne sait pas, c'est que l'on est au courant. Il ne faut pas qu'on perde cet avantage... »

Le sorcier avait retrouvé toute sa combativité et réfléchissait. Hermione eut une idée.

« Et si j'en parlais à Remus ? »

« Vous seriez amenée à évoquer les circonstances dans lesquelles vous m'avez retrouvé. Cela générerait plus de problèmes que cela n'en résoudrait, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Vous avez raison... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« Nous avons malheureusement deux problèmes distincts : Flavius et Arthur... Le premier, j'en fais mon affaire. Quand au second, il faut retourner espionner Malefoy, je le crains... » Il contempla ses mains inutiles et dit rageusement « Ah ! Si seulement... »

« David ! » s'écria Hermione.

« David ? »

« David est le médicomage dont je vous ai parlé et qui peut vous aider. Nous pouvons aller le voir tout de suite. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera notre venue à cette heure tardive... »

« David est un bourreau de travail et ne se couche jamais avant deux heures du matin. »

« Vous semblez bien le connaître... »

« C'est mon ex-petit ami. »

Rogue accueillit ces paroles avec stoïcisme, même si son coeur manqua un battement. Voilà un détail auquel il ne s'attendait pas et qui lui rappela combien la vie continuait d'être cruelle avec lui. Il regarda Hermione s'animer devant lui en essayant de le convaincre et eut un faible sourire. C'était l'Hermione Granger dont il se souvenait. Passionnée, enthousiaste, fougueuse... Et à cette Hermione là, il ne pouvait rien refuser...

Il se leva, prêt à la suivre. Elle prit la poudre de cheminette dans le pot sur le manteau de la cheminée et s'apprêta à la lancer dans le feu, lorsque Rogue arrêta son geste.

« Une dernière précision. A dater de ce jour, je m'appelle William d'Arcy. Tâchez de vous en souvenir quand vous me présenterez à votre ami... »

A suivre...

_Enfin un nouveau chapitre très long ! Je suis toute contente d'en avoir terminé. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, chères lectrices et camarades de plume, mais j'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois car ce que j'écrivais ne me satisfaisait pas. Ben oui, c'est comme ça parfois !_

_Quoi de neuf ? Et bien, pour la première fois, je sais assez précisément comment ça va se terminer. Selon toute probabilité, cette histoire devrait comporter pas loin de trente chapitres, et va bien se terminer. Toutefois, il va falloir faire preuve de patience avant d'avoir un 'vrai baiser'... (Je ne vais pas me faire d'amies, je le sens !) _

_Rien de spécial dans ce chapitre, à part l'histoire des marins et des prostituées, inspirée par une pub de Jean Paul Gauthier pour son parfum 'Le Mâle'. Quand à l'attitude d'Hermione, c'est un vieux truc que j'ai vu dans un film et qui m'a toujours plu... Severus ne devrait pas trop m'en vouloir, vu qu'il en profite tout de même un peu..._

_Sinon, j'ai failli appeler les deux dobermans, Zeus et Apollon... Lucius Malefoy en Higgins ! Rien que l'idée ! LOL_

_Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas être posté avant quelques semaines, j'en ai peur, car il devrait être aussi long que celui-ci... Je vous tiens informée via le groupe de mes progrès. Promis._

_Merci d'avance pour tous vos commentaires. J'adore ce genre de pression !_

_Bises. Nad_


	22. Sous la Surface, partie 1

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 21 : Sous la surface, partie 1**

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chambre d'amis de l'appartement de David et se remémorer les événements de la soirée précédente.

La rencontre entre David Talbot et Severus Rogue ne s'était pas passée tout à fait comme elle l'avait escomptée. Dire que la prise de contact entre eux avait été catastrophique, était un euphémisme. Tout s'était joué dans les premières minutes. L'antipathie entre les deux hommes avait été immédiate et partagée.

En voyant David pour la première fois, Rogue avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le jeune métis d'origine pakistanaise qui lui tendait la main, un sourire éclatant qui dévoilait des dents blanches et parfaites aux lèvres. Le coup d'oeil féroce qu'il lui avait lancé à cet instant, avait été éloquent.

Gêné, David était resté le bras en l'air quelques secondes à attendre une poignée de main hypothétique qui ne viendrait pas. Froidement, Rogue l'avait salué d'un bref hochement de tête et s'était présenté d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir entendue maintes fois quand il s'adressait à Harry Potter : soyeuse en apparence ; dénué de chaleur et à la limite de l'impolitesse en réalité.

David avait tout de suite trouvé l'individu déplaisant. Il le jugea à son aspect physique – aussi grand que lui, mais sec - à l'expression glaciale de ses yeux noirs, deux puits ténébreux sans fond et à son rictus dédaigneux, légèrement cruel. Un homme suffisant, arrogant et désagréable.

Le jeune homme s'était alors tourné vers elle et lui avait souri chaleureusement, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec affection. De leur passé, ils avaient gardé une complicité intacte et des familiarités qui révélaient une histoire et une vie commune. Devant cette domesticité affichée qu'Hermione acceptait parce qu'elle en connaissait les limites, son ancien professeur – qui détestait toutes effusions de sentiments – avait fait étalage de son mépris.

Rogue avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine sans rien dire, en attendant que les deux jeunes gens en terminent avec leurs bavardages insipides. Mais ses yeux l'avaient trahi, quand Hermione avait croisé son regard. On y lisait clairement du dédain, de la colère et quelque chose qu'elle avait immédiatement identifié. De la jalousie... brûlante... extrême.

Elle s'était écartée de David sans en être consciente, frappée par l'intensité de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. De son côté, le jeune homme n'avait rien remarqué et en avait profité pour les mener au salon où il les avait laissés quelques minutes pour aller chercher des boissons.

Hermione n'avait pas osé croiser à nouveau le regard de Rogue et s'était plutôt perdue dans la contemplation de la décoration du salon de David alors qu'en fait, elle réfléchissait. Elle voyait du coin de l'oeil combien le sorcier était tendu et faisait d'efforts pour se contenir. La spontanéité entre les deux anciens amants devait le gêner. C'était la seule explication car elle n'osait envisager une autre conclusion. Naturellement, quand David était revenu, il s'était installé à côté d'elle et machinalement, lui avait pris la main en engageant la conversation. Sous le regard bouillant de colère de Rogue, Hermione s'était alors dégagée lentement pour ne pas que David s'étonne de son revirement.

Même après cette alerte, les hostilités entre les deux hommes avaient continué. Un Rogue désagréable et difficile avait répondu à un David choqué et perplexe. Le ton avait failli s'envenimer à plusieurs reprises, et la jeune femme avait dû intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Dépitée et en colère, Hermione s'était enfin levée et s'était excusée auprès de David avant de demander à 'William' un petit entretien en privé.

Dans la cuisine, ils avaient eu une explication – plutôt une querelle - dont elle se souvenait mots pour mots. Cela avait commencé par :

« Je peux savoir quelle mouche vous a piqué ? David est là pour vous aider et vous lui parlez avec ce même mépris que vous affichiez envers vos anciens élèves ! »

« A bien des égards, il agit comme un gamin ! Il se plaît à faire comme si vous étiez encore ensemble ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? » avait demandé Hermione, en se doutant de ce qui le rendait aussi irritable. « ... Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

« Je souhaiterai que ce ne le soit pas ! Malheureusement, je suis le témoin de ces démonstrations affectives déplacées... »

« Déplacées ? David est un gentleman ! Il est attentionné, doux, patient, ouvert... » avait protesté Hermione. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle donnait raison à David et qu'elle étalait ses qualités, l'expression de Rogue s'était faite de plus en plus dédaigneuse, à la limite du dégoût. Pour finir, elle avait lâché : « ... Evidemment, ce sont des sentiments que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

Immédiatement, Hermione avait senti qu'elle était allée trop loin. Le visage pâle, Rogue avait fait un pas vers elle en serrant les poings. Sa voix s'était faite soudain glaciale et d'un calme effrayant.

« Il est vrai que ma vie ne m'a pas permis jusqu'à présent de développer ces qualités dont vous êtes si friande, et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais changer. Mais elle m'a appris à me comporter décemment, avec honneur et droiture... ce que semble avoir oublié ce jeune homme qui convoite ce qui ne lui appartient pas... »

« Severus Rogue, je vous prierai de ne pas oublier que je ne suis pas une chose. Je n'appartiens à personne ! »

« Si vous ne l'aimiez plus, vous ne le laisseriez pas vous traiter ainsi... »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Vous êtes jaloux ! »

Rogue avait ricané d'un ton désinvolte : « Jaloux ? Moi ? C'est décidément mal me connaître... »

« Oh si, vous êtes jaloux de David, de l'amour qu'il éprouve peut-être encore pour moi et de sa façon de me montrer que je compte pour lui ! »

Rogue était devenu livide à ces mots qui, manifestement, jetaient de l'huile sur le feu. Hermione éprouva une joie mauvaise en voyant qu'elle venait de faire mouche. En une seconde, toutes ses années d'humiliation à l'école venaient d'être effacées par le seul plaisir de voir cet homme habituellement impassible et froid, entrer dans une colère noire devant elle.

« Comment osez-vous... ! » gronda t'il en avançant vers elle d'un air menaçant.

Hermione recula soudain, inquiète de ce qu'elle venait de déclencher. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. De quel droit s'emparait-il de sa vie et la jugeait-il ? Son histoire d'amour avec David était terminée, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un ami proche, quelqu'un qui la comprenait et sur lequel elle pouvait compter en cas de difficultés.

« J'ose parce que David est mon ami. Je ne vous permettrai pas de lui faire la leçon sur la conduite qu'il doit tenir en votre présence... »

« ... Tellement typique de votre part » cracha Rogue avec dédain. « On vient à la rescousse de son petit ami quand il n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ? »

« ... David est un grand garçon mais il est bien trop poli pour vous faire une remarque ! Comme l'humilité est apparemment un concept qui vous échappe, je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici chez lui, pour qu'IL vous aide à retrouver VOTRE magie... Et je ne tolérerai... aucune attaque personnelle... contre lui... »

Rogue l'avait acculée contre la table et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Le regard noir du sorcier la dominait et était devenu insoutenable alors qu'elle lui faisait bravement face. Intimidée par sa formidable présence et son expression féroce, elle s'était attendue à une répartie cinglante de sa part, quand il l'avait brusquement saisie par les épaules et s'était penché en avant pour… Quoi ?... Tenter de l'embrasser ?... Impossible à savoir, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever son geste.

CLAC !

Hermione entendait encore le bruit caractéristique qu'avait produit sa main en s'abattant sur la joue de Severus Rogue. La jeune sorcière voyait encore le regard écarquillé de surprise du sorcier, alors qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers elle, après s'être écarté d'elle spontanément.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils s'étaient dévisagés en silence, incrédules, toutes colères de part et d'autre évanouies. Hermione avait immédiatement regretté son geste, alors que Rogue tâchait de reprendre contenance, la mine défaite, conscient d'avoir été trop loin et de n'avoir reçu que ce qu'il méritait.

« Mon Dieu... Je ne voulais pas... » avait elle simplement murmuré en tendant une main tremblante vers lui.

Devant ce geste, il avait encore reculé d'un pas, le visage soudain fermé, et s'était détourné d'elle.

« Severus... Attendez ! »

Mais elle n'avait pu le retenir. Il était sorti de la cuisine sans un regard en arrière et elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer après son départ. Quelques secondes plus tard, David arrivait, visiblement perplexe et inquiet, et devant sa mine contrite, la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter, sans poser de questions.

Le visage présentement enfoncé dans l'oreiller, Hermione tâchait d'oublier cette scène qui l'obsédait. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver autant de culpabilité alors que c'était lui qui avait commis un geste stupide et inconsidéré, que c'était lui qui avait mis en danger leur amitié naissante par un comportement aussi puéril ? Une seule explication : elle y était aussi forcément pour quelque chose.

Rogue éprouvait des sentiments pour elle et elle l'avait humilié avec ses propos blessants et un comportement qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Elle eut un gémissement coupable. Tout à coup, elle se retrouva catapulter quelques années en arrière, à la lecture de cette lettre qui l'avait tellement bouleversée, à tel point qu'elle l'avait conservée précieusement. _La lettre_... Hermione y repensa, en sentant soudain un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Combien de fois l'avait-elle relue, en s'émerveillant de sa simplicité et de cette force de caractère qui révélait une âme tourmentée ? Elle avait appris à aimer ces mots et en était venu peu à peu à imaginer Rogue les lui disant avec sa voix au timbre si particulier.

« Je suis dingue... complètement dingue... » commença t'elle à se répéter, en se frappant la tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle soupira et finit par s'asseoir. Ils avaient tous les deux agi sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la colère. Si elle avait toujours soupçonné que Rogue cachait une nature passionnée sous une froideur apparente, elle en avait maintenant la preuve... Poussé à bout, il pouvait perdre son sang-froid. Maintenant la question qui se posait était de savoir comment elle allait faire pour sauver cette amitié qui, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, lui était devenue chère.

Elle passa rapidement à la douche. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était que six heures et que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle se couvrit chaudement et sans un bruit, quitta l'appartement de David discrètement.

Elle savait où elle pouvait trouver Rogue. A quelques rues de là se trouvait un parc qui accueillait des sans-abri. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et c'était certainement l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour se réfugier et panser ses plaies en vieux loup solitaire.

La sorcière pénétra dans le jardin encore plongé dans la pénombre. Elle avança dans les allées. Des bancs étaient effectivement occupés par de pauvres gens, des Moldus, qui avaient tout perdu et qui s'étaient retrouvés à la rue du jour au lendemain. Elle chercha Rogue un moment avant de le trouver. Il était recroquevillé en chien de fusil, enroulé dans sa robe noire pleine de saletés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour se tenir chaud.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

« Severus... Réveillez-vous... »

Il ouvrit des yeux cernés de fatigue. Les cheveux graisseux en bataille, le teint blafard, les traits tirés, il semblait complètement hagard et n'avait pas dû passer une bonne nuit. En silence, il se mit en position assise et se passa les mains sur le visage pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Hermione prit place à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda t'il d'une voix rauque.

« Je voudrais m'excuser... » dit-elle précipitamment, avant qu'il ne l'empêche de prononcer un mot « ... Je me suis conduite de manière tellement stupide hier soir. Je suis désolée. »

« Pas autant que moi » concéda t'il après quelques secondes de silence.

C'était sa façon de reconnaître son erreur et de s'excuser. Ils se turent un instant et contemplèrent le jardin paisible. Les oiseaux saluaient le lever du soleil de leurs chants. La journée s'annonçait belle.

« Si je n'avais pas découvert que Malefoy cherchait à nous tuer et préparait un sale coup, vous auriez disparu à nouveau, n'est ce pas ? »

Il préféra ne rien dire mais son silence était éloquent.

« Je veux sincèrement vous aider… » continua Hermione. « … Et pas parce que j'ai pitié de vous… » ajouta t'elle, en pensant qu'il interpréterait mal sa générosité.

« Non ? » Le sorcier eut un rire de dérision. « Et moi qui croyais que c'était à cause de mon charmant caractère... »

« Je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de dire que vous êtes attendrissant et sympathique… » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, auquel il répondit par un rictus féroce. « Vous êtes toujours le même salaud aigri et arrogant que j'ai connu, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir du respect pour vous et de l'admiration… Je voudrais simplement vous voir plus… heureux… »

« Vous avez décidé de prendre la place laissée vacante par Dumbledore ? » demanda Rogue avec sarcasme. « Si c'est votre intention, je vous préviens tout de suite : laissez tomber. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous perdez votre temps. »

« Vous méritez d'avoir une autre chance… »

« Pour quoi faire ? Même si je retrouvais mes facultés et ma place parmi mes pairs – ce qui est hautement improbable - je ne me fais pas d'illusions : je serai toujours étiqueté comme un Mangemort... »

« Ceux qui vous connaissent, vos collègues et amis de Poudlard, tous vos anciens élèves, savent que derrière les apparences se cache un homme qui a mis sa vie au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour le bien de la communauté des sorciers… »

« C'est un discours que vous avez bien répété, mais qui ne masque cependant pas certaines réalités... Par exemple, comment vais-je expliquer ma disparition durant toutes ces années ? » demanda t'il amèrement. « ... Pensez-vous que l'on me croira, même si je dis la vérité ? Non, parce que le doute subsistera toujours dans l'esprit des sceptiques... »

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous devriez écrire un livre où vous raconterez tout ce que vous avez vécu... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de partager mes souvenirs avec des étrangers friands de sensationnel et qui ne veulent savoir qu'une chose : ce que l'on éprouve quand on rampe aux pieds de Voldemort... »

« Pourtant, cela vous aiderait à extérioriser toute cette rage qui bouillonne en vous. »

Rogue sursauta. « Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« C'est en train de vous détruire, Severus. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Hermione, je ne devrais pas avoir à justifier mes choix » reprit-il doucement. « J'ai fait des erreurs que j'ai payées très chères. Mes actions devraient parler d'elles-mêmes... »

« Je sais. »

« A t'on jamais demandé à Potter de s'expliquer sur les siennes ? »

« Non. De toute façon, s'il avait pu s'exprimer, Harry n'aurait rien dit. Il déteste ce genre de publicité. »

« Nous avons au moins ça en commun » murmura le sorcier.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Elle doutait que l'animosité que Rogue éprouvait envers Harry ait complètement disparue, mais peut-être était-il devenu plus tolérant ? Ou alors, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : c'est que leur différend n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

« Severus, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à protéger Arthur Weasley et à arrêter Malefoy. En échange, je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous reveniez parmi nous, sans avoir à en souffrir. »

« Donnant, donnant… Albus a vraiment eu une mauvaise influence sur vous. »

« Sans doute... » Hermione eut un sourire. « Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée à son sujet… »

« Oui ? »

« D'où tenait-il ce côté … hum, excusez-moi l'expression… 'Serpentard' ? »

Une lueur amusée apparut dans les yeux du sorcier. « Il n'y a pas d'offense, Miss Granger… D'après ce qu'il m'avait confié un jour, sa mère était un personnage plutôt machiavélique… »

« Ah ? Et que lui est-il arrivée ? »

« La meilleure chose qui soit... selon Albus… Elle est tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse d'un sorcier qui était tout son contraire… »

Hermione éclata de rire devant sa grimace éloquente. Rogue l'observa, alors qu'elle était transfigurée. _Je dois la faire rire plus souvent_, pensa t'il. Il était sous le charme et dut se secouer pour refaire surface. Il se leva finalement et fit quelques pas :

« Nous avons du travail... Vous venez ? »

-----------------------------

David pénétra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net en voyant Rogue et Hermione ensemble, en train de prendre calmement le petit déjeuner. Il jeta un regard interrogatif vers le sorcier qui lui retourna un visage impassible, puis s'approcha de son amie.

« Hermy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Viens te joindre à nous, David » répondit simplement la jeune femme avec un sourire. «Nous parlions de notre petit différent, William et moi... »

« Ah ? Et alors ? »

« Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement... excessif » dit Rogue avec raideur.

Le choix des mots fit sourire Hermione. Visiblement, leur petite discussion avait porté ses fruits, même si la formulation de Rogue ne paraissait guère sincère.

« Excuses acceptées » dit finalement David, pas dupe. « Toutefois, je dois vous dire que je ne le fais qu'à cause d'Hermione... Elle m'a demandé de vous aider. Je vous aiderai donc, mais je préfère que vous le sachiez : je ne vous aime pas, monsieur.

Un bref silence. Hermione crut que le Maître des Potions allait repartir dans une de ces diatribes dont il avait le secret.

« Je ne vous aime pas non plus » dit lentement Rogue. « Mais compte tenu des circonstances, je suis prêt à oublier certains... désagréments et à collaborer. »

Etre civil avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'efforts, pensa Hermione avec soulagement. Le connaissant mieux maintenant, elle était sûre qu'il devait ronger son frein en attendant une occasion de laisser sa nature s'exprimer. Il valait mieux profiter tout de suite de cette accalmie dans leurs relations.

« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires entre vous... » dit Hermione en servant un café à David. « Tu pourrais peut-être nous parler de cette fabuleuse découverte que tu as faites ? »

« Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, Hermy. C'est une question de bon sens. »

« Si tout le monde avait ce 'bon sens', comme tu l'appelles, les sorciers n'auraient pas besoin de médicomages... » dit Hermione. « ... Tu peux entrer dans les détails devant William, il a quelques notions en herboristerie et en potions... » ajouta la jeune femme, non sans malice.

« Ok. »

David commença à parler et très vite, ses explications prirent un tour beaucoup plus technique. Il annonça que ses recherches avaient porté sur une plante rare, récemment découverte en Amazonie, l'indigo nateris. En associant ses propriétés avec du sang de dragon et en trouvant le bon dosage, il était parvenu à concocter un premier remède au pouvoir revitalisant et curatif incroyable. Ce n'était pas tant cette découverte qui était importante, mais la formule magique qu'il avait associée avec son utilisation. David n'en était qu'au début mais savait que ses recherches pouvaient aboutir à un champ d'applications encore plus vaste.

Mettant de côté son aversion, il étudia les mains de Rogue et pratiqua quelques tests de sensibilité plus pointus que ceux qu'avait fait Hermione. Puis il commit l'erreur – bien involontaire - de savoir comment c'était arrivé. Pendant quelques secondes, seul le silence lui répondit. Le jeune homme jeta un regard vers Hermione, puis vers Rogue, mais dut détourner les yeux devant l'intensité du regard du sorcier qui le mettait clairement au défi de l'interroger. Il essaya alors quelques sorts, mais tout ce qu'il obtint, ce fut le réveil de la douleur dans les mains de Rogue. Le sorcier subit stoïquement ces épreuves jusqu'à ce que Hermione recouvre sa peau d'un nuage léger de cristaux de glace qui le soulagea immédiatement.

Le jeune médicomage les mena ensuite à son laboratoire personnel à l'étage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle de travail d'une propreté irréprochable et d'une blancheur immaculée, mais quelque peu désordonnée. De longues tables en bois faisaient le tour de la pièce. Elles débordaient de rouleaux de parchemin, de boîtes en bois et d'innombrables cristaux de diverses tailles. Sur des étagères murales s'alignaient des bocaux proprement étiquetés, contenant des ingrédients pour les potions. David ne laissait rien au hasard.

Le médicomage les conduisit devant une paillasse sur laquelle reposait l'indigo nateris. Il la leur présenta dans ses moindres détails. Ce qui les intéressait en priorité, c'étaient les racines et les feuilles, dont on extrayait une essence par distillation. David leur montra d'ailleurs l'alambic qui chauffait doucement dans un coin et le liquide bleu qui en sortait en dégageant une odeur légèrement âcre.

Ensemble, ils se mirent au travail et planchèrent sur une première concoction. Chacun faisait des suggestions et émettait des hypothèses, mais il s'avéra rapidement que celles de Rogue étaient les plus vraisemblables. Hermione prit immédiatement conscience de l'étendue des connaissances de son ancien professeur et surtout du poids de son expérience. Même David fut complètement bluffé par ce mystérieux sorcier qui savait manifestement mener des recherches. Avec une autorité toute naturelle, Rogue prit ainsi la direction des opérations.

Non sans appréhension, Hermione se crut revenue quelques années en arrière lorsque David et elle passèrent à l'expérimentation de leur première théorie derrière un chaudron. Tournant autour d'eux comme un oiseau de proie sans rien pouvoir faire, Rogue se contentait d'observer chacun de leurs gestes en faisant des remarques assassines, si ce qu'il voyait ne lui convenait pas. A plusieurs reprises, il refroidit l'enthousiasme de ses jeunes collaborateurs avec ses habituels propos acides. Avec l'expérience de six années de potions passées avec lui à Poudlard, puis sous l'apprentissage de Maître Phelps, Hermione faisait preuve d'une patience remarquable. En fait, elle était littéralement fascinée par les raisonnements de son ancien professeur et par sa démarche empirique. Excellent pédagogue sous des dehors austères, Rogue était un interlocuteur brillant et Hermione s'engagea avec lui dans un véritable débat, où chacun apporta ses idées et ses objections de manière constructive. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder les yeux brillants de Rogue pour se persuader qu'il revivait, heureux d'être à nouveau utile et de mettre ses capacités intellectuelles à l'épreuve.

En revanche, David, peu habitué au traitement dictatorial de Rogue, finit par exploser devant les remarques acerbes du sorcier. A un moment, il quitta le laboratoire, très en colère. Hermione soupira, lança vers Rogue un regard lourd de reproches que le sorcier choisit d'ignorer et alla chercher son ami, non sans lui avoir fait comprendre que 'd'Arcy' était ainsi et qu'il ne changerait en rien son comportement. Elle lui signifia aussi à mots couverts que c'était une chance de travailler avec lui et que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'interroger sur son passé. David mit alors son amour-propre de côté.

Ils déjeunèrent avec retard tout en poursuivant leurs discussions. Quand ils reprirent leurs travaux, le temps s'écoula trop rapidement à leur goût et Rogue fit la douloureuse expérience de devoir laisser partir Hermione pour une nouvelle soirée de surveillance dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Impuissant, il comprit avec un serrement au cœur la crainte que devait éprouver Dumbledore quand le vieux sorcier le laissait aller aux réunions avec Voldemort.

Hermione revint trois heures plus tard, passablement déprimée. Cachée dans le conduit, elle n'avait surpris aucune conversation nouvelle. Lucius s'était absenté une demi-heure après son arrivée et elle avait attendu son retour en vain. La journée avait été longue et elle tombait de sommeil alors qu'elle faisait son rapport. Le sorcier l'envoya dormir, alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête.

Comment faire pour surveiller Lucius en permanence ? Il se souvenait d'une vieille sorcière dans l'Allée des Embrumes, qui lui avait un jour parlé d'un système de communications efficace, mais dangereux. Il suffisait d'utiliser des cartes de tarot magiques à l'effigie d'un individu précis. Ces Atouts comme on les appelait, permettaient d'entrer en contact avec la personne désirée, soit avec son accord, soit à son insu. Si Hermione parvenait à dissimuler une carte sur Malefoy, alors ils pourraient suivre tous ses mouvements de loin et écouter ses conversations. Le danger résidait dans le fait que Lucius ne devait absolument pas trouver l'Atout, sinon l'observateur pouvait se retrouver piéger dans la position de l'observé. Dans leur cas précis, c'était un risque à courir.

Rogue prit une plume et commença patiemment à dessiner de mémoire un portrait de Lucius avec ses caractéristiques physiques distinctives, les vêtements et les objets qu'il affectionnait. Sous ses yeux apparut le visage hautain d'un homme aux cheveux longs couleur platine, à la bouche cruelle et aux yeux bleus froids, cyniques et calculateurs. Il portait une longue cape noire fermée par une broche en or et diamant, un costume noir taillé dans les meilleurs tissus de laine écossais et de luxueuses bottes anglaises qui allongeaient sa haute silhouette. Ses mains gantées de cuir tenaient une canne dont le pommeau en argent représentait un cobra menaçant à la gueule ouverte. Après plus d'une heure d'efforts, le sorcier considéra son travail. Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pris la plume depuis des mois et qui avait les mains raides.

Rogue laissa son croquis de côté et s'allongea dans le noir sur le canapé dans le salon. Il se sentait épuisé mais savait que le sommeil réparateur ne viendrait pas facilement. A plusieurs reprises, il lança un regard vers la porte de la chambre dans laquelle la sorcière dormait. La jeune femme prenait beaucoup trop d'importance dans sa vie à son goût mais il n'y pouvait rien. La tentation de la rejoindre en cet instant et de lui montrer combien il l'aimait était forte, et il dut y résister avec toute sa volonté. Hermione Granger ne partageait pas son affection et ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments. Et ne le ferait probablement jamais... Il n'avait qu'à regarder la vérité en face : après toutes ces années où il s'était conduit comme un véritable tyran, un égoïste, ignorant les autres et piétinant l'amour propre de tout un chacun, il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Il était redouté et détesté. Au moins, pas par la femme qu'il aimait, c'était déjà ça. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle éprouvait du respect et de l'admiration pour lui. Mais c'était une piètre consolation pour un coeur meurtri !

Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil de plomb sans rêves, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ce fut Hermione qui le réveilla avec l'impression qu'il s'était endormi cinq minutes auparavant. Même après avoir pris une douche et passé des vêtements propres – qui appartenaient à David - il mit du temps à émerger, au grand amusement d'Hermione. La jeune femme le taquina en inscrivant 'Grincheux' sur son mug de thé. Quand il s'en aperçut, il se contenta de grogner un « très drôle », de lui lancer un regard noir et de replonger dans le plus grand mutisme. Non, décidément, il n'était pas du matin !

Le petit déjeuner expédié, Rogue montra à Hermione le portrait de Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait dessiné la veille. La jeune femme s'émerveilla de ses talents de physionomiste alors qu'il lui expliquait comment fonctionnaient les cartes. Hermione trouva l'idée formidable et accepta de poser pour lui, afin qu'il réalise la contrepartie à l'Atout de Malefoy.

David les attendait au laboratoire. Rogue et lui revirent leurs notes de la veille et accompagnés d'Hermione, ils commencèrent à discuter des variantes possibles à la formule. L'idée de départ avait déjà beaucoup évoluée et les combinaisons étaient multiples. Hermione fut étonnée par la complémentarité des deux hommes. Rogue cherchait par tâtonnements successifs alors que David était davantage un intuitif. Hermione les écouta et appuya une théorie du jeune homme. Elle insista pour que cette dernière soit étudiée. Les recherches furent orientées en ce sens.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, ils disposaient d'une seconde potion, qui refroidie, devait être mélangée en faible quantité avec de l'extrait de belladone, la trop fameuse atropa beladona, connue pour ses propriétés curatives mais aussi toxiques, voire mortelles. En ajoutant un corps gras au mélange obtenu, David fabriquerait un onguent qu'ils essaieraient ensuite sur les mains de Rogue.

Le sorcier profita de ce répit pour entreprendre le dessin de l'Atout représentant Hermione. Pour son plus grand plaisir, la jeune femme se prêta au jeu et prit la pose docilement dans le salon. Rogue était bien décidé à en tirer parti et à en profiter au maximum. Il s'attela à la tâche avec soin comme il le faisait d'habitude pour tout.

Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi concentré. En fait, il mettait une telle application à ce qu'il faisait qu'elle en fut saisie. Elle remarqua alors deux ou trois petits détails révélateurs. D'abord, il faisait plus vieux que son âge réel. Elle le voyait bien, car en cet instant, les lignes de tension qui marquaient habituellement ses traits avaient disparu. Disparus aussi l'arrogance et le mépris qu'on lisait en permanence sur son visage. Bien qu'il ne fut pas beau, il irradiait de lui en cet instant une puissance intérieure, une sorte de séduction ténébreuse, qu'elle ne pouvait attribuer qu'à la part sombre de sa personnalité. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était la métamorphose qui s'était opérée dans son regard, le rendant... vivant. Oui, c'était le mot juste. Elle arrivait à y lire à présent tout un lot d'émotions qu'il cachait habituellement soigneusement sous des montagnes de froideur. Lorsque Rogue l'observait par exemple, elle avait l'impression qu'il la caressait doucement alors qu'il promenait ses yeux lentement sur son corps et sur son visage. A plusieurs reprises, intentionnellement, leurs regards s'attachèrent l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils cherchaient à s'apprivoiser et à se conquérir. Hermione sentit à chaque fois naître au creux de son estomac une délicieuse tension comme s'il lisait au plus profond de son être. _Essaie t'il de pénétrer mes pensées en ce moment même ? _se demanda t'elle en s'inquiétant légèrement. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de pratiquer l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie, et ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre. _Le sentirait-elle s'il s'insinuait au plus profond de son esprit comme un cambrioleur discret ?_

Hermione resta sur ses interrogations tout en le regardant travailler. Elle connaissait pourtant ces sensations, prémisses d'une attirance certaine, mais n'en était pas moins étonnée de les éprouver en retour. Qu'il fut attiré par elle ne la surprenait guère - il l'avait avoué et l'avait démontré par ses actes récemment - mais qu'elle ressente du désir pour lui, c'était une nouveauté. Plutôt plaisante... Hermione apprécia l'ironie de la situation. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle eut pu être attirée par son ancien professeur de potions, connu pour son caractère infect et associable ? Personne, à commencer par elle. A moins que ce ne soit le résultat d'une attirance plus sombre, liée au fait qu'elle sentait la magie noire présente chez lui ?

Une fois le croquis achevé, Rogue lui montra son travail. Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds devant cette version parcheminée d'elle qui lui paraissait plus vrai que nature, mais aussi représentative d'une époque où elle était plus heureuse. Ce dessin sentait la joie de vivre, la simplicité et l'insouciance. Il évoquait l'intelligence, la passion et aussi le pouvoir d'une grande sorcière. Qu'il ait réussi à capturer ces instants, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle et qu'il semblait étranger à ces sentiments, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle tenta de n'en rien montrer en faisant diversion.

« Incroyable... » fit-elle au bout d'un moment. « J'ai l'impression que... »

« Oui ? » demanda Rogue avec curiosité.

« ... Que mon portrait va s'animer sous mes yeux. »

Rogue eut un petit rire. « C'est exactement ce qui va se produire une fois que les cartes auront été enchantées. »

Rogue lui expliqua brièvement le procédé d'enchantement et Hermione s'exécuta. Sous ses doigts, les cartes devinrent soudainement froides et brillèrent brièvement d'un éclat mystérieux. A peine l'incantation terminée, Rogue recouvrit les deux cartes de ses mains et les retourna, face contre table.

« Voilà comment cela fonctionne désormais : pour établir le contact avec la personne représentée sur l'Atout, il vous suffit de regarder le portrait en pensant à son propriétaire et en l'appelant à voix haute par son nom. La carte va s'animer et le corps réel du correspondant va se substituer à celui dessiné. A cet instant, il peut vous voir et vous entendre, comme si vous étiez à ses côtés. Il existe cependant une autre utilisation et c'est celle-ci qui nous intéresse. Vous fixez la carte sans rien dire, en ayant au préalable créé magiquement un 'Voile' suffisamment puissant qui vous empêche d'être vu et entendu, et vous établissez le contact à l'insu de la personne. »

« Si le 'Voile' est réussi, je pourrai espionner Malefoy sans qu'il me remarque, c'est cela ? »

« Exact, sauf qu'il vous faudra être très prudente, car les sorciers sont plus ou moins réceptifs aux ondes magiques émises. Dans le cas de Malefoy, j'ignore comment il va réagir. »

« Il pourrait se sentir surveiller ? »

« Sans en connaître l'origine, oui. Il est alors possible qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes. »

« J'ai compris. »

Rogue lui tendit les deux cartes, face cachée, qu'elle rangea aussitôt dans la poche de sa robe.

« Vous devez cacher la carte vous représentant sur Malefoy. Si vous réussissez à la dissimuler dans la doublure de sa cape par exemple, il ne remarquera rien. A l'aide de l'Atout représentant Lucius, vous écouterez ses conversations et le suivrez partout. »

« Que se passerait-il s'il trouvait ma carte ? »

« Vous seriez en grand danger. Il pourrait vous contacter et vous attaquer à n'importe quel moment. On m'a dit qu'il était possible de bloquer une intrusion, mais j'ignore comment il faut procéder. L'idéal, ce serait de trouver un sort spécial d'autodestruction s'il venait à poser les yeux sur votre Atout... »

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, en passant en revue tous les sortilèges de sa connaissance. Aucun ne semblait convenir à cette situation précise, et comme elle ignorait l'existence de ces Atouts une heure auparavant, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire des recherches. Dépitée, elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis prête à prendre le risque, quitte à récupérer l'Atout ultérieurement en volant la cape de Malefoy. »

« C'est une possibilité. Vous savez, Hermione, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de prendre votre place. Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous mettre en danger, surtout quand Lucius et moi avons des comptes personnels à régler. »

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'expliquer ? »

« C'est une longue histoire » dit-il en souriant tristement. « Malefoy a toujours considéré que j'étais son plus grand rival auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une sorte de compétition entre nous, chacun essayant de s'attirer les faveurs de Voldemort à la moindre occasion. Il a rendu ma tâche d'espion très difficile et j'ai dû faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour retenir l'attention de Jedusor. Mon atout principal, c'est que j'espionnais en permanence Dumbledore, et ça, Lucius, même en étant membre du Conseil de l'Ecole, n'a jamais pu faire mieux. Il me jalousait et il a essayé bien des fois de me discréditer. Mais Voldemort a fini par se lasser de ses manoeuvres souterraines. Malgré les ambiguïtés de mon rôle, Jedusor me faisait confiance... jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre finalement la vérité sur mon compte... » Il fit une pause. « … Ma position devenant trop inconfortable, Albus a décidé qu'il était temps que je fasse un choix ouvertement si je voulais continuer à vivre. Je ne suis plus allé aux réunions des Mangemorts malgré les appels insistants de Voldemort. »

« Mon dieu... »

« J'ai vécu des journées difficiles, drogué et cloîtré pendant une dizaine de jours, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus et Madame Pomfresh trouvent un moyen d'affaiblir les effets abrasifs de la Marque. Quand j'ai pu sortir de mon apathie, j'ai dû faire face à une mauvaise surprise que m'a envoyée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Nagini... »

« Harry m'a raconté à quoi elle ressemblait. Un serpent ailé de taille gigantesque avec un énorme rubis au milieu du front et deux yeux verts à vous glacer le sang... »

« Nagini est une Vouivre, une redoutable créature ensorcelante. Elle m'est apparue sous sa magnifique forme humaine et j'ignorais qui elle était. Au premier regard que nous avons échangé, elle m'a envoûté. Il me fallait cette femme à tout prix. Je l'ai suivie bien qu'au fond de moi, quelque chose me criait de me méfier d'elle...

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même à cet instant... Je l'ai fait mienne... Alors que j'assouvissais mon désir, Nagini s'est métamorphosée en riant et m'a mordu en m'injectant son venin. Terminé l'ensorcellement, la douleur m'a fait réagir immédiatement. J'ai réussi à m'emparer de ma baguette avant que cette créature ne me mette en pièces, et à la tuer avant de m'évanouir... J'ai repris conscience à Poudlard, deux jours plus tard, grâce aux soins de Madame Pomfresh et à la tolérance que j'ai acquise lorsque j'ingurgitais toutes sortes de poisons pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Quoi ? Vous serviez de cobaye à Voldemort ! » s'exclama Hermione en regardant Rogue d'un air horrifié.

« Entre autres choses... » Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

« Il y a eu d'autres... » La jeune femme déglutit. « ... mauvaises surprises ? »

« Oui, mais je suis toujours vivant. »

Hermione n'en apprendrait pas davantage sur son compte pour l'instant. Comme Rogue l'avait dit, il se trouvait toujours de ce monde, alors que les tueurs que Voldemort avaient lancés contre lui, ne devaient certainement plus l'être. La réalité de ce qu'il avait été la frappa soudain. De ce qu'il avait perdu aussi.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu à l'oeuvre comme des centaines de ses camarades lors des duels de magie que Flitwick organisait pendant la guerre pour endurcir ses troupes. Quand Rogue acceptait d'entraîner les jeunes recrues Aurors – ce qui était rare – la nouvelle se propageait comme une traînée de poudre et l'on accourait pour le voir combattre. Le sorcier possédait des réflexes hors du commun et un sang-froid à nul autre pareil. Il était redoutable de puissance, redouté et usait de toute sa prestance pour déstabiliser son adversaire.

Harry en avait fait la triste expérience durant un duel sans merci qui était resté dans les annales de Poudlard. Quand il était monté sur l'estrade pour affronter Rogue, les deux sorciers s'étaient affrontés du regard, aucun ne voulant abdiquer devant l'autre. Dans leurs yeux brillait une telle haine qu'Hermione et Ron avaient eu peur qu'ils s'entretuent réellement. Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien et tenait tête à Rogue. Ce dernier montra une panoplie de sortilèges autant techniques qu'imaginatifs, et bientôt les spectateurs admiratifs durent reculer de peur d'être atteints par des sorts d'une puissance extraordinaire. Alerté de ce qui se passait, Dumbledore avait fini par faire son apparition et avait ordonné l'arrêt des hostilités. Il avait aussitôt enjoint Rogue de le suivre dans son bureau sans discuter. Avant de quitter l'estrade à peine essoufflé, le sorcier avait glissé à Harry quelques mots que lui seul avait entendu. Livide, le jeune homme était resté pétrifié quelques secondes et avait suivi du regard son ancien professeur qui s'éloignait tranquillement. Harry n'avait jamais voulu répéter à ses amis ce que Rogue lui avait glissé discrètement ce jour-là.

Des pas dans l'escalier interrompirent les réflexions d'Hermione. David les appelait : l'onguent était prêt à l'emploi. Rogue et elle suivirent le médicomage dans son laboratoire et contemplèrent en silence le baume de couleur violet qui ne dégageait pas d'odeur particulière.

« On y va ? » demanda David en les encourageant du regard.

A suivre...

_Où l'on commence à découvrir que nos deux héros n'éprouvent pas que de l'indifférence l'un envers l'autre..._

_Encore un chapitre très long, que j'ai dû couper en deux cette fois. La seconde partie sera mise en ligne la semaine prochaine si ça avance comme je le veux._

_L'idée des Atouts est empruntée à Roger Zelazny, et à son cycle des Princes d'Ambre. Si vous connaissez, les Atouts ont le même usage ici que dans les Ombres où se promènent la famille d'Obéron._

_Un petit détail concernant Nagini. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort soit une Vouivre. La nagini est en réalité un petit naja, à tête de femme, dans la mythologie indienne. Cela m'arrangeait d'en faire ici une redoutable créature métamorphe, à la fois femme séduisante et irrésistible, et serpent-dragon avec un rubis au milieu du front._

_Notes concernant 'le Maître des Songes' : je laisse de côté cette fic pour l'instant mais ne l'abandonne pas. J'ai plein d'idées, mais je préfère terminer 'la Braise' avant d'enchaîner. Idem pour 'Wild Nature'._

_Merci encore pour vos encouragements et votre soutien. Je vous embrasse._

_Nad_


	23. Sous la Surface, partie 2

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 22 : Sous la surface, partie 2**

« On y va ? » demanda David en les encourageant du regard.

Sous des dehors calmes, Rogue retira ses gants alors qu'Hermione plongeait lentement ses mains dans le pot. Le sorcier observa avec intérêt la jeune femme qui laissait les sensations l'envahir. Au toucher, l'onguent était bien évidemment gras et avait la texture de la gélatine fondue. Sous l'oeil averti de David, Hermione malaxa un moment, puis prononça la formule magique consacrée. L'effet fut immédiat et saisissant, même pour elle.

« Alors ? » demanda David.

« C'est chaud... On dirait presque que c'est vivant... » dit-elle en tentant de décrire ses impressions. « C'est comme si l'on trempait ses doigts dans un courant d'eau, comme si c'était insaisissable... »

« Est-ce que tu as l'impression d'avoir de légers fourmillements ? »

« Oui... Oui, quand je bouge les doigts... C'est agréable. »

« C'est en train d'agir » dit le jeune homme. « Continue, il est important que tu t'imprègnes bien du baume car tu joues le rôle de catalyseur pour William... » Il se tourna vers Rogue. « Immergez vos mains jusqu'aux poignets et étalez bien... » Rogue s'exécuta. « ... C'est ça... Hermione, prends lui les mains maintenant, et prononce à nouveau la formule... »

Hermione fit comme David le lui dit. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais Rogue finit par secouer la tête et fit le geste de vouloir retirer ses mains.

« Attendez ! Hermione, masses-lui les mains, s'il te plaît... Il faut vraiment qu'elles soient enduites et que le baume pénètre la peau... »

« Ok. »

Hermione commença à masser les paumes et les doigts de Rogue avec appréhension. Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Immédiatement, elle se fustigea intérieurement en s'en voulant de son manque de confiance. Il fallait que ça marche... Et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, ils recommenceraient à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose...

La jeune femme trouva par ailleurs que c'était une sensation agréable de laisser glisser ses mains sur celles de Rogue de cette façon... C'était même un geste assez troublant... assez intime. Le silence les entourait confortablement. N'était-ce que la présence de David qui la gênait inconsciemment, Rogue et elle auraient pu se croire seuls et profiter de ces instants pour faire un peu mieux connaissance... _Et plus si affinités_ ? Allons donc ! Si le simple fait de masser les mains de son ancien professeur commençait à faire naître de telles pensées en elle, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge !... Involontairement, à cette idée à la fois iconoclaste et sérieuse dans son esprit, Hermione se mit à rougir.

Rogue observa une rougeur subite apparaître sur le visage de la jeune femme et en comprit avec un choc l'origine. Même s'il ne sentait pas grand chose présentement dans ses mains, Il était ravi de susciter un tel trouble en elle. Il pouvait aisément deviner le cours des pensées de la sorcière et son intérêt s'en trouva décuplé. Ainsi, il avait réussi à attirer son attention et à toucher une fibre sensible en elle... Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se prit à espérer comme un fou qu'elle s'intéresse davantage à lui dorénavant.

Hermione sentit l'atmosphère se modifier singulièrement en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le jeu subtil entre eux venait de basculer et la magie de ces quelques minutes, de disparaître. A présent, elle n'appréciait guère de sentir le regard de son ancien professeur rivé sur son visage de cette façon. Elle n'osait croiser ses yeux de peur d'y lire... Quoi ? Du désir ? Du désespoir ?... Que pouvait-il éprouver en cet instant ? La tentation de lui demander s'il sentait qu'elle le touchait était grande, mais elle se retint parce que l'onguent ne semblait pas avoir d'effets sur lui... Inquiète, elle continua à lui masser doucement les mains en se concentrant sur ses propres mouvements afin d'assouplir les articulations de Rogue.

Et tout à coup, elle s'arrêta net en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Elle lâcha aussitôt les mains de Rogue et le dévisagea, étonnée. Lui aussi semblait choqué et la regardait avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda David.

« J'ai senti... » dit la sorcière.

« Continue, Hermione... » s'écria David. « Continue ! »

Mais la jeune femme hésitait à reprendre les mains du sorcier dans les siennes. Elle dévisagea Rogue en silence. A son froncement de sourcils et à son regard qui s'était durci, elle vit qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait ressenti et ce que cela signifiait.

« David, est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls un instant, je vous prie ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix égale.

« Mais, je... »

« ... David, s'il te plaît... ? » l'interrompit Hermione, sentant qu'il lui serait impossible d'échapper aux questions du Maître des Potions.

Le jeune homme les regarda tous les deux comme s'ils étaient subitement devenus fous. Il hocha finalement la tête et sortit sans un mot. Mentalement cependant, il se promit de ne pas manquer de demander une explication à son amie plus tard.

Après son départ, Rogue continua à dévisager avec intensité la jeune femme qui commença à gigoter nerveusement devant lui.

« Hermione, il est pour le moins étrange que vous ayez réagi de cette façon à ma signature magique... J'ai senti votre fluide me traverser, comme un écho presque symétrique... au mien... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et reprit doucement : « ... Vous m'avez menti lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous ne connaissiez rien en Magie Noire... »

« Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez... » commença t'elle pour se défendre.

« ... que vous aviez lu des grimoires interdits ? » finit-il d'une voix plus froide. La jeune femme se mit à rougir, confirmant ses doutes. « ... Pauvre petite inconsciente... Vous vous êtes dit que vous ne craigniez rien tant que vous ne passiez pas aux actes, n'est-ce pas ?... Vous vous êtes dits qu'avec votre système de valeurs, votre sens du bien et du mal, vous seriez assez forte pour tenir tête à vos pulsions les plus profondes ? »

Tout à coup très pâle, Hermione se raidit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » répondit-elle simplement avec fermeté.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Ah oui ? Et bien, moi, j'ai envie d'en discuter… maintenant ! » affirma t'il en lui saisissant brusquement le poignet.

Le même phénomène que précédemment se produisit à nouveau, peut-être même amplifié par leurs émotions violentes.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » cria Hermione qui secoua brutalement le bras et se défit avec rage de sa poigne glissante.

« Ne me dites pas que cela vous déplaît, je ne vous croirai pas… »

« C'est faux ! Vous me rép... » Hermione s'interrompit brutalement avant d'aller trop loin.

« Allons, allons, inutile de mentir... » dit Rogue, tout à fait conscient de ce qu'elle avait manqué de laisser échapper. « Nous savons parfaitement tous les deux ce qu'il en est réellement... »

Ils s'observèrent l'un et l'autre quelques secondes. Sur le qui-vive, Hermione secoua la tête, en négation de ce qu'elle ressentait. Rogue réfréna l'envie de la pousser dans ses retranchements et se tut. Il présentait obscurément qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer pour l'instant sur ce terrain plus que délicat.

_Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, toutes les discussions entre nous doivent-elles systématiquement tourner à l'affrontement ou à l'orage ?_ pensa Hermione de manière incongrue au même moment.

Et puis soudain, quelque chose en elle se brisa. Elle se sentit lasse, fatiguée de lutter contre elle-même, dans un combat qui la laissait de plus en plus désemparée et perdue. Refuser maintenant d'aborder ce sujet - surtout avec lui, qui était mieux à même de la comprendre et de l'aider - c'était se condamner à errer avec ses interrogations et ses remords pour le restant de ses jours. Etait-ce un fardeau qu'elle était prête à supporter seule ?

Image même de la fragilité et du désespoir, elle retourna s'asseoir, indécise quant à la marche à suivre. Il y avait tellement de questions sans réponses.

« Je ne savais pas... » murmura t'elle finalement.

Rogue respira à nouveau en s'apercevant seulement maintenant qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment son souffle pendant ces quelques secondes qui lui avaient parues une éternité. Il lui dit doucement :

« Non, vous ne saviez pas que les grimoires eux-mêmes étaient des leurres magnifiques destinés à enchaîner les esprits qui ont soifs de connaissances. Et plus vous lisiez et appreniez, et plus vous aviez faim... Quel pêché d'orgueil... »

Rogue observa sa jeune compagne, qui semblait accuser le coup et être complètement perdue à présent. Avait-elle compris quel était le prix à payer pour obtenir ces connaissances ? Il n'en était pas trop sûr. Lui aussi au même âge qu'elle, n'avait vu que les bénéfices qu'il pouvait retirer de l'étude des textes interdits, et pas les pièges. Mais une fois qu'on était allé trop loin dans l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire, il était extrêmement difficile de faire machine arrière. Il fallait un caractère en acier trempé pour reprendre sa vie en main et se maîtriser. Très peu de sorciers réussissaient. La plupart d'entre eux retombaient dans la facilité et ne s'opposaient plus à l'appel de la magie occulte et à ses multiples tentations. Ceux-là étaient définitivement perdus. Il continua :

« La Magie Noire a une volonté propre, une sorte d'énergie qui agit comme un aimant en attirant à elle le moindre désir, l'ambition, la colère ou la peur. Sous des formes séduisantes, elle exploite ces faiblesses et les amplifie, les nourrissant de jalousie, de rancune et de haine... Plus vous êtes puissant et plus l'attrait est irrésistible... »

Rogue avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton neutre, perdu dans le contemplation de ses mains qu'il se frottait l'une contre l'autre. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir très faiblement les flux d'énergie qui passaient de l'une à l'autre. C'était nettement insuffisant pour produire de la magie en quantité et qualité appréciable, mais c'était déjà une amélioration certaine de sa condition. Il aurait dû en être heureux, mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet de la jeune femme, confirmait ses pires craintes et l'inquiétait beaucoup, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme panique.

Hermione, quant à elle, réfléchissait. Elle avait senti la force mystérieuse dont il parlait l'attirer obscurément à chaque fois qu'elle avait été confrontée à toutes les formes de Magie Noire. En son for intérieur, elle croyait jusqu'à présent que ses lectures ne l'avaient pas entraînée bien loin et que le processus était réversible. Et si elle se mentait à elle-même ? Chaque mot était gravé en elle, chaque incantation marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait de tout et n'avait qu'à invoquer les formules à voix haute pour que les sorts se réalisent... Elle frissonna et commença à avoir peur. Un instant, elle se rebella contre l'idée terrifiante de ce qu'elle pouvait être devenue et tenta de se rassurer en lançant :

« Pourtant, il y a des sorciers qui lisent ces grimoires et qui ne sont pas pour autant des mages noirs… Remus, par exemple, quand il enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal, devait bien avoir lu quelques livres sur le sujet, non ? » »

« C'est vrai... Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se servir de ces sortilèges. Il ne retenait que les moyens de s'en défendre... Car c'est l'intention qui compte, ce que vous voulez faire de ces sorts en définitif. »

Hermione frissonna aux souvenirs de certaines expériences. « La Magie Noire... Vous en parlez comme si... A t'elle une conscience propre ? »

« Non, pas à proprement parler. Tout est une question de pouvoir. Elle a juste cette volonté et cette forme d'énergie plus prédominante que dans la magie basique que tout le monde utilise... Hermione, depuis des siècles, c'est un sujet qui fait couler beaucoup d'encres de la part des théoriciens de la Magie, mais aucun, à ma connaissance, n'a apporté de vraies réponses quant à la nature, à l'essence même de la Magie Noire... Vous n'avez donc rien lu à ce propos ? »

« Non. »

« Trop occupée à vous imprégner des grimoires, hein ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher d'un ton sarcastique.

Ebranlée, Hermione lui lança un regard blessé pour toute réponse.

« Pardonnez-moi, c'était une remarque déplacée... » Il vint s'installer à côté d'elle et lui demanda : « Puis-je savoir exactement ce qui a motivé ses recherches à l'origine ? »

« Harry... Quand j'ai vu que la médecine traditionnelle et conventionnelle ne marchait pas sur lui, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il fallait que j'explore d'autres directions, que je me procure des livres interdits. Après tout, c'était Voldemort qui lui avait infligé cette malédiction... »

« L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Une devise moldue, qui a sa raison d'être... » Hermione rougit. Il poursuivit avec un calme effrayant : « ... Vous poursuiviez un double but. Vous vouliez vous venger, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt venger la mort de Weasley ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas être cruel avec vous, mais je dois savoir... Jusqu'où êtes-vous allée ? Vous êtes vous servie de ce que vous avez appris ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être, oui... Comment savoir ? »

« Avez-vous tué le couple Lestrange ? »

Un long silence.

« Oui » souffla t'elle finalement.

Rogue ferma brièvement les yeux. « Ce chemin que vous avez choisi d'emprunter, ne vous amènera pas à ce que vous cherchez. »

« Cette chienne le méritait ! Elle a payé pour tous ceux qui ont soufferts de sa main ! »

Sa réaction immédiate et emportée indiqua clairement à Rogue qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait la paix avec elle-même et qu'elle pouvait encore subir l'influence de la tentation.

« Et qu'y a t'il eu après la gratification immédiate de sa mort ?... Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Les sortilèges et les malédictions prennent ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, et en échange, ils n'offrent rien... rien qu'un vide immense, impossible à combler... »

Hermione étouffa un gémissement. Il était passé par là, il savait. Qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait ? Parfois, de plus en plus souvent, elle avait le sentiment d'être une coquille vide sans âme. Dans ces moments là, plus rien ne l'intéressait et elle ne faisait plus attention à elle, ni à personne. Même son métier qui l'obligeait à être proche des autres, prenait une saveur amère et mécanique. Elle s'abrutissait alors de travail pour tenter d'oublier une existence qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus monotone.

En embrassant une vie et une carrière dans le monde magique, elle s'était éloignée de ses parents Moldus. A présent, ils se parlaient peu et se voyaient encore moins. Sa meilleure amie, Ginny, n'aurait pu comprendre ce besoin de bouger qu'elle ressentait et avait ses propres problèmes à régler avec un Harry qui déclinait lentement. David, qui avait partagé sa vie un temps, avait ses recherches à mener et était très pris. Quant à Remus, elle n'avait que peu de nouvelles de lui et savait qu'il arpentait inlassablement l'Europe à la recherche de Mangemorts en fuite. Elle se sentait très seule et voyait honnêtement son avenir sous de sombres auspices. Ce qu'elle avait toujours pris pour de la déprime, était peut-être lié à ce sentiment d'insatisfaction, cette faim permanente dont il parlait ? Elle soupira.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, la Magie Noire ne fait partie de votre nature, Hermione. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » demanda t'elle avec amertume.

« Je pense vous connaître un peu... Et puis, il est clair que vous n'arrivez pas à gérer le conflit interne qui vous ronge petit à petit. La plupart du temps, vous avez encore suffisamment de bon sens pour maîtriser cette envie, et pourtant, vous hésitez... Si vous continuez ainsi, vous perdrez la bataille contre la tentation. Elle finira par vous séduire et vous détruire. »

« Dis comme cela, ça paraît si simple... Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer... »

« D'abord, continuez à résister comme vous le faites. Avec toute votre âme, de toute vos forces. Rappelez-vous toujours qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes. Dites vous que vous êtes une puissante sorcière et que vous n'avez pas besoin de la Magie Noire... C'est avant tout une question de volonté. »

« Parfois, c'est si difficile... »

« Je sais. Il y a toujours des moments de doute... C'est humain... »

« Je vous déçois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne me permettrai pas de vous juger et de jeter la première pierre... » Il ajouta après quelques instants de silence : « Hermione, je peux vous apporter mon expérience, des clés pour mieux comprendre, des conseils pour éviter les pièges et les erreurs... »

« Mais ?... »

« C'est un chemin initiatique que vous devrez entreprendre seule. Il vous faudra trouver votre propre voie... »

« Je comprends... » Il y eut un moment de silence. « Et vous ? Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous décourager, mais on ne s'en sort jamais véritablement... » Hermione le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de désespoir. « ... C'est un combat permanent pour ne pas succomber. Une bataille contre soi-même dans laquelle la faiblesse est exclue. Pour cela, j'ai appris à gérer mes réponses émotionnelles à certains stimuli... Je ne suis donc pas à l'abri, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. »

« C'est pour cela que Dumbledore ne vous a jamais proposé le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« C'est moi qui ai dit à Albus de ne pas me le donner... C'était beaucoup trop dangereux... Pour tout le monde. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant une chose : « Mais alors, vous prenez un gros risque avec moi ! »

« Vous êtes en effet un objet de convoitises pour moi... A plus d'un titre... » ajouta t'il doucement d'une voix grave et riche. Leurs regards s'attachèrent brièvement l'un à l'autre pendant qu'Hermione rougissait à ces paroles emplies de sous-entendus. « ... Mais comme j'ai toujours aimé vivre dangereusement... »

« Alors, vous acceptez de m'aider ? »

Rogue eut un rictus féroce. « Je vais tellement vous harceler que vous allez trouver que vos cours de potions ressemblaient à des parties de plaisir à côté de ce que vous allez vivre maintenant... » susurra t'il avec une jubilation presque sadique.

Hermione fit une grimace éloquente et gémit : « C'est réconfortant de savoir que vous acceptez de partager mon enfer personnel... »

Rogue prit un air sincèrement choqué. « Sachez, Miss Granger, que les Serpentards peuvent éprouver de la compassion ! » s'écria t'il d'un ton faussement outré.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda Hermione, en le regardant avec perplexité.

« Sérieusement, je serai près de vous car je sais ce que c'est, quand personne ne vous soutient et ne vous ouvre la voie vers la lumière... »

Profondément touchée, Hermione eut instantanément les larmes aux yeux. « Merci Severus... du fond du coeur. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Hermione. »

Rogue résista à l'envie de lui caresser la joue pour la rassurer. _Surtout ne la touche pas_, pensa t'il. S'il aimait sincèrement Hermione, il allait devoir paradoxalement lutter contre le désir qu'elle lui inspirait et laisser ses sentiments de côté tant qu'elle était fragile. S'il l'aimait, il ne l'entraînerait pas au plus profond d'un gouffre dont elle voulait désespérément sortir en la soumettant à la tentation qu'il représentait. Finalement, lui aussi se préparait des moments difficiles. Il se leva, autant pour s'éloigner d'elle que pour lui indiquer qu'il était prêt à l'action.

« J'ai besoin de voir les livres interdits que vous avez lus. Je suppose qu'ils sont chez vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, allons-y. »

« Maintenant ? Mais l'onguent ? Vos mains ? »

« Nous continuerons plus tard... Vous venez ?... »

Rogue sortit du laboratoire, suivi par Hermione. Après de brèves explications avec David, ils quittèrent l'appartement du jeune homme. Ils empruntèrent les bus Moldus pour se rendre chez la sorcière, et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

Une désagréable surprise les attendait. L'appartement d'Hermione avait été fouillé de fond en comble. Le salon était dans un désordre indescriptible, les meubles sens dessus dessous, les rideaux déchirés et des tas d'objets éparpillés sur le sol. Ceux qui avaient fait ça, n'avaient pas pris la peine de dissimuler leur venue.

Catastrophée, la jeune femme commença à arpenter son salon et les autres pièces en se désolant. Rogue la rejoignit dans sa chambre où le matelas avait été littéralement lacéré à coups de couteaux. Des plumes et des vêtements jonchaient le parquet. Les portes des placards étaient éventrées, comme si un ouragan avait dévasté la pièce.

« Vérifiez s'il vous manque des objets de valeur. »

« La seule chose qui ait de la valeur, c'est mon émeraude, et je la porte en permanence sur moi. »

« Ils l'ignoraient peut-être... »

« Ou alors ce n'est pas ce qu'ils cherchaient... »

Hermione s'affaira dans son secrétaire où elle rangeait certains dossiers personnels et professionnels. Pendant ce temps là, Rogue s'approcha des portes et les examina attentivement, notamment aux points de rupture où de longues échardes apparaissaient.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ces portes ont été fracturées par magie. Vos visiteurs ont dû passer toutes leurs frustrations sur elles. »

« Reculez-vous, je vais voir... _Prior incanto_ ! »

Comme si une bande magnétique était rembobinée, les portes émirent un craquement sinistre en même temps qu'elles se brisaient à nouveau. Cet événement paradoxal confirma bien ce qu'avait dit le sorcier.

« Ca ressemble à un avertissement... »

« Vous croyez que Flavius est derrière tout cela ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il semblerait bien qu'il ait retrouvé votre trace... Venez, il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici. »

« Je vais chercher les livres et je prends quelques affaires. »

« Faites vite. »

Rogue quitta la chambre et retourna dans le salon. Le sorcier considéra le carnage. Un travail d'amateur, qui se souciait peu de masquer son passage. Machinalement, il ramassa quelques livres qui étaient tombés de leurs rayonnages pour les remettre à leurs places. Et là, il en fut pour une surprise : sous le dernier volume qu'il venait de soulever, il découvrit une petite pyramide de cristal, avec en son coeur, une violette prisonnière...

Rogue se pencha et la ramassa. Cet objet, il le connaissait bien. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence ! C'était le presse parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau, dans les cachots de Poudlard. Comment se retrouvait-il chez la jeune femme ? Une seule explication : elle avait dû le subtiliser quelques années plus tôt alors qu'elle travaillait sur les potions.

Il se souvenait d'avoir acheté cette pyramide en pensant à Hermione, et surtout, à une façon de lui révéler son amour. La sorcière qui lui avait vendu l'objet, lui avait dit que ce serait un cadeau parfait. La violette était le symbole de l'amour secret dans le langage des fleurs. Elle comprendrait...

Mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de lui offrir cette pyramide. Il l'avait alors conservé dans l'espoir de la lui donner un jour. Il eut un sourire. Le destin avait une bien curieuse façon de frapper aux portes parfois...

Hermione déboula dans le salon avec un sac de vêtements et des livres sous le bras. Elle se figea net en voyant Rogue près de la bibliothèque et en apercevant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Quand le sorcier tourna la tête vers elle, son coeur manqua un battement alors qu'elle le voyait sourire de manière douce, comme s'il évoquait un souvenir plaisant. Hermione eut d'autant plus honte du geste qu'elle avait commis quelques années auparavant, qu'il semblait heureux de retrouver cet objet qui devait beaucoup compter pour lui.

« Je... J'ai... » commença t'elle par dire, incapable de donner une explication.

« Vous l'avez prise... »

Ce n'était pas une question. Hermione rougit et se perdit dans la contemplation des motifs de la moquette. Rogue s'approcha d'elle.

« Ca ne fait rien. De toute manière, elle vous était destinée... »

« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione en relevant les yeux, surprise.

« Je voulais vous la donner... Mais je n'ai pas pu. »

Un délicieux frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione, alors que Rogue la dévisageait intensément comme rarement un homme l'avait fait auparavant. Comme lorsqu'il dessinait, toute une palette d'émotions était à présent identifiable dans ses yeux noirs. Le sorcier fit lentement un pas vers elle, puis un autre, avant de s'arrêter si près d'elle qu'elle se mit à retenir sa respiration, de peur de briser l'atmosphère particulière qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

Sans la quitter des yeux, le sorcier leva une main vers ses cheveux et caressa quelques mèches et quelques boucles rebelles. Hermione pencha légèrement la tête de côté pour appuyer ce geste inattendu. Pour la première fois, elle vit du désir s'allumer dans le regard de Rogue et ressentit la même envie s'éveiller en elle comme un écho. Le sorcier promena alors ses yeux de jais sur ses traits avant que son regard ne se pose sur ses lèvres. Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus violemment alors qu'il se penchait lentement en avant, prêt à l'embrasser. Tremblante, la jeune femme ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait...

Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle sentit un courant d'air plus frais sur son visage et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux... pour voir que Rogue venait de s'éloigner d'elle en la regardant confusément, un mélange d'émotions contradictoires sur ses traits. Cela ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde et le masque familier d'impassibilité refit son apparition. Hermione faillit exprimer toute sa frustration, lorsqu'il lui tendit le presse parchemin comme si de rien n'était et la devança en lui disant :

« Tenez... Gardez-le... »

Interdite, Hermione prit la pyramide et sentit une fureur sans nom l'envahir. Décidément, dans la famille 'mufle', elle n'avait qu'à demander le Maître des Potions ! Mais plutôt que d'exprimer sa colère à voix haute, ce furent ses yeux qui lancèrent des éclairs dans le dos du sorcier, alors que Rogue s'avançait vers la cheminée en l'ignorant purement et simplement.

« Retournez chez David immédiatement en bus et attendez que je revienne... » l'entendit-elle dire. « ... Nous irons chez Malefoy ensemble ce soir. »

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Rendre visite à un ami de longue date... » Il prit une poignée de _poudre de cheminette_ et le jeta dans l'âtre. « Chemin de Traverse ! »

Sans un autre mot, il disparut dans une explosion de flammes vertes.

_A suivre..._

_Seconde partie terminée. J'espère que je n'ai pas créé trop de frustrations ? (Rires machiavéliques...) Non, non, je vous assure, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est l'histoire qui veut ça ! (ou l'auteur fait ce qu'il veut... Gniark, gniark gniark !). Entres parenthèses, c'est mon double pervers qui s'expriment ! (Pas vrai, pas vrai !)_

_Bravo à Djeiyanna pour avoir reconnu l'emprunt fait à Anne Rice. Je ne pense pas que le Talamasca et le David Talbot original m'en voudront beaucoup. Lisez au passage la grande saga des Sorcières (formidable), et bien sûr, les chroniques des Vampires (magnifiques et gothiques)._

_Ici, rien de bien spécial, sinon la réapparition d'un objet significatif pour Severus, disparu chapitre 10 (Cccrrrrrrrr... bruit de la neurone qui bosse en surrégime) et l'explication sur les dangers de la Magie Noire (j'y reviendrai plus tard)._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage emblématique réapparaît et Lucius nous montre un peu plus de son caractère tordu, voire dérangé._

_Je viens de m'apercevoir que je commence à avoir beaucoup de fans, même si elles ne s'expriment pas toujours à chaque nouvelle mise à jour. Alors, les filles, je vous remercie toutes de votre soutien et de vos encouragements, même quand ils ne sont pas écrits. C'est pour vous et grâce à vous que je continue cette aventure. (Ca, si c'est pas de la promo TF1, je remballe mes crayons !)_

_Je vous embrasse. A la prochaine sur ce site et sur le groupe HRFRHO._

_Nad._


	24. L'Eminence grise

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

_Disclaimer : voir prologue. Par ailleurs, une amie m'a très justement fait remarqué que certains personnages n'appartenaient pas à JK Rowling... Ils sont effectivement issus de mon imagination. Donc, Jo, si tu m'entends (voix de M. Drucker), ils sont miens, mais tu peux me les emprunter, si tu les remets à leurs places et si tu ne les abîmes pas trop..._

_Et maintenant, place au p'tit cadeau du Père Noël avec quelques heures d'avance !_

**Chapitre 23 : L'éminence grise**

Trois coups à la porte de son bureau tirèrent Lucius Malefoy de ses contemplations. Le sorcier reprit contact avec la réalité en étouffant un juron. Il avait pourtant donné des ordres bien précis pour que personne - à commencer par sa folle de femme - ne vienne le déranger. Et bien, l'impudent ou l'impudente qui avait osé l'interrompre alors qu'il travaillait, allait le payer très cher. Avec irritation, il referma le vieux grimoire en cuir bordeaux et le rangea dans un tiroir qu'il ferma avec un sort, avant de se lever avec souplesse pour aller ouvrir.

Une délicieuse créature se tenait de manière provocante dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui souriait avec impertinence. Grande, avec un visage d'une beauté extraordinaire et des yeux verts envoûtants, Sirêna Jones était la plus voluptueuse – et la plus douée - des putes de luxe qu'il lui ait été donné de voir...

Avant son incarcération, la jeune femme avait longtemps été sa maîtresse, ou plus exactement, sa 'partenaire', comme il aimait à le dire. Ils partageaient tous deux un certain goût pour les jeux sexuels à caractère extrême et violent. La voir de manière inattendue devant lui ranima certains souvenirs ludiques et Lucius sentit sa colère s'évanouir instantanément.

« Sirêna... Quelle agréable surprise ! »

Il s'écarta et la laissa entrer. Elle fit quelques pas et embrassa négligemment l'ensemble de la pièce du regard.

« Comment allez-vous, Votre Grâce ?... » demanda la jeune femme en jetant un coup œil vers le bureau envahi de livres et de parchemins. « … C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Vous travaillez trop et vous n'avez plus le temps de visiter votre chère amie Sirêna... » ajouta t'elle sur un ton plaintif et en faisant une petite moue réprobatrice et charmante à la fois.

Sûre de sa séduction, elle fit glisser son long manteau noir au sol et dévoila un magnifique corps d'amazone, moulé dans une combinaison en cuir noir. _Elle s'est habillée pour la circonstance_, pensa Malefoy qui s'approcha d'elle et laissa ses yeux se promener de manière appréciative sur sa silhouette souple, pendant qu'elle continuait :

« ... Vous avez le teint pâle, mon cher Lucius. Votre séjour en prison a laissé son empreinte sur vous. On dirait que... »

« Tais-toi, tu parles trop... » lui intima sèchement le sorcier, alors qu'il attirait brutalement la jeune femme à lui.

Il la serra dans ses bras avec possessivité, un sourire dominateur au coin des lèvres. Sirêna émit une sorte de grondement sourd mais ne résista pas lorsqu'il se pencha irrésistiblement vers elle. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui alla crescendo en intensité et qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle. Reprenant sa respiration, la jeune femme se recula avec un sourire en retrouvant la fougue de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement et commença à lui caresser la nuque et à lui mordiller le cou, mais son compagnon se dégagea de son étreinte avec un rien d'agacement. Sirêna retint un gémissement de protestation. Un regard dans les yeux bleu glace de son amant et elle avait compris que l'heure n'était pas encore au plaisir.

En silence, Malefoy retourna vers son bureau et alluma tranquillement un cigare tout en observant Sirêna.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda t'il sans douceur. « Je t'avais formellement interdit de te présenter ici ! »

« Il fallait que je vous avertisse au plus vite... » L'attitude de Sirêna se modifia profondément et elle quitta immédiatement son rôle de femme fatale. « ... Je me demande si Graham ne se doute pas de quelque chose. Je l'ai senti étrangement distant depuis quelques jours. »

« Peut-être surestimes-tu un peu tes charmes ? » demanda le sorcier d'un air narquois.

« J'ai détesté chacun des instants où ce porc a posé la main sur mon corps. Mais je connais assez les hommes pour leur faire oublier n'importe quoi... » La jeune femme s'installa sur le divan confortable et s'étira comme une chatte. « Graham Fisher n'est qu'un sorcier prétentieux de seconde zone. Vous ne devriez pas attendre pour vous débarrasser de ce parasite. »

« Les putains de ton espèce font les meilleures espionnes » dit Lucius avec froideur et en la regardant spéculativement. « Sacrée ou pas, ma chère Sirêna, tu coucheras avec lui tant que je te paierai pour ça... Qu'as-tu appris ? »

« Il est très proche de la Révélation. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il est nerveux, dort très peu et vous craint par dessus tout. »

« Quoi d'autres ? »

« Hier, il s'est absenté toute la mâtinée. Lorsque je l'ai interrogé à son retour, il m'a menti grossièrement en me disant qu'il avait rencontré un spécialiste des runes pour l'aider dans la traduction. En fait, je l'ai fait suivre. Il a rencontré un agent du Ministère de la Magie. Je soupçonne qu'il va vous vendre, en échange de quelque chose dont il a besoin, quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à se procurer de manière légale... »

Le visage de Lucius Malefoy devint glacial « Cet imbécile vient de signer son arrêt de mort... Sais-tu ce qu'il recherche ? »

« Non, mais je finirai par l'apprendre. »

_Est-il possible qu'il essaie de conclure un pacte avec un démon pour m'écarter_ _définitivement ?_ pensa Malefoy. _Tout imbécile qu'il soit, Graham en serait tout à fait capable..._

« Oriente tes recherches en ce sens, mais sois sur tes gardes... Je ne voudrais pas perdre une de mes plus fidèles alliées... »

Sirêna lui sourit d'un air entendu : « Cet après-midi, il s'est à nouveau absenté ... » Elle chercha dans son sac. « J'ai fouillé dans ses affaires et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé ... » Elle se leva et lui tendit une liasse de parchemins griffonnés.

« La traduction de la dernière partie du grimoire ! » s'exclama Malefoy en reconnaissant l'écriture de Graham Fisher.

Lucius parcourut les dernières pages, fasciné et excité. De ce qu'il avait déjà lu du grimoire, il en était ressorti avec une nouvelle confiance en lui, persuadé qu'il était l'Elu. Fisher n'en avait jamais parlé, mais le pouvoir du grimoire écrit avec du sang humain, était réel. Il donnait l'impression à celui qui le lisait d'être le seul interlocuteur privilégié. Une seule phrase résumait l'attraction que créait ce livre : _« Seuls les forts survivent... Asservissez les faibles... » _Une doctrine qui convenait parfaitement à Lucius, mais qui ne s'adressait certainement pas à cet idiot de Graham.

« L'as-tu parcourue ? » demanda t'il, soudain sur ses gardes.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et ne fit aucun mystère : « Je n'y comprends rien. »

Lucius considéra un instant Sirêna. Une réponse prudente. Elle était loin d'être bête. _Mais comment savoir si elle disait la vérité ? Comment savoir si elle n'avait pas été tentée de lire quelques pages du grimoire original ?_

« Connais-tu la valeur de ce document ? »

« Il me suffit simplement de savoir que vous y attachez beaucoup d'importance. »

Malefoy eut un rire. « Allons, Sirêna, nous faisons tous les deux des affaires... Dis-moi quel est ton prix pour ce manuscrit... »

La prostituée passa derrière le fauteuil de Malefoy, posa ses mains sur la poitrine du sorcier et murmura à son oreille : « Tu le sais déjà, Lucius... »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a un léger problème... » avança Malefoy avec dérision.

« Narcissa ? Je suis sûre que cela peut s'arranger. Un incident est si vite arrivé. La pauvre, elle ne se rendra compte de rien dans son état... »

Malefoy attira la jeune femme à lui et Sirêna s'assit sur ses genoux. Ils s'observèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu es diabolique... » dit doucement Malefoy.

« Toi et moi sommes de la même espèce de prédateurs. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre... Je sais que ce grimoire va te conférer un grand pouvoir, Lucius... »

« Ah oui ? Et que sais-tu encore ? »

« Qu'en m'associant avec toi, j'ai toutes les chances d'en retirer certains bénéfices... »

« Sage observation... »

« Peux-tu me faire une promesse ? »

Malefoy se raidit imperceptiblement à ces mots, mais essaya de rester naturel quand il demanda : « Laquelle ? »

« Tu ne laisseras personne se mettre entre nous deux et notre objectif commun... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je ne laisserai personne me déposséder de ce qui me revient de droit... » dit Lucius avec un sourire sinistre. Il commença lentement à caresser le corps de la jeune femme alors que dans ses yeux s'allumait une lueur de désir. Il ajouta après quelques secondes : « ... En ce qui te concerne, il est temps que je reprenne possession de ce qui m'appartient... »

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Malefoy se mit à l'embrasser sans douceur, en la tenant fermement contre lui. Sirêna répondit avec la même frénésie et leurs langues se livrèrent à un ballet des plus érotique.

La jeune femme se mit à gémir alors qu'il commençait à poser des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordilla ensuite avec application. Sirêna ferma les yeux et caressa ses longs cheveux blonds, s'abandonnant aux désirs que son amant éveillait en elle. Puis brutalement, Lucius stoppa ses administrations et elle redescendit sur terre.

« Tu sais ce que je veux... » murmura le sorcier avec un sourire arrogant et calculateur aux lèvres.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle glissa à genoux devant lui et s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon avec un sourire mutin et gourmand...

----------------------------------------------------

Le vieil homme n'attendait plus de clients à cette heure tardive. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la ruelle quasi-déserte, si ce n'était les sorciers et les sorcières pressés de rentrer chez eux, il s'affaira à la routine qui précédait la fermeture de sa minuscule boutique qui donnait sur le chemin de Traverse.

Ses vieux os le faisaient toujours souffrir un peu en ce début de printemps. Il trottina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ferma avec un simple sort, baissa le rideau d'un geste sec de la main, puis épousseta comme tous les soirs, le petit coussin qui reposait dans la vitrine. Il se retourna pour aller fermer la porte de son atelier à l'arrière de la boutique lorsque soudain, il se figea. Une haute silhouette tout de noir vêtue se tenait immobile derrière lui, sans faire un geste. Dans la pénombre, le vieux sorcier ne distinguait pas le visage de l'inconnu, mais quand l'individu ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer doucement, il reconnut cette voix entre milles.

« Severus !... Severus Rogue ! »

« En chair et en os... »

Rogue s'avança vers le vieil homme aux yeux pâles en esquissant un léger sourire. Les deux sorciers s'étreignirent brièvement avant de reprendre leur distance.

« Pardonnez-moi de venir vous importuner à cette heure, Darius, mais je ne tenais pas à attirer l'attention. »

« Bien sûr... Par Circé, que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'exclama Ollivander en remarquant le visage émacié et fatigué de Rogue.

« C'est une longue histoire... » se contenta de répondre le Maître des Potions.

Le vieux vendeur de baguettes hocha simplement la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait. De l'inquiétude se reflétait cependant sur ses traits.

« Helen m'a toujours affirmé que vous reviendriez un jour. Pour tout vous dire, je n'osais plus y croire après toutes ces années... »

Rogue tressaillit, conscient des liens profonds d'amitiés qui s'étaient noués au fil du temps entre le vieil homme et sa mère. Ce développement affectif entre eux l'intriguait, même s'il avait toujours feint l'indifférence par le passé. Fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, il réussit à masquer son brusque intérêt.

« Vous l'avez vue récemment ? Comment va t'elle ? » demanda t'il apparemment par pure politesse.

« Elle va bien... Elle s'inquiète pour vous... »

« J'irai la voir quand j'aurai réglé certaines affaires urgentes... »

« Je ne manquerai pas de l'avertir de votre passage ici... » Le vieil homme considéra le sorcier en silence, avant d'ajouter tranquillement : « Si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a révélé - sous le sceau du secret bien évidemment - alors vous êtes effectivement de retour parmi nous et vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle baguette... »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qui avait transpiré de ses longues conversations avec sa mère et ce que savait exactement le vieux marchand. Ollivander comprit à l'expression de Rogue que ce dernier s'interrogeait. Il s'empressa de rassurer le sorcier :

« N'en voulez pas trop à Helen et blâmez-moi plutôt, car j'ai insisté pour qu'elle me parle. Après votre retour, elle avait besoin de l'oreille d'un ami et cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir s'épancher... » Ollivander adressa un sourire à Rogue. « ... Je suis sincèrement heureux que vous ayez renoué des relations avec votre mère. »

Rogue hocha la tête en se souvenant. Cinq ans auparavant, alors qu'il était en fuite, sans aucune ressource, sans pouvoirs magiques, il avait dû se résoudre à se tourner vers la seule personne capable de l'aider chez les Moldus... Helen Evans-Rogue, sa mère, exilée du monde des sorciers pour le meurtre de son mari, Demetrius Rogue.

Brisé, n'aspirant plus qu'à disparaître, il avait mis fin à vingt ans de mensonges et de dissimulations, en lui parlant de sa double vie, de son combat contre les forces du mal dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, des épreuves qu'il avait subies auprès de Voldemort et de ses illusions envolées pendant la guerre. En lui révélant la vérité, il lui avait aussi dit tout son désespoir. Avec émotion, elle avait craint qu'il ne mette fin à ses jours. Naturellement, elle lui avait pardonné sa jeunesse tumultueuse, quand elle croyait qu'il marchait sur les traces de son père, répondant à la violence par la violence, cultivant le mal intrinsèque à sa nature. Ils avaient fait la paix, mais quand elle lui avait demandé de rester auprès d'elle, il avait refusé.

Il avait refusé à cause de cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1981, où Lily avait été tuée et où Harry avait été confié aux Dursley. Avouer à sa mère qu'il avait assisté, impuissant au meurtre de sa sœur de la main même de Voldemort, était au dessus de ses forces. Il avait trop honte de sa lâcheté. Helen n'avait pas insisté et avait pris la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour un mal dont ne guérirait jamais son fils.

« Je ne lui en veux pas... » dit doucement Rogue. « Comment le pourrais-je après tout ce qu'elle a connu ?... » Il soupira et ajouta avec amertume « ... Les Rogue père et fils ont fait son malheur... »

Ollivander observa le Maître des Potions pendant de longues secondes en silence. _Que cet homme aime à se torturer_, pensa le vieil homme. _Albus avait raison, il creuse sa propre tombe.._. _Comment le réconcilier avec son passé ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas responsable de la mort de sa soeur ? _

Car le vieux marchand savait. Plus de vingt ans auparavant, il avait mené sa propre enquête sur la disparition mystérieuse de Voldemort en recoupant certains faits et certains indices. Peu de temps après ces événements, le comportement protecteur de Dumbledore vis à vis de Rogue avait confirmé ses soupçons. Rapidement, Albus l'avait mis dans la confidence d'un plan visant à surveiller les agissements clandestins des Mangemorts et l'avait chargé d'assurer la formation du jeune homme dans l'art subtil du Renseignement. Très vite, l'élève doué avait dépassé le maître. Pendant plus de dix années, Rogue avait amassé des informations colossales et établit des dossiers complets sur les réseaux des Mangemorts, en prédisant avec raison le retour de Tom Jedusor.

Il s'était senti utile jusqu'à la lente renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Fidèle à la promesse qu'il avait dû faire à la mère d'Harry, le Maître des Potions avait surveillé son neveu et l'avait protégé jusqu'à ce que le jeune Potter affronte un Voldemort presque revenu au summum de sa puissance. Pendant cette quatrième année à Poudlard, tout avait changé. Au service de l'Ordre, Rogue était revenu repentant dans le Cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour pouvoir espionner. Voldemort l'avait puni sévèrement pour son manque de foi et en avait fait son souffre-douleur. Pour le sorcier, l'enfer avait eu à nouveau un nom et un visage. Combien de fois l'équipe de Poudlard avait-elle retrouvé Severus entre la vie et la mort après les réunions du Cercle ? C'était un miracle s'il avait survécu pendant deux années, jusqu'au début de la guerre.

Le temps n'effaçait pas toutes les blessures, et Severus Rogue était l'incarnation vivante de cet adage. Il avait souffert et il continuait encore à se punir au centuple. Chez un individu, la douleur pouvait prendre diverses formes et s'exprimer de nombreuses façons. Soit elle arrivait à fondre et à s'écouler par les yeux, la personne faisait alors son deuil, soit elle devenait tranchante comme une lame et jaillissait de la bouche, un comportement qu'avait adopté Rogue et qui trahissait un mécanisme de défense contre les attaques extérieures. Mais à présent, ce que redoutait le plus Ollivander, c'était la dernière alternative : la douleur pouvait se transformer en bombe à retardement à l'intérieur de l'individu et exploser un beau jour en détruisant tout.

Pour éviter à Rogue d'en arriver là, il fallait l'assurer d'un soutien inconditionnel de la part de ses proches.

« Helen vous aime, Severus. Elle vous a pardonné et c'est tout ce qui compte... »

Gêné, Rogue balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible, et détourna du regard du vieil homme, des yeux noirs devenus un peu trop brillants. Il n'était visiblement pas équipé pour gérer des émotions violentes et ressemblait à cet instant, à un enfant perdu et vulnérable.

Ollivander ne l'embarrassa pas davantage, mais fut content de s'apercevoir que Severus Rogue n'était plus ce bloc de marbre imperturbable qu'il avait été pendant des années et qu'on pouvait le toucher avec des mots simples.

« Merci Darius... » dit finalement Rogue, après s'être repris. « Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

« A quoi servent les amis, sinon à rappeler des évidences ? »

« A subir sous une forme plus douce et symbolique, les châtiments que nous désirerions, sans le pouvoir, infliger à nos ennemis ? » proposa Rogue.

Ollivander éclata d'un rire franc devant cette remarque acerbe, mais non dénuée d'humour, qui était la marque de fabrique du Maître des Potions.

« Ah, mon garçon, vous n'avez pas changé ! Prenons un verre pour fêter votre retour... »

Ollivander passa derrière le comptoir et en sortit deux verres et une bouteille. Les deux hommes trinquèrent à l'amitié et évoquèrent les dernières nouvelles en parlant des vivants et de ce que chacun était devenu après la guerre.

Puis le vieux marchand commença à fouiller dans un coin poussiéreux dans ses étagères. Lui seul était capable de se retrouver dans les rayonnages à l'ordre plus qu'aléatoire. Il sortit quelques vieilles boîtes anonymes et les posa devant Rogue. Avec appréhension, le sorcier enleva lentement ses gants et fit jouer ses doigts sous le regard perçant du vieil homme. Ollivander savait ce qui était arrivé à Rogue et devinait d'où venait sa peur.

« C'est comme lorsque l'on vole avec un balai, ça ne s'oublie pas... » murmura Darius avec un sourire rassurant.

Rogue respira un grand coup pour se détendre et ouvrit la première boîte. Il prit la baguette entre ses doigts et attendit la montée d'une chaleur familière dans son bras puis dans tout son corps. Rien ne se produisit. Il reposa la baguette dans son étui.

Il recommença à plusieurs reprises sans résultat, alors que l'inquiétude commençait à le gagner. Quand il prit la dernière baguette, il ressentit aussitôt une chaleur perfide s'infiltrer en lui alors qu'une noirceur opaque l'envahissait. De manière réflexe, il repoussa cette invasion malfaisante avec l'énergie du désespoir et lâcha la baguette en poussant un cri de douleur. Il resta un moment à regarder avec répulsion le bout de bois sur le comptoir, et en se massant la main, comme si la baguette l'avait gravement brûlé.

« Désolé, Severus, cette dernière ne vous convient absolument pas, bien qu'elle semble vouloir vous adopter. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Juste un petit test. »

Sans plus s'expliquer, Ollivander fit disparaître les boîtes et retourna fouiller dans ses étagères. A un moment, il s'arrêta de chercher en posant les yeux sur quelque chose, puis tourna la tête vers Rogue et le regarda comme s'il le jaugeait. Cette soudaine attention mit Rogue mal à l'aise. Finalement, le vieil homme se redressa et revint vers le sorcier avec un étui en velours bleu marine tellement râpé et poussiéreux que Rogue eut des doutes sur l'état de la baguette à l'intérieur.

« Celle-ci est très particulière... Essayez-la. »

Rogue sortit une baguette sans grande particularité si ce n'était un petit morceau - de cristal de roche ou de nacre ? - incrusté dans le manche. Aussitôt, il sentit une chaleur intense l'envahir accompagnée d'une sensation de pouvoir. Un souffle d'air iodé venu de nulle part souleva ses cheveux alors qu'un frisson le parcourait délicieusement. En même temps, il crut entendre des voix harmonieuses s'élever autour de lui, mais l'impression fugitive et insaisissable disparut en un clin d'oeil. Il contempla avec ahurissement la baguette qui était d'une légèreté incroyable, qui s'adaptait à la perfection à sa main et qui vibrait littéralement sous la force de son pouvoir retrouvé.

« Woaaaah... » lâcha Rogue avec ébahissement. Même avec son ancienne baguette, il n'avait jamais senti pareille complémentarité et harmonie.

Ollivander le regardait par dessus ses lunettes demi-lune avec un sourire qui alla en s'élargissant.

« Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'un jour, elle retrouverait un nouveau propriétaire... »

« Cette baguette a déjà appartenu à un sorcier ? » demanda Rogue, surpris.

« Oui, bien sûr... »

Rogue regarda le petit homme en attendant la suite de ses explications, mais Ollivander n'ajouta rien et se contenta de le regarder avec un petit sourire énigmatique. _Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas… _

« Chêne de Brocéliande, trente centimètres, un crin de licorne noire – extrêmement rare - une incrustation de cristal de roche dans le manche... Une baguette unique... » Ollivander, s'interrompit en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. « … Qu'y a t'il, Severus ? »

Rogue observait la baguette avec envie, et en même temps, il se sentait partagé intérieurement. Le pouvoir de cet objet était incommensurable, digne d'un grand sorcier comme Albus Dumbledore, pas d'un ex-Mangemort.

« Je ne la mérite pas » dit Rogue en la reposant délicatement sur le comptoir.

« Il semble que le mérite n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans ce choix… » répondit posément le vieil homme. « Si cette baguette vous a choisi, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. Savez-vous qu'elle a refusé beaucoup d'autres candidats possédant des potentiels extraordinaires ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Non. »

« Bien sûr... » Rogue regarda le vieil homme avec incertitude. « Elle semble très ancienne... très puissante... »

« Elle date du septième siècle. »

Rogue sembla déstabilisé quelques secondes. « Impressionnant... Je suppose qu'elle est passée entre les mains de grands sorciers ? »

« Oui. »

« Hum... Gifford Ollerton l'a t'il essayé ? »

« Oui. »

« Havelock Sweeting ? »

« Encore oui. »

« ... Norvel Twonk ? »

« Mmmm... »

« ... Salazar Serpentard ?... Godric Gryffondor ? Rowena Serdaigle ? Elga Poufsouffle ?... » Un silence. « … Albus Dumbledore ?... Vous-même ? »

« Eh oui... et bien d'autres encore. Mais aucun n'a eu la chance de pouvoir l'utiliser... »

Rogue sembla complètement abasourdi. « Je ne peux pas... Je suis sûr que je n'en suis pas digne. »

Comme animée d'une volonté propre, la baguette magique bondit soudain du comptoir pour se retrouver dans la main du Maître des Potions, indiquant clairement ses préférences en la matière.

« _Alea jecta est.._. » Ollivander eut un petit rire ravi. « ... Il semble que les voies de Merlin soient impénétrables... ».

Ollivander savoura sa plaisanterie, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, en fait. Mais pour le bien de Rogue, il valait mieux que le Maître des Potions ignore que cette baguette avait effectivement appartenu à l'Enchanteur.

« Sa valeur... Darius, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de... »

« Allons, Severus, allons… Tout n'est pas qu'une question de Gallions. Je ne vous demande rien pour cette baguette, sauf de l'adopter. Je suis sincèrement heureux qu'elle ait trouvé un nouveau propriétaire... Et j'ajouterai qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait... »

Rogue sourit avec tristesse. « Vous m'accordez beaucoup trop de crédits, Darius. »

« Non, vous verrez. Faites-moi confiance. » ajouta Ollivander avec un petit sourire.

« Comme toujours, vous savez des choses que j'ignore... Quelle est son histoire ? »

« Plus tard, mon garçon, plus tard... Vous reviendrez me voir et je vous conterai les aventures de son précédent propriétaire. Pour l'instant, vous n'avez qu'à savoir que cette baguette vous convient et qu'elle s'accordera à vous aider à réaliser des choses extraordinaires, bien au delà de ce que vous pouvez rêver... »

« Ce que vous me dites est effrayant, Darius... » Rogue regarda la baguette dans sa main, puis finalement, l'empocha rapidement. « ... Je tâcherai d'en faire bon usage. »

Le vieil homme lui adressa simplement un sourire.

« Je dois vous demander quelque chose, Darius... Au sujet de l'enregistrement... »

Ollivander fronça les sourcils « Il est impossible de falsifier les registres magiques du Ministère. C'est votre nom qui apparaîtra demain matin... »

« Et si je porte celui de ma mère ? »

« Evans ? »

« Oui... En fait, je vous demande juste de mélanger les lettres de mon nom, pour qu'il devienne 'Perseus Evans'... »

« Une anagramme ? Ingénieux... »

« C'est possible ? »

« Oui, je crois que je peux intervenir... »

« Darius, personne au Ministère, pour l'instant, ne doit savoir que je suis encore en vie... »

« Je comprends... Qui pourchassez-vous ? »

Rogue le regarda surpris. « Comment savez-vous ?... » Ollivander lui jeta un regard acéré par dessus ses lunettes, du genre '_on ne me la fait pas à moi'_. Rogue grogna : « ... Lucius Malefoy... »

« Tiens donc... »

Rogue se mit à raconter l'intervention d'Hermione Granger, leur tentative d'assassinats et la découverte du complot contre Arthur Weasley. Ollivander écouta et se contenta de hocher la tête sans faire de commentaires. Quand Rogue eut terminé, le vieux marchand resta un instant silencieux avant de demander :

« Voulez-vous que j'avertisse discrètement Minerva ? »

« Je préfère ne pas impliquer l'Ordre dans l'immédiat... Si vous parlez à McGonagall, elle va vouloir me voir et m'interroger, et surtout chercher à savoir si je dis la vérité... Mettre en branle les services de renseignements de l'Ordre demande du temps... Or, le temps nous manque, je le sens... » Le sorcier commença à s'animer et à marcher de long en large dans la boutique. « ... De plus, si le Ministère a vent de mon existence, Minerva n'aura d'autres choix que de me livrer à leurs enquêteurs. Je devrais répondre de mes actes devant eux, en les persuadant que je n'ai pas trahi la confiance de Dumbledore. Et pendant ce temps, Lucius essaiera de tuer Arthur Weasley et Miss Granger... S'il y parvient, on m'accusera d'avoir détourné l'attention des autorités sur moi et je deviendrai son complice... J'entends d'ici les commentaires : 'ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que Rogue réapparaisse quand Malefoy s'évade et commet des attentats' ? »

« Vous n'avez pas tort sur ce point... Cependant, n'en faites pas une affaire personnelle, Severus... »

« Comment voulez-vous que ce ne soit pas personnel ?... » demanda Rogue avec sarcasme. « ... Lucius cherche à me tuer... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je détiens la preuve qu'il était l'un des plus fidèles lieutenants de Voldemort. »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et s'exclama : « Merlin ! Pendant tout ce temps ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Rien fait ? »

« Voilà typiquement la réaction qu'auront les gens du Ministère en apprenant cette nouvelle !... » dit Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

Ollivander rougit. « Pardonnez-moi, Severus... J'avais oublié un instant ce que vous aviez vécu. »

« Pas moi... » L'éternel masque d'impassibilité se fendit et Rogue baissa la tête en avouant dans le silence qui suivit : « Darius, je ne supporterai pas une seule seconde d'être enfermé si on me remet en prison. »

Ollivander prit une expression peinée : « Oh, comme je vous comprends, mon garçon... »

Rogue secoua la tête, fit quelques pas et reprit :

« Miss Granger a suivi les hommes chargés de nous tuer et a découvert que Lucius se cachait dans un manoir, quelque part au Royaume Uni. Elle m'a décrit les lieux mais cela ressemble à n'importe quel château... »

« Je vais dire à mes informateurs de chercher dans cette direction. »

« Que savez-vous de l'évasion de Malefoy ? »

« Les gardiens étaient des hommes à lui sous l'influence du _Polynectar_. Il est sorti par la grande porte sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Renseigné sur l'état de santé déclinant d'Albus, il devait préparer son évasion de longue date. Et il s'est enfui le jour de la sépulture. L'alerte n'a été donnée que dans l'après-midi, mais il était déjà trop tard. »

« Quelles sont ses complicités ? »

« Ses réseaux n'ont jamais été réellement démantelés. Je suppose qu'il a gardé tous ses contacts actifs, comme Jeremy Bentham, qui est un fidèle de la première heure... Ce Flavius est un inconnu pour moi. Je ne lui ai jamais vendu de baguettes et il doit être un Animagus non enregistré... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je finirai bien par découvrir son parcours. »

« Malefoy a t'il toujours des appuis politiques et financiers ? »

« Cassius Morgenstern n'a jamais fait un secret de son amitié avec Malefoy. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Tous les grands argentiers de notre monde, y compris les Gobelins, ont fait appels à la Famille Malefoy à un moment donné ou à un autre. Beaucoup de gens leur doivent des faveurs et beaucoup ont peur de ce que Lucius pourrait révéler... »

« Il pourrait donc en faire chanter plus d'un ? »

« C'est tout à fait dans ses cordes... »

Rogue fit quelques pas en silence.

« Lucius mijote quelque chose qui a rapport avec un grimoire... Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un traducteur prénommé Graham ? Un homme d'environ cinquante ans, de taille moyenne, presque chauve, avec des lunettes ? »

« Non, ça ne me dit rien... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... Miss Granger et moi allons essayer de surveiller Malefoy en permanence... Dès que nous saurons exactement où il se trouve, quand et comment il compte faire assassiner Arthur, je vous contacterai... Soyez alors prêt à faire intervenir les Aurors. »

« Kingsley en a déjà mobilisé une partie. Depuis que Lucius s'est évadé, ils protègent les principaux protagonistes de la chute de Voldemort... Poudlard est sous haute surveillance. Les Potter sont en sécurité avec le groupe de Tonks et le Ministère de la Magie est strictement bouclé. »

« Autre chose... Narcissa a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela... Un matin, on a retrouvé sa chambre vide. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Lucius n'a plus d'héritier depuis la mort de Drago, et elle est toujours sa femme... »

« Vous croyez que ?... La pauvre, les médicomages ont dit que c'était lui qui l'avait rendu folle... »

« Je sais. Lancez vos indics sur sa trace. Je suis prêt à parier que là où vous la trouverez, vous trouverez Lucius. »

« Bien. »

« Je dois partir à présent... »

Le vieil homme accompagna Rogue à l'arrière de sa boutique et lui serra la main. « Faites mes amitiés à Miss Granger, et soyez très prudents tous les deux... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... Merci pour tout, Darius. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi... »

Ollivander referma la porte derrière la silhouette noire qui se faufila dans la ruelle plongée dans les ténèbres.

-----------------------------------------------------

« Hermione Granger ! » s'écria Lucius Malefoy en abattant rageusement son poing sur son bureau. « Encore cette maudite Sang de Bourbe !... Décidément, il faut toujours que je la retrouve en travers de mon chemin !... »

Malefoy se leva et commença à arpenter son bureau devant Flavius, impassible.

« ... Pendant des années, Potter et elle n'ont pas arrêté de contrecarrer mes plans et ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et maintenant, elle aide ce traître de Rogue !... Oh, comme je vais lui faire payer cher son intervention ! Elle va le regretter ! »

« Voulez-vous toujours que je la tue ? Si je peux me permettre, la disparition d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix aussi éminent qu'elle, risque de faire du bruit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

Malefoy se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Flavius n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Il voulait se venger d'elle, mais ne pouvait se permettre de mettre en danger ses projets actuels en attirant l'attention sur ses activités.

Et soudain, un souvenir surgit dans la tête de Malefoy. Il se rappela avec précision l'interrogatoire de Severus Rogue qu'il avait mené dans les geôles de Voldemort, et le secret qui avait échappé au Maître des Potions alors qu'il délirait sous l'influence des drogues et de la douleur. Il eut un rictus en imaginant une fin digne d'une tragédie grecque. Oh oui, il savourerait chaque seconde de l'agonie de la Sang de Bourbe sous les yeux de son amant maudit... Et puis ensuite, il tuerait Rogue lentement, en lui faisant presque une faveur...

Il se tourna soudain vers son homme de main. « Débrouillez comme bon vous semble... » dit-il lentement sans dévoiler ses pensées. « ... mais je veux que vous les retrouviez et que vous les capturiez vivants tous les deux... »

« Votre Grâce... » protesta Flavius, devant ce brusque changement de plan.

« Mettez y les moyens... Je vous offre 50 000 Gallions de plus pour que vous me les rameniez... »

La somme était royale pour le mercenaire qu'était Flavius et il n'hésita pas longtemps.

« Très bien, Votre Grâce, il sera fait selon vos désirs. »

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Severus... »

Une lueur cruelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Lucius Malefoy et il éclata de rire.

... A suivre...

_Sirêna Jones... La délicieuse Sirêna Jones, qui n'a rien d'une petite Bridget... Un nom bien étrange pour un personnage exotique qui se veut l'égale de Lucius Malefoy. Avec elle, il se peut que la fic bascule dans le R, au niveau du rating, mais seul l'avenir le dira, ou vos avis sur le sujet._

_J'adore Darius Ollivander, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je trouve que ce vieux bonhomme sait toujours des choses que tout le monde ignore. En faire le mentor de Severus et celui qui le connaît le mieux après Dumbledore me semblait la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Vous reverrez ce sympathique personnage plus tard, c'est promis._

_Et il est comment mon Lucius ? Assez grand méchant loup qui va dévorer son petit chaperon rouge ? Je dois vous avouer que je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à l'écrire. Si ça continue, il va supplanter Severus ! Je rigole ! Franchement, je comprends Jo Rowling, car il y a de la matière avec ces deux-là. Chacun dans son style et dans son caractère. Ceux ou celles qui connaissent mes fics sur Hannibal Lecter savent que je peux aller très loin, question folie (j'ai passé la journée à écouter des chants de Noël chantés par Frank Sinatra et Dean Martin !), alors le meilleur reste à venir, surtout que j'ai toujours adoré les mauvais garçons..._

_J'ai écrit une lettre au Père Noël pour lui demander plein de reviews dans mes souliers. Comme je vais tenter de survivre loin de mon ordinateur pendant une semaine, j'espère que j'aurais une bonne surprise la semaine prochaine..._

_Je vous souhaite à toutes de joyeuses Fêtes. A l'année prochaine, avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Nad_


	25. Graham Fisher et le Nécronomicon

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 24 : Graham Fisher et le Nécronomicon**

_Ma très chère Quincey,_

_Mon courrier risque de te surprendre après autant de mois de silence, mais tu en comprendras l'urgence et la gravité lorsque je t'aurais expliqué les circonstances qui entourent ma mystérieuse disparition et le pétrin dans lequel je me suis – encore une fois de plus, hélas ! – fourré. Puisses-tu me pardonner quand tu sauras la vérité._

_Il y a quelques mois, j'ai fait une terrible erreur que je regrette amèrement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la conscience lourde et je me trouve dans une impasse. Je suis terrorisé par ce qui menace de m'engloutir, et tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse me confier sans que cela me soit préjudiciable. A mon grand désespoir, je suis allé trop loin maintenant pour pouvoir faire marche arrière. Je dois fuir et disparaître, mais pas sans t'avoir raconté mon histoire._

_Tu connais mon goût des vieux textes grecs, hébreux et arabes, ainsi que mon plaisir à fouiner dans de vieux manuscrits rongés par le temps ? Et bien le vieux rat de bibliothèque que je suis, a succombé une fois de trop à l'attrait de ses chers volumes poussiéreux. Tout a commencé il y a environ dix mois lorsqu'un homme dont j'ignorais tout, est venu me proposer la traduction d'un vieux grimoire dont il venait de faire – soit disant – l'acquisition dans le bazar d'une ville perdue au fin fond du désert jordanien._

_Je n'ai d'abord pas cru à son histoire, mais il m'a tout de même convaincu de jeter un oeil sur son grimoire... Oh, comme je maudis ce jour à présent ! Quelle n'a pas été ma stupéfaction en reconnaissant, d'après la lecture des premières pages et d'après les nombreuses illustrations, le célèbre Nécronomicon ! Oui, tu as bien lu... Le Nécronomicon ! Un nom qui fait frémir les sages et les érudits de notre monde, et qui résonne comme un défi à l'ordre ancestral établi par le Conseil d'Avallon... Un grimoire qui avait disparu depuis le 14ème siècle !_

_Peut-être n'es tu pas familière avec cet antique traité ésotérique et démoniaque que tout le monde croyait n'être qu'une légende ? Rédigé par la plume d´un poète arabe devenu fou, Abdul Alhzared, à Damas en 730 après J.C, connu aussi sous le nom de 'Kitab Al-Azif', « Le livre de l'arabe dément », le grimoire révèlerait l'existence d'entités non humaines qui auraient peuplé la planète bien avant l'arrivée de l'homme sur Terre. Ces entités seraient toujours accessibles, car elles se seraient retirées sur d'autres plans de notre réalité. De plus, Alhzared était convaincu que ces êtres qu'il appelait « Les Anciens », attendaient patiemment l'heure de leur retour pour réclamer à nouveau la possession de la Terre…_

_Quincey, c'est effrayant, car tout ce que j'ai lu dans ce manuscrit, s'avère exact ! Vois-tu, on m'a confié la traduction complexe de ce volume, en flattant ma vanité de chercheur... et aussi, mon maigre compte en banque, je dois te l'avouer... Le sorcier qui a manigancé toute cette affaire, est extrêmement riche et puissant. Il a consacré des années et des années de recherche pour retrouver ces textes car il poursuit un but abominable : asservir les Moldus pour en faire les esclaves des Anciens et préparer leur retour ! Après des mois d'attente, j'ai enfin fini par le rencontrer et j'ai su à qui j'avais vendu mon âme : à Lucius Malefoy en personne..._

_Depuis qu'il m'a engagé, il m'a fait surveiller nuit et jour par ses sbires. Il craint par dessus tout que je m'approprie le grimoire et que je devienne celui qui invoquera Nyarlathotep, le messager des Anciens... Mais jamais je ne ferai cela après toutes les horreurs que j'ai découvertes ! Mon intérêt envers ce livre interdit n'était que purement académique et le restera, tellement je suis effrayé par les conséquences catastrophiques qui pourraient résulter de son utilisation irréfléchie !... Pour ma sauvegarde et celle du monde, j'ai pris la seule décision possible : m'enfuir en emportant le Nécronomicon et la traduction que j'en ai faite, pour que jamais cette abomination ne retombe entre des mains malintentionnées. _

_A Malefoy, j'ai laissé une traduction incomplète et truffée d'erreurs. Il ne sera pas dupe longtemps, mais cela me permettra de gagner du temps. Je connais un endroit. Je m'y cacherai tant que je le pourrais et je chercherai un moyen pour détruire ce livre de malheur. J'ai déjà essayé, mais ni le feu, ni les sortilèges de destruction que je connais, n'ont eu l'effet désiré. Il faut que je trouve autre chose... Si le Nécronomicon m'en laisse le temps... Je me suis rendu compte que ce grimoire était protégé par son propre pouvoir occulte... _

_Il émane de lui comme une force obscure et malfaisante. Je dois m'en méfier comme de la peste. Je peux le sentir instiller en moi son venin et me corrompre insidieusement. Presque toutes les nuits maintenant, mon sommeil est peuplé de cauchemars où je vois des créatures étranges danser une sarabande frénétique autour d'un être hideux et monstrueux. Je ne connais pas leurs noms. La majorité d'entre elles sont d'ailleurs aveugles et stupides... Mais je sais qui est l'Ancien au centre du cercle : il s'agit d'Azathoth, le sultan des démons à l'appétit insatiable et le souverain de tout ce qui existe dans l'espace et le temps, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom par trois fois à voix haute..._

_Ces êtres tourbillonnent tous follement sur les accents d'une flûte démoniaque et de roulements assourdissants de tambours, au centre même de l'univers. C'est Yog-Sothoth, le second d'Azathoth, qui joue en permanence. C'est un Gardien Sacré. Alhzared le décrit ainsi dans le grimoire : _

_« __Yog-Sothoth connaît la porte. Yog-Sothoth est la porte. Yog-Sothoth est la clé et le gardien de la porte. Le passé, le présent, le futur, tous sont un en Yog-Sothoth. »_

_En réalité, Yog-Sothoth sous sa forme "normale" est une accumulation de globes irisés qui parviennent à suggérer une formidable malignité. Il demeure dans les interstices de l'espace et du temps et peut se déplacer en tous lieux, toutes dimensions et époques à volonté. C'est lui qui accorde parfois des pouvoirs aux sorcières et aux magiciens qui l'invoquent, notamment celui de voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace. Il paraît être parfaitement malfaisant, mais ses objectifs sont si éloignés de la pensée, de la morale et des concepts des hommes, que "malfaisant" ne s'applique à lui que de notre point de vue. Mais c'est déjà bien suffisant pour se sentir totalement terroriser en sa présence..._

_Lorsque des troubles apparaissent, Azathoth envoie Nyarlathotep aux nouvelles. __A chacun, Nyarlathotep se présente sous l'aspect qu'il désire. Sur son passage, la paix et la tranquillité disparaissent et l'aube est déchirée de hurlements de cauchemar. Ce démon messager arpente la terre et les contrées des Rêves quasiment à sa guise sous la forme d'un de ses nombreux avatars. Il semble en permanence manigancer plusieurs complots à la fois, qu'ils soient personnels ou inspirés par ses maîtres. Outre le retour des Anciens et la destruction de la planète, il semble particulièrement intéressé par sa descendance et il a plusieurs fois tenté – et parfois réussi – à se doter d'un héritier..._

_Toutes les nuits à présent, j'entends cette flûte et ces tambours infernaux dans mon sommeil et je finis par me réveiller en hurlant et en frissonnant de peur, en entendant réellement cette musique diabolique. Je crois qu'elle va finir par me rendre fou, comme elle a rendu fou __Abdul Alhzared... Pour faire taire temporairement cette cacophonie, je suis obligé de m'abrutir d'alcools et de potions... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'autres moyens et je connais déjà le prix à payer pour ces moments fugitifs de paix... La question est de savoir combien de temps je vais encore tenir le coup..._

_Il m'arrive aussi de voir défiler d'autres images plus horribles les unes que les autres à différents moments de la journée, quand je suis parfaitement dégrisé et éveillé. Au début, je croyais que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, influencée par les illustrations du grimoire... Mais quand j'ai commencé à voir clairement les sept Terres, les sept Niveaux et les sept Cieux, comme si je les visitais réellement, comme si j'en connaissais chaque pierre, j'ai su que je ne rêvais pas... Une voix sinistre à glacer le sang, me murmure même de manière incompréhensible, l'Incantation des Portes et celle du Veilleur... J'ai fini par les reconnaître en réussissant à identifier la langue dans laquelle elles avaient été prononcées : de l'ancien Babylonien... Quand je pense qu'il me suffirait de les prononcer à voix haute et d'effectuer en même temps le rituel du sacrifice décrit dans le grimoire pour que Nyarlathotep se manifeste... Mais non, cela ne sera jamais. Je suis beaucoup trop effrayé pour faire quoi que ce soit... En revanche, je n'en dirai pas autant de Malefoy. Ce fou veut le pouvoir à tous prix et vendra sans hésitation son âme pour l'obtenir..._

_Car, vois-tu, le Nécronomicon ne contient pas qu'une description des Anciens et des lieux dans lesquels ils vivent. Il donne aussi les clés pour les invoquer et les soumettre. Ainsi dans ses pages apparaît clairement une incantation que j'ai surnommée « la malédiction de la Création Originelle ». Cette incantation, d'une perversion suprême, permet de maudire l'humanité tout entière, ainsi que toutes les créatures vivantes, afin de les détruire… Elle semble avoir été écrite par Dieu en personne et s'achève sur ces quelques mots : _

_« Et pourquoi donc ?... Parce que Je me repens d'avoir créé l'humanité… »_

_Le passage ressemble à l´Apocalypse selon Saint Jean, à l´exception notable de la fin où la Bête triomphe après une guerre titanesque dans laquelle la Terre est presque détruite. Mais, me dirais-tu, comment savoir si ce qu'il évoque, n'est pas pure invention de sa part ? Je me suis aperçu qu'Alhzared s'était largement inspiré de légendes et de croyances anciennes – notamment certains évènements évoqués dans la Genèse ou dans le Livre d'Enoch - pour interpréter les événements à venir selon ses pressentiments et ses délires visionnaires. J'avais des doutes, c'est vrai, jusqu'à ce que moi-même, je commence à avoir toutes ces visions... D'abord, je me suis dit que j'étais influencé par ce que j'avais lu, que ce livre me rendait fou à mon tour... Mais quand j'ai commencé à voir des lieux, des personnages que je ne connaissais pas, des détails si précis que je n'aurais pu les inventer, alors j'ai pris peur... Ce qu'il a vu, est vrai... On a dit qu'il était fou, mais la traduction du terme arabe pour « folie » est incomplète. 'Al-Azif' désigne le bruit que font les insectes nocturnes dans le désert la nuit, et aussi, les hurlements que produisent les 'Djinns », les démons et autres génies de la tradition arabe... Du temps d'Alhzared, les 'muqarribun', les magiciens arabes essayaient d'obtenir des connaissances et du pouvoir en invoquant les Djinns ou en étant possédés par eux. Au moment où il a écrit le grimoire, Alhzared était-il donc en pleine possession de ses moyens ou de ceux d'un démon, Nyarlathotep pour ne citer que lui ?_

_Impossible à dire. En revanche, les avertissements d'Alhzared sont très clairs. Il est dit dans le grimoire qu'un jour, Sathla sera l'origine et la fin. Avant la venue d'Azathoth ou de Yog-Zothoth, Sathla n'était qu'un marécage gigantesque et fumant de la terre nouvellement née, une masse informe engendrant les hideux prototypes de toutes vies terrestres... Et toute vie sur la terre, est-il écrit, devra retourner, à travers le Grand Orbe du Temps, à Sathla._

_L'orbe dont il parle, c'est celui qu'Imladriss le Noir, au 9ème siècle, un puissant sorcier entre les magiciens, avait découvert un jour, guidé par des esprits. C'est une pierre nuageuse, de la forme d'un globe, dans laquelle il pouvait contempler bien des visions du passé terrestre, remontant même jusqu'aux commencements de la Terre, au moment où Sathla, la source non engendrée, gisait immense, énorme et spumescente, dans les boues qui s'évaporaient..._

_Mais de ce qu'il voyait, Imladriss le Noir n'a rapporté que peu de choses. Et l'on prétend qu'il a disparu après, on ne sait de quelle manière, en emportant avec lui ses découvertes secrètes et l'Orbe du Temps._

_Et bien, figures-toi qu'après bien des investigations, j'ai retrouvé la trace de cette pierre. Depuis des siècles, elle est au Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie, perdue dans un coin poussiéreux, à attendre son heure. Je suis sûr que ces imbéciles de foncsorciers ne savent même pas de quoi il s'agit et ignore l'étendue de la puissance de cet objet. Malefoy, s'il a vent de son existence, tentera de la récupérer à son profit. Car c'est grâce à cet Orbe du Temps qu'il pourra soumettre Yog-Sothoth ou Azathoth à sa volonté et obtenir ce qu'il désire le plus au monde, l'immortalité aux côtés des Anciens, en échange de l'asservissement des Moldus. _

_L'Orbe est une arme à double tranchant. Ce qu'il offre d'un côté, il le reprend de l'autre. Dans sa soif de pouvoir et de folie, Malefoy ignore l'existence de l'avertissement d'Alhzared et cette menace de fin du monde... S'il venait à s'emparer du grimoire et de l'Orbe, et qu'il prononçait l'incantation pour appeler les Démons en faisant un sacrifice, alors c'en serait fini de nous..._

_J'ai mis en garde un ami du Ministère contre les agissements de Malefoy, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il me prend pour un fou ou alors il préfère ne pas voir la vérité en face. Celle-ci surtout, car elle fait peur. De plus, il pêche par excès de confiance, car il est persuadé que, depuis la dernière attaque au Département des Mystères, les sortilèges de protection sont infranchissables et ne peuvent être rompus. Je n'en serai pas si sûr, sachant qu'ils ont été mis en place à l'époque où Fudge était encore Ministre et au service de Qui-tu-sais..._

_Je veux garder tout de même espoir... Tant que l'Orbe est gardé au secret, tant que je détiens le manuscrit original et sa traduction et que je me cache, alors le risque est minime. Mais le danger existe. _

_Surtout ne cherche pas à me retrouver, Quincey, c'est moi qui reprendrai contact avec toi dès que je le pourrai. Et surtout n'informe pas tes amis de l'Ordre dans l'immédiat. Moins j'attirerai l'attention sur moi, moins il y a de chance qu'il y ait de fuites. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, mais Malefoy a des espions insoupçonnés partout..._

_En attendant, j'espère que ton troisième oeil te montrera un avenir serein, plutôt que le sombre tableau que je t'ai dépeint. Puissions-nous un jour nous retrouver à nouveau à Delphes, en ce lieu étonnant qu'est le Temple. Ce voyage à tes côtés, il y a des années, fut l'un des moments les plus merveilleux de mon existence et je ne l'oublierai jamais... _

_Prends bien soin de toi._

_Avec toutes mes amitiés._

_Graham_

A suivre...

_Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que ça fait trois longues semaines que je me démène avec un syndrome de pages blanches pour écrire ces quelques lignes ? J'en suis arrivé au point où je ne peux plus voir en peinture cette partie du récit, d'où sont absents Severus et Hermione (c'est fou ce qu'ils sont attachants ces deux-là !) mais qui est malheureusement incontournable parce qu'elle pose les futurs jalons de l'histoire ! D'où un soupir de soulagement au moment où je publie ! _

_A présent, les participants sont tous en place, prêts à assumer leurs rôles. Les enjeux sont clairement définis. Il ne reste plus qu'à lancer les dés... _

_Certain(e)s reconnaîtront ici l'emprunt fait à Lovecraft au travers du Mythe de Cthulhu. Vérité reprise ou légende inventée de toutes pièces par Lovecraft ? Personne ne sait de nos jours ce qu'il en est de cet étrange livre interdit qu'est le Nécronomicon. Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de m'en inspirer pour en faire le grand méchant grimoire de cette histoire. Certains éléments sont empruntés à l'oeuvre d'Alhzared ou de Lovecraft, d'autres non, car ils ne servent pas tous mon propos ici. (Je souligne que je ne suis pas une adepte de Magie Noire, je suis juste influencée par les trucs tordus créés par Hollywood...)_

_Severus et Hermione feront leur retour au prochain chapitre. Promis. Les événements à venir leur permettront d'apprendre encore à mieux se connaître et à gérer leur attirance..._

_Encore une fois, un grand merci collectif pour tous vos commentaires passés et à venir. Un seul mot d'ordre : soyez patient(e)s !_

_Je vous embrasse. Nad._


	26. La Méthode Rogue

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 25 : La méthode Rogue**

Severus Rogue posa sa plume sur le bureau qu'il avait improvisé dans le laboratoire de David Talbot et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Lentement, il fit rouler ses épaules pour les détendre et étira son dos endolori. Encore concentré sur ses travaux de recherche, il porta la tasse de thé machinalement à ses lèvres avant de s'apercevoir _in extremis_ que son contenu était froid, et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Il se leva alors et fit quelques pas pour chasser la torpeur insidieuse qui l'envahissait depuis quelques minutes.

Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'autre occupante de l'appartement, le sorcier descendit l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine où il mit de l'eau à chauffer sur la gazinière. En attendant que la bouilloire soit chaude, il consulta sa montre gousset d'origine moldue qui lui indiqua cinq heures trente cinq du matin. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce geste depuis quatre années, il se prit à regretter son ancienne montre magique dans lequel un minuscule serpent enchanté, plus ou moins paresseux d'ailleurs, lui indiquait précisément l'heure, mais aussi ce que faisaient les personnes situées dans un proche périmètre autour de lui. Cela s'était révélé très pratique à l'usage, notamment dans ses activités d'espionnage, ou plus pragmatiquement, lors de ses rondes de nuit à Poudlard... Severus s'était toujours demandé comment le petit serpent taciturne pouvait connaître les activités de chacun et les événements proches à venir. C'était bien évidemment un cadeau empoisonné d'Albus Dumbledore, qui n'ignorait pas que le Maître des Potions détestait – et le mot était faible – les reptiles et le symbole de la Maison des Serpentards. Devant malgré tout se plier aux apparences, Rogue avait définitivement adopté cette montre après qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie. La surprise de voir apparaître sur le boîtier la mention 'trois minutes avant d'être dématérialisé' avait rapidement cédé la place à l'ordre de se tenir sur ses gardes et d'anticiper toutes traces d'agression chez son interlocuteur... en le neutralisant en premier.

_Tous ces souvenirs appartiennent au passé_, pensa Rogue en étouffant un nouveau bâillement et en se secouant. Il était tard, ou tôt, selon le point de vue. Pourtant, il n'était pas question qu'il aille se coucher maintenant. Il avait bien trop de travail à faire et si peu de temps devant lui. Ce qui le ramena à ses préoccupations présentes : il devait absolument trouver une autre formule pour l'onguent, un mélange plus efficace et moins dangereux...

Il s'était aperçu au cours du déplacement chez Malefoy que les effets du premier onguent étaient malheureusement temporaires. Renouveler souvent les applications sur ses mains comportait des risques non négligeables, car la belladone contenue dans l'onguent, conduisait à un empoisonnement inexorable de son organisme...

Depuis qu'il avait changé de vie, Rogue était parfaitement conscient que son corps n'était plus habitué à encaisser des doses importantes de poisons mortels. La question était de savoir s'il pouvait encore se mithridatiser. Il en doutait. Hermione Granger, farouche gardienne autoproclamée de sa santé, n'hésiterait pas à le tancer vertement, en lui disant que ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, et que, de toute façon, il n'était absolument pas en état de supporter un traitement de ce genre... Et puis en toute honnêteté, il hésitait à absorber de nouveau volontairement et progressivement des potions à base de plantes toxiques ou de venins. Il était déjà heureux qu'il n'ait pas trop souffert de l'arrêt brutal de la cure qu'il avait été contraint de s'infliger quand il vivait sous le joug de Voldemort. L'usage de tels cocktails créait une dépendance au même titre que les stupéfiants.

Au tout début du traitement, il se souvenait, il avait vécu un véritable calvaire. Il avait d'abord eu des hallucinations qui l'avaient parfois fait passer pour un illuminé aux yeux de ses collègues inquiets. Des symptômes physiques s'étaient ensuite rapidement manifestés faisant de lui un paria : une peau cadavérique, presque transparente ; des dents irrémédiablement tâchées ; des cheveux constamment gras malgré de fréquents lavages ; une perte d'appétit qui se traduisait par une maigreur maladive, suivie d'une lente atrophie musculaire générale qu'il masquait sous des couches de vêtements ; des tremblements ou des spasmes en cas de fatigue extrême ; une absence de désirs sexuels et de l'impuissance... Comme tout homme qui se respecte, ce dernier point l'avait profondément perturbé même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. La seule chose positive dans cet état de fait, c'était que cela lui avait permis de se tenir éloigné de la tentation que représentaient les femmes en général et une certaine Hermione Granger en particulier... Maigre consolation toutefois...

Quand il avait embrassé son rôle d'espion, il avait accepté l'idée de devenir un solitaire. En se soumettant à ce régime, il n'avait donc pas eu à faire d'efforts particuliers pour repousser les prétendantes... sauf quand cette taupe de Sibylle Trelawney s'était mise en tête de le conquérir. La clairvoyante avait été séduite par son côté obscur et malsain. Elle voyait en lui un homme blessé et mystérieux. En évoquant ce souvenir, Rogue eut un sourire : les montagnes d'ingéniosité qu'il avait dû employer pour décourager la persévérance du professeur de divination ! Grâce (en partie) à sa collègue, il avait pu tester grandeur nature son comportement associable au travers de l'acidité de ses sarcasmes et affirmer ce caractère si particulièrement désagréable qui allait devenir sa marque de fabrique dans les années suivantes. A l'époque, comme tout le monde avait droit au même traitement, Trelawney n'en avait pas fait grand cas et avait simplement arrêté de poursuivre le Maître des Potions de ses assiduités, en le considérant finalement comme un malotru et un individu peu fréquentable.

Cette nostalgie soudaine de ses années à Poudlard ne lui ressemblait guère, et pourtant, il y avait bien des choses que Rogue regrettait en y repensant. A commencer par les joutes verbales qu'il entretenait avec Minerva McGonagall, sa rivale et néanmoins, amie. Sous des dehors austères, la sorcière cachait un coeur d'or et une générosité à toute épreuve. En fait, elle représentait typiquement tout ce qu'il détestait chez les Gryffondors. Pourtant, c'étaient cette sincérité et cet attachement authentique qu'il admirait chez elle. Elle était aussi très perspicace et se trompait rarement sur les gens. La Coupe des Maisons – et particulièrement le quidditch - était un sujet sensible entre eux et les opposait souvent, mais toujours dans la limite du raisonnable, car Rogue la respectait énormément. Jamais elle ne s'était laissé impressionnée par son attitude belliqueuse, et dès leurs premières rencontres, les remarques acides et non dénuées d'humour du professeur de Transfiguration, avaient contrebalancé celles plus que sarcastiques du Maître des Potions. Ainsi, officiellement, ils entretenaient aux yeux des élèves le mythe que les responsables de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. En privé, en revanche, ils s'amusaient beaucoup de leurs désaccords apparents et faisaient preuve d'une réelle affection, même si Severus ne l'aurait pas un instant admis ouvertement.

Le noyau dur du corps enseignant de Poudlard partageait cette complicité tacite, parce qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec son Directeur. Quand Dumbledore avait réactivé l'Ordre du Phénix une seconde fois, ses collègues avaient réclamé l'intégration de Rogue à l'unanimité. Pour la première fois, il avait eu le sentiment d'appartenir à un clan, à une famille, et d'être parmi des gens qui l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il était réellement, et non pour ce qu'il semblait être. Il était accepté malgré son lourd passé et malgré le risque potentiel qu'il faisait courir à l'Ordre. Ce jour là, Severus avait retrouvé un peu de sa dignité et de sa fierté perdue. Pour toujours, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en confiant sa vie à Albus Dumbledore.

Rogue regrettait aussi les discussions interminables et constructives avec Filius Flitwick autour, par exemple, d'un article paru dans « Enchantements et Potions ». En réalité, tout était sujet à conversations avec le petit sorcier. Un livre d'enchantements, un grimoire, un roman Moldu, un poème, même un livre de recettes de cuisine ! Rogue avait énormément appris de Flitwick, qui, sous des dehors timides voire naïfs, était une véritable encyclopédie ambulante et un bourreau de travail infatigable. Confronter leurs idées était un formidable stimulant. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient souvent associés pour mener des recherches et publier ensemble les résultats de leurs travaux (sous un nom d'emprunt pour Rogue). Comme tout Serdaigle qui se respecte, le vieux sorcier était d'une patience extraordinaire et était excessivement structuré. Malgré tous ses talents, Virgile Phelps, le Maître d'apprentissage de Rogue, n'avait jamais enseigné à son apprenti comment construire sa réflexion et poser des bases théoriques solides avant de passer à l'application. Le modèle d'organisation de Flitwick avait beaucoup fait progresser Rogue dans ses propres recherches en lui donnant une méthode de travail pour fabriquer de nouvelles potions. C'est ainsi qu'à trente ans, le sorcier savait déjà très exactement ce qui différenciait un bon Maître des Potions, d'un vrai génie, d'un artiste du chaudron. Severus se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il appartenait à cette dernière catégorie. Et ce n'était pas faire preuve d'un orgueil tout Serpentard que de se voiler la face là-dessus, car c'était la stricte vérité.

Depuis qu'il avait trouvé sa voie, Rogue savait qu'il était né pour faire de la recherche. Il avait du talent - peut-être même était-il le plus doué de sa génération - mais il était aussi terriblement frustré. L'enseignement et la gestion de la Maison des Serpentards lui prenaient beaucoup trop de temps à son goût, sans compter ses activités d'espionnage. Pendant la guerre, les travaux sur les Cinq Potions qu'Albus lui avait confiés, lui avaient permis de s'adonner à sa passion première et de dévoiler enfin son potentiel au grand jour. Même le vieux sorcier avait été surpris et dépassé au delà de ses espérances. Flitwick, lui, avait simplement éclaté de rire devant la mine de Dumbledore, pour une fois déconfite...

Le chagrin s'abattit soudain sur Rogue à ce souvenir. La chaleur et la confiance du vieil homme lui manquaient... Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas autorisé à penser au plus célèbre des sorciers modernes, tellement les événements s'étaient précipités autour de lui. Mais là, seul, dans cette cuisine, alors que le petit jour pointait, il s'abandonna à ses réflexions...

Il était sous la protection d'Albus depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Le vieil homme l'avait vu grandir, farouche et solitaire. Il avait été témoin des nombreuses rivalités qui l'avaient opposées aux Maraudeurs, jusqu'à manquer d'en perdre la vie. Il avait été présent quand l'envoyé du Ministère l'avait informé du meurtre de son père et de la disparition de sa mère. Présent encore, quand les Malefoy père et fils l'avaient invité à séjourner chez eux, pour des 'vacances' qui allaient changer le cours de sa vie... Présent, mais effacé, dans l'ombre, préoccupé par d'autres problèmes épineux... Certainement qu'Albus avait culpabilisé quand il s'était rendu compte de ce que l'un de ses élèves les plus doués était devenu. Le vieil homme n'avait pas dû vouloir faire la même erreur avec Potter des années plus tard...

« Si je n'avais pas... Si seulement j'avais... » Pendant des années, Rogue s'était répété cette litanie jusqu'à en avoir la nausée, jusqu'à se torturer l'âme et finalement, jusqu'à refuser de se pencher sur ce passé qui le rattrapait pourtant toujours. Oui, les choses auraient pu être différentes, se disait-il. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Il avait toujours abhorré sa vie telle qu'elle se présentait à lui, dans ses futilités et dans ses égarements, dans les souffrances inutiles infligées à autrui et à lui-même, dans d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait pas évoquer, tant il en était peu fier. Combien de fois, par le passé, n'avait-il pas cherché à justifier ou à abjurer des actes relevant de choix arbitraires, au départ, sans conséquences ? Ses engagements sans scrupules résistaient pourtant mal à une analyse cohérente qui dévoilait de larges trous béants ou révélait des monticules de paradoxes, lorsqu'il tentait d'en rassembler les morceaux avec le recul des années et l'expérience accumulée.

A l'époque de sa jeunesse, il n'acceptait sans doute pas de regarder la vérité en face. Ses erreurs provenaient d'observations partielles de phénomènes de plus grande amplitude dont il percevait mal chacune des retombées… Parfois, aussi, guidé par l'ambition, avait il confondu impitoyablement les moyens et les fins, avec cette redoutable conséquence de contourner l'essentiel, à savoir, la remise en cause de ses jugements et de ses choix.

Rogue eut un rire amer devant cette cruelle lucidité. O combien il placerait volontiers toutes ses réflexions d'aujourd'hui, dans la tête creuse de l'écervelé dégingandé de ses 20 ans !

Juste avant l'aube pourtant, l'évidence lui imposait quelques réflexions auxquelles il n'avait pas songé jusqu'à présent. L'erreur est humaine, elle est la condition même de la vie ; rêver de l'abolir est une douce utopie. Et même si l'on tend vers l'excellence, l'expérience s'acquiert par un apprentissage douloureux. Peut-être que sa réussite se trouvait simplement dans cet échec à présent complètement assumé…

En définitive, ni bon, ni mauvais choix ne s'étaient présentés à lui, juste des alternatives, des opportunités, des priorités sur l'instant... Il lui apparaissait tout à coup que les regrets étaient de très approximatifs étalons de mesure dans l'affaire, qu'un choix écarté au profit d'un autre ensevelissait avec lui tous les chemins du possible. Pour aboutir à quoi ? A une arborescence d'actions inachevées qui partaient dans l'inconnu, une vie frileuse emplie de « Et si ? » marquée par l'indécision permanente et la prudence.

Cette alternative ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était et serait toujours un homme d'actions. A ce titre, il assumait ses actes coûte que coûte, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Ce regard qu'il posait à présent sur son existence, ces remords tempêtant dans son crâne n'étaient pas même le résultat d'une pensée consciente, mais uniquement un fait émotionnel. Il se figura alors qu'il n'était pas plus juste, ni plus sage d'oeuvrer à l'économie de gestes, de s'épargner une souffrance qui porte pour nom le dérisoire, que d'être agi par ses emportements... Que le Tout n'était pas la somme des parties, mais bien plus... Que chaque ligne écrite avec circonspection sur une feuille volante, était de toute manière arrachée à un ouvrage qui ne naîtrait jamais... Que l'avenir, et c'était le plus important à ses yeux, restait à écrire et qu'il demeurait le seul maître de sa destinée...

_Félix Culpa_... _Heureuse faute qui m'a valu une telle rédemption... _pensa Rogue avec dérision. Ce que les gens ignoraient souvent à son sujet, c'est que son attitude sarcastique était autant tournée vers lui-même qu'adressée aux autres. Seules les personnes familières qui l'entouraient, s'en rendaient compte au bout d'un moment. Elles considéraient alors que ce n'était pas de l'apitoiement sur soi-même, mais une forme d'humour noir, froide et cynique, destinée à le protéger.

Un léger bruit dans l'autre pièce attira son attention et immédiatement, il fut sur ses gardes, oubliant ses réflexions. Il laissa les vieux réflexes reprendre le dessus et ressentit dans son corps une familière poussé d'adrénaline.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione Granger pénétrait lentement dans la cuisine en clignant des yeux, sans s'apercevoir de l'attitude tendue de son ancien professeur.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Retournez vous coucher » se contenta de répondre doucement le Maître des Potions en se détendant et en détournant les yeux de la vision enchanteresse d'une Hermione, dont les petits seins pointaient au travers de la chemise de nuit bleu ciel qu'elle portait.

Surveiller la bouilloire comme si elle allait exploser était soudain devenu une priorité essentielle pour le sorcier qui ne la quitta pas des yeux dans les secondes qui suivirent.

La jeune femme ne remarqua rien du trouble de son ancien professeur. Ignorant la suggestion de Rogue, elle sortit une autre tasse du placard et s'installa à la table en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La bouilloire se mit à siffler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? » demanda t'elle.

« Du thé... »

Rogue arrêta le feu et observa un instant les traits fatigués de la jeune femme.

« La nuit n'a pas été bonne... »

« C'est à cause de cet Atout. Il faut que je m'habitue à sa présence...

Hermione avait eu pour le moins un sommeil agité. D'abord, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir après l'expédition que Rogue et elle avaient menée au manoir où se réfugiait Malefoy. Alors qu'ils avaient vu que ce dernier soupait en tête à tête avec une inconnue haute en couleurs, Hermione en avait profité pour déposer discrètement l'Atout dans la cape que Lucius portait habituellement quand il sortait. Rogue, quant à lui, avait fouillé la chambre du Mangemort sans découvrir d'éléments intéressants et exploitables.

Ensuite, elle avait fait des cauchemars en imaginant que Malefoy la surprenait et lui retournait la faveur de l'observer, alors qu'elle était impuissante à l'en empêcher. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Lucius la dominait finalement de sa haute taille en sortant de la carte et l'enveloppait en riant dans ses bras avec la volonté de la broyer. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle s'était réveillée, en voulant chasser l'intrus imaginaire de son esprit.

Rogue l'avait prévenue que des rêves ou des cauchemars de ce genre pouvaient l'envahir. Hermione n'avait pas envie de lui en parler pour l'instant et relégua les derniers fragments du rêve dans le fonds de son esprit. Elle regarda le sorcier ébouillanter la théière et jeter la première eau. Il versa ensuite le reste de l'eau dans le récipient et laissa le thé infuser tranquillement.

« Vous n'avez pas dormi » remarqua la sorcière après un long moment de silence entre eux.

Seul un rictus dédaigneux accueillit le commentaire de la jeune femme qui soupira devant l'entêtement de cet homme.

« Vous devriez prendre du repos. Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment en forme pour veiller ainsi... ».

« Je me reposerai plus tard »

« Oui, quand vous serez mort... »

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant le ton inhabituellement sarcastique de la jeune femme et ricana : « Mauvaise nuit, en effet... »

« Sérieusement, Severus, je m'inquiète pour vous, et ici, c'est autant la médicomage que l'amie qui vous parle... Je sais quels sont les enjeux pour vous, mais de grâce, ménagez-vous... Vous ne serez bon à rien si vous vous épuisez de cette façon. »

Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Néanmoins, il avait envie d'en découdre avec elle, une façon comme une autre, de passer ses frustrations et son amertume sur elle.

« Je connais mes limites ».

« Ah oui ? Excusez-moi d'en douter quand je vois votre état actuel de fatigue... »

« On en reparlera dans quelques jours quand vous vous rendrez compte de la dépense d'énergie nécessaire à la surveillance de Malefoy via l'Atout. Je suis sûr que je ne serai pas le seul à user de votre fameux Revigorant ! »

Hermione serra la mâchoire et se tut. Le silence se prolongea alors que Rogue plongeait des yeux brûlants dans les siens. Elle détourna finalement la tête et préféra changer de sujet.

« Toujours la formule de l'onguent ? »

« Mmm. »

« Où en êtes-vous ? »

En l'absence de David, parti effectuer sa série de gardes à l'hôpital, elle était désormais la seule à pouvoir assister son ancien professeur. Rogue s'installa à la table et lui expliqua sa théorie. Tout à fait éveillée à présent, Hermione l'écouta attentivement sans intervenir. Il pensait qu'en associant d'autres plantes à l'indigo nateris - comme l'aloès, l'anam et le datura, aux propriétés curatives reconnues - il pourrait obtenir un meilleur résultat. Des travaux précédents qu'il avait menés avec ces ingrédients, avaient révélé des propriétés peu connues. Avec de la paraffine cette fois à la place de l'huile de belladone et toujours associés avec du sang de dragon, l'onguent obtenu serait certainement plus efficace et plus durable.

Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Après qu'Hermione se soit habillée, ils remontèrent au laboratoire et commencèrent à travailler sur les composants du nouvel onguent. Après plus d'une heure de préparation, les ingrédients étaient enfin prêts à être administrés. Hermione les mélangea soigneusement dans un chaudron en suivant les directives précises de Rogue et en prononçant les formules consacrées.

Hermione Granger était brillante, c'était indéniable. Ses mains étaient rapides et efficaces, et aucun de ses gestes n'étaient hésitant. Parfois, elle levait les yeux au travers de la vapeur et un seul regard échangé entre eux suffisait. Cette confiance et cette compréhension mutuelle au delà des mots pouvait être déroutante pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, mais pour eux, elle était naturelle, comme un lien invisible mis en place par Virgile Phelps au cours de leurs années d'apprentissage. Le résultat était là : ils travaillaient bien ensemble et étaient parfaitement complémentaires.

Rogue s'approcha du chaudron à un moment et prit la place d'Hermione pour examiner la potion. La jeune femme en profita pour observer son visage et la lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. Des mèches de cheveux noirs tombèrent devant son visage et elle eut soudain l'envie de les repousser en arrière avec ses doigts. Fascinée par sa concentration, elle se demanda alors s'il arborait cet air aussi absorbé et passionné quand il faisait l'amour à une femme. Embarrassée par cette pensée qui avait jaillie de manière incongrue dans son esprit au moment le plus inattendu, elle s'affaira alors à nettoyer la paillasse pour éviter de croiser son regard perçant.

En refroidissant, le mélange brun avait épaissi. Avec satisfaction, Rogue reprit sa place et laissa Hermione opérer le dosage nécessaire à l'onguent. Lentement, elle mélangea la substance obtenue avec la paraffine et laissa reposer quelques minutes. Ils travaillaient depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé. Hermione fut étonnée que Rogue ne montra pas davantage de signes de nervosité ou de fatigue. D'expérience, il savait que rien n'était gagné d'avance et que le travail de ces dernières vingt quatre heures pouvait être remis en cause par une ultime maladresse.

« Allez-y, Hermione. »

La sorcière lança le sort directement sur la préparation. Cette fois, l'onguent émit une brève lueur argentée l'espace d'un clignement d'oeil. Rogue n'attendit pas pour enduire ses mains. L'effet sur lui fut immédiat quand il sentit ses terminaisons nerveuses répondre à nouveau au pouvoir de sa magie. Il sortit sa baguette et produisit des sorts mineurs. Hermione soupira de soulagement et lui retourna son sourire.

« Je crois que nous avons bien mérité notre petit-déjeuner... » annonça t'elle. « Je descends à la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que je vous ramène ? »

« Des toasts, des oeufs brouillés et du bacon, le tout avec du thé. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Milord... »

Quand la sorcière eut disparu, Rogue se mit à noter soigneusement sur des parchemins, les conditions et le déroulement de l'expérience, ses observations et les effets obtenus. Au fil des prochaines heures, il allait devoir se surveiller et étudier l'évolution de l'onguent, jusqu'à affiner la formule qui lui permettrait de réparer ses nerfs endommagés. Mais déjà il sentait que sa puissance était déjà plus importante, comme s'il venait de retrouver la majeure partie de ses moyens. Peut-être était-ce aussi dû à sa nouvelle baguette ? Ou tout simplement, avait-il oublié ce que c'était que d'être un sorcier durant toutes ces années stériles ?

Un gargouillement dans son estomac et une extrême sensation de faim le ramenèrent à la réalité. La jeune femme, partie depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, n'était pas remontée avec l'en-cas promis. Laissant tomber sa plume, il quitta la pièce et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le salon, il se figea soudain, tous les sens en alerte. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit en provenance de la cuisine. Il appela doucement la jeune femme, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. C'était de plus en plus étrange. Rogue s'assura qu'il avait bien pris sa baguette et avança lentement vers la cuisine.

« Hermione ? »

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur de la pièce le glaça. Flavius tenait fermement Hermione contre lui, sa baguette pointée sur la tempe de la jeune femme, ses intentions parfaitement claires. La sorcière tentait bien de se débattre, mais tous ses efforts semblaient vains...

L'homme de main de Malefoy avisa l'arrivée de Rogue et renforça explicitement à son intention la prise qu'il avait sur la jeune femme. Malgré elle, Hermione laissa échapper un cri de douleur et s'immobilisa soudain.

« Vous êtes un homme mort si vous ne la relâchez pas immédiatement... » gronda le Maître des potions en faisant le geste de chercher sa baguette.

« Ne bougez plus, Rogue ! » s'écria Flavius.

Visiblement à contrecoeur, le sorcier obéit et essaya de faire taire la peur qui montait en lui en voyant Hermione ainsi à la merci de son agresseur.

« Très bien... Maintenant, jetez votre baguette au sol... Et attention, au moindre tour de votre part, c'est elle qui morfle ! »

Rogue se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Peu de choix s'offraient à lui en cet instant. Son regard se planta dans celui d'Hermione, courageux et rageur. Oh non, sa petite Gryffondor n'avait pas peur ! Au contraire, elle lui signifiait de ne surtout pas faire ce que Flavius demandait et d'agir pour neutraliser l'intrus. De toute façon, s'il baissait pavillon, ils étaient morts tous les deux...

« D'accord... Je vais sortir ma baguette... » prévint le sorcier, pour ne pas que ses intentions soient mal interprétées par Flavius.

Rogue fit mine de la chercher dans sa robe, alors qu'il la tenait déjà dans sa main droite. Il baissa la tête et murmura '_Legilimens'_ sans remuer les lèvres, de manière à ce que Flavius ne le voie et ne l'entende pas. A peine le mot prononcé, Rogue sentit la baguette réagir et lui procurer la puissance nécessaire à la réalisation de son sort. Il n'avait plus qu'à planter ses yeux dans le regard de son rival...

Lentement, sans geste brusque, il déposa la baguette au sol et regarda fixement Flavius, qui arborait déjà un sourire victorieux. Sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait, l'Animagus éclata de rire.

« Voilà donc le fameux Rogue que l'on m'a décrit... On m'avait dit que j'aurais affaire à un sorcier coriace et opiniâtre... Mais tout ce que je vois devant moi, c'est un bouffon qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit ! »

Le visage de Rogue ne traduisit aucune animosité à ces mots. En fait, à cet instant, il n'écoutait pas le bandit. Il se concentrait sur ce qu'il allait entreprendre... _Regarde-moi... Oui, c'est ça... Maintenant ! _En un éclair, l'esprit du sorcier pénétra celui de Flavius et glissa sur ses souvenirs sans l'agresser. Il n'avait qu'à se rendre à un endroit bien précis de la mémoire... Pendant ce temps, Flavius continuait de parler...

« ... Maintenant que je vous tiens tous les deux, je n'ai plus qu'à vous... »

Flavius s'interrompit brutalement. Un mouvement à la périphérie de son oeil droit attira son attention et il détourna le regard. Trop tard, sembla t'il, car l'illusion produite par Rogue venait de prendre forme...

Flavius voyait – ou plutôt croyait voir - un reptile menaçant, lové autour de son bras droit, prêt à le mordre ! En poussant un hurlement de terreur, le sorcier recula brutalement et fit un large geste, comme pour se débarrasser du serpent... Dans le mouvement, il relâcha son emprise sur Hermione qui en profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner de lui...

Rogue, pendant ce temps, n'était pas resté inactif. La baguette de Flavius n'étant plus dirigé contre Hermione ou lui, il s'élança sur l'homme terrorisé en poussant un cri de rage...

L'illusion du serpent disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Flavius essaya de se ressaisir en comprenant qu'il avait été dupé, mais revint sur terre alors que Rogue le percutait violemment. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol avec fracas. La baguette de Flavius lui échappa des mains et roula à quelques mètres des deux sorciers enlacés dans une terrible lutte...

Hermione regarda avec crainte les deux hommes s'empoigner et essayer à tour de rôle de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Flavius était de petite taille et ressemblait à un pitbull tout en muscles. Rogue était avantagé par sa taille, mais sa constitution était beaucoup plus frêle... Décidée à l'aider, la jeune femme s'empara de la baguette de Rogue mais ne ressentit pas la montée familière de chaleur dans sa main... Impossible de s'en servir... Et la sienne était restée dans le laboratoire à l'étage...

Les deux hommes continuèrent à rouler sur le sol en émettant des grognements et Flavius tenta de s'emparer de sa baguette. Avec son allonge plus importante, Rogue réussit à la saisir, sans pouvoir toutefois la garder en main. Elle roula sous le meuble. Pour se dégager, Flavius commença à donner des coups de poing au Maître des Potions, dont la force nerveuse était surprenante et lui permettait de maintenir le petit sorcier sous lui...

Finalement, exaspéré par cet asticot gesticulant et vociférant, Rogue donna un violent coup de tête à Flavius. Assommé, l'Animagus ne bougea plus. Il avait son compte.

Rogue, quant à lui, était sonné. Il ferma les yeux quand tout commença à tourner autour de lui. Il ne les ouvrit que pour constater qu'Hermione s'était agenouillée à ses côtés et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Severus ! Est-ce que ça va ? Bon sang, vous êtes tout blanc ! »

« Hermione, je... »

« Respirez à fond et fixez un point devant vous... Je reviens avec de la glace... »

_De la glace ? Pour quoi faire ?_ s'interrogea silencieusement le sorcier, en même temps qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait excessivement mal à la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione lui appliquait un linge rafraîchissant sur le front. Peu à peu, la douleur recula alors qu'il retrouvait ses idées.

« Vous êtes le sorcier le plus kamikaze que je connaisse, mais c'était diablement bien joué... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il hurle comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, 'Quami'... quelque chose ? »

« Kamikaze ?... Suicidaire... C'est japonais... »

« Ah... » Rogue eut un pauvre sourire. « Suggestion hypnotique... De la Légilimencie... »

« Vous devez absolument m'apprendre ça ! »

« On verra... Si vous êtes douée... et serviable... Aidez-moi à me relever. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La médicomage soutint Rogue qui regardait son adversaire, étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

« Comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

« Par le réseau des cheminées... Il m'a surpris... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on quitte les lieux au plus vite avant que ses complices ne débarquent en force. Je rassemble nos affaires et on disparaît... »

« Vous connaissez un endroit où nous pourrions aller ? »

« J'ai une petite idée... Restez assis et mangez pour reprendre des forces... » Elle lui rendit sa baguette. « Pour le cas où Flavius se réveillerait... »

Elle fila dans sa chambre, avant de monter au laboratoire, où elle ramassa sa baguette, une poignée d'ingrédients, les notes de Rogue et des échantillons de l'onguent et de la potion en quantité suffisante pour quelques jours.

L'appétit irrémédiablement coupé, Rogue considéra le plateau repas qu'Hermione avait confectionné. La fatigue s'abattit soudain sur lui. Vingt quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, et la menace de Malefoy qui se manifestait, en plus...

_Ce qui ne vous tue pas, vous rend plus fort..._

Il avait toujours cru en cet adage, mais en cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'allonger et dormir. Il prit la nourriture et la mit dans un sac. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un Portoloin.

« On va brouiller les pistes... C'est un truc que m'a appris Remus il y a quelques années... Vous vous sentez d'attaque ? »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta d'activer le Portoloin. Les transferts commencèrent.

Ils se rendirent d'abord en un lieu bondé dans le Londres Moldu. Bizarrement, au coeur de la foule en mouvement, ils passèrent inaperçus, sauf selon le point de vue d'un vieux clochard ivre mort, couché sur le trottoir, qui se mit à rire en les voyant soudain apparaître de nulle part comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues avant de se cacher dans un entresol, d'où ils disparurent à nouveau, loin des regards indiscrets cette fois.

Hermione répéta l'opération une dizaine de fois dans différents lieux plus ou moins fréquentés. Elle aurait aimé faire plus de sauts mais elle dut s'arrêter quand Rogue se plaignit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Elle le laissa récupérer un peu puis fit un ultime saut en se concentrant sur les détails du dernier lieu. Elle n'avait mis les pieds qu'une fois là où ils allaient mais le charme de l'endroit l'avait marqué à jamais.

Ils réapparurent dans le salon d'une maison de vacances du début du siècle située sur le front de mer. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des vagues et celui des mouettes qui criaient. A peine arrivé, Rogue tomba à genoux, littéralement vert. Hermione crut qu'il allait vomir sur le tapis de laine.

« Severus, ça va ? »

« Un peu désorienté... » répondit le sorcier, mal à l'aise. « Oh, Merlin... Où sont les commodités ? » demanda t'il urgemment.

Hermione les lui indiqua brièvement. Restée seule, elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit les fenêtres en laissant la brise iodée envahir la pièce. La vue était vraiment magnifique. Elle contempla l'océan et les dunes sous le soleil printanier. L'endroit était paisible et évoquait les vacances en famille de son enfance, quand elle partait avec ses parents et ses cousins. En entendant un léger bruit, elle se retourna et découvrit que son compagnon était revenu, plus sûr de lui, mais toujours aussi pâle.

« Si vous vous permettez un seul commentaire... » menaça Rogue de manière éloquente.

« Loin de moi cette idée » répliqua immédiatement la jeune femme, légèrement amusée.

_Qui aurait cru que Rogue était sujet au mal des transferts ? _Lourdement, le sorcier s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé confortable et ferma les yeux. Hermione le laissa se reposer et s'affaira à ouvrir entièrement la maison dont une amie moldue lui avait confiée les clés pendant la durée de son absence. Avec application, elle mit ensuite en place un dispositif magique d'alerte tout autour de la résidence pour être prévenue en cas d'intrusion non souhaitée.

Quand elle rentra, elle trouva Rogue paisiblement endormi. Avec attention, elle étala une couverture sur son héros fatigué et le laissa prendre un repos bien mérité. Il avait magistralement disposé d'un Flavius déterminé à les ramener tous les deux vivants devant Malefoy.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs. La jeune femme se souvenait d'avoir clairement entendu Lucius ordonner leurs morts. Alors pourquoi ce revirement soudain de la part de l'ancien Mangemort ? Il était peut-être temps pour elle d'en savoir plus sur les activités secrètes de Lucius...

A suivre...

_Il faudra me dire si le couple HG/SS, c'est mieux que le canna, parce qu'apparemment certaines sont plus qu'accros (LOL) Sérieusement, merci pour l'attachement que vous montrez envers cette fic. Ca fait très plaisir !_

_Mille pardons pour le retard. Plusieurs explications à cela : la panne d'inspiration s'est poursuivie + la mise en place de mes pages persos (une nouvelle aventure qui m'oblige à explorer des tas de nouveaux logiciels barbares pour la néophyte que je suis !) + un travail monstre et des soucis au boulot... Bref, la vie, quoi !_

_Ben oui, je sèche, mais pas là où vous croyez !... Le plan et le contenu sont établis depuis quelques mois maintenant. En fait, c'est l'ordre des événements (et donc des chapitres) qui est un peu compliqué à mettre en place. J'ai peur d'oublier un truc important ! Tout ça ne doit pas être pas clair pour vous, mais vous comprendrez bientôt quand vous verrez la gymnastique à laquelle je me suis livrée... _

_Quand à la gagnante du petit concours de devinette, il s'agit d'Ykyrya qui a compris que derrière Quincey, se cachait notre très chère prof. de divination, Sibylle Trelawney. (J'attends une citation de ta part que j'essaierai d'insérer dans un prochain chapitre, dans la bouche d'un des persos...)_

_Pour répondre à une question qu'on me pose, la fic comporte pour l'instant 175 pages. Je ne compte pas en termes de quantité, mais de qualité. Alors elle comportera autant de pages que nécessaires à sa conclusion._

_Sur ce chapitre __: petites introspections de Severus qui engagent un lent processus de paix avec lui-même. Il est grand temps qu'il reprenne en main une vie qui lui échappe quelque peu depuis sa résurrection... L'utilisation de la Légilimencie est à la fois un test pour lui et une façon de se racheter vis à vis d'Hermione. Concernant ce qu'il peut faire en tant qu'occlumencien, je pense que par rapport à ce que Jo Rowling nous dit de ces pouvoirs, leur étendue peut être plus vaste, d'où la suggestion hypnotique, vaste tromperie qui relève de l'illusion (merci à Mandrake le Magicien !)_

_Si certaines d'entre vous ont vu « Tout peut arriver », vous verrez à peu près à quoi ressemble la maison (de rêve) dans laquelle Hermione et Severus se réfugient..._

_Prochain chapitre avec Lucius, Hermione et Sirêna dans ( ?)... A peu près._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Nad_


	27. Réactions en Chaine

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 26 : Réaction en chaîne**

Cachée derrière un voile magique, Hermione se concentra sur l'Atout et appela doucement la présence de Malefoy. Progressivement, elle s'insinua dans l'univers du Mangemort et le décor de sa chambre au bord de la mer disparut. C'était comme si elle se trouvait matériellement dans le bureau de Lucius, sauf qu'aucun des deux protagonistes présents dans la pièce, ne la voyaient. Invisible à leurs yeux, elle voyait en revanche tous leurs faits et gestes, et entendait tout ce qu'ils se disaient...

(...) Présentement, Jeremy Bentham regardait son maître arpenter furieusement le bureau dans les grandes largeurs, en tempêtant contre l'incapacité de ses hommes à effectuer une simple surveillance. L'homme de main venait d'apporter à Malefoy la nouvelle que Graham Fisher était introuvable depuis la veille, et que, comble de malchance, cette traînée de Sirêna Jones avait aussi disparu...

Lucius avait ravalé un commentaire cinglant à ces paroles, se contentant d'un regard froid comme la glace à l'encontre de son sous-fifre et d'un « J'en fais mon affaire » révélateur. Mal à l'aise, Bentham avait glissé un regard rapide vers la porte fermée de la pièce adjacente. Hermione soupçonnait qu'il savait exactement où l'intéressée se trouvait. Il se pouvait fort bien qu'il s'agisse de la jeune femme que Severus et elle avaient vue hier soir en compagnie de Lucius...

Impassible, Bentham attendit que passe l'orage et se contenta de souligner qu'il n'était pas responsable de Graham Fisher et que tout le monde avait sous-estimé le traducteur. Au bout d'un moment, effectivement, Malefoy cessa ses imprécations et lui donna ses ordres avant de le congédier.

Seule avec le Mangemort, Hermione en profita pour l'observer. Un phénomène ne tarda pas à la frapper quand elle réussit à l'identifier. Lucius respirait le pouvoir, mais aussi la malfaisance à l'état brut. C'était quelque chose de très noir, de franchement maléfique, qui la fascinait malgré elle. En analysant ses impressions, la jeune sorcière prit alors conscience qu'il existait une différence fondamentale entre Malefoy et Rogue. Autant ce trait présent à une moindre échelle chez Severus lui conférait un certain charme, sous la forme d'une attirance sulfureuse et troublante, autant chez Lucius, cette caractéristique donnait envie à Hermione de goûter aux dangers que cet homme représentait comme à un fruit défendu, de se brûler les ailes aux feux de sa puissance et d'embrasser la malignité et la noirceur de son âme... C'était séduisant... attirant... terriblement envoûtant...

Un signal d'alarme retentit brutalement dans la tête de la jeune sorcière qui se reprit _in_ _extremis_ avec horreur en constatant vers où ses pensées dérivaient. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle s'était approchée inconsciemment de Lucius. Sans l'émeraude accrochée à son cou, elle aurait été sur le point de lui faire connaître sa présence… Elle fit un effort qui lui coûta beaucoup et battit en retraite en se traitant d'imbécile. Bon sang ! Malefoy baignait dans la Magie noire ! C'était lui, la tentation dont lui avait parlé Rogue, lui, qui pouvait l'entraîner sur des territoires que sa raison refusait d'explorer... Mais en ce qui concernaient ses émotions, c'était une autre affaire. Severus lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle éprouvait ces désirs violemment même si elle n'en était pas tout à fait consciente… Merlin ! Elle devait se surveiller et ne pas faire confiance à ses sentiments. Mentalement, elle se blinda et se répéta « non, je ne succomberai pas » comme un mantra en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir l'objet de tentation qu'était Lucius. Elle se força alors à se concentrer sur le but initial de sa mission. Forte de ses résolutions nouvelles, elle suivit le Mangemort quand il passa dans l'autre pièce...

... Et quitta les lieux quelques minutes plus tard pour laisser Malefoy et la jeune femme – Sirêna Jones sans doute - en tête à tête privé... Elle n'était pas une nonne, mais il y avait des limites à la décence tout de même.

---------------------

Le craquement d'une bûche dans l'âtre sortit Sirêna Jones de la douce torpeur post-coïtale dans laquelle elle baignait. Voluptueusement, la jeune femme s'étira comme une chatte près de Malefoy, qui ouvrit les yeux à son tour, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes une vraie bête… » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Et toi, une admirable prêtresse des sens... »

Sirêna Jones lui rendit son sourire. Toujours allongé sous les draps froissés, Lucius souleva nonchalamment le couvercle d'une boîte posée sur la table de chevet et en sortit un cigare, avant de reprendre :

« ... Combien d'années d'initiation, de travail sur les corps et les fantasmes t'a t'il fallu pour en arriver à une telle virtuosité érotique, ma belle Sirêna ? »

La jeune femme se leva avec souplesse et commença lentement à se rhabiller en riant.

« J'imagine que je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai été repérée très jeune. J'ai pu répéter avec les meilleurs professeurs. »

« Professeurs ? »

« Des initiateurs ou des initiatrices venus des quatre coins du monde faire partager leurs savoirs et leurs expériences... Mon métier n'est pas seulement un gagne-pain, c'est aussi un véritable art. »

Sirêna finit par s'approcher du lit où Malefoy s'affairait à couper l'extrémité de son cigare avec un ciseau. Après en avoir terminé, il reprit :

« Ainsi donc, ce que l'on dit est vrai... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pour être une vraie pute sacrée, il faut avoir ça dans le sang. »

Avec un sourire mutin, Sirêna se pencha sur Lucius et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Votre Grâce, vos compliments me vont... »

« ... droit au coeur, je sais » termina Lucius.

Ce qui s'ensuivit se déroula si vite qu'Hermione, qui était revenue depuis quelques minutes seulement, n'eut pas le temps de réagir… Sans hésitation, elle vit Malefoy plonger son ciseau à cigares dans la poitrine de Sirêna Jones, qui regarda alors son amant avec des yeux ronds, sans émettre un seul son...

Le temps que la jeune femme réalise ce que Lucius venait de lui faire, ce dernier l'avait déjà couchée sur le lit et la regardait se débattre en vain pour lui échapper. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables...

Interdite et choquée, Hermione assistait impuissante à toute la scène dans un coin de la pièce, la main sur la bouche pour retenir un cri d'effroi…

« Lucius... Pourquoi ? » hoqueta finalement Sirêna, alors qu'elle sentait que tout était perdu.

« Parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices... Crois-moi sur parole, ma chère Sirêna, celui-ci me coûte énormément... »

« Mais... je... t'aime... » réussit-elle à hoqueter, alors qu'un filet de sang apparaissait au coin de sa bouche.

Lucius dévoila un sourire effrayant. « Pauvre petite idiote... »

Ses yeux dans ceux de la prostituée, le sorcier observa avec fascination la vie la quitter. Après un dernier sursaut, la jeune femme ne bougea plus. Malefoy déposa un baiser sur son front, puis il se releva calmement, comme si de rien n'était. L'homme passa ensuite un peignoir et sortit de la chambre pour passer dans le bureau adjacent.

Avec consternation, Hermione s'approcha du corps sans vie de Sirêna Jones alors que, dans le bureau, Malefoy jetait de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et convoquait Jeremy Bentham. La sorcière venait d'assister à un meurtre commis de sang-froid, motivé uniquement par un désir de vengeance. Malefoy venait de punir une femme qui l'aimait en lui ôtant la vie pour une faute dont elle n'était peut-être pas même responsable ! D'ailleurs, surprise par le geste de son amant, la jeune femme était morte en arborant une expression de trahison sur son visage parfait. Hermione ressentit alors une vague de haine la submerger. Cet homme était un véritable monstre !

« Débarrasse-moi de ça... » l'entendit-elle ordonner, dans le silence du salon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jeremy Bentham pénétrait dans la chambre et avisait sans surprise le cadavre de Sirêna Jones. Avec indifférence, il roula la jeune femme dans les draps et la mit sur son dos sans effort. Encore secouée, Hermione le suivit dans le bureau où Lucius allumait un autre cigare sans trahir d'émotions.

« Jeremy, je suis obligé de changer mes plans. Je vais m'occuper de Fisher personnellement. Par conséquent, je te charge de t'occuper de la petite soirée au Ministère demain soir... »

Hermione sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine à ces mots et retint un cri. Demain soir ! Cela ne leur laissait que peu de temps pour essayer d'empêcher l'attentat sur Arthur Weasley ! En quête d'informations supplémentaires, elle écouta attentivement les paroles suivantes de Malefoy alors que ce dernier s'avançait vers Bentham.

« ... Fais en sorte que tout se déroule comme prévu. Contactes-moi immédiatement dès que ce sera terminé... Si tu échoues, je te tiendrai directement pour responsable... J'espère que tu comprends ce que cela signifie, Jeremy ? » demanda Malefoy d'un ton lourd de menaces.

L'intéressé essaya de paraître sûr de lui. « C'est très clair, Lucius. Tout se déroulera comme prévu. »

« Je quitte cette demeure dans l'heure. Tu emmèneras Narcissa à Falcon Crest, puis tu veilleras sur elle. »

« Bien, Lucius... Et pour Rogue et Granger ? »

« Tu avertiras Flavius de me les amener au plus vite à l'endroit que tu sais. Qu'il les neutralise et les ramène vivants tous les deux... Au besoin, aide-le. Je leur réserve une surprise de mon cru... »

Hermione déglutit et sentit un frisson de peur irrationnelle remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce que ce malade comptait faire ? Visiblement Malefoy avait des projets et il avait besoin d'eux pour les réaliser. Après l'horreur qu'elle venait de vivre, elle était réellement effrayée et désireuse de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible pour avertir Severus Rogue.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à retrouver sa chambre et se précipita immédiatement dans le salon en hurlant :

« Severus ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Le sorcier sursauta et ouvrit des yeux hagards, tout en cherchant de manière réflexe sa baguette magique dans sa robe. Quand il fixa son regard sur Hermione, il fronça les sourcils et la transperça d'un regard chargé de ressentiments.

« C'est pour demain soir ! » s'écria t'elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

Rogue comprit immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence et chassa les dernières traces de sommeil. « Demain soir, mais... »

« ... Nous n'avons pas le temps, je sais. Il faut que je prévienne Ginny pour qu'elle parle à son père... Elle seule peut le convaincre de tout arrêter ! »

Déjà, Hermione s'était emparée du Portoloin et s'apprêtait à l'actionner.

« Attendez une minute ! » tonna Rogue. « Racontez-moi d'abord ce que vous avez vu ! »

Rarement il avait vu Hermione Granger aussi agitée. Même si le caractère Gryffondor de la jeune femme la conduisait souvent à agir impulsivement au lieu de réfléchir froidement à un problème, elle semblait particulièrement troublée, et pas seulement à cause de l'urgence de la situation. Il le voyait à la façon dont ses yeux s'agitaient en tous sens et à son expression inquiète, presque paniquée... Le frisson qui la parcourut au même instant ne lui échappa pas non plus et renforça ses soupçons.

« Vous tremblez… » murmura Rogue en prenant spontanément les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. « Venez-vous asseoir un instant… »

Le contact physique qu'ils établirent ne troubla pas Hermione outre mesure, tellement elle était saturée par les émotions fortes suscitées par la présence de Malefoy et les événements qu'elle avait vécus. Au contraire, elle fut reconnaissante à Rogue de montrer une telle sollicitude. Le geste n'était pas inattendu en soi maintenant qu'elle connaissait mieux le sorcier. En cet instant, elle l'appréciait même clairement.

« Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé... »

Sans le regarder, Hermione lui fit en frissonnant le récit de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Le meurtre affreux de Sirêna Jones, la façon dont Lucius avait utilisé la jeune femme et ce qu'il avait dit à Jeremy Bentham... Trop honteuse de sa réaction, elle passa sous silence ce qu'elle avait ressenti un bref instant pour Malefoy, pour ce monstre égoïste et sans cœur qui la dégoûtait à présent profondément.

« Malefoy veut nous avoir vivants tous les deux, Severus… » termina t'elle. « ... Il a dit qu'il nous réservait une surprise de son cru... » Hermione sentit Rogue imperceptiblement se raidir à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête et considéra avec inquiétude son visage devenu grave. « ... Il veut m'utiliser contre vous pour se venger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est possible... »

« Alors, il sait que vous... vous... »

Hermione baissa les yeux, soudain incapable de croiser le regard de Rogue et chercha ses mots maladroitement, un comportement dont elle était peu coutumière. Merlin que c'était difficile ! Elle eut l'impression de revivre la même tension que cinq années auparavant, à Poudlard, le matin où elle avait reçu sa troublante confession... Même si les circonstances étaient différentes à présent, qu'ils avaient tous les deux changé, l'angoisse d'aborder ce sujet particulier de conversation avec lui la rendait tout de même nerveuse et incertaine. C'était délicat, d'autant qu'elle ignorait s'il éprouvait toujours ces sentiments pour elle. Oh, elle avait bien sa petite idée sur la question, mais ce n'était que des suppositions, rien de concret... Elle inspira finalement et se jeta à l'eau.

« ... vous étiez épris de moi ?... »

Rogue se figea, aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Bizarrement il s'arrêta sur le choix des mots de la jeune femme et l'emploi de l'imparfait pour désigner un fait révolu selon elle. La prudence inhabituelle de ses paroles et ses hésitations en disaient long sur le malaise et l'embarras qu'elle devait ressentir en sa présence.

Elle n'était pas prête à entendre une confession et il n'était pas prêt à en délivrer une... D'abord, parce que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien... Ces quelques jours passés en compagnie d'Hermione à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre et à essayer de se comprendre, avaient jeté le doute et la confusion dans son esprit. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait aimée, et bien qu'il tint toujours indéniablement à elle, il ignorait honnêtement si ses sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes ou s'ils avaient évolué...

Il y avait aussi un facteur déterminant qu'il lui fallait prendre en compte : Hermione lui avait accordé son amitié et ne l'aimait pas au sens où il l'entendait. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Ce n'était pas quelques jours partagés douloureusement dans des circonstances exceptionnelles qui allaient effacer d'un coup leur passé commun et qui allaient changer le cours de leurs vies. Derrière toutes ces considérations, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait tout simplement peur de souffrir : lui avouer qu'il l'aimait encore, c'était certainement s'exposer à une rebuffade gênée et polie qui le laisserait désemparé et malheureux, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Ensuite et surtout, cette révélation se doublait d'un autre constat d'échec beaucoup plus cuisant sur un aspect de son passé qu'il tâchait désespérément d'oublier. Sa captivité et les tortures qu'il avait subies étaient une plaie qui n'avait jamais cicatrisée et dont il ne voulait parler à personne, pas même à elle. Au delà de la souffrance physique, c'était une blessure profonde en son âme, son secret le plus inavouable, l'aveu de sa faiblesse...

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter quand le silence se prolongea. Elle voyait bien qu'il venait d'entrer précipitamment dans sa coquille en se renfrognant sombrement comme si elle avait touché une corde sensible en lui. Elle était parfaitement consciente que le sens de sa question était ambigu et double. De la même façon, une réponse serait hautement révélatrice. Bien qu'elle sentit que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister sous peine de s'exposer à une répartie cinglante, sa curiosité naturelle l'emporta et elle brava ce que la prudence lui imposait.

« Severus ? »

Le sorcier se leva et alla se planter devant la fenêtre où il contempla farouchement l'océan, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. En le voyant ainsi, Hermione eut une vision surgie du passé : elle le vit dans le cloître de Poudlard, haute figure autoritaire et sombre, drapée dans sa solitude et ses regrets amers...

Etrangement, le silence pesant se prolongea. Hermione devint perplexe et se demanda comment elle devait interpréter son absence de réactions. Sa présente attitude confirmait toutefois ce que la jeune femme soupçonnait depuis un moment. Il y avait bien plus en jeu entre Malefoy et l'ancien Maître des Potions que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire. Au delà de leurs rivalités auprès de Voldemort, les deux hommes étaient liés par un terrible secret, quelque chose dont Rogue ne voulait pas parler…

« Comment Malefoy aurait-il su ?... »

Hermione passa mentalement en revue plusieurs hypothèses mais aucune ne la satisfaisait entièrement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix basse et que Rogue s'était brusquement redressé en entendant ces quelques mots. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut la brusque tension dans la ligne des épaules du sorcier qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de commettre un impair.

Avec appréhension, Hermione hésita à poursuivre plus en avant alors que Rogue, le dos toujours tourné, se débattait en silence avec des sentiments contradictoires. Elle sentait que l'atmosphère entre eux venait subtilement de changer et s'était soudain faite plus électrique. Ce qui ne pouvait que signifier une chose : elle avançait en terrain miné.

Pourtant, ce fut à cet instant précis que tout s'éclaira soudain dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Avec fascination, elle remit les pièces du puzzle en place, en oubliant de prendre garde aux signaux clairement hostiles que le Maître des Potions lui envoyait, et s'écria :

« Mon Dieu ! C'est lui qui a commis toutes ces atrocités sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?... »

A peine les mots avaient-ils jaillis qu'elle s'en voulut immédiatement de sa stupidité. Trop tard, le mal était fait. En un éclair, Rogue s'était retourné vers elle, les yeux brillants de fureur, le visage déformé par la colère. Les poings serrés, il tâchait de contrôler la rage qui bouillonnait en lui...

« Vous, les Gryffondors, ce n'est pas un lion qui aurait du vous symboliser le mieux, mais un bélier fonçant tête baissée sans réfléchir ... » siffla t'il d'une voix glaciale à peine audible. « ... Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toléré votre maudite impertinence. J'ai fait même montre d'une patience exemplaire, mais maintenant vous outrepassez vos droits... »

Terminée la complicité et la sollicitude... Le brusque changement d'humeur de Rogue laissa Hermione désemparée et sans voix, tout en lui rappelant combien l'homme était difficile. Le sorcier était réellement furieux après elle. La vérité qu'elle lut dans les yeux d'ébène de son compagnon à cet instant la fit se sentir toute petite. Si seulement elle avait gardé son commentaire pour elle...

« ... Sous prétexte que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous exigez que je fasse toute la lumière sur les ombres de mon passé... » continua Rogue en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « ... Allons donc ! Vous ne supporteriez déjà pas d'entendre le quart de ce que je pourrais vous raconter ! Et en plus, vous pensez sincèrement que le fait d'en parler m'aiderait à faire la paix avec moi-même... » Il secoua la tête, eut un rire de dérision à faire froid dans le dos et ouvrit la porte. « ... Miss Granger, votre naïveté est affligeante... »

Il n'avait rien perdu de sa froide suffisance et de son mépris mordant envers les autres. Hermione se mit à rougir jusqu'à la pointe des racines alors que Rogue sortait et marchait d'un pas déterminé vers la plage. Interdite par son accès de colère froide et ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser, Hermione le suivit du regard à travers la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les dunes.

La jeune femme se demanda alors ce qu'il convenait de faire. S'excuser était certainement la chose la plus sensée à faire, même si elle doutait qu'elle fut véritablement responsable de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle l'avait blessé, c'était vrai, mais elle se demandait honnêtement si ce n'était pas lui qui se punissait pour ce qu'il avait fait quelques années plus tôt. S'il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner, alors comment réussirait-il à tourner la page ? S'il refusait son aide, alors comment pourrait-il avancer dans sa vie ?

Le laisser ruminer seul dans son coin pendant quelques temps était aussi la plus sage des décisions. Pourtant, il y avait urgence. Il fallait prévenir le Ministère de ce qui se préparait. Hermione demeura incertaine, et finalement décida à contrecoeur d'attendre le retour de Rogue pour agir...

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune sorcière releva la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Avec appréhension, elle se leva alors qu'il entrait et croisa son regard sans ciller.

« Severus, je suis sincèrement désolée... »

Rogue accepta ses excuses d'un simple hochement de tête. Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors entre eux. Le sorcier fit lentement quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de se tourner finalement vers elle.

« Je vous accompagne chez les Potter... » dit-il enfin.

Hermione comprit le message instantanément : inutile de revenir sur la discussion précédente, le sujet qui fâchait était clos. Un immense poids disparut de ses épaules en même temps qu'elle s'alarmait de sa déclaration.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas... On va vous reconnaître ! »

Sans même prendre sa baguette, Rogue fit un simple geste de la main devant son visage en prononçant doucement _Transfiguro_...

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas la performance d'avoir fait de la magie sans baguette qui suscitait cette réaction, mais parce qu'un parfait inconnu se tenait tout à coup devant elle. Basiquement, il y avait bien quelques similitudes de traits mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il était différent.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient beaucoup plus courts, légèrement tirés en arrière et plutôt coiffés en bataille. De petits favoris descendaient sur ses joues dont le contour semblait ainsi moins émacié. Le nez était moins crochu, plus large, plus harmonieux. L'ensemble donnait l'impression que la mâchoire était carrée et énergique. L'expression du regard, elle, n'avait pas changé : perçante, inquisitrice et intimidante, elle donnait de la vie à un visage à la peau toujours aussi pâle.

Un léger sourire sardonique – mais ô combien séduisant ! - étira bientôt les lèvres toujours aussi fines du Maître des Potions. Ses yeux se plissèrent et reflétèrent un amusement certain devant l'ébahissement de la jeune femme qui s'avança vers lui pour mieux le dévisager.

« Par Merlin !... C'est extraordinaire ! C'est vous, tout en étant quelqu'un d'autre ! Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« C'est un secret... »

« C'est fou mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un... »

Rogue secoua la tête et dit doucement en s'inclinant devant elle comme pour la saluer : « Vous avez devant vous le seul et unique William d'Arcy... Pour vous servir... »

Si son visage s'était métamorphosé, sa voix en revanche était toujours la même. Hermione en remercia le ciel et le contempla encore quelques secondes avant de prendre soudain conscience qu'elle le dévisageait avec insistance, comme hypnotisée. _Ça ne se fait pas, voyons !_ se fustigea t'elle. Elle rougit et détourna vite le regard en feignant d'être accaparée par autre chose.

La réaction d'Hermione n'échappa pas à Rogue dont le sourire s'élargit. Le sorcier savait qu'il n'était pas beau, mais qu'il possédait un certain charisme qui attirait inexplicablement les femmes. Plus jeune, quand il voulait s'en donner la peine, il parvenait à séduire sans trop de difficultés. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il sorte ce que certains appelaient le 'grand jeu' ? Dans tous les cas, les traits plus gracieux de William d'Arcy allait lui être utile...

En attendant d'en arriver là, ils avaient tous les deux une affaire plus importante à régler.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda t'il.

« Quand vous voulez... » répondit la jeune femme en sortant le Portoloin de sa poche.

Rogue s'avança vers elle. Hermione activa l'objet magique et ils se dématérialisèrent immédiatement...

... Pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard à proximité du domicile des Potter.

... A suivre...

_**IMPORTANT : C'était le dernier chapitre réédité suite à la suppression de la fic. Dans la foulée, j'ai reçu beaucoup de mails me demandant des explications et le pourquoi du comment. Je remercie les personnes qui se sont inquiétées et je les rassure. Je n'ai évidemment pas pris la décision de supprimer mon texte, sinon pourquoi le publier ? Comme beaucoup d'autres qui ont connues cette mésaventure, je me perds en conjectures sur les motifs réels, mais sachez qu'il y a des faits troublants et que cette disparition n'est pas innocente...**_

**_En tout état de cause, je suis sur ffnet depuis 2001, et jamais je n'ai rencontré ce genre de problèmes. Je continuerai à publier sur ce site. Si jamais la fic venait à disparaître de nouveau, sachez que vous la trouverez sur ma page perso. En plus, elle est illustrée!_**

_**Prochainement, les chapitres inédits seront mis en ligne mais soyez encoe un peu patient(e)s. Comme toujours, merci aux personnes qui laissent un petit mot.**_

_**Bises. Nad**_


	28. Le Miroir de Dante

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 27 : Le miroir de Dante**

Rogue arrêta soudain Hermione d'un geste alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tourner le coin de la rue dans laquelle habitaient Ginny et Harry. Au delà, ils seraient immédiatement repérés par les Aurors en surveillance et signalés comme des intrus, avant qu'Hermione ne soit finalement identifiée par le service de sécurité.

« Une seconde ! » s'écria-t-il. « ... Comment allez-vous expliquer ce que vous savez au sujet de Malefoy ? Qu'allez-vous leur raconter ?

« J'y ai réfléchi, figurez-vous... » répondit la jeune femme, imperturbable. « ... Et j'ai trouvé une histoire plausible... »

« A condition que cela tienne la route, vous croyez vraiment que vous ferez avaler n'importe quoi à vos amis et à des Aurors ? » ricana Rogue.

« Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas capable de mentir de façon convaincante ? »

« Permettez-moi d'avoir des doutes à ce sujet... » ironisa t'il en levant un sourcil de manière sarcastique.

Hermione soupira : « Je sais que je n'ai pas votre talent, mais c'est un risque à prendre... Bien sûr, il vous reste toujours la possibilité de ne pas venir avec moi... »

« Pour avoir tous les Aurors à mes trousses une fois que vous serez obligée de tout expliquer... Merci bien ! »

« Severus... ? »

« Oui ? »

« ... Vous êtes impossible... »

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit un petit rictus d'amusement relever les commissures des lèvres du sorcier. Feignant d'ignorer son attitude provocatrice, la jeune femme leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et y lança une prière.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Rogue repéra le premier Auror immédiatement, habillé en peintre. Il semblait travailler mais surveillait en fait les allers et venues des passants du haut de son échafaudage. Le second était moins voyant, occupé à tailler une haie dans le jardin d'en face. Ce fut ce dernier qui avertit les occupants de la maison de leur venue. Ils étaient à présent repérés et en voie d'être identifiés. Personne ne les empêcha d'approcher de l'entrée du jardinet. Hermione sonna et ils attendirent en silence.

Des bruits précipités de pas et des voix se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit finalement devant Hermione et William d'Arcy, alias Severus Rogue. Les cheveux verts dressés sur la tête, des piercings un peu partout sur le visage, Tonks se tenait en personne devant eux, toujours aussi extravagante. Habillée à la dernière mode Moldue, avec force gadgets - dont un trousseau de clés qui pendait de manière incongrue à son cou - la jeune femme les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Hermione ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! »

« Bonjour Tonks... » Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent. « ... Tu vas bien ? »

« Impec ! Mais tu n'es pas venue seule, dis moi... ! »

La sorcière jeta un regard curieux et appréciatif sur l'homme à l'expression neutre en retrait. Visiblement, elle le trouva à son goût car elle lui adressa un large sourire en lui tendant la main.

« Je m'appelle Tonks... Tous mes amis m'appellent Tonks... »

« Enchanté » se contenta de répondre Rogue en lui serrant la main.

« Oui... ? » demanda Tonks en glissant un regard significatif vers la médicomage à la droite du sorcier.

« Oh ! Un ami... William d'Arcy... » répondit Hermione en faisant rapidement les présentations.

En souriant, la médicomage se fit la réflexion que le caractère sombre et gothique de William d'Arcy ne pouvait que séduire l'Auror, toujours en quête d'aventure sentimentale. La nuance qu'avait apportée Hermione en présentant son compagnon n'avait pas échappée à la jeune femme qui envisageait déjà visiblement une ouverture avec le sorcier.

« On peut entrer ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr... Remettez-moi d'abord vos baguettes... » Tonks haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser. « ... Question de sécurité, vous savez... »

Hermione et d'Arcy s'exécutèrent, puis Tonks s'écarta et les laissa passer. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux Rogue alors que ce dernier se débarrassait de sa robe noire nonchalamment dans le vestibule et l'accrochait à une patère en feignant d'ignorer l'attention dont il était l'objet... Une attention qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que l'on prodigue d'ordinaire à un inconnu dont on se méfie...

« On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré quelque part, par hasard ? » demanda finalement la jeune femme exubérante.

Hermione se raidit imperceptiblement en entendant ces paroles. Son regard passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre alors que Rogue, toujours aussi calme, ne trahissait aucune inquiétude.

Il répondit en souriant : « Je ne crois pas. Je suis sûr que je m'en serais souvenu... »

Le tout dit avec une surprenante douceur et un léger accent français qui ravit immédiatement Tonks. La jeune sorcière envoya d'ailleurs un clin d'œil à une Hermione agréablement surprise et murmura discrètement à son attention « Il est charmant... Où l'as-tu déniché ? » quand la Médicomage passa devant elle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où deux jeunes Aurors, inconnus d'Hermione, jouaient aux échecs magiques. Les jeunes gens les accueillirent poliment en les saluant mais en les dévisageant tout de même avec insistance. Il venait sans doute de reconnaître Hermione, l'une des membres héroïques du « Club des Cinq », comme on l'avait surnommé.

« Ginny sera bientôt là. Elle s'occupe d'Harry... » dit Tonks.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Son état est stationnaire selon les médicomages qui le suivent... Mais la mort de Dumbledore l'a beaucoup affecté. »

« Il continue à décliner, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione avec un serrement de cœur.

Tonks hocha simplement la tête, le visage grave, alors que Ginny faisait son entrée dans la pièce. Les deux amies tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'étreignirent avec effusion. Puis, Ginny prit conscience qu'un étranger se trouvait présent et la dévisageait intensément.

Rogue n'avait pas vu son ancienne élève depuis plus de cinq ans. Pendant la sépulture, il l'avait vaguement aperçue derrière le fauteuil roulant de Potter. A présent, il pouvait voir sur ses traits combien les épreuves et la santé déclinante de son mari avaient marqué la cadette des Weasley. Il connaissait trop bien ce regard hanté et perdu qu'elle lui lançait pour l'avoir vu chez d'autres victimes de la guerre. Ginny était fatiguée, frêle – squelettique même - et avait prématurément vieilli. Il était clair que la jeune femme désespérait et ne vivait que dans le sacrifice et l'ombre de son mari impotent...

« Ginny, je te présente William d'Arcy... William, voici Ginny Potter... » dit Hermione.

« Madame, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance... » dit Rogue d'une voix mélodieuse et amicale, le tout accompagné d'un sourire aimable.

Ginny lui retourna son salut, immédiatement touchée par la courtoisie et la chaleur de cet inconnu alors que Tonks était aux anges, complètement sous le charme discret que dégageait indéniablement d'Arcy.

Pendant un instant, Hermione regarda le sorcier quelque peu déconcertée par son aplomb et admira sa performance d'acteur... Le parfait Serpentard dans ses œuvres... Il semblait tellement à l'aise dans ce rôle de gentleman. Comme quoi, leur ancien professeur pouvait faire des efforts quand il le voulait bien... Si seulement Rogue pouvait avoir plus souvent des bonnes manières au lieu de se comporter comme un ours mal léché...

Il y eut un silence. Ses trois interlocuteurs la regardaient. Ginny venait de lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas entendu son amie.

« Excuses-moi, tu disais ? » demanda Hermione.

« Harry sera heureux de te voir... »

« Oh... Bien sûr, je comptais aller lui parler... Mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire... En fait, c'est ce qui motive notre venue ici, William et moi... »

Hermione commença à raconter toute l'histoire en passant sous silence le rôle de Severus Rogue et en omettant certains autres détails concernant leur rencontre. Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione avançait dans son récit, les visages de ses deux amies s'assombrirent. Ginny et Tonks l'interrompaient parfois pour lui poser une question et jetaient aussi de fréquents regards vers le sorcier muet aux côtés de la médicomage, comme si elles voulaient se rassurer. Rogue se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps pour appuyer les propos d'Hermione quant à ses interventions. Il se taisait pour ne pas apporter de doutes dans l'esprit des jeunes femmes. Moins il en dirait, plus l'histoire paraîtrait crédible.

Quand la médicomage eut terminé, un bref silence se fit. Le visage soucieux, Ginny parla la première.

« Je vais immédiatement informer mon père de ce que tu viens de m'annoncer. J'ai peur pour lui et ma mère, surtout qu'on ignore à quoi ressemblent les agresseurs et comment ils vont procéder... »

« Le plus simple serait peut-être d'annuler cette soirée... » proposa Rogue.

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit impossible... » intervint Tonks. « ... C'est beaucoup trop important. »

« Important ? Pourquoi ? En quel honneur a-t-elle lieu ? » demanda Hermione.

« Le rapprochement avec les Géants... » soupira Ginny avec résignation. « Avec l'aide des Shamans de son peuple, Grawp a réussi à unifier les différents clans à la fin de la guerre. Il est sur le point de parvenir à un accord avec les siens. Des traités doivent être signés dans les prochaines semaines... Ce serait l'achèvement de plus d'un an de négociations et le début d'une nouvelle ère de collaboration entre les sorciers et les Géants...

« La paix reste fragile » dit Tonks. « Si jamais il se produit un incident... »

« ... Ce serait une catastrophe pour le Ministère et les efforts de mon père. »

« J'ai lu récemment dans _La Gazette_ qu'il était vivement critiqué par ses adversaires... » avança Rogue.

« Oui. C'est toute sa politique d'ouverture qui serait remise en cause s'il ne réussit pas. Il a la confiance de la communauté mais certains sorciers s'élèvent violemment contre ce type de rapprochements _contre nature,_ comme ils les appellent... »

« Qui, en dehors de Malefoy, pourrait avoir intérêt à faire échouer les actions de votre père ? » demanda Rogue.

« Ils sont nombreux... McGregor, Morgenstern, Havillard, Sanders, Calloway... »

« Cassius Morgenstern ? » demanda Rogue, soudain intéressé.

« Lui-même... C'est peut-être lui qui est le plus fervent opposant de mon père. Il serait sans doute le meilleur candidat au poste de Ministre de la Magie si d'aventure... »

Ginny laissa les mots en suspens et déglutit devant la menace implicite. Immédiatement, Hermione prit la main de son amie dans la sienne et la serra.

« Nous ne laisserons personne faire de mal à ton père. »

« Je le sais, 'Mione... » répondit la jeune femme avec un pauvre sourire qui trahissait toute son inquiétude. « Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons tout de suite aller parler à mes parents... »

« Je vous accompagne avec Rogers... » dit Tonks en faisant un signe à un des Aurors assis devant l'échiquier. « ... Il faut que je prévienne mes supérieurs. »

« Monsieur d'Arcy, vous souhaitez venir ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non merci, Madame. Je dois rendre visite à un ami... »

« Très bien. »

Rogue lut clairement la question dans les yeux d'Hermione. _Où a t-il prévu d'aller ?_ se demandait-elle. La jeune femme retint sa langue malgré sa volonté de savoir et Rogue la laissa ronger son frein. Libre à elle d'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait. Il se leva avec souplesse et se tourna vers le chef des Aurors :

« Tonks, pourriez-vous me rendre ma baguette s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr... » Elle s'exécuta et se mit à sourire. « Hermione a beaucoup de chances de vous avoir à ses côtés... »

« Le sentiment est partagé. Elle sait combien je lui suis entièrement dévoué... »

Tonks fit une moue appréciative envers Hermione qui hésita sur l'interprétation du commentaire du sorcier. Etait-il honnête ? Etait-il moqueur ? Bien que le sous-entendu ait été dénué de sarcasmes – pour une fois – il n'en demeurait pas moins à double tranchant lorsqu'il sortait de la bouche d'un Serpentard. Peut-être devenait-elle tout simplement parano ? L'ambiguïté de la situation n'avait toutefois pas non plus échappé à Ginny qui jeta un regard curieux vers son amie perplexe, puis vers le sorcier aux yeux indéchiffrables, pour revenir enfin se poser sur la médicomage.

« Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, William. J'espère que nous nous reverrons malgré les circonstances... » dit Tonks.

« Je suis sûr que nous serons amenés à nous revoir... » D'Arcy prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la lui baisa respectueusement. « ... J'adore votre look excentrique... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda son compagnon avec attention alors que Tonks, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait, se mettait à rougir de ce qui était visiblement un compliment.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? _se demanda-t-elle._ Pourquoi cette familiarité soudaine et surtout, cette envie de... plaire ?_ La jeune femme ne se rappelait pas que Rogue et Tonks aient été proches pendant la guerre. Dans son souvenir, le Maître des Potions semblait même plutôt indifférent aux apparences fantasques de l'Auror et la traitait avec le même mépris qu'il réservait à tout le monde. _Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui prouver ?... Qu'il pouvait séduire la première sorcière venue s'il s'en donnait la peine et les moyens ?_

A contrecœur, Hermione dut admettre qu'elle se sentait contrariée à l'idée que Rogue puisse porter un quelconque intérêt à une autre femme. Même s'il jouait présentement la comédie, il était aussi vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'être véritablement aimable avec elle alors que rien ne l'en empêchait d'agir ainsi...

Très à l'aise, d'Arcy salua Ginny et lança un clin d'œil moqueur à une Hermione, cette fois irritée par son attitude provocatrice et ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Au fond, c'était si typique de son caractère. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop... Rogue aimait mener le jeu à sa guise et manipuler les personnes pour mieux les rabaisser ensuite. A n'en pas douter, dans ce cas précis, il devait chercher à se venger d'elle parce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de mettre son nez dans ses affaires, et surtout, le toupet de lui avoir demandé s'il l'aimait encore... Et ça, c'était quelque chose que Severus Rogue n'était pas prêt d'oublier, ni de lui pardonner. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle à cette pensée. Si c'était ainsi, s'il pensait une seule seconde qu'elle se laisserait faire, il se trompait. S'il voulait la guerre, elle ne se dérangerait pas pour lui faire ce plaisir et lui faire regretter son comportement...

Hermione le regarda quitter la pièce après qu'il leur ait souhaité bonne chance. A peine la porte fermée, Tonks se tourna vers la médicomage, le visage rayonnant.

« Hermione ! Il faut absolument que tu me donnes son adresse ! Je dois le revoir ! »

Piquée au vif, la sorcière retint une remarque désobligeante et réussit à lui dire calmement :

« William va et vient, tu sais... » commença Hermione en mentant. « ... C'est un... »

« ... Bohème !... » interrompit Tonks sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de terminer. « … Je le savais ! Merveilleux ! Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre ! »

« Laisse tomber, Tonks... » soupira Ginny avec amusement. « Tu ne vois donc pas que le mystérieux William n'a d'yeux que pour une certaine Hermione Granger... »

« Ginny ! » s'écria l'intéressée en rougissant. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! »

« A d'autres... » La cadette des Weasley eut un petit sourire malicieux. « ... Cependant, j'admets qu'il cache bien son jeu... »

« C'est vrai ?... » demanda Tonks, soudain confuse. « ... Et moi qui arrive avec mes gros sabots !... Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de marcher sur tes plates-bandes... »

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !... » protesta Hermione.

« C'est toujours ce qu'on dit... N'empêches que j'ai déjà vu cette lueur dans tes yeux... » avança Ginny, heureuse de taquiner son amie.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... » répondit Hermione en tâchant de paraître détachée, mais en rougissant de plus belle.

« Tout n'a pas été dit entre vous deux, c'est ça ? » demanda Tonks avec sa curiosité habituelle.

Hermione soupira finalement, abandonnant tout espoir de les convaincre du contraire.

« Ginny, Tonks, la situation est un peu plus compliquée que ça... Et nous avons franchement d'autres chats à fouetter que de parler de ma vie sentimentale. »

_Surtout quand Severus Rogue est impliqué,_ ajouta t'elle mentalement.

« C'est vrai » répondit Ginny en se renfrognant brutalement. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Les trois autres répondirent favorablement. La jeune femme rousse prit la _Poudre de cheminette_ et cria sa destination en s'engageant dans l'âtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient tous au Ministère...

-----------

_Ce moins que rien m'a berné_... _Il m'a roulé dans la farine comme un débutant !_ _Je vais te le faire payer au centuple, Graham Fisher. Tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance !_

Dans un geste de rage, Lucius Malefoy froissa le parchemin de la soi-disant traduction du Nécronomicon et le jeta au sol avec un grondement sourd qui trahissait toute sa colère. En suivant les instructions transcrites par Graham Fisher dans le document, il n'avait pas senti le brutal réchauffement de la pièce se produire comme cela aurait dû arriver, et n'avait donc pas par conséquent, réussi à invoquer le Guide.

Furieusement, il se mit à arpenter la pièce en jurant. Arrivé près de la table, il s'empara de la théière et la projeta avec force et fracas contre le mur. Son contenu s'étala sur le panneau de bois alors que les débris en porcelaine se répandaient au sol... Après cela, il se sentit mieux, mais pas complètement satisfait. Connaissant son pouvoir de destruction, de simples gestes étaient parfois préférables à l'attrait que représentait la magie sous sa forme la plus noire...

Lucius respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver ainsi. Il fallait plutôt qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen rapide et sûr de retrouver le traducteur avant que ce dernier puisse utiliser le manuscrit à son profit ou le détruire.

En l'absence d'indices, il n'avait guère le choix. Il allait devoir faire appel à un Démon Majeur pour localiser le porteur du Nécronomicon. C'était efficace, mais diablement dangereux. L'erreur n'était pas de mise et il devait d'ores et déjà penser à une monnaie d'échange pour acheter les services du Démon…

----------

Dans la salle de classe située au dernier étage de la tour nord de Poudlard, Sybille Trelawney s'apprêtait à accueillir des cinquièmes années en cette fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'elle entendit un petit bruit insistant en provenance de la fenêtre. Un pauvre petit hibou tout hirsute utilisait son bec contre la vitre pour signaler sa présence à l'occupante des lieux, présentement dans la lune.

Sybille recevait peu de courrier. Elle était l'une des dernières descendantes des Vestales, ces prêtresses antiques qui prédisaient l'avenir. Dans la longue lignée de ses ancêtres, il semblait cependant que le fluide spirite s'était considérablement tari au fil des générations. Sybille savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le Don, comme l'avaient sa grand-mère et sa mère avant elle, et que par conséquent, son « troisième œil » demeurait désespérément aveugle aux mystères du futur...

En réalité, Sybille Quincey Trelawney avait raté sa vie. Incapable de prendre en main son existence, instable et passablement portée sur la chopine, elle passait aux yeux de ses collègues pour une originale en constante représentation, une sorcière pour qui le destin était une grande pièce de théâtre dont elle essayait de tenir le premier rôle...

Albus Dumbledore ne l'avait accueillie à Poudlard que par amitié envers sa mère. Peut-être aussi par charité, mais cela, elle ne l'aurait jamais admis car elle avait sa fierté. Après tout, ne descendait-elle pas d'un clan de magiciennes respectées, voire _vénérées _par de nombreux sorciers et des Moldus ? Tout tenait dans ces quelques mots.

Trelawney finit par ouvrir la fenêtre et laissa l'oiseau entrer dans la pièce. Le hibou émit des hululements de protestation avant de se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise haute et de lui tendre la patte.

Sybille prit la lettre mais la laissa tomber immédiatement au sol en poussant un petit cri. Soudain glacée, elle contempla avec horreur le parchemin qui avait roulé sous son bureau. A son contact, elle avait ressenti une brève sensation extrêmement désagréable et négative. Cette missive, elle en était sûre, était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le professeur de Divination ne pouvait quitter des yeux le rouleau et serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre sans se décider à faire un mouvement pour le ramasser. Cette impression, c'était comme si on venait de lui annoncer la mort d'un être cher dans une terrible tragédie, une catastrophe, la fin du monde...

« Professeur Trelawney, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sybille sursauta violemment en poussant un nouveau petit cri et se tourna vers le jeune Spielberg, un élève de Serdaigle, qui se tenait à ses côtés, le regard interrogateur, vaguement inquiet. D'autres élèves pénétraient en riant bruyamment dans la salle, sans qu'elle les ait entendus approcher malgré le raffut qu'ils faisaient.

Encore secouée et perdue, le professeur ajusta ses lunettes et répondit machinalement à l'adolescent que tout allait bien, merci, tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Habitué à ses lubies, Spielberg haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses camarades qui s'installaient à leur place en chahutant. Sybille les contempla en silence un long moment et s'étonna comme toujours de leur vitalité et des tours que lui jouait la destinée. Oui, la destinée... Pourquoi, par exemple, récupérait-elle toujours des étudiants qui sortaient systématiquement d'un cours de potions ? Deux heures passés en compagnie de Logan Scott, et c'était le relâchement après la tension que le Directeur de Serpentard inspirait. L'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait envers cet homme froid et mesquin était épidermique et en passe de devenir légendaire. Dans son expérience, c'était à croire que tous les professeurs de potions étaient des êtres infâmes, autoritaires et imbus de leurs personnes...

Sybille écarta avec détermination ces pensées par trop déprimantes et demanda le silence. Ayant complètement oublié l'existence du parchemin et son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, elle aborda son cours sur le tirage des Tarots avec une passion qui faisait peine à voir...

----------

Après son escapade, Severus Rogue était de retour chez les Potter. A peine entré, il aperçut David Talbot dans le salon en grande discussion avec l'un des jeunes Aurors. Aussitôt, le sorcier s'éclipsa pour éviter qu'on les présente l'un à l'autre et qu'il soit démasqué, David ayant connu William d'Arcy sous une autre apparence. Qu'il soit rassuré, le jeune Médicomage ne le reconnut pas lorsqu'il jeta un bref regard dans la direction de l'homme en noir.

Dans la cuisine, Rogue tomba sur Ginny qui donnait ses instructions à l'elfe de maison pour le dîner. Brièvement, la jeune femme l'informa du résultat de sa visite au Ministère de la Magie. Comme le craignait Tonks, la soirée n'avait pu être annulée du fait de son importance, mais aussi de la confiance des proches d'Arthur Weasley dans le dispositif de sécurité. Ginny ayant pourtant fortement insisté, son père avait finalement concédé que les Aurors viendraient renforcer les rangs du personnel présent. L'Ordre du Phénix serait aussi informé et enverrait quelques uns de ses membres pour protéger le Ministre. Les invités seraient de toute façon filtrés et n'entreraient que ceux qui auraient une invitation officielle, revêtu du sceau magique du Ministère.

Rogue savait que toutes ces mesures étaient insuffisantes. Il connaissait trop bien Lucius pour savoir que le sorcier devait avoir pensé à tout. Il insista auprès de Ginny pour qu'Hermione et lui obtiennent deux invitations à la soirée. Les visages des deux hommes susceptibles de commettre l'attentat ne leur étaient pas inconnus. S'ils venaient à se montrer, ils pourraient les reconnaître parmi la foule. Ginny lui répondit qu'elle essaierait de faire son possible mais qu'elle ne promettait rien.

Rogue quitta la jeune femme quand elle lui eut indiqué où se trouvait Hermione. Elle était avec Harry et 'William' pouvait les rejoindre, même si l'idée de voir Potter déplaisait fortement à Rogue.

Le sorcier s'engagea dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte que lui avait indiquée Ginny. Il allait frapper lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui retint toute son attention. Il ne provenait pas de la chambre mais d'une autre pièce, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il écouta attentivement et s'approcha de l'origine des reniflements qu'il entendait à présent distinctement. Une femme pleurait. Son premier réflexe fut de battre en retraite discrètement pour se soustraire à une effusion sentimentale et larmoyante qu'il ne voulait subir pour rien au monde. Et pourtant... à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir... Le doute s'empara de lui. Et si c'était ?...

Il revint sur ses pas et passa lentement la tête par la porte ouverte... pour découvrir Hermione Granger, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, un mouchoir sur la bouche pour retenir ses sanglots... La scène le surprit tellement qu'il resta pétrifié quelques secondes, avant de faire connaître doucement sa présence à la jeune femme.

En l'apercevant, la jeune femme s'essuya prestement le visage et les yeux, puis se leva en essayant de se ressaisir.

« Vous êtes revenu... » réussit-elle à dire.

« A l'évidence... »

Rogue croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle lui tournait brusquement le dos pour masquer son désespoir.

« Je suppose que vous allez encore me traiter de Gryffondor sentimentale, incapable de maîtriser mes émotions... » dit-elle d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Hermione, je... » Il quitta sa pose indolente et en trois pas, il fut auprès d'elle. Avec douceur, il posa la main sur son épaule. « ... Par le passé, il est certain que j'aurais réagi ainsi, mais plus maintenant... Je suis capable de sentir quand quelqu'un est dans la détresse... Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas... »

La jeune femme baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Harry... C'est Harry... »

Rogue fronça les sourcils et ses traits se durcirent. Machinalement, il tourna la tête dans la direction de la chambre du jeune homme, prêt à aller dire deux mots à Potter, oubliant totalement l'espace d'un instant que William d'Arcy n'était qu'un inconnu pour le prodige de la magie réduit à l'incapacité.

« Il est perdu... » ajouta Hermione dans un souffle.

Severus Rogue comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle impliquait et éprouva une impression bizarre. Même si le sort de Potter n'était guère enviable et qu'il avait réellement détesté le jeune homme pendant sept longues années, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir éprouver un jour... _ça_... pour le fils de son rival.

Il écarta le trouble indéfinissable qu'il ressentait pour se concentrer sur Hermione, qui était présentement effondrée devant ses yeux.

« Combien de temps lui reste t'il ? » demanda t'il doucement.

« Il s'affaiblit terriblement... Un mois, peut-être un peu plus... C'est si brutal... »

Rogue la dévisagea intensément et réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de demander : « Albus venait-il souvent le voir ? »

« Oui, régulièrement. »

« Et à chaque fois, Potter semblait aller mieux ?... »

Hermione le regarda, interloquée. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je me souviens que Poppy était furieuse à chaque fois qu'Albus utilisait le transfert d'énergie... A son âge avancé, il prenait de gros risques. Selon elle, c'est un procédé de guérison trop dangereux quand la victime est sur le point de succomber, car elle peut entraîner celui qui utilise son pouvoir avec elle, pour peu qu'il soit suffisamment affaibli... »

« Je sais tout cela » dit-elle, morose.

« Bien sûr... Car Dumbledore vous a montré comment l'utiliser et vous le pratiquez à votre tour sur Potter... »

« Mais pas du tout ! » protesta t'elle.

« Ne mentez pas... Hermione, regardez-vous dans le miroir... »

Les deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, il la fit pivoter sur elle-même. Hermione plongea aussitôt le regard dans son reflet et comprit ce qu'il voyait. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs, le teint pâle, presque transparent, et les traits anormalement tirés. L'expression de son regard était hantée mais révélait aussi une grande fatigue.

« Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même... » reprit Rogue. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous épuisiez de cette façon... »

« Mais Harry est mon ami ! Je dois tout faire pour le sauver ! » s'écria t'elle.

« Non, pas ainsi » dit-il fermement. « Nous trouverons une autre solution. »

Hermione dévisagea le reflet du vrai Rogue que le miroir magique renvoyait et fronça les sourcils.

« _Nous_ ? Vous vous préoccupez de lui maintenant ? »

« S'il met indirectement votre vie en danger, oui... »

Le duel de regards se poursuivit au travers du miroir magique qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. Hermione releva le menton de manière déterminée et défia Rogue.

« Je l'ai déjà fait quand vous étiez mourant, je peux le refaire avec Harry !»

« C'était inacceptable… Même si Fumseck vous a aidé à me faire revenir, vous avez mis votre vie en danger de manière inconsidérée. Et vous faites la même chose avec Potter, sauf que sa situation est différente : il est sous l'emprise d'un sort maléfique, pas d'une maladie… »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Nous lui devons tous tant. Sans lui et Neville, Voldemort serait encore là ! J'ai un devoir envers lui : celui de l'aider ! » s'entêta la jeune femme. « C'est mon ami. Je dois le faire !... »

_Les Gryffondors et leur maudite loyauté !_ Il fut tenté un instant de la secouer pour lui faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle placerait toujours l'amitié au dessus de tout.

« Hermione, vous savez qu'il y a un prix à payer. Le sort que Voldemort lui a lancé opère lentement son œuvre de destruction sur lui. Si vous l'aidez, la Magie Noire va aspirer votre vitalité, comme elle est en train d'aspirer celle de Potter ! »

« Si c'est à ce prix, alors qu'il en soit ainsi... »

« Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse faire... » affirma t'il d'un ton féroce.

Hermione se méprit sur ses intentions. « Non, bien sûr... De toute manière, vous n'en avez rien à faire si Harry meurt ! »

« C'est faux et vous le savez très bien ! J'ai promis à sa mère de le protéger ! »

Elle n'avait rien à rétorquer à cela car c'était la vérité, même s'il avait toujours eu une façon contestable de le prouver. Hermione baissa les yeux mais Rogue lui prit le visage à deux mains pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

« Hermione, nous trouverons une autre solution... »

« Il n'y en a pas... » se désespéra t'elle.

« Il y en a une ! » affirma t-il avec conviction. « ... Dans cet univers, tout est régi par la dualité. Si un sort a été lancé, alors un autre sortilège peut défaire ce qui a été fait... »

« Mais j'ai tout essayé !... »

« Non, car vous auriez trouvé ce charme... Il faut encore chercher, continuer à croire... Il existe et je vous aiderai à le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

La jeune femme le dévisagea intensément en puisant dans la conviction du sorcier la volonté de croire qu'un miracle était encore possible.

« Vous me le promettez ? »

« Je vous le promets... »

Sous son regard, Rogue la sentit trembler légèrement. Il la vit déglutir alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. La présente fragilité de la jeune femme le bouleversa.

« Hermione... »

Severus l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Ce vieux rêve de la tenir ainsi pour la réconforter se réalisait enfin. C'était à la fois familier et nouveau de sentir le soulèvement de sa poitrine contre la sienne alors qu'elle respirait, d'apprécier le contact soyeux de ses cheveux contre sa joue, de respirer son odeur alors que la main de la jeune femme s'accrochait à sa chemise, comme à une bouée de sauvetage...

_Mon amour..._

Il laissa sa main caresser les cheveux fins d'Hermione, envahi par une émotion indescriptible, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Quand elle releva la tête pour le regarder, il n'hésita pas.

Il l'embrassa.

Les bras d'Hermione se refermèrent instantanément sur lui. Les lèvres douces de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent sous son baiser et sa langue caressa la sienne. Elle sentait le parfum des fleurs sauvages et avait un goût de vanille... C'était divin, enivrant, quasi-extatique... Un faible gémissement de protestation récompensa ses efforts alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration et murmurait :

« Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui retourna son baiser. Severus se concentra uniquement sur les sensations : la douce chaleur de ses lèvres et de sa langue contre sa bouche, le souffle chaud de sa respiration, le contact de ses petits seins contre son torse, les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Le désir s'enflamma en lui, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose que l'envie de la posséder. Ce soir. Maintenant.

Il ne voulait plus attendre. Il voulait la coucher sur un lit et envoyer au diable toutes pensées cohérentes et rationnelles. Il voulait la toucher, la goûter, la connaître entièrement. Il voulait caresser chaque parcelle de son corps et la faire sienne. Il voulait l'entendre gémir et crier de plaisir alors qu'il plongeait en elle sans retenue...

Alarmé par ses réactions, il s'écarta doucement d'elle et ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur sa joue. Sa peau était si fraîche. La sienne était probablement brûlante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t'elle doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Les pupilles dilatées de la jeune femme reflétait la même faim dévorante que la sienne et le même regret. Mais Rogue ne se leurra pas longtemps. Dans le cas d'Hermione, c'était probablement un effet du lien mystérieux qui les unissait déjà au travers de la Magie Noire... Une réaction physique amplifiée par une attirance cachée... De l'envie, du désir, de la concupiscence... mais pas de l'amour. Encore secoué, il mit un peu plus de distance entre elle et lui et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû... » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Severus... »

Mais alors qu'elle objectait, elle aussi comprenait. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer silencieusement en faisant taire leurs petites voix intérieures par la promesse d'une prochaine étreinte libératrice.

« Je voudrais voir Potter... » dit finalement Rogue. « ... Harry... » corrigea t'il avec gaucherie. « ... Pour l'examiner... essayer de comprendre... »

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu chercher ses mots ainsi. Plus symptomatique, il venait d'appeler pour la première fois le prodige de la magie par son prénom… Lui toujours si précis et sûr de lui devait singulièrement être déstabilisé pour agir ainsi…

Elle n'avait qu'à évoquer l'intense émotion qu'elle-même avait ressentie quand il l'avait embrassé pour comprendre son présent état d'esprit. Egoïstement, elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : qu'il la reprenne à nouveau dans ses bras et qu'il la… Hermione dut repousser à regret l'image de tentation qui s'imposa à elle…

En silence, elle passa devant lui et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son ami.

_… A suivre…_

_Pas trop tôt, diront certains !_

_Je parie que vous êtes encore plus frustré(e)s maintenant et que vous allez me réclamer la suite à corps et à cris ?_

_Réponse : ça vient… Quand, précisément ? Prochainement… Patience…_

_Sur ce long chapitre, je ne sais honnêtement pas trop quoi dire. Je l'ai commencé (il y a longtemps) dans la douleur et terminé dans le bonheur, pour des raisons évidentes concernant nos deux héros… Je tiens à souligner que j'ai subi des pressions pour qu'ils « activent » car j'avais prévu une scène similaire un peu plus tard… Comme l'histoire est structurée, cela ne pose pas réellement de problèmes et vous voilà (pour un temps !) satisfaits._

_Hermione a été mon challenge ici, car ses sentiments évoluent et elle en prend conscience seulement maintenant. Elle se savait attirée par Severus, il est possible que ce soit plus profond, bien qu'elle n'en mesure pas encore toute l'ampleur… J'hésite à adorer ou à détester Trelawney, alors que Lucius est un vrai plaisir à écrire car c'est un vrai méchant sans scrupules et impitoyable… Quant à Severus, il reprend son indépendance et s'affirme en champion des causes perdues et en amoureux insatisfait…_

_Je vous laisse apprécier. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont les bienvenus…_


	29. La Nature du Mal

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 28 : La Nature du Mal**

Les rideaux étaient tirés mais il était facile pour Rogue de distinguer les meubles et les objets disposés dans la chambre. Le sorcier enregistra machinalement les détails de son environnement et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Ce qui l'intéressait uniquement reposait devant lui et avait un nom : Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu, le vainqueur de Voldemort... présentement réduit à l'impuissance et promis à une mort certaine si Hermione et lui ne tentaient rien.

L'ancien prodige de la magie semblait dormir. Rogue en profita pour dévisager minutieusement le jeune homme, notant les changements surprenants survenus chez lui. Le plus frappant était son visage amaigri et fatigué, marqué par la malédiction qui faisait de lui un vieillard avant l'heure. Sa peau ridée et jaunie ressemblait à du parchemin et était clairsemée de petites tâches brunes. Comme lui avait dit Hermione, la cicatrice légendaire avait disparu de son front. Les traits du garçon, autrefois volontaires, laissaient apparaître à présent une grande lassitude et l'acceptation résignée de son sort. Sous les draps, la respiration faible soulevait à peine un corps amaigri et des membres déformés par l'inactivité. On aurait dit que Potter était déjà mort...

La jeune femme s'approcha de son ami et lui parla à voix haute : « Harry ? C'est Hermione à nouveau... »

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit lentement des yeux sans éclat et observa le visage de son amie, puis celui de l'inconnu qui se tenait à ses côtés. Harry ressentit une très nette impression de déjà-vu lorsque deux yeux noirs se plantèrent sans ciller dans son regard. Comme les traits de l'homme ne lui disaient rien, il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : il devait y avoir un sort de dissimulation derrière cette apparence trompeuse... Qui était réellement cet individu ? Que voulait-il ?

« Harry, je te présente mon ami, William d'Arcy. Je lui ai parlé de toi et il a accepté de nous aider à trouver une solution... » Hermione jeta un regard en biais vers Rogue, honteuse de devoir mentir à son ami d'enfance, et ajouta en baissant la voix : « ... Il a quelques connaissances en magie noire qui pourraient nous être précieuses... »

Rogue se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura : « Il faut que je lui pose des questions... »

« Harry vous écoute et vous comprend, mais il ne peut pas s'exprimer oralement... Il peut juste vous répondre par oui ou par non, en clignant des yeux... »

« Il y a une autre possibilité... » chuchota Rogue.

Le sorcier sortit sa baguette. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Les Aurors avaient-ils oublié de la lui demander en entrant ou avait-il réussi à la soustraire à leur vigilance ?

« Assurez-vous que personne ne nous dérange... »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Hermione, intriguée.

« Prendre un risque... _Legilimens_ ! »

Harry entendit le cri étranglé d'Hermione, alors qu'il se sentait simultanément et brutalement investi par un esprit étranger et néanmoins, familier. Avec un choc, il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et qui l'agressait... C'était Severus Rogue ! Des pensées incohérentes s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête alors qu'un vent de panique le submergeait. C'était impossible, il était mort ! Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible... C'était sa voix, son esprit torturé et vindicatif, son style avec cette même façon de prendre d'assaut les sens du jeune sorcier en l'effrayant et en le brutalisant, comme une signature qui lui était propre...

Réagissant uniquement par instinct, Harry repoussa le viol psychique de toutes ses forces. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il crut presqu'il était parvenu à mettre en déroute l'esprit inquisiteur de Rogue, mais une nouvelle vague d'assaut encore plus puissante que la première le fit reculer. Le jeune homme résista de toutes ses forces à l'invasion, alors que la voix de Rogue dans sa tête lui répétait de l'écouter et de se calmer...

Volonté contre volonté... Âme contre âme... Harry perdait du terrain et ne faisait que retarder l'échéance, car il ne pouvait contenir l'intrus sans sa baguette et ses pouvoirs, tout affaibli qu'il était par le sortilège de Voldemort. Et ce qui devait finir par arriver, arriva. Il céda d'un coup et capitula.

Indifférent à ce qui pouvait maintenant arriver, Harry attendit la prochaine attaque inévitable avec résignation. Finalement, peut-être que le destin, en la personne du professeur qui l'avait le plus détesté, lui faisait une fleur et hâtait son départ vers un monde qu'il espérait meilleur...

Quand rien ne vint, Harry sortit de sa léthargie en s'avisant que la présence de Rogue s'était tout à coup faite moins pressante, moins inquisitrice... Surpris malgré sa fatigue, il entendit alors la voix ferme de Rogue dans sa tête...

_'Potter, vous m'entendez ?'_

_'O...Oui ?'_

_'Est-ce que ça va ?'_

Rogue lui demandait si ça allait ! Et d'un ton… soucieux ( ?) qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas... Mais peut-être qu'il interprétait mal les choses. Un début de panique l'envahit à nouveau...

_'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que faites-vous ici ?... Hermione !' _

_'Ça suffit, Potter ! Calmez-vous... Miss Granger sait qui je suis réellement. Je suis ici à sa demande.' _

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais il était inutile d'alarmer plus que nécessaire le jeune homme, déjà fortement secoué par son intrusion forcée.

_'Mais vous êtes mort !'_

_'J'ai l'air d'être mort, Potter ?' _reprit la voix avec ce mordant, cette impatience propre à l'homme qu'Harry avait connu.

_'Mais comment... ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Où étiez-vous ?'_

_'C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de vous la conter aujourd'hui. Ce qui compte, c'est comment vous vous sentez...'_

_'A votre avis ?... Vous croyez que j'ai toutes mes chances de jouer dans le prochain championnat de Quidditch ?'_

_'Ne soyez pas impertinent ! Je vois bien que vous êtes mal en point physiquement... Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que vous ressentez mentalement, comment le sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a lancé se traduit et vous affecte sur le plan magique...'_

Ainsi il savait. Hermione devait lui avoir tout dit. Mais on n'effaçait pas sept années de méfiance comme cela et Harry avait de nombreuses interrogations. A commencer par...

_'Pourquoi ?'_

_'Le sort vous causerait-il aussi des déficiences sur le plan intellectuel ?...Ça me semble évident... Pour que je puisse découvrir le charme qui vous sortira de l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez...'_

_'Vous ! Vous voulez m'aider ?'_

_'N'allez pas vous imaginer que c'est parce que vous me manquez, Potter… C'est uniquement parce que vous êtes une énigme indéchiffrable, un spécimen à étudier, si vous préférez...'_

_'Et moi qui a cru un instant que vous n'agissiez que par pur altruisme...'_

_'Je n'ai pas changé... Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serai pas ici...'_

_'Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione vous a promis en échange de votre aide ?'_

Une brève hésitation...

_'Votre amie m'a sauvé la vie...'_

_'... Et vous lui devez une faveur... J'imagine combien vous devez détester cette situation, Rogue. D'abord, moi, puis Hermione, la 'Miss-je-sais-tout' de Gryffondor... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais compris comment votre honneur de Serpentard vous obligeait à honorer vos dettes. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la Maison. En revanche, comploter et trahir...'_

_'Ça suffit, Potter !' _Une vague de fureur s'abattit sur Harry_. 'Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Je ne crois même pas que vous compreniez mes raisons s'il me venait un jour l'envie de vous les expliquer, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, je vous le garantis. Je ne vous dois rien. Collez-vous ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne vous aide que parce qu'Herm... Miss Granger me l'a demandé !'_

Harry tiqua. Qu'avait-il failli dire dans sa colère ? Hermione ? Jamais Rogue n'avait appelé son amie par son prénom... Il n'aurait jamais osé, à moins que des liens d'amitié se soient tissés entre elle et lui. Mais c'était hautement improbable, connaissant le caractère franchement asocial de l'ancien professeur de potions.

L'homme n'avait pas répondu à sa question et Harry soupçonnait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Il se mit à réfléchir et choisit une approche moins directe.

_'Je suis conscient des efforts d'Hermione pour améliorer ma condition, mais pourquoi vous en particulier ?'_

_'Ne suis-je pas le mieux placé pour identifier ce que vous avez subi s'il s'agit de magie noire ?...'_

_'Vu sous cet angle évidemment...' _

_'Quoi que vous en pensiez, je peux être votre lien avec l'extérieur, Potter, mais c'est à vous de décider...'_

La balle était dans son camp. Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il avait tant de choses à exprimer et il ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer, surtout avec Rogue. Tout ça était trop soudain et jetait la confusion dans son esprit. L'intrusion de cet individu détestable qu'il croyait à jamais disparu, cette proposition d'aide qui impliquait une confiance aveugle et immédiate alors qu'elle émanait de quelqu'un dont il se méfiait intrinsèquement,_ viscéralement_... Mais s'il restait une possibilité, un mince espoir, pouvait-il y renoncer à cause de leurs incompréhensions et de leurs haines mutuelles ? Avait-il le choix en la matière ? Oh, Merlin, il était si las...

_'Professeur, croyez que j'apprécie ce qu'Hermione et vous essayez de faire mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi...'_

Un nouveau silence.

_'Potter, il n'est jamais trop tard... Je sais que vous êtes épuisé et que vous aimeriez en finir, mais ne baissez pas les bras... Tant qu'il vous restera un souffle de vie, il y aura de l'espoir...'_

_'C'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous ne m'avez jamais semblé d'un optimisme débordant...'_

Un son étrange se fit entendre. Un rire ? Harry resta incrédule.

_'Les gens changent...'_

_'Vous, non.'_

_'Je pourrais vous surprendre...'_

Le ton n'était pas dépourvu d'ironie, ce qui surprit Harry, plus que le commentaire sibyllin. Que répondre à cela ? Harry resta perplexe pendant de longues secondes. Si Rogue changeait – quand il gèlera en enfer, lui souffla une petite voix - alors tout n'était-il pas possible ? Indécis, partagé entre le refus que lui criait sa raison et la tentation de l'acceptation, il resta silencieux un long moment encore. Finalement, il fit un acte de foi et se jeta dans l'inconnu.

_'Très bien. Que voulez-vous savoir ?'_

_'Commencez par me raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous lance ce sortilège...'_

Et Harry parla de ce qu'il avait vécu, du combat que Voldemort et lui s'étaient livrés, de la puissance grandissante des attaques et de l'âpreté des sortilèges de défense. Il lui parla de tout, répondant parfois aux questions de son ancien professeur, jusqu'à cet instant où il ne se souvenait plus de rien d'autre que cette sensation de tomber indéfiniment dans un puits noir sans fond.

_'... C'était terrifiant parce qu'au fil de la descente, j'ai perdu rapidement mes cinq sens. La vue d'abord, puis l'ouïe, le toucher, l'odorat et le goût. J'ai paniqué et comme ça n'en finissait pas, je me suis dit que j'étais mort... Je ne sentais plus rien. Autour de moi, il n'y avait que le silence et les ténèbres. J'ai perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace. J'étais dans le néant...'_

_'Comment en êtes-vous sorti ?'_

_'Je n'étais pas seul comme je l'avais toujours cru. Voldemort m'avait laissé un compagnon d'infortune.'_

_'Un compagnon ?'_

_'C'est comme cela que j'ai fini par l'appeler. C'est lui qui m'a refait prendre conscience de mon environnement et de mes sens. Et en même temps, c'est lui qui a créé l'enfer dans lequel je vis. Cette... chose... est restée tapi dans l'ombre à me guetter et à aspirer ma magie et ma force vitale.'_

_'A quoi ressemble-t-il ?'_

_'Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Il n'est ni masculin, ni féminin. Il change constamment de formes et prend à volonté toutes les apparences. Tout ce que je ressens dès qu'il approche, c'est qu'il est le mal incarné et qu'il se nourrit de moi.'_

_'Je ne sens pas sa présence. Est-il ici en ce moment avec nous ?'_

_'Non. J'ai construit une sorte de forteresse dans laquelle je me réfugie quand j'ai suffisamment d'énergie, mais maintenant qu'Albus n'est plus là...'_

_'Miss Granger vous a donné de l'énergie tout à l'heure.'_

_'Hermione n'a pas ce dont j'ai besoin...'_

_'De quoi avez-vous besoin ?'_

Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation.

_'Je ne sais pas. Mais Hermione n'a pas cette… force en elle. Peut-être ne maîtrise t'elle pas cette technique comme Dumbledore ou s'y prend-elle mal ?'_

_'C'est à vous d'analyser la nature de cette « force », comme vous l'appelez. Pensez-y et vous me ferez part de vos réflexions une autre fois… Je voudrais que vous me parliez encore de la créature… Comment la combattez-vous ?'_

_'Par projections mentales. Je pense que je suis insaisissable par exemple, et je deviens insaisissable. Au début, j'arrivais à être invisible, mais maintenant, la créature a évolué et elle sent ma présence. Je suis obligé de faire preuve de créativité constamment car elle finit par s'adapter. C'est épuisant à la longue. J'ai peur d'arriver à court d'idées…'_

_'Ce serait une première. Si je me souviens bien, Potter, vous n'étiez jamais à court d'idées pour brillamment contourner le règlement de Poudlard…'_

Harry se mit à sourire devant ce commentaire sarcastique. Il prit alors conscience du ton particulier de leur conversation. Sans être forcément confortable l'un avec l'autre, ils étaient parvenus à communiquer et à aller au-delà de leurs rivalités. Momentanément.

_'Pourquoi Albus n'a-t-il jamais utilisé l'occlumencie pour établir un contact avec moi comme vous le faites maintenant ?'_

_'Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Il avait sans doute ses raisons.'_

_'Je me sens si seul parfois...'_

_'Pourtant vous ne l'êtes pas. Votre femme communique avec vous, non ?'_

_'Ginny n'a aucune idée de ce que je vis. Elle s'inquiète déjà trop pour moi... Je le vois bien. C'est comme si elle se consumait...' _Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre._ '... Il vaut mieux que vous ne lui disiez rien...'_

_'Je ne lui dirai rien.'_

Il y eut un silence.

_'... Je ne me suis pas habitué à la solitude... Je me demande comment vous êtes arrivé à la supporter…'_

Le ton redevint immédiatement incisif et impatient :_ 'Potter, je ne suis pas là pour « papoter » avec vous ou parler de ma vie…' _

Harry se révolta._ 'Vous êtes mon premier vrai interlocuteur depuis quatre ans ! Je ne peux même pas répondre à Ginny quand elle me parle !'_

Rogue soupira._ 'J'ai accepté de vous aider à vous sortir de cet état de légume dans lequel vous vous trouvez, mais n'attendez pas de moi que je sois amical et ouvert. Vous avez eu beau défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et libérer notre monde, je vous considère toujours comme un jeune écervelé impétueux et insouciant. Vous représentez tout ce que je déteste chez les Gryffondors... Vous ne recherchez que la gloire, vous êtes dépourvu de tact, arrogant et trop confiant, vous manquez de discern...'_

Harry avait senti la moutarde lui monter au nez devant tant d'accusations et finit par réagir au quart de tour :

_'Je sais que vous me détestez ! Vous m'avez toujours détesté !'_

_'C'est vrai, mais...' _commença à objecter Rogue.

_'... Pas un instant, il ne vous ait venu à l'esprit que moi aussi je pouvais avoir changé ? Rogue, je me fiche comme d'une guigne de mon statut de héros... Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir parler à nouveau, marcher, être libre, prendre dans mes bras la femme que j'aime, avoir une famille... Je préférerai mille fois avoir la vie d'un sorcier normal plutôt que ça... Je suis las de combattre et de perdre un peu chaque jour de mon humanité face à cette chose dont j'ignore tout et qui me dévore à petit feu... Je suis seul malgré les personnes qui m'entourent. Parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir envie de tout abandonner et de glisser dans l'oubli et le néant... Alors ne me parlez pas de gloire et de lauriers dont je n'ai que faire ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être « le garçon qui a survécu », celui qui était destiné à combattre Voldemort !'_

Il y eut un silence.

_'Où est donc passé votre fameux courage, Potter ?'_

_'Je suis mort de trouille, et à ma place, vous n'en mèneriez pas large non plus !'_

Rogue écarta ce qui était sans doute une vérité.

_'Si vous m'aviez laissé finir ma phrase plus tôt, je vous aurai corrigé, mais maintenant cela est inutile. Je n'ai plus le temps et l'énergie de m'appesantir sur le passé...'_

_'C'est bien commode, n'est-ce pas ? Et tellement facile !'_

_'Je me moque de ce que vous pensez...'_

_'Attendez que je redevienne moi-même et je vous ferai payer pour toutes ces années passées à nous persécuter, mes amis et moi !'_

Rogue eut à nouveau cet étrange rire.

_'La haine et la vengeance sont de formidables stimulants, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Vous voilà prêt à vous battre et à revenir parmi les vivants pour me faire la leçon...'_

_'Je n'ai rien oublié... Rien jusqu'à cette ultime phrase que vous m'avez glissée à l'oreille lors de notre dernier duel...'_

_'J'y compte bien et je vous attends de pied ferme... Cette fois-ci, vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher derrière Dumbledore...'_

Harry ressentit une grande tristesse à l'évocation du vieil homme. Le long silence qui suivit fut rempli d'hostilité et de tension.

_'Mais avant d'en arriver là...' _reprit finalement Rogue d'une voix posée._ '... Il faut que je voie cette créature de mes yeux et que j'en sache un peu plus sur elle...'_

_'La voir ?... Vous êtes complètement fou !'_

_'Je n'ai jamais été aussi sain d'esprit, Potter. Le sort qui a créé cette abomination est la pire des choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait pu produire. Je ne peux la combattre que si je connais ses faiblesses...'_

_'Elle n'en a pas...'_

_'La peur obscurcit votre jugement...'_

_'C'est possible. En tous cas, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir car cette créature va justement utiliser vos peurs contre vous. Vous avez intérêt à avoir des pensées positives, mais comme j'ai des doutes à ce sujet...'_

_'Je me débrouillerai...' _coupa la voix impatiente de Rogue.

Harry vit tout à coup avec alarme qu'une porte venait d'apparaître sur l'un des murs en pierre qu'il avait construit autour de lui.

_'C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?' _demanda t'il, avec un début de panique.

_'Oui, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je la ferai disparaître derrière moi...'_

_'Et comment ferez-vous pour revenir ?'_

_'Je suis ancré dans la réalité. Je peux sortir de votre esprit quand je le désire...'_

Rogue sentit le changement d'humeur du jeune homme aussi tangiblement que s'il s'était tenu devant lui.

_'Reprenez-vous, Potter...' _dit sèchement Rogue._ '... Je pensais que vous aviez plus de cran que ça...'_

_'Bien tenté... Mais la provocation n'y changera rien. C'est moi qui suis coincé ici, pas vous...'_

Harry sentit la présence de Rogue s'amenuiser.

_'Nous essaierons de faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous sortir de là... En attendant, ne renoncez pas... Je reviendrai...'_

Dans son esprit, Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir brièvement et se refermer sur une forme invisible, avant de disparaître complètement. La solitude lui parut soudain encore plus lourde maintenant que son seul contact avec le monde réel était parti. Avec un soupir, il commença à attendre...

Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux les deux hommes immobiles tout en guettant le moindre bruit dans le couloir. L'attente se prolongeait. Depuis le temps, le contact devait s'être établi entre les deux sorciers sinon Severus serait déjà revenu. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Etaient-ils parvenus à s'entendre ? Harry avait-il reconnu leur ancien professeur ?

Tant de questions pour l'instant sans réponses que sa curiosité naturelle soulevait. Hermione soupira et tira un rideau pour contempler le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Derrière la vitre, le soleil la réchauffa singulièrement et elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes en inspirant profondément pour chasser la tristesse et le stress de la journée.

Elle se sentit plus légère et s'autorisa à revenir sur les événements qui s'étaient produits dans la salle de bain, quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Severus...

Le souvenir de leurs baisers enflamma ses joues alors qu'une sensation de plaisir naissait au creux de ses reins. Ainsi donc le sorcier lui faisait cet effet... Elle tourna la tête vers la silhouette noire et en profita pour contempler le profil d'aigle de Rogue. Il lui apparut sous un jour nouveau. Non pas qu'il fut soudain devenu séduisant et beau, mais elle lui trouva un certain charme. Le charisme, la force de son caractère et l'énergie qui animait l'homme se lisaient sur ses traits et dans ses moindres gestes. Elle n'avait aucun doute que les expériences qu'il avait vécues l'avaient façonné. Hermione s'aperçut alors que ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme des défauts chez lui, prenaient un nouveau sens.

Par exemple, il était acéré comme le tranchant d'une lame fine, plus corrosif que le plus puissant des acides. Mais ses traits cinglants cachaient une perspicacité à toute épreuve. La dureté qui le caractérisait n'était pas dépourvue d'honnêteté, de droiture, ni de franchise. Et son entêtement... en fait, il n'était qu'un signe certain de son perfectionnisme...

Les pensées d'Hermione furent brutalement interrompues alors que le sorcier était soudain rejeté en arrière et s'étalait de tout son long devant elle en bousculant une chaise avec fracas.

« Par Merlin ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux au même instant en entendant le bruit et son amie crier. Rogue était au sol comme un boxeur groggy et secouait la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Hermione l'aida à se relever, alors que dans le couloir, des bruits précipités de pas approchaient.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny anxieuse, qui glissa un rapide coup d'œil vers son mari impassible.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« J'ai juste fait tomber la chaise... Désolée pour le dérangement, Ginny... » répondit Hermione en regardant Rogue, dont les yeux semblaient encore avoir du mal à se focaliser.

Ginny ignora Hermione et s'approcha du lit où elle prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Tout va bien ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

Harry lui fit un signe négatif imperceptible de la tête. Soulagée Hermione soupira, alors que Rogue se redressait et prenait la parole :

« Madame Potter, nous allons prendre congé, mais serait-il possible de faire appel à plusieurs de vos amis ? Nous devons discuter et nous préparer pour la soirée de demain soir... »

« Bien sûr, mais... »

« ... Très bien, je compte sur vous. Nous reviendrons demain matin. Qu'ils soient tous là vers neuf heures... »

Ginny lança un regard interrogatif vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules avant de suivre le sorcier qui venait de quitter la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Vous avez un plan ? » demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

Mais Rogue ne desserra pas la mâchoire. En silence, ils prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent, puis se mirent à marcher jusqu'au premier point d'apparition.

« Mais enfin, allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?... » s'écria Hermione. « ... Avez-vous parlé à Harry ? »

Rogue se tourna vers elle, le visage du sorcier sombre.

« Ça ne s'annonce pas bien, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Hermione, soudain inquiète.

« Il ne faut plus que vous donniez votre énergie à Potter. Cela ne lui profite pas... »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Hermione. Le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé une créature qui se nourrit de la force vitale de Potter. C'est cette chose qui grandit en puissance à l'intérieur de lui. »

Avec un choc, Hermione réalisa toute l'horreur de la situation et son visage refléta son angoisse.

« Un succube !... »

« Exact. C'est une des créatures les plus difficiles à combattre... Plus le sorcier est puissant et plus le succube le devient à son tour... »

« Vous l'avez vu ? »

Rogue hocha la tête en silence alors que ses yeux exprimaient soudain un dégoût profond.

« Oui. Cette chose est intelligente et se sert des peurs de Potter pour l'affaiblir... Une fois qu'elle aura achevé son œuvre de destruction, j'ai peur qu'il ne reste pas grand chose de lui... »

« Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! » reprit Hermione.

Rogue secoua la tête. « Désolé, mais dans l'immédiat, l'urgence va à Lucius Malefoy et à sa tentative d'assassinat contre Arthur Weasley. »

Hermione se raidit. « Vous m'aviez promis !... »

« ... Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Mais réfléchissez aux priorités. Il me semble que le problème d'Arthur passe avant celui de votre ami... Temporairement... »

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, le visage soucieux.

« Vous avez raison » admit-elle finalement. « Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« J'ai demandé à Ginny Potter de nous faire entrer au Ministère demain soir. »

« Vous croyez que ça peut marcher ? »

« Avec l'aide de vos autres amis, nous pourrons peut-être identifier l'assassin parmi la foule. »

« Je l'espère... » Hermione garda le silence, puis ajouta : « Et où m'entraînez-vous maintenant ? »

« Vous et moi allons prendre un peu de repos. Nous rentrons à la maison au bord de la mer. »

Hermione lança un regard latéral vers son compagnon et le dévisagea. Elle se rendit alors compte combien il avait les traits tirés. Mentalement, elle calcula le nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait dû avoir durant ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Peu. Ça et l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour entrer en contact avec Harry...

« Très bien » dit-elle finalement. « Mais il faudra que je surveille encore Malefoy. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour l'instant. Evitons de lui faire savoir que nous sommes au courant pour ses projets... »

Ils étaient arrivés au point d'Apparition. Après un regard autour d'eux, ils se concentrèrent sur leur objectif commun et disparurent en silence...

A suivre...

_Pardonnez-moi pour le retard sur ce chapitre Je viens de terminer HBP qui m'a tenu occuper ces derniers jours. Et je ne dirai rien à ce sujet ! Y'a des forums pour ça !_

_Notez bien que la scène entre Rogue et Harry a été écrite bien avant la lecture du livre et n'est donc pas influencé par ce que j'ai lu._

_J'ai remarqué que j'avais vu juste sur au moins deux aspects et que je colle à la vérité « Rowlinguienne ». Là encore, pas de spoilers. J'en reparlerai plus tard ou alors amusez-vous à les retrouver. L'un est évident, l'autre pas..._

_Je suis sur dix milles choses à la fois. Donc la suite risque de se faire attendre..._

_Merci pour vos commentaires et bonnes vacances..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	30. La Soirée au Ministère de la Magie

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 29 : La Soirée au Ministère de la Magie**

William d'Arcy, alias Severus Rogue, jeta un regard méprisant sur la foule bruyante, éparse dans la grande salle de Cérémonie du Ministère. Malgré les implications politiques et économiques du rapprochement, c'était typiquement l'une de ses soirées « jet-set » où les invités n'étaient là que pour se faire remarquer. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, il ne reconnaissait que des sorciers célèbres, personnalités des arts et de la culture, de la politique et de la presse.

Certains s'étaient même fait une réputation chez les Moldus. La palme revenait sans contestation possible aux trois sœurs Halliwell qui avaient réussi à s'imposer dans un show mondialement connu à la télévision moldue. Le phénomène avait pris une telle ampleur qu'elles signaient des autographes à tour de bras, entourés par un parterre d'admirateurs sorciers. Rogue eut un reniflement dédaigneux en pensant que ce n'était pas ça le pire. Non, le pire c'était qu'Arthur Weasley les avait officiellement nommées ambassadrices des sorciers auprès des Moldus… Par Merlin, où donc allait son monde ?

Détournant son regard du spectacle affligeant des groupies hystériques de tous âges, le sorcier reporta son attention sur les membres de son groupe, dispersés en des endroits stratégiques de la salle.

A l'entrée du Ministère, le service de sécurité procédait à un premier filtrage sur les invités et prenaient leurs baguettes magiques. Seuls les Aurors et quelques officiels avaient le droit de les porter. Passage obligé, les jumeaux Weasley accueillaient ensuite les hôtes à l'entrée de la Salle en leur distribuant des cartes destinées – soit disant - à un grand tirage au sort à la fin de la soirée. En réalité, les cartes étaient en fait charmées pour révéler si les invités ne s'étaient pas soumis à un sortilège de dissimulation. Des Aurors surveillaient d'éventuelles révélations, prêts à intervenir à la moindre étrangeté.

Luna Lovegood et son père qui connaissaient beaucoup de monde, comparaient les noms sur la liste avec les visages présents. Monsieur Lovegood saluait alors les familiers par des anecdotes et n'hésitait pas à aborder les inconnus pour se les faire présenter.

Charlie, Bill et Fleur Weasley, ainsi que quelques Aurors, déambulaient parmi les groupes et observaient les faits et gestes de chacun, afin de déceler tout ce qui pouvait paraître anormal. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien à signaler mais tous les invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Hagrid et Madame Maxime étaient aux petits soins d'un groupe de géants, mal à l'aise et perturbés par autant de présences humaines. Grawp, le demi-frère d'Hagrid, servait d'interprètes pour quelques sorciers, curieux des coutumes de ce peuple méconnu. Au moins, ceux-là avaient le mérite de s'intéresser aux hôtes du Ministère…

Rogue chercha des yeux Hermione Granger. La jeune femme se trouvait en grande discussion avec un groupe de sorciers américains, à en juger par leurs extravagances vestimentaires et leurs exubérances gestuelles et orales. Quelques instants plus tôt, un certain « Adam Stevens » était venu à leur rencontre et les deux jeunes gens étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Adam était Médicomage et avait fait son internat dans le même hôpital anglais qu'Hermione. Il était clair qu'ils avaient des souvenirs en commun, et pas seulement sur un plan professionnel. Comme à son habitude, Rogue avait froidement salué le jeune homme, en tâchant de faire taire le sentiment irrationnel qui jaillissait à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approchait de la jeune sorcière et faisait preuve de familiarités avec elle. Il n'y pouvait rien. Cela l'irritait et il réprimait du mieux qu'il pouvait cette impulsion soudaine qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse inavouable.

« Je vois que vous n'appréciez pas plus que moi cette petite sauterie… »

Rogue se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. C'était un Moldu d'une soixantaine d'années avec un fort accent américain, visiblement peu à l'aise entouré de sorciers. Avec un sourire chaleureux, l'homme se présenta en lui tendant une main que le sorcier serra à contrecœur.

« Jean-Pierre Stevens… Je suis le père d'Adam… La jeune femme qui vous accompagne semble bien connaître mon fils… »

Rogue considéra l'homme en silence.

« … Oh, vous devez probablement vous demander ce qu'un Moldu fait ici. J'accompagne ma femme Samantha. Elle est la représentante du Ministère de la Magie américain et elle a participé aux discussions pour l'accord avec les Géants des Rocheuses. C'est un grand jour pour elle… Espérons qu'il ne soit pas gâché par mon envahissante belle-mère et ses idées tordues…»

Rogue leva un sourcil. Ces américains ! Si les britanniques préservaient jalousement leur intimité, leurs cousins d'Amérique n'avaient aucune pudeur et n'hésitait pas à parler de leurs relations familiales privées avec de parfaits inconnus.

L'homme avala nerveusement une gorgée de Whisky de feu.

« Voyez-vous, tout irait bien, si ma belle-mère n'avait pas décidé de nous accompagner dans ce voyage. Dès qu'elle a su qu'il y aurait une réception, elle s'est dit que c'était l'endroit idéal pour trouver un prétendant à ma fille aînée… » L'homme eut un rire et indiqua dans le groupe une jeune sorcière à peine plus âgée qu'Hermione. « C'est mal la connaître. Tabata ne s'en laissera pas compter… »

Se sentant soudain sous les feux des projecteurs, la jeune femme en question fit un signe de la main impératif à son père. Visiblement, elle cherchait une excuse pour échapper à la pugnacité de sa grand-mère.

« Ah, on a besoin de moi... Excusez-moi, je dois retourner dans la fosse aux lions… »

Avec un hochement de tête, Rogue laissa filer l'importun et reporta son regard d'aigle sur la salle. Quittant la proximité du buffet qui commençait à être envahi par les pique-assiettes, il déambula parmi les groupes jusqu'à ce que la musique ambiante de l'orchestre s'arrête soudain et qu'un secrétaire du Ministère annonce l'arrivée d'Arthur Weasley. Rogue prit une place stratégique un peu à l'écart pour observer. Dans un coin, Molly, entourée d'Aurors, jetait de fréquents regards inquiets en direction de son mari et essayait visiblement de se contenir.

Le Ministre de la Magie prit enfin la parole et souhaita la bienvenue à ses hôtes, les Géants. Il retraça brièvement pour les invités l'historique des relations houleuses entre humains et Géants, puis insista sur l'implication et le rôle des Géants dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Dès le début du discours, Hermione avait rejoint Rogue avec un regard d'excuse et sur un signe de tête de ce dernier, ils se mirent à observer la foule compacte amassée devant le Ministre.

Hermione promena son regard sur les invités pendant de longues minutes en guettant un mouvement suspect qui trahirait l'assassin. Elle dévisageait intensément les personnes dans les premiers rangs lorsqu'un visage éveilla son attention. C'était celui d'une femme aux longs cheveux châtains, à la peau pâle et aux traits réguliers. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'Hermione était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. La sorcière se creusa la cervelle, essayant de retrouver dans ses souvenirs les circonstances de leur rencontre.

Alors que la femme mystérieuse inclinait la tête sur le côté, la lumière jaillit dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Elle savait où elle avait vu cette personne : dans le couloir du manoir où se cachait Malefoy ! Hermione s'était cachée sous une console et l'avait vue arriver, elle et son compagnon – dont elle n'avait pas distingué le visage – puis entrer dans une chambre en riant ! Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais elle était sûre d'elle.

Elle attrapa le bras de Severus et le tira discrètement vers elle. Le sorcier tourna la tête vers sa compagne et se pencha pour qu'elle lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Ils eurent un échange rapide et quand il se redressa enfin, il hocha la tête. Discrètement, il laissa Hermione qui ne quittait pas des yeux la femme et marcha vers Bill qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Le jeune sorcier reçut ses instructions et alla avertir les Aurors de la présence d'une suspecte.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur Weasley achevait son discours. Concentrée sur le moindre geste de la femme, Hermione ne vit pas l'étrange scintillement rouge qui se produisit brièvement tout autour du Ministre. Le public ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage mais cela n'échappa pas en revanche à la vigilance de Rogue. Immédiatement en alerte, il suivit des yeux la vague traînée de lumière qui subsistait et qui allait dénoncer le coupable…

L'individu en question se tenait debout, impassible, attendant patiemment que le Ministre en termine. Et bien entendu, il était le seul parmi toute l'assistance à tenir une baguette en main, et pour cause : il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du chef d'orchestre ! Avec sa perruque poudrée et sa queue-de-pie noire, l'homme passait inaperçu dans une salle où les musiciens et les serveurs (humains pour l'occasion) étaient tous habillés à l'identique !

Rogue passa immédiatement à l'action car il savait que l'homme devait aussi avoir remarqué l'effet insolite produit par son sortilège. L'assassin avait en effet froncé les yeux, indécis et avait cherché le regard de sa compagne, perdue dans la foule, avant d'apercevoir le mouvement de Rogue dans sa direction. Sans se poser de questions, l'homme avait décidé de fuir ouvertement avant de laisser venir à lui cet individu visiblement désarmé, mais déterminé.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Les Aurors près des sorties avaient fini par apercevoir le comportement tout à coup agité de ce sorcier qui essayait de filer à l'anglaise. Se sentant cerné, l'homme paniqua et lança des sorts pour faire diversion. Ce fut le début du chaos.

Les invités se mirent à hurler et commencèrent à s'éparpiller en se bousculant vers les sorties. Arthur Weasley fut promptement mis en sécurité alors que les Aurors répliquaient. Heureusement, ce fut terminé avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Touché par le feu croisé de la sécurité, l'homme s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Rogue ramassa la baguette abandonnée par le sorcier et s'approcha de lui. Son premier réflexe fut de remonter la manche de l'assassin et comme un fait exprès, le tatouage presque invisible de la Marque des Ténèbres apparut sur son bras.

De son côté, Hermione n'était pas restée inactive. Avec l'aide de Bill et des jumeaux, elle avait fini par coincer la femme qui tentait de fuir anonymement en se mêlant à la foule. La complice n'opposa aucune résistance et fut emmenée sous bonne garde près de son compagnon alors que le calme revenait et qu'on faisait sortir les derniers invités inquiets.

Rogue adressa un regard à la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle s'approchait pour mieux voir l'homme à qui on avait enlevé sa perruque.

« Est-ce bien lui ? » demanda Rogue

« Je ne l'ai aperçu que de dos, mais il a les mêmes cheveux noirs et il semble avoir la même corpulence que celui qui accompagnait la femme que j'ai vue. »

« Alors il faudra interroger sa complice pour être sûr… Bien joué, Hermione… »

La jeune Médicomage eut un simple sourire en guise de remerciement. Et c'est alors qu'elle entendit une autre voix familière dans son dos.

« Oui, bien joué, jeune fille… »

Hermione se retourna instantanément et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Remus ! »

Elle allait se jeter au cou de son ami lorsque ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste. Le loup-garou ne quittait pas des yeux un certain William d'Arcy qui s'était figé à l'apparition du sorcier et qui tâchait de paraître indifférent. Le sourire de Lupin s'élargit alors qu'il s'approcha de lui.

« Tiens donc, mais qui avons-nous là ? »

Hermione comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Elle tenta de s'interposer entre les deux sorciers, mais Remus l'écarta promptement. Rogue recula pour se heurter à deux hommes qui s'étaient glissé derrière lui et qui lui prirent les bras pour l'empêcher de faire un geste.

« Dans ton intérêt, lâche cette baguette… » prévint Remus.

Rogue regarda à gauche et à droite en se sentant pris au piège, puis il obtempéra. Le loup-garou renifla encore une fois et fit une grimace significative.

« … Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir sentir à nouveau cette odeur de peur si familière... Il aurait mieux valu pour toi que tu sois mort et enterré… Severus Rogue ! »

A ce nom, il y eut des exclamations de stupeur dans le petit groupe. Le dénommé d'Arcy se mit à pâlir alors que tous ceux qui connaissaient le sorcier échangeaient un regard incrédule ou des commentaires perplexes. Seule Hermione réagit et tenta de prendre la défense du sorcier.

« Non, Remus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il nous a aidés à démasquer l'assassin ! »

« C'est ce que l'enquête déterminera, Hermione. En attendant, j'ai beaucoup de questions à poser à ce revenant… »

« Non, Remus, écoutes-moi… » insista la jeune sorcière.

« Plus tard, plus tard… » Il ajouta à l'intention de ses hommes. « Emmenez-le avec les deux autres et gardez-le bien à l'œil. Il est malin et vicieux… »

Rogue fut emmené _manu militari_ sans qu'il ait protesté ou seulement ouvert la bouche. Il semblait résigné ou simplement attendait-il une occasion pour s'enfuir ? Désespérée, Hermione le regarda quitter la pièce entouré d'Aurors. Elle se tourna vers les Weasley en cherchant un soutien mais ces derniers semblaient abasourdis et la regardaient en attendant une explication.

« Riley, comment va le Ministre ? » demanda Lupin à son second.

L'homme regarda Hermione. « Le bouclier énergétique de la demoiselle a absorbé une partie du choc. Il s'est juste évanoui quelques minutes après que le sort l'ait atteint mais maintenant il va bien… »

« Brillante idée que tu as eu là... »

« Elle n'est pas de moi, mais de Rogue. C'est lui qui a sauvé la vie d'Arthur Weasley ! »

Les précisions d'Hermione soulevèrent encore des exclamations alors que Remus ne répondait rien. A cet instant, le Ministre et une Molly encore un peu pâle firent leurs apparitions.

« Que me dit-on, Remus ? Vous avez aussi arrêté Severus Rogue ? »

« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. Il se faisait passer pour un dénommé William d'Arcy. »

« Monsieur Weasley, Severus n'a rien à voir avec cette tentative d'assassinat ! Il est avec nous. Le vrai responsable de ce complot, c'est Lucius Malefoy ! »

« Malefoy ! Encore lui ! Décidément, on parle beaucoup de lui en ce moment… Mais comment avez-vous découvert ça ? »

« Je… C'est une longue histoire, Monsieur le Ministre... »

« Il semblerait que vous ayez beaucoup de choses à expliquer, Hermione. En attendant, si ce d'Arcy est bien Rogue, il va devoir nous raconter ce qu'il a fait durant toutes ces années et où il a disparu… »

« Mais… »

« Je regrette, Hermione, mais il y a beaucoup plus en jeu que vous ne le croyez… En attendant d'éclaircir la situation, que diriez-vous de rester dîner avec nous ce soir ? Vous en profiteriez pour tous nous raconter, d'accord ? »

Avec résignation et inquiétude, Hermione obtempéra, puis elle tourna un regard implorant vers Lupin.

« Je suis navré, Hermione, c'est la procédure. Je dois l'interroger et il devra s'expliquer avant de répondre de ses actes devant une cour de justice… »

« Il ne nous a pas trahis…»

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Il peut t'avoir raconté n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau. »

« Et toi tu l'as déjà jugé et condamné sans même l'avoir entendu… Remus, s'il-te-plaît… Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute… »

« Nous verrons... Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai des criminels à aller voir.»

« Soit, mais nous en reparlerons. »

« De ça, je n'en doute pas, Hermione. »

La tentative d'assassinat sur la personne du Ministre de la Magie et l'arrestation de Severus Rogue, déclaré mort depuis plus de cinq ans, firent grand bruit dans la communauté des sorciers. Les plus vives inquiétudes furent ravivées concernant les Mangemorts encore en fuite. On ne parla que de cela pendant les jours qui suivirent, créant une polémique sans pareille sur les compétences du service dirigé par Remus Lupin. C'était une façon comme une autre pour les détracteurs de s'attaquer aux états de service irréprochables du loup garou, mais l'intéressé tint bon et reçut le soutien du Ministre de la Magie en personne.

C'est dans ce contexte en effervescence qu'un autre événement passa presqu'inaperçu. Le Département des Mystères fut cambriolé, sans que l'on sache exactement comment les voleurs avaient réussi à s'introduire dans la place. Un certain nombre d'objets avaient disparu et les Foncsorciers du service étaient bien embêtés car ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi ils servaient exactement. On savait seulement que s'ils avaient été mis en cet endroit, c'était pour une raison particulière. Mais laquelle ? Mystère… Il fallait que les sorciers fassent des recherches dans leurs archives où des milliers d'articles similaires attendaient encore d'être identifiés et classés, voire répertoriés…

Qui étaient les commanditaires de ce vol et quel était le but qu'ils poursuivaient ? Plusieurs noms furent évoqués mais comme il s'agissait de sorciers disparus ou en fuite, personne n'était capable d'attribuer le vol à l'un d'entre eux. Quant aux buts recherchés, les Langues de Plomb chargés de l'enquête en saurait davantage quand ils connaîtraient l'usage réel de ces articles.

S'ils avaient su, peut-être auraient-ils fait le rapprochement avec les mises en garde d'Hermione Granger et l'étrange histoire qu'elle avait racontée concernant les sombres machinations de Lucius Malefoy ?

Car parmi les objets volés figurait le Grand Orbe du Temps, à la puissance illimitée, annonciateur de chaos…

A suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kikou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, après des mois de silence ! Enfin presque, parce qu'il m'a fallu d'abord terminer l'adaptation de la fic de Duj « Tout ce que j'ai fait » publiée chez nos amis de TWWO, ainsi qu'une traduction d'une fic de Severusgirlz. Et puis il m'a fallu du temps pour me remettre dans le bain et retrouver un peu d'inspiration pour continuer._

_Et le voilà ce chapitre tant attendu ! J'ai longtemps hésité à conserver toutes les anecdotes télévisuelles (je vous ai épargné l'épisode prévu avec Mary Poppins qui aurait pu être drôle mais qui ne faisait pas avancer le schmilblik !)._

_Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner, c'est de relire l'histoire si tout ça vous paraît nébuleux et lointain. Vous comprendrez mieux l'engrenage infernal qui se met en place petit à petit. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas encore tout dévoilé et il y aura encore des surprises d'ici la fin._

_Merci de votre fidélité en tous cas, et encore désolée pour la trop longue attente. Je promets de faire plus rapide la prochaine fois._

_Milles Bisous. _

_Nadège, qui s'arrondit allègrement._


	31. Quand Charybde se démène et Scylla

**LA BRAISE SOUS LA CENDRE**

Disclaimer : voir prologue.

**Chapitre 30 : Quand Charybde se démène et Scylla se déchaîne…**

« … Et voilà toute l'histoire » termina Hermione Granger, lassée de répéter pour la énième fois ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis une quinzaine de jours avec Severus Rogue.

Cette fois-ci, elle prenait le thé avec le chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Minerva McGonagall. La vieille dame l'avait convoquée pour un rapport détaillé. Hermione s'y était attendue et espérait beaucoup de cette conversation avec l'une des personnes les plus influentes du monde des sorciers. Trois jours après l'arrestation de Severus, ses démarches n'avaient rien donné et Rogue était toujours enfermé dans les geôles du Ministère.

Minerva McGonagall hocha finalement la tête.

« Quelles aventures… Je dois dire que je suis allée de surprises en surprises avec vous. Et que dire de Severus ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas… » Elle ajouta avec un ton empli de reproche : « …Vous avez fait une grave erreur en ne me prévenant pas…»

Hermione baissa les yeux.

« Severus voulait préserver son anonymat et les événements se sont enchaînés à une telle rapidité… »

« Dites plutôt qu'il ne fait plus confiance à personne… »

« C'est compréhensible après ce qui lui est arrivé, non ?... » protesta Hermione, qui lui avait fait part de ses soupçons quant aux raisons de l'absence du Maître des Potions. « …Minerva, il faut que vous m'aidiez à le sortir de prison. Il ne mérite pas d'être traité comme un criminel. »

« Hélas, la chasse aux sorcières contre les Mangemorts continue. Et malheureusement, il y a trop de zones d'ombre concernant son passé et le mystère qui entoure sa disparition. »

« Je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me répéter… » soupira Hermione. « Malgré les documents que possédait Severus et que j'ai remis au Ministère, malgré leur contenu qui accuse Malefoy et les preuves qui en font un proche de Voldemort, personne ne veut l'écouter. Tous les soupçons qui pèsent sur lui rejaillissent et l'incriminent. Aux yeux du monde entier, il n'a jamais cessé d'être un Mangemort et a trahi l'Ordre. Même Remus qui a travaillé avec lui pendant la guerre s'abstient de témoigner en sa faveur…»

« Je comprends votre déception. L'attitude réservée de Remus est regrettable mais il ne peut se permettre de prendre position. Il n'a fait que son travail dans cette affaire. »

« De manière trop zélée… » commenta Hermione avec amertume. « Et la présomption d'innocence, qu'en faites-vous ? Rogue n'a aucun appui. J'ai cherché à le convaincre de parler et de prendre un avocat, mais il est plus têtu qu'une bourrique et refuse d'aborder le sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce serait dans son intérêt pourtant… »

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à parler de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Mais ces événements datent d'il y a plus de cinq ans ! »

« Pour lui, c'est comme si c'était hier. Je suis persuadée que tout est lié à Lucius Malefoy. Le fait qu'il réapparaisse dans sa vie et cherche à le tuer a sans doute fait resurgir des souvenirs désagréables qu'il préférerait oublier… »

« Il ne m'a jamais fait l'impression d'être un homme qui recule devant ses responsabilités ou son passé. Au contraire… A moins que… » La vieille femme se mit à réfléchir, avant de reprendre : « Monsieur Ollivander m'a dit qu'il était venu le voir pour lui acheter une nouvelle baguette. Darius n'écarte pas l'idée que Severus fasse de Malefoy une histoire personnelle. »

Hermione sursauta. « Vous ne croyez pas… ? »

« … Qu'il cherche à se venger de Lucius ? Allez savoir… »

La vieille dame se pencha en avant et fixa Hermione de manière incisive.

« … Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que vous le connaissez. Rogue est une véritable énigme. Moi, j'ai renoncé quand j'ai compris que j'avais affaire à un personnage aux multiples facettes… Même après des années de fréquentation, il est toujours parvenu à me surprendre.»

« Alors il pourrait encore le faire, Minerva… » La jeune femme soupira. « C'est vrai qu'il n'a guère changé, qu'il est toujours aussi dur envers lui-même et les autres mais il n'est plus aussi… imperméable aux émotions. »

« Je réserverai mon jugement à ce propos jusqu'à ce que je le vois et l'interroge. »

« Mais vous lui faisiez confiance ! »

« Albus lui faisait confiance et cela me suffisait. Mais Dumbledore n'est plus et il était celui qui avait les réponses… Si Severus refuse de me parler, alors je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons l'aider...»

Hermione se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, le visage soucieux. Elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Il était temps d'abattre une des cartes maîtresses de son jeu, même si pour cela, il lui fallait travestir légèrement la vérité et adopter une manœuvre digne d'un Serpentard.

« Minerva, je voulais aussi vous parler d'Harry… Parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie, Severus a accepté _à contrecœur_ de communiquer avec lui par Occlumencie… »

Minerva se mit à tressaillir et à froncer les sourcils mais elle resta maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Continuez. »

« Pour la première fois, un contact a été établi. J'ignore comment ça s'est passé entre eux mais Rogue a découvert qu'un succube créé par Voldemort pompait toute l'énergie magique d'Harry et le tuait à petit feu. »

« De la magie noire ! Voilà qui explique pourquoi les médicomages ne parvenaient pas à trouver un remède...»

« Nous savons maintenant qu'il s'agit bien d'une malédiction lancée par Voldemort avant de mourir. Et vous savez comme moi que Rogue est certainement le plus qualifié dans ce domaine pour découvrir comment débarrasser Harry de cette chose… Minerva, si je peux convaincre Severus de coopérer et de m'aider à trouver un sortilège qui détruise ce succube, alors je suis certaine que nous pouvons sauver Harry… »

« Un marché ? Vous voulez passer un marché avec lui ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Sa liberté contre la vie d'Harry, mais il me faut votre soutien… J'en ai parlé à Ginny qui est prête à tout tenter pour sortir son mari de cette situation… » Elle se tut puis ajouta gravement : « Vous savez tout comme moi qu'Harry s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Il en va de sa vie à présent. Et nous lui devons tous tant…» laissa t'elle sous-entendre.

La vieille femme hésita un instant et soupira.

« Cela complique singulièrement les choses, mais c'est une possibilité que nous ne pouvons écarter si nous voulons sauver Harry... D'accord. Il va y avoir des grincements de dents chez les Aurors mais je vais intervenir en ce sens. »

_Bravo, Hermione, une manœuvre digne d'un Serpentard. J'ai honte de devoir en arriver là, mais c'est pour une bonne cause…_

« Merci Minerva. »

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite… Severus ne voudra peut-être pas de cette solution. S'il est innocent, un procès retentissant et un jugement rendu en sa faveur lui permettrait d'être définitivement lavé de tous soupçons aux yeux du monde sorcier… C'est sa réputation et son avenir qui sont en jeu, pensez-y. »

« Je suis d'accord, à la condition qu'il accepte de dévoiler son passé au grand jour… Et rien n'est moins sûr…»

Minerva McGonagall resta silencieuse, parfaitement consciente de la vérité des propos de la jeune femme. Hermione exprima alors à haute voix la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée.

« Il faut que nous capturions Lucius Malefoy vivant, et le plus vite possible. C'est lui la clé qui disculpera Severus. »

« S'il se montre coopératif… » objecta la vieille femme. « Etes-vous toujours en contact avec lui via les Atouts ? »

« Oui. Il manigance quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi exactement. Il est pratiquement toujours seul mais il lui arrive de prononcer à voix haute des paroles étranges. Hier, il a retrouvé Flavius, l'homme chargé de nous tuer, et l'a sévèrement puni. Apparemment, il réserve le même sort à son lieutenant, Jeremy Bentham, après son échec au Ministère. »

« Cet homme est d'une cruauté inégalable. Les meurtres sauvages de son fils unique et de sa maîtresse sont suffisamment de preuves qui vont dans ce sens... Hermione, il faut que vous récupériez cet Atout. Si Malefoy le découvre, il va l'utiliser contre vous et chercher à vous attirer dans un piège. »

Hermione secoua la tête : « Il faut vraiment que j'en apprenne plus sur ses activités… »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord mais je n'irai pas à l'encontre d'une décision qui a déjà sauvé la vie d'Arthur… » McGonagall soupira. « Soyez prudente. Personne, pas même l'Ordre, ne pourra vous venir en aide si Lucius vous attrape la main dans le sac. »

« C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, ne serait-ce que pour localiser Malefoy et l'arrêter. »

McGonagall se contenta de regarder Hermione avec des yeux perçants.

« Vous n'avez pas changé. Toujours prête à vous battre pour une cause désespérée, même quand cette dernière s'appelle Severus Rogue. Vous avez toujours aimé les challenges insurmontables… »

« Harry… Je le fais pour Harry uniquement. »

La vieille femme eut un sourire indulgent.

« Bien sûr… »

Le ton était ironique et le sourire de la vieille dame s'élargit. Hermione essaya de cacher son embarras en avalant une gorgée de thé, mais sa tasse était déjà vide... un fait qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de son ancienne directrice…

--------------

_« CRUCIO ! »_

Jeremy Bentham se remit à hurler en se tortillant sur le sol comme un ver. Fou de rage au dessus de lui, Lucius Malefoy continuait à lui infliger le _Cruciatus_ pour le faire parler. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait entendu que les supplications de l'homme et des explications incomplètes. Insuffisant. Inadmissible.

« Tu vas me dire comment Rogue a pu savoir pour le Ministère ! »

« Je… l'ignore… AAAAAAHHHHH ! Lucius ! Arrêtez ! »

« Tu m'as trahi, Jeremy ! »

« Pas… moi ! »

« Tu mens ! »

« NON ! NON ! Je vous… le jure ! »

« Alors qui ? »

« Flavius… »

« Très drôle. Chacun se renvoie la balle... Ce chien t'accuse, Jeremy ! »

« Non, pas moi… Jamais été… en contact… avec Rogue… Lui, oui ! »

_« _MENTEUR ! Vous n'êtes que des menteurs tous les deux ! _CRUCIO ! »_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

Les hurlements de Bentham continuèrent et l'homme commença à balbutier des paroles incohérentes, prêt à raconter n'importe quoi pour échapper au terrible sort. Le Mangemort se désintéressa finalement de sa victime.

« Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. Je suis patient, tu finiras par parler… »

Malefoy laissa Jeremy continuer à sursauter convulsivement et à gémir. Il n'en obtiendrait pas davantage de son homme de main mais tel n'était pas le but aujourd'hui. Bentham n'était là que pour servir d'exemple, pour instiller la peur et le respect. Il se redressa et se tourna vers son autre prisonnier, enchaîné au mur.

Le petit sorcier chauve était blanc comme un linge et tremblait comme une feuille. Nonchalamment, Lucius s'approcha et s'adressa à lui sur un ton mondain, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé précédemment :

« Alors, mon cher Graham, toujours aussi muet comme une tombe ? »

« Si vous me tuez, Malefoy, vous ne saurez jamais où se trouve le Nécronomicon… »

« Qui parle de tuer ? Il existe de tels raffinements… » Il indiqua négligemment la pauvre forme allongée sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. « Ça n'était qu'un avant goût… »

« Vous êtes un malade, Lucius… Un fou dangereux… »

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat malsain. Le Mangemort se pencha à l'oreille du petit homme et lui murmura :

« Graham, je peux vous épargner des souffrances inutiles… Ou bien vous me dites tout ce que vous savez librement, sans me mentir et je vous promets une mort rapide et indolore ; ou bien… » Il laissa Fischer s'imaginer les cruautés à venir. « … Ou bien, ce sera infiniment plus douloureux pour vous et jouissif pour moi… Dites-vous que vous finirez par parler de toute manière. Personne n'a jamais réussi à me résister... Alors que choisissez-vous ? »

_A suivre…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'adore souffler le chaud et le froid. Une partie sympathique, une autre beaucoup plus mouvementée. Pauvre Graham, encore un qui va souffrir! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais mon Lucius ?_

_Ne vous étonnez pas de la manoeuvre d'Hermione, après tout, Minerva n'était pas là pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la chambre d'Harry. A l'école de Severus, elle peut apprendre quelques ruses et en user dans son intérêt..._

_Voilà, ça avance et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin. On rentre dans une période dark magic, donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça devient plus sombre..._

_Merci pour vos encouragements et continuez à m'envoyer des petits mots d'encouragements. Pour répondre à celles qui s'étonnent que j'ai si peu de reviews, c'est que la fic a été purement et simplement supprimée (pas de mon fait) alors que je dépassais allègrement les 250 commentaires. Allez savoir pourquoi..._

_Bisous._

_Nadège_


End file.
